


Chronicles of Vox Stultus: Volume One

by ReprobateGamer



Series: Chronicles of Vox Stultus [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Clasp, D&D game, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, Exandria, Gen, Juliet Group, K'tawl swamp, Not Beta Read, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Pre-Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Stilben, Strucker - Freeform, Tal'Dorei, We be D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReprobateGamer/pseuds/ReprobateGamer
Summary: Something is rotten in Stilben, more than the surrounding swamp.The populace of the town are beginning to suffer from mental afflictions and only a ragtag bunch of adventurers and wanderers, thrown together by chance can get to the bottom of this.Or perhaps it'll only be the bottom of the swamp they get to if the members of the shadowy underworld organisation known as the Clasp get to them first.But as they investigate, they begin to unearth plots of dire consequence. And as the stakes get higher, so too the dangers faced.And not everyone will survive ...
Series: Chronicles of Vox Stultus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833598
Kudos: 17





	1. Gilnur: Down in the depths

Life was pretty rotten right at the moment, Gilnur decided.

Stilben was not a pleasant town on the surface – the ever-pervasive smell from the surrounding swamp making the streets a little more on the pungent side. And down here in its sewers the smell was worse, the effluvent mixing with the swamp water to make a scent that seemed almost sentient in its efforts to fill the air.

It wasn’t just the smell; Gilnur thought he had kept a low enough profile whilst scrounging enough to survive and move on. But the local criminal element had tagged him and picked him up with depressing ease.

The option given to him in that room in the, what was that tavern? _The Bucket and Spade,_ was no option – either help the Clasp or have them just deal with him and move on. He’d had the same in other cities across Exandria and from other criminals – the Clasp were not so different from the Myriad in many respects.

The agreement had been reluctant but GIlnur had at the time seen no other way out that wouldn’t have seen him with dagger holes and sinking under swamp water.

Following the two cutthroats, Jack who had lead him in and Cade who had joined as they left, through the sewers towards the docks, Gilnur wondered just what he was going to be made to do, and what he’d have to go through to get out of Stilben with only the few gold in his pouch, and then where he would have to go to get away from the Clasp enforcers that would be sent to make a message of him.

The light caught his eye a moment before the two lackeys; a sudden ripple in the water where there had been none previously.

Then Gilnur, without a hope in the world, watched awestruck as the light grew and around a corner appeared a vision of light, a slender half-elf girl with robe glowing brightly actually skipping.

Here down in the sewer, actually skipping.

He barely noticed the spear she casually held in one hand but it caught his eye abruptly as she brought it up and impaled Cade.

He gasped as the spear tip plunged into his belly.

As Jack started forward, Gilnur, almost instinctively, grabbed his war pick and swung at him.

Jack ducked quickly and the pick swung passed his face.

“What the fuck you doing, dragonborn?”

Gilnur replied from the bottom of his heart “Don’t ‘ppreciate loss of freedom, really.”

“Your funeral.” The cut-throat pulled out a short sword and dagger with practiced ease as the sound of splashing filled the air.

As Gilnur faced off against the Clasp member, he saw in his periphery a dwarf appear and launch into a display of elaborate punching against Cade. It seemed flashy but was fast and the already winded cut-throat, recoiling from the smiling girl, grunted in pain.

A half-elf ran up, a rapier already in his hand.

“Ruby, what’s going on?”

“Clasp,” the girl -Ruby- replied, almost a little dreamily

Another dwarf arrived, chanting and a glowing hammer appeared in the air swinging Cade and hitting him against the wall. Gilnur saw Ruby step forward then rapidly had his attention drawn as Jack slashed him, finding a clink in his armour.

His return swipe with the pick was wide and Jack stepped out the way, before grimacing as the half-elf joined the fray, sizing up Clasp and Dragonborn in equal measure.

Jack disengaged before the fight was joined and ran over to the now slumping body of his partner, swiping at the party around him.

“Ruby, what about this one?”

Gilnur lowered his war pick. “I saw her attack and took my chance. I have no fight with you.”

Ruby called out “He seems cool – “before she hissed in pain as Jack’s dagger caught her.

The spiritual weapon swung again and Jack grunted with the impact but remained standing.

“What are we doing?” asked the final human, a hand cross bow tracking the enforcers movements.

“Do we need them to answer?” asked the half-elf with the rapier, eyes not leaving Gilnur.

“Just this one,” Ruby replied with what almost looked like a smile on her face. The dwarf in the monk robes nodded then swung at Jack even as Gilnur unslung his longbow, nocking an arrow.

Gilnur heard the crack as the blow connected and Jack’s eyes went unfocussed. The Dragonborn almost hoped Jack would try something but the enforcer was swaying on his feet, sword dropping from limp fingers.

“Let’s get him back to the room. We’ll question him.” Ruby led the way as Rapier, and the monk grabbed Jack and led him back around the corner.

Crossbow human stepped up to Gilnur who lowered the bow, returning the arrow to the quiver.

“What’s your story, dragonborn?”

“Jack,” Gilnur gestured as he watched the rest of the group head off, other than the cleric who watched Gilnur, the light from the spiritual weapon reflected in his eyes watching Gilnur, who continued, “and his associate,“ a gesture to the body on the floor before them, “wanted to me to assist them as muscle. Can’t say I was particularly keen on joining in. Your glowing girl provided a means to get out.”

There was silence for a moment than the human just turned and walked after the rest.

The cleric regarded Gilnur for a moment then smiled, nodded and the spiritual weapon blinked out.

Gilnur was left standing in the flow of the sewer. He pondered for a moment about continuing into the darkness but if he was to be honest with himself, he had made his decision when the girl came around the corner.

He found the group in a room some yards down the tunnel, the unresisting Jack being strung up in manacles that Gilnur didn’t want to know why they were already here

“Some poetry in stringing him up here, where it happened before.” Ruby mentioned.

Gilnur looked about the room quickly. Signs of battle and a number of bodies and scorch marks against the walls, around a number of barrels that, as he leaned in, had the acrid tang of wine.

Gilnur straightened and remained near the door, one eye on the sewers behind him. He didn’t follow the line of questioning from the sword human but noted that Jack recognised Crossbow

“Adagio, what the fuck is going on?”

“Just answer the questions Jack. What do you know about the wine?”

Gilnur came out of the questioning with little more idea than when it started. The wine was being enchanted then sold around town and apparently was messing with peoples heads. He was a little conflicted when Jack was left. He appreciated the cleric – Lidgnut – sparing the cutthroat from the casual murder that Ruby suggested with flippant ease but that then left someone to identify all of them later on.

Rapier – Ulben – remained wary of Gilnur but thankfully was taking him at his word. Considering that the human was Clasp, or maybe ex-Clasp at this point, Gilnur would have much more worried if Ulben had pushed him. As the group began to move out, following Adagio leading to a cove, Gilnur moved into step behind them, alongside the monk who had been quiet since the fight.

Something about this group intrigued him and there hadn’t been many in his years of wandering that he had had this feeling. Gilnur felt that he could, should, turn and head into the darkness and move on from the town and whatever was going on.

But the Clasp were present in every town and he’d be painting a target on his back. The still glowing robes of Ruby caught his gaze again. There was also something in the way particularly that Ruby seemed to act on impulse that spoke to an inner need.

Not in the way that Ulben obviously was interested by the flirting between them, but something that harked back to the days when – Gilnur crushed that thought.

_Just get through the next hour and we’ll see what happens_ , he thought to himself.

Always just get through the next hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter of this ongoing adventure.
> 
> Before you continue on with the story, a few notes that may help explain things. These cover both campaigns that I write up so notes here may be less relevant for this particular story. But they exist within the same universe so are applicable for both.
> 
> This story is one of two (currently) that look to take Dungeons and Dragons games and put a narrative spin onto it. This largely sets the chapter lengths and means things can suddenly come out of the blue, entirely depending on the actions of players and not the characters featured in this story. Where I can, I look to provide explanations but in some cases - random things just happen!
> 
> As this campaign is set in Exandria, the Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount becomes the tome that leads things, followed by either official Dungeons and Dragons 5e lore, or by the Tal’Dorei Explorers Guide. The Exandria based guides take precedence over the core D&D books where any clash occurs, unless I (or as a result of player or Games Master action) deliberately rule otherwise.
> 
> Taking established rule sets and attempting to make them work in a narrative setting means any author has to make their own interpretations in order to keep everything within a cohesive framework with set rules.   
> I have encountered this with several instances so far and so below is my ‘rule set’ for when the rules need some measure of in-universe explanation - and be aware that these ‘rules’ may not be directly referenced within the work. They serve to inform my writing much more than to be recognised knowledge in-universe.
> 
> For any work following a ‘rules as written’ guide, the issue of injuries and recovery comes up. The rules for D&D 5e allow for a character to regain any lost hit points after a long rest (8 hours of sleep or light activity) which leaves the question of how an adventurer whose wounds could have knocked them into unconsciousness could be absolutely fine just eight hours later, potentially without magic. I have elected the following for this interpretation.   
> Traits are shown to be capable of genetically passing along a bloodline (tieflings is an obvious example) and for some lucky souls, (ie Player Characters and possibly major Non Player Characters) there is now a trait of regeneration. It is limited compared to that of the magic spell of this name, or of trolls innate, and now much more potent, version of this ability so no regaining lost limbs and no sudden return of hit points.   
> But anyone with this latent trait is able to recover from damage by resting. Healing magic (arcane and divine) taps into this regenerative power and it doesn’t preclude from needing a longer period of rest for given injuries. But it provides some explanation for how resting can allow PCs to go from near death to absolutely fine.  
> It also means that with training, or just strong will, a PC can tap into this and so go someway to explain abilities like Second Wind, Relentless Endurance and so on, without them having to have any innate magical talent.
> 
> Both Explorer’s Guides have two different subsets of dragonborn; the draconblood and the ravenite. The rules for these sub races mean they vary a little from the official 5e interpretation of dragonborn. For this story, dragonborn is used to denote the race - draconblood are those dragonblood with tails who lived on the flying city state of Draconia, and ravenite for those dragonblood without tails who lived in the Dreemoth ravine in the shadow of Draconia. As the features sets are different in all of the different rule books and all are valid choices, these distinctions do NOT necessarily indicate racial treats or features. Just as dragonborn can be one of ten (or possibly more) colour of scales, the terms Draconblood and Ravenite are used to indicate a culture and are not definitive rules to the ability of any given dragonborn.
> 
> As a personal choice, I have elected to make the monk ability Patient Defence actually activate ‘bullet-time’. Time manipulation is now known on Exandria (see the rules on Dunamancy) so I feel this acceptable in this instance. And it allows for me to legitimately slow things down mid combat. It’s possible that other traits (such as Action Surge) may do something similar and I am currently considering if this can be expanded.
> 
> A little note on terminology:
> 
> Focussing is for when a character has psionics or is wielding mental powers;   
> channelling is for external manifestations of magic power;   
> the weave is the means by which casters can access the magical power that binds itself around all things and by which other magical use can be identified


	2. Gilnur: Acid, Blood and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party arrive at the docks ...

The glow from Ruby’s robe had faded by the time the group reached the exit. The daylight that grew before them seemed shady.

Quietly they came out into a narrow cove, a natural fissure in the rock just about big enough for a ship.

And there was a ship present.

“ _The_ _Reliant_ ,” whispered Ulben, the gleam in his eye almost matching that when he looked at Ruby.

“What’s going on here?” Wondered Ruby.

Gilnur caught movement on the deck of the ship – likely more Clasp cut-throats when he heard Adagio gasp.

“There she is, look.”

“By the Allhammer, it’s Leshana.” Said Lidgnut.

Gilnur followed the pointing finger and saw a form, female human, under the pier that stood out from the narrow beach marking the only walkable part of land in the cove. The dragonborn had never seen her but her hands tied above her head and the incoming tide already lapping at her chin spoke volumes.

Ulben didn’t say anything but ran forward, slightly crouched. Ruby muttered a few words and gestured then took off after him, magically enhancing her speed.

“Guess we moving in then,” grumbled Lidgnuts, stroking his beard. Ulben had paused by the pier to remove hat, and coat and boots and looked up as Adagio sighed, running past and straight into the water, moving as steathily as he could.

Gilnur followed more slowly, unslinging the bow and keeping an eye on the figures on the ship, both at the stern not looking towards them at this time.

Deftly Adagio cut through the bonds, Ulben leaning down from above to take some of the now near unconscious weight and the group brought her onto the pier, behind a stack of crates.

Adagio’s hands moved and the glowing light of a healing spell took hold over Leshana.

“She’ll need a minute,” said Adagio

“We may not have a minute,” Gilnur uttered.

“What? Why?” Ulben looked up

The dragonborn gestured with his bow. There was thirty feet or so between boat and pier and already more than half that distance out from the pier swam Ruby, towards the anchored ship.

Lidgnut just sighed again as Ulben moved to the end of the pier

“Ruby,” he whispered as loud as he dared. “Ruby!”

The half elf slipped below the surface, either just missing the call, or choosing to ignore it.

“Here we go, “muttered Thazak, the cleric rolling his shoulders as he stood on the sand by the pier.

There was a moment of stillness as Ulben lowered himself into the water and started to follow Ruby then

BBBRRRUMMMMMMMM!!!

Some form of underwater detonation rocked the ship, echoing through the cove, tendrils of loose earth dislodged from the steep cliff walls. Cries were heard from the boat.

Adagio looked at Leshana, “You need to get up,”

She nodded, still a little groggy and Adagio left her, unholstering a hand crossbow as he moved to the east end of the pier, away from the sewer entrance

Ulben swam through the waves, uncaring, now, of the noise he was making and dove beneath them.

Ruby floated unmoving and he reached for her. Her arms reached for his and they surfaced together.

“Are you okay?” He gasped, then “What the fuck?”

She looked slightly irate. “Thought that spell would do more damage.”

“What?”

“I was trying to sink the ship.”

“What? Why?”

Before she could answer, Ruby could see Lidgnut on the pier, waving at them to come back.

Then a new voice took all their attention.

“What is this before me?”

A purple skinned Tiefling strode onto the deck. Gilnur could see others behind him, one headed to the forecastle, another headed to the poop deck where the other two were at the railing.

“A pair of drowned rats.” He laughed and there were chuckles from the other cutthroats on deck. “Why don’t you scrurry - argh.” His jeer was suddenly halted as an arrow appeared in his shoulder. The Tiefling looked across to the pier where Gilnur was nocking a second arrow

“Nice, dragonborn!” yelled Ruby as a flame appeared in her hand and streaked across the main sail, fires beginning to burn in its wake.

Adagio took aim at one of the cutthroats, narrowly missing.

“Adagio! What in the hells are you – ahh" Gilnurs second arrow embedded in the wood near the Tiefling, splinters peppering his arm. He ducked down behind the rail, gesturing at his crew and pulling something from around his neck, blowing on what appeared to be a whistle.

It’s hard to shrug whilst swimming but Ulben managed a decent job before he started swimming towards the ship.

Lidgnut, who had climbed onto a crate to see better turned from the stirring Leshana, “You know lads – I don’t think they have any way to shoot back at us!”

Thazak nodded and reached for his darts, judging the distance when a quivering in the sand caught his attention.

“What in the name of Saranae?”

Ulben reached the side of the ship and began to climb. “Ruby, I’m going to need to close support.”

“I know you like me in close.”

Thazak yelled and Gilnur turned from aiming between at the single cut-throat pulling on a line at the front of the ship to see the sand explode outwards in a mass of dust and legs and TEETH and Thazak disappeared into the sand, only part of his beard still visible

Without thinking, he dropped the bow and reached into the writhing mass before him, reaching for the dwarf. It wasn’t the dwarf he found but chitinous armour as a large insect-like leg batted at him before a second ripped into his mail and send him sprawling on the wooden deck.

Ulben steadily climbed the side, heard an amused grunt above him and looked up in time to see a bucket of fish guts hit him squarely. He held on from one hand for a moment as the bucket splashed into the sea then spat out the –rotted- fish guts and leapt over the side, rapier out and leaping at the Tiefling who blocked the strike with a warhammer.

Still with her magical speed, Ruby scaled the side of the ship and moved to the flank of the ship.

“Bye bye now.” She said and bopped the Tiefling on the nose. The Thunderwave spell she unleashed as she did so ripped through the air, sending the Tiefling flying through the air and into the sea, right through the spreading fish guts, slowly sinking.

“Nice Ruby,” replied Ulben turning on his heel and headed for the rear of the ship where three cut-throats had started on a windlass.

Adagio, still on the pier, noted the anchor chain drawing up on the windlass and saw the ship beginning to move. He aimed at the group and gestured, and a cloud of glowing sparkles appeared over the three. One seemed to shrug them off, but the sparkles settled all about the persons of the other two, illuminating them clearly in the dim light.

“They’re setting sail!” Adagio yelled.

Lidgnut hopped down from the crate, walking past the prone form of Gilnur.

“You got this, lad,” he mentioned then moved his hands and a glowing battleaxe appeared in mid-air, swinging at the Tiefling enforcer as he climbed the side of his vessel.

“You bitch,” snarled the Tiefling as he reached the deck swinging his warhammer at Ruby, who was amusing herself setting fire to the sails. She cried out and the Tiefling moved in. “I dare you to try that again.”

“Okay.” She booped him again on the nose and another wave of thunderous force sent him spinning from the deck and into the sea.

Gilnur scrambled back to the other edge of the pier behind Lidgnuts and grabbed his bow, taking aim whilst kneeling. The arrow streaked past the beast emerging from the sand, growling around the body of Thazak, struggling to get free from its jaws.

The dwarf roared and the tattoos on his body pulsed. The creature hissed and released him, stepping to one side. Thazak landed on his feet and immediately led in with a series of punches. A gout of greenish blood shot out from the beast as his fist landed somewhere soft and the monk clenched his teeth as his skin began to burn under the acidic liquid.

Ulben ducked under a sword and felt a dagger scrape his ribcage. He lunged, cutting deeply into the thigh of the cut-throat before him as the other two continued to work the windlass. Stepping back, he noticed the cliff face moving slowly as the ship began to head towards the opening to the sea. The cut-throat before him gurgled as a crossbow bolt entered his throat and he dropped to the deck, still glowing from the faerie fire that had settled on him.

On the shore, Adagio jogged past the end of the dock and back onto the short section of sand eastwards, reloading his crossbow.

Ruby sauntered over to see how the Tiefling was doing and ducked back as his warhammer swung through the air. She took the blow with her spear, the impact jarring through her body.

“This is my ship, damn it.” The Tiefling reached the rail, preparing to jump her.

“Third times the charm,” she said back lightly

“Wait …" Too late.

As another thunderous blast filled the cove, a following splash a second later. Gilnur dodged as the creature lunged.

“Ankheg,” grimaced Thazak as he took a stance.

The ankheg hissed again and moved with a preternatual speed, lodging itself on the crate that Gilnur had recently departed. It sucked in air that Gilnur recognised just too late as it vomited a stream of acid. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lidgnut facing the ship uttering a word of magic towards Ulben, oblivious to the danger behind him, and Gilnur stood his ground, just closing mouth, eyes and nostrils in time. The green bile covered him entirely and he felt the burn of the acid against his scales.

Thazak leapt in, looking to distract the Ankheg and with a cry Leshana leapt up, aiming a flying kick towards its head, finally aware of her surroundings. The creature hissed loudly and Lidgnut turned at the noise to see the acid covered form of Gilnur behind him.

“Allhammer preserve you.”

Gilnur felt the soothing presence of the healing take effect and snorted. Though the bile burned, it sloughed off his copper scales like water, his natural resistance to acids allowing him to take the full brunt of the creature’s ire and remain standing.

“Two can play at the acid game, beast.” He growled and exhaled a stream of acid back at the Ankheg, which cried out as it felt the acidic sting to its flank. Swiftly, Gilnur brought another arrow to his string and released, the arrow lodging into the joint of a limb as it swung at the dwarf monk nearby who easily parried it away.

Ulben pressed the second cut-throat near him, staying mobile. The two were proving surprisingly resilient, alternating between striking at him and keeping the windlass turning and the ship was now approaching the mouth of the cove.

Jerking his head back to avoid a dagger thrust that merely cut his cheek, he caught glimpse of Adagio reaching the rocks at the south end of the beach. If they didn’t stop this ship leaving, not only would he lose his chance but he and Ruby would be without support on the ship. He glanced across to see how she was doing.

Shadows coalesced around the soaking wet Tiefling as he landed back on the deck, breathing heavily. Ruby finished hexing him and swung her spear in. The Tiefling knocked his warhammer into her arm, then body in quick succession before sweeping up under her chin. The half-elf was flung back onto the deck where she lay unmoving.

“Ruby!” Screamed Ulben, running straight for her, ignoring the cut-throat nearest him. The cut-throat saw his chance and raised a weapon to attack, before crying out as Adagio shot a bolt that cut his wrist as it went by.

On the deck, Lidgnut turned back from the dragonborn to see Ruby slumped on the deck.

“Not on my watch,” and he cried out.

Ruby shuddered as she took a breath, reaching for the spear as she did so without looking at it, Lidgnuts healing word sending a wave of warm light across her form.

Thazak and Leshana moved in a coordinated series of attacks; she high with aerial kicks, he low with thumping punches. The Ankheg hissed again and lashed out at both, catching Leshana across her torso and raking up Thazaks back. Gilnur fired again, the shot going wide as he tried to avoid hitting the whirling monks.

“How many times?” He heard from behind then the healing word again from the dwarfish cleric.

On the deck, Ulben felt the healing magic reset his shoulder which had cracked from the Tieflings last blow. He didn’t even remember going down but Ruby was standing over his body, her blade a red ribbon, the pink handle a blur as she traded blows, her own magic depleted. The Tiefling looked hurt but was still attacking angrily. The glowing battleaxe carved down at the Tiefling, leaving a splatter of blood on the deck but any comfort Ulben took from seeing his enemy wounded again was lost as he felt another dagger reopen his own wound on the ribcage and he half-turned as the cut-throat who had been at the front of the boat joined the fray.

“Think we’ve pushed this too far, Ruby,” he gasped.

Ruby swung her spear at the Tiefling, shadows from his body almost reaching and pulling the blade towards him. The Tiefling responded with a shout, words that none could decipher but which left Ruby grimacing for a moment.

“Nonsence, Ulben,” ignoring the blood pouring from a wound in her hairline and from several cuts on her body.

Adagio gave up on trying to climb the rocks for a better view and began to wade out, firing again with his crossbow

“Need some help here!” He called

Gilnur turned back to the ship – he saw that Adagio’s hand crossbow was struggling at the range that he now was from the ship. From the corner of his eye, he looked at the shaking Ankheg and nodded as he saw Thazak inhale, pulling one fist back. As the monk exhaled, yelling, he swung his fist and light burst down the tattooed lines to his knuckles just as he leapt. His fist connected with the hard exterior of the thorax and continued through with a sharp crack, divine light blossoming in the creature’s innards and it’s lifeless body flew from the crate and landed heavily on the desk, wooden plank sizzling as its corrosive blood began to eat at them.

Gilnur leapt from the pier into the shallow water and headed towards Adagio, an arrow lodging in the windlass by the hands of the cut-throats. Thazak turned as he landed from the punch and threw two darts towards the ship, one hitting each of the combatants harrying Ruby and Ulben.

Leshana took off towards the pier end and leapt, covering several feet before hitting the water and swimming towards the still moving ship.

Ruby felt the healing power of Lidgnut magic run through her and renewed her attack on the Tiefling, who staggered back against the railing before shaking his head and attacking again

Adagio saw Gilnur headed his way and, trusting that their new dragonborn companion could cover ranged support, plunged into the waves headed for the rear of the ship.

Leshana made it first, gracefully scaling the side and landing low under the glowing spiritual weapon. She took one second to centre herself as the Tiefling finished another burst of attacks against Ruby leaving the half-elf battered but standing. Another pair of darts zipped above her and she followed in their path, lightning blows against both cut-throat and Tiefling and both slumped to the deck.

A cry from the rear of the ship caught their attention and they saw Adagio reach the deck, levelling his hand crossbow at the nearest.

Ulben nodded wearily and headed back to the rear of the boat as Leshana and Ruby took a moment

“Allhammer, I need more healing words.” Lidgnuts growled, catching hold of Thazak who was swaying on his feet, the wounds from the surprise Ankheg attack catching up with him closing as Lidgnut used up his dwindling magic.

Adagio stepped to one side and fired at close range against an enemy who coughed up blood but refused to fall. Ulben arrived and swung wildly at the other who stepped back then lunged in. Ulben fell to one knee and the cut-throats dagger stabbed at him and Ulben collapsed. He saw Leshana standing, saw Ruby’s looking over and knew she lived, smiled and the world went dark for him once more.

Still entangled with the other cut-throat, Adagio cried out. “Leshana!”

The monk saw Ulben fall, saw that Adagio was unable to assist, knew the rest were on the docks out and range and sighed, even as she forced her aching body to act. With a speed that few could match she raced to the back of the ship, sliding under a stab from the cut-throat and using a final burst of her divine power to ensure that Ulben would not slip beyond the veil, knowing as she did so that she was exposed to the next attack of the cut-throat.

As she watched Adagio quickly reload and fire, as the now dead body of the cut-throat barrelled into him, catching him off guard, desperately trying to reach her in time, she took a breath waiting for the strike.

It came but barely hurt. Just a whisper of pain, then blackness.

Adagio finally extricated himself from the body of the second cut-throat, hearing a thump behind him. He brought his crossbow to bear, fearing the worse, to see two bodies on the floor, Leshana unconscious and the cut-throat laying limp next to her, an arrow through his skull.

Thigh deep in the water, Gilnur relaxed his hold on the bow as Adagio knelt to staunch Leshana’s wounds. Everyone tensed as they heard a whistle blast and looked to see Ruby standing over the Tieflings body, blowing the whistle she had taken from around his neck.

“It’s a celebration – we won!”

“And what if there was a second one of those Ankhegs?” called Gilnur.

“Oh yeah, that would be a problem,” she replied brightly.

There was a moment’s pause then Lidgnut spoke up loudly. “That damned half-elf girl will be the death of us all.”


	3. Gilnur: Into The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering after the battle in the cove, our party reflect on where to go next

It was several hours later.

Gilnur sat upon a rock on the same little section of beach, watching the entrance way, the light from the still smouldering sails of _The_ _Valiant_ gleaming in his dark eyes and the sound of snoring behind him.

The rest of the group; his companions perhaps, if they could be called that so quick after meeting; rested.

Ulben and Leshana had been brought back to shore and left to sleep, giving the healing magic time to work. Lidgnut hadn’t been far behind them, his connection to his deity strained and after a time of prayer the dwarf was now snoring loudly. Ruby had also passed out pretty fast, the rigours catching up with them.

Adagio had taken some time to check through the ship as Gilnur stood watch from the deck. Gilnur had felt a little guilty about looting the bodies for their weapons but less so when he considered the slender coin pouch on his belt. And even less so when he realised that Adagio had already skimmed the coin from the members of the Clasp. Ex-members now.

He had wondered about putting out the fires but no-one had seemed especially bothered by the flames licking at the sails once they had re-anchored the ship so he left it to burn itself out – noting the party didn’t stirred as first one then the other mast collapsed. The fires hadn’t taken to the ship proper though, so it still floated in the water to his side.

His own natural healing had kicked in, now that he had had time to centre himself, and it was early enough in the day that he felt no need to sleep at this point, alternating between eating and running through his martial practice, particularly working with the new weapons, looking to understand the difference in weight and balance from the bludgeoning force of the warhammer to the heft of the short swords, even trying out some dual handed forms with both sword and dagger, as well as the practiced rituals with his existing weaponry. Some of the shots in that battle had been disappointing misses and despite his best attempts, there were a couple of arrows that were no use to him anymore, the slight gap in his quiver irking him a little.

He heard movement behind him, even with the snoring, but did not turn. After a moment, the female monk, Leshana moved into view, her pack on her back.

“You should rest more,” He looked over to her and pointedly took note of the weariness in her pose, in the wounds that crissed-crossed her torso.

“I need to move on, Dragonborn.” She paused, and Gilnur waited, face blank, letting the silence draw out.

“I didn’t plan on betraying the Clasp for this,” she said quieter, almost to herself he thought. “But I don’t intend to fight them here.”

“The Clasp cover the continent. Running won’t help you.”

“Nor will fighting if I get captured.” She fought to hid it, but Gilnur could see her minds eye staring at the pier with the sea now lapping at the edge, far above where she had been tied. “Can’t fight the sea.”

There was another silence before Leshana looked straight at Gilnur.

“Why are you here with them? What ties you to Adagio and the rest?”

Gilnur frowned and took a moment before responding.

“There’s something here. I’ve been travelling a while and there is a lot of darkness in this realm. When you find something of light, it’s worth exploring. There isn’t much light anymore.”

Leshana regarded the brooding dragonborn. “If it’s peace you seek, you won’t find it with them.”

“Peace is a luxury that only the dead can afford. Freedom though is something to pursue.”

Leshana nodded. “Maybe so. I doubt anything peaceful, or even good, came of Stilben though.”

Gilnur shrugged.

“Fare you well, Dragonborn. Gilnur.”

“You fought well and I would not turn you down as a companion again.”

The monk half smiled. “Gilnur, you fight better than you talk.” She turned and headed out towards the sewer entrance. Gilnur watched her go, the slight limp and droop to her shoulders.

“And fare you well, Leshana.”

She stopped, then half turned.

“Tell Ulben I release him of his promise.”

Gilnur looked at her blankly then nodded. She nodded back then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the sewers.

The sky was just beginning to darken as the rest of the party finally began to stir

Adagio nodded to Gilnur and began to set up his mess kit. Thazak shifted from sleeping to sitting meditating with disarming speed. From his perch on the rock, Gilnur watched as Ulben stirred, slowly coming to consciousness. It was visible when a thought crossed his face and he started, spinning to look at the ship.

“You let it burn!”

He turned to look accusingly at first Adagio then Gilnur; the two shared a look and shrugged in unison.

“But that’s _The_ _Valiant._ That could be my ship.”

“Lad. Ye shout loud enough tell the whole city.” Lidgnut sat up, yawning and scooping part of Adagio’s food into his mouth.

“You didn’t think to put it out while we were here.”

“Lad, we were resting. And you didn’t say no word to keep it afloat.”

“I was unconscious!”

“And I could care less about the ship. Never saw the Allhammer on one of those.”

“Y’know, we came in on that ship.” Suddenly awake, Ruby was lying on her front, kicking her legs in the air behind her, looking at Ulben and the listing ship behind him. “Nice to see it’s still above the waves.”

“You started it!”

“I don’t need a ship right now.”

Adagio looked up at Lidgnut. “You may want to care about this ship,“ speaking over Ulben and Ruby. “I had a look in the hold whilst Sleeping Beauty here was out cold -”

“Me or him,” asked Ruby, wide eyed, which Adagio ignored.

“- and found these papers.” He pulled out a sheaf of papers which he handed to the dwarf who squinted at them. Ulben made a dive at them and Lidgnut tightened his grip. Ulben held them for a moment then relented, seeing the resolve.

“What ya handed me, lad?”

“Deeds of ownership to one Tiberius Heron. Shipping manifest of a full hold – they were about to set sail when we turned up. Some potions and salves. Proof that the wine was being shipped in. Confirmation of sales orders once a trade route was established between Stilben and Port Damali-”

“That’s where I came from,” interjected Ruby though the two continued to ignore her.

“- enough to build a case I think.” Adagio finished. “Tiberius. That portly fuck of a harbourmaster. The Clasp give him ownership of _The_ _Valiant_ to buy his silence as they shipped goods in.”

“You could give those to me,” pleaded Ulben, “at least the deed of ownership.”

“All the paperwork can go to that Captain of the Watch, Bruce, who engaged us in the first place to find out what was going on.”

“Anything on that Tiefling we had the encounter with earlier?”

“The weird female one? Not that I saw. Then, I’m not certain a not quite devil, not quite human, Tiefling would come up in shipping papers.”

Gilnur had not been able to get much more detail from them as they had journeyed to the cove and remained in the dark as the conversation continued. He was trying to keep up and thus was a little surprised when Adagio and Ruby both suddenly rose to their feet

“Who’s there?” Called Ruby as a blast of eldritch energy impacted against the wall next to the sewer entrance.

A humanoid figured called back.

“I come for a friend.” One hand raised in submission, inadvertently hiding the face and Gilnur noticed the other remained holding an impressively large sword

The hand lowered and Gilnur saw the face was obscured by both a tricone hat and a bandana across his mouth.

“Oh sure,” the dragonborn heard Ulben mutter behind him, “he can steal my style. I’m the swashbuckler here,” but Gilnur ignored him. Something in the poise of the man in front of him triggered a jolt of recognition.

The bandana was pulled down and the figure stepped forward from the shadows of the cliff face.

Gilnurs jaw dropped. “Aiden?”

“Gilnur, glad that I found you.”

Gilnur and Aiden clasped the others forearm, memories rushing through them both.

# Interlude 1 – 15 months ago

_Aiden looked the party around him - HIS party - around him. His responsibility to keep them safe; to get them back at the end of the day then at the scene in front of him_

_The hamlet was being hit hard. Several farmers with pitchforks and mattocks were behind ramshackle barricades made from wagons and hay bales, nerves barely holding as the battle cry of the rushing goliaths charged them down_

_Aiden looked to his left and saw firm resolve; he looked to his right and got reassuring nods_

_“Stand.” He called, pleased to see that all his command ready to act as they had planned before the sun rose._

_“Stand.” A chorus of acknowledgements as the thunderous charge of the herd grew close_

_He looked up and back at the freelancer._

_“Got your shot?”_

_The lean copper scaled dragonborn was aiming down a nocked arrow, his fine long bow aimed straight for the goliath chieftain._

_“On your mark, Aiden.”_

_“Gilnur, with the rest,” Aiden looked back to the enemy, firm in his resolve._

_“Unleash hell.”_

# Now

Gilnur and Aiden clasped the others forearm, memories rushing through them both.

“Aiden,” Gilnur repeated. “Why are you here?”

“Looking for you. Heard a rumour you were in trouble.”

The dragonborn snorted, “Could have done with you and yours some hours ago.” He gestured to the damaged ship.

“Looks like you had it covered, Gilnur. And it’s just me now. The rest are dead.” His eyes were shadowed as Gilnur looked back, shocked.

“All of them?”

Aiden merely nodded.

“I’m sorry, my friend.”

Ulben cleared his throat. ”That’s all very well but we do have the issue to deal with here.”

Adagio nodded. “We need to move. Who’s to say that the Clasp were expecting to hear that _The Valiant_ had set off by now? We need to not be here when the Clasp arrive here next, whatever direction that’s from.”

Gilnur turned back. “Plus, we left Jack alive so if he got out of the manacles, or someone has found him, then we could expect company at any time.”

“Also, where is Leshana?” Ulben looked about. “Did she leave us?”

“Yes,” Gilnur replied, simply.

Thazak sighed.

Ulben shot his arms into the air. “Great - so she’s run out on us. Nevermind that the Clasp are everywhere and know exactly what she looks like.”

“Oh,” added Gilnur, “she released you from your promise.”

“Oh,” Ulben repeated. “Well, okay then.

“So, what are we doing now?”

To Gilnur it seemed simple – leave here, find a tavern, hole up for the night then contact this guard captain, check in with him and pursue someone based on what he said.

Five minutes of most of his companions talking over each other, of Thazak continued to meditate in silence and Aiden leaned over to him.

“Should I be saving you from this lot?”

“There’s something here to pursue, Aiden. Despite themselves, I think this is something that could work.”

Aiden didn’t reply; his face spoke volumes; but he didn’t walk away

Lidgnut finally lost his cool a little and insisted the group was to find the watch captain and there was a general assent.

Adagio led the group back through the sewer tunnels though he skipped the room where they had left Jack and came to a ladder which led to a tavern that Gilnur had not visited.

“We staying here?” Asked Ulben.

“Landlady is Clasp – best if we slip out. I’ll take us to another one.”

The tavern itself was busy and Gilnur noticed with a little disappointment the axe throwing in the corner - _not this time_ \- but the group departed with no issue that they were aware off.

“Large group to be travelling together,” remarked Ulben.

“That’s true,” replied Adagio.

“We should split into a couple of groups,” Lidgnut stroked his bread thoughtfully

“Well, myself and Gilnur are meant to be in the Clasp so it makes sense that we travel together,” responded Adagio, “and we’ll take Gilnur’s shadowy friend with us.”

“Aiden,” the shadowy figure mentioned again softly.

“And the rest with me then,” concluded Lidgnut, setting off, with Thazak by his side. Ulben and Ruby following, gossiping in a loud whisper.

The final three following some yards behind in silence. Adagio paused the other two at the first junction.

“Wait for it…", he murmured.

A moment later Lidgnut turned and looked a question at Adagio who shook his head with a smile and set off down the other route. After a moment, the whispers grew louder again as the other group followed.

Adagio took only a few minutes to find a watch-house, a quick but meaningful look at Lidgnut, then continuing past it with Gilnur and Aiden.

Ruby edged towards a window trying to peek in then noticed Lidgnut striding purposely to the door

“Wait, you aren’t much of a speaker -”

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Ruby’s shoulders dropped

There was movement behind the door and it opened to reveal a scruffy looking man looking balefully out, then down at the dwarf.

“Wot?”

“I have come to see Bruce.”

“Who?”

“Bruce is the watch captain.”

“Not mine, he ain’t. Never heard of a Bruce.”

“Then get me your captain.”

“Why?”

Ruby interjected herself between Lidgnut and the guard, as Ulben attempted to push the dwarf firmly to one side

“Because we have a message for the guard captain.” She spoke softly and batted her eyelids.

The man shrugged. “Right you are,” and closed the door. Behind the door, there was a shout then a long moment of silence before the door opening again to reveal an older man, helmet a little wonky and eyes a little heavy with sleep

“What’s all this?” He asked, a little groggily.

Ruby walked her fingers up his arm, almost purring

“I’m sorry to take up your valuable time, Captain. It’s just that myself and my … friends were looking for a Captain Bruce. We have something for him.”

“He’s no longer working for the Watch. What have you got for him? Maybe you could, uh, leave it with me?”

She moved to the other arm, “Well, what we have is a summons for a debt he owes. I’m sure you don’t want that.” The tone was honeyed but the undertone was steel.

The Captain coughed. “Dunno where he lives but it was somewhere to the north in the slums. ‘Fraid I can’t help further. Unless there is something else …"

Ruby looked him full in the eyes. “Not tonight, Captain.” The hint of a smile, a slight raise to one eyebrow then she turned and began to saunter off. The guard watched her for a moment then shook his head and looked at the others.

“Zat it? Piss off if you are done.”

Just before the door fully closed, Lidgnut called out. “Who’s dealing with the next wine shipment?”

“None of your fuckin’ concern,” and the door slammed shut.

Lidgnut, Thazak and Ulben turned to follow Ruby, who walked slowly until they caught up with her.

“Now that was interestin’,” mused Lidgnut.

“We still looking for Bruce then?” Inquired Ulben and the cleric nodded.

“Right.” Ulben turned and approached the first person they saw.

“Hey you, where are the slums?”

“Fuck I look like to you?”

Lidgnut sighed and turned back to the approaching Adagio as Ulben stared after the passing citizen.

“North slums,” murmured the dwarf and Adagio nodded once as his group walked past them.

The sun was below the horizon when the two groups arrived at the north end of Stilben.

“Now what?” Asked Ulben

“We carry on,” replied Ruby as she discretely cast a spell, her elfin features magically blurring into that of a young but battered human woman. “I do say, I’ve been assaulted and urgently require Bruce to assist me.”

Ulben nodded and put an arm around her shoulders, as if supporting her and they approached the first house where he knocked.

“Hang on,” screeched a voice from inside. There was a long drawn out pause as the pair listening to the muffled cursing before the slightly decrepit door opened to reveal an older, even more decrepit woman.

“I don’t mean to take up too much of your time, my good lady,” Ruby altered her voice a little, and spoke between ragged breaths, “We are looking for Captain Bruce of the Watch. I’ve been assaulted and need his help.”

“Who’s this Captain Bruce? Why are you banging on my door?”

“Do you know where we could find him? It’s rather urgent.” Ulben didn’t sound annoyed.

“He’s either four or seven doors down.”

Ruby didn’t even wait just immediately pushed off from Ulben and set off down the street, leaving him staring awkwardly at the old woman.

“Ah, well, thanks, um.” He left.

The old woman stared suspiciously at the dwarves left in their wake and shouldered the door closed.

Outside, four or seven doors down, the groups noticed that this house was in a better state; the walls had been whitewashed and paint on the frames was recent enough that the constant swamp murk had not yet discoloured it.

Ruby again knocked and again leant on Ulben. There was no immediate answer but the light glowing behind the curtain had a shadow moving before the door opened suddenly, just a crack.

The human beyond eyeballed them, not recognising the woman before him but recognising Ulben, and shifted just a little to see Lidgnut behind, then the door opened just a little more and the man who was Bruce gestured for them to come in. He blanched as he caught sight of Gilnur and Aiden as they loomed before him but Adagio nodded and he stepped back as they entered. He swiftly checked up and down the street before closing the door hurriedly, rebolting it.

“Anyone aware you are here?”

“Only the old witch up the street.” Ruby’s form shimmered as she dispelled the illusion around her.

“Ah, well she won’t help anyone. What have you got?”

“Yer watch is corrupt,” replied Lidgnut, digging for the sheaf of papers.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Bruce said wearily, squeezing past the figures filling his main room. “Next day after I sent you out, someone from up high stopped at the watch house, accused me of messing where my nose doesn’t belong and throwing me out on my arse. Replacement captain standing right behind her. Got an aside that not only was I stepping where I shouldn’t but that I should consider stepping right out of Stilben altogether.”

“Well, the hunch on the wine looks to be paying off.”

Bruce took the proffered papers and began to read through them.

Gilnur zoned out a little as the conversation went back and forth; there was something about some cult trying to abduct Ulben off the street and no more information on who this Tiberus was. As the conversation moved over to another missing person, a dwarf from the temple of the Everlight, Gilnur’s thoughts drifted towards the also silent human by his side. It had been nearly a year since he’d seen Aiden, or any of the militia he had led in his area of the Dividing Plains. Gilnur hadn’t expected to see any of them again.

Privately he admitted that for a few seconds of first seeing Aiden emerge into the cove the hope had blossomed that the whole militia were in or near Stilben and that the cavalry had, quite literally, ridden in. That hope was solely dashed by finding out only Aiden was here; and he quietened the dark voice in his head that wasn’t surprised …

Gilnur realised that he must have made a bigger impression on the Clasp than he had imagined; for Aiden to hear so soon of a connection; that or dragonborn were so rare now in Stilben, as across Exandria really, that any dragonborn stood out.

Gilnur heard Lidgnut reaching a decision through his own scattered thoughts.

“Right then, we check for Ulben’s cult fellows in the morn, then head out to Ricketts Bog to follow whatever Bragor was pursuing.” Gilnur had no idea who Bragor was, or where Ricketts Bog was. Racking his brain, there may have been something about a dwarf with an Everlight pendent – maybe they knew Thazak? He spoke up without thinking.

“But first a tavern to rest?”

“Aye, Gilnur. That sounds like a good idea. Adagio, I’m reckoning that returning to our previous tavern wouldn’t be our best idea?”

“Not if we are trying to stay low and under the Clasps attention.”

“Good luck with that,” Bruce muttered.

Adagio thought for a moment. “Of the taverns, I was having to deliver supplies to, there was one that always refused. The Clasp will be aware of it of course but at least the landlord won’t be on their side. It’s a ways from here though, southern end of the city.”

“That sounds fine, lad. You lead the way and we’ll leave Bruce here.”

“Dunno what I’ll be able to find out,” Bruce said, standing up. “Come back here once you find anything from your cults. Or from Ricketts Bog, presuming you can find it in the swamp-lands.”

The group didn’t tarry but headed back from the northern slums of Stilben; Adagio leading Gilnur and Aiden, with the rest following a little behind.

The sun was fully down and the streets were quiet, a few inebriated souls staggering through the poorly lit thoroughfares and the occasional blast of sound from a tavern.

Adagio pauses just before a corner eventually and waited for everyone to catch up. “It’s just around the corner. Called _The Lion’s Den._ ”

They were just turning around the corner when Gilnur noticed that everyone but him and Aiden had stopped. Following their gaze, he could see a rotund human emerge unsteadily from the tavern that was their destination.

“Tiberius, you motherfucker,” breathed Ulben. Before anyone else could move, Ulben darted forward, grabbed the man and dragged him around the same corner.

“What the fuck is going on?” Bawled the man, his jowly face dropping in fear.

“Just tell us what is going on, Tiberius. With the wine and the cult and all of it.”

“Wha?”

“We know the wine is being enchanted. Why? What’s the Clasp planning?”

“Lemme go, damn you.”

Ulben pulled a dagger out and held it to the neck of the human who squirmed in his grasp. Gilnur leaned in with a snarl on his face, exposing teeth, but Tiberius was either too drunk or too scared of something more, just shaking his head.

“I don’t know nothing.”

“Ah, leave him be, lad. He doesn’t know shit.” Lidgnut rested a meaty paw on Ulben’s arm. The half-elf kept the dagger at Tiberius for a moment longer then returned it to its sheath.

“Get lost, Tiberius.”

He didn’t wait but scrambled away, using the wall to keep himself upright.

Ruby barely waited either. “You know it would have been easier to follow him if you hadn’t grabbed him first and let him know that we were on to him.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get on with it shall we?”

The two half-elves set off after him but stopped several yards later as they heard a clinking noise behind them.

Ruby sighed. “Adagio, your chain mail is a little loud for this.”

Adagio looked a little crestfallen but nodded. “Where will you meet us?”

Ulben pointed and Adagio turned to see Gilnur and Aiden step into _The Lion’s Den_ , Lidgnut on their heels.

“Right.”

He turned back to find the half-elves had disappeared down the street.

“I’ll just join the others then,” he said to no-one.

Entering the tavern, Gilnur saw that it was empty apart from the barkeep in the midst of preparing to close.

The barkeep looked up at him. “I was about to shut up for the night. Whatcha need?”

“We require three rooms, two for those of us here and another for the rest of our party who are on their way.”

“Three rooms?” By his look, the barkeep had expected the request to be for some drinks only. “Err, would you be wanted breakfast with those?”

“Yes,” interjected Lidgnut.

“Right you are. Um, that’ll be seven copper per room and three for the breakfast.”

Lidgnut dropped a gold coin on the bar. “Don’t worry about the change, just add drinks to the order.”

Aiden dropped two more gold on the bar. “How much for the strongest stuff you have? And will this be enough to keep the drinks coming.”

The barkeep swiftly picked up the coins and knocked them together before replying. “It definitely will, good sir,” hard coin removing any doubts from the mix of characters who had entered.

“And no wine,” added Lidgnut.

“Can’t stand the stuff. Ale for those that care for it, and I’ll grab a bottle of the whiskey for those who want a little more kick. Rooms are up the stairs and to the right. Take your pick.”

He busied himself behind the bar. Adagio entered and Gilnur looked over at him as the others waited at the bar.

“Ulben and Ruby are shadowing our friend. Hopefully they’ll show some restraint and come back once they know where he was headed.”

“Ruby?” Gilnur had only met the group that morning but already the question.

“Ha, you have a point. But I think even she may be a little more discrete without us for backup. In any case, I need to get this chain mail off. I’ll need to head to an armourer in the morning, get this swopped for studded leather. Sell off this second hand-crossbow also, I’m not getting any use for it.”

“Tell you what lad,” Lidgnut paused to take a long swig of ale, wiping the froth from his beard onto a sleeve. ”Lemme have your chain mail. And I saw you had some leathers also. A quick little chat with the Allhammer and I’ll get you some studded leather made up before I hit the sack.”

"You can do that?”

“Sure, just need some metal and some time and I can throw anything together.”

Gilnur, having watched the coins being placed on the bar and had been acutely aware that his own coin purse needed refilling, had come up with a plan to sell on a couple of the extra shortswords he had picked up. However, maybe this way, he could look to make his armour a little heavier. At least, some replacement arrows, perhaps.

Adagio’s voice break through his thoughts.

“Keeping the warhammer?”

Gilnur looked down at the warhammer, cleaned of Ruby’s blood and hanging in a loop at his belt. “That I think I will hold onto, at least for now.”

“Fair enough. Do we have rooms?”

“On the right up the stairs. Our pick.”

“Thazak already up there?”

Lidgnut stared at Gilnur. “No, when did he leave? I never saw him go.”

“He wasn’t there when we accosted that man outside,” Aiden spoke softly, “but I didn’t see when he left.”

“Better add that to the list of things we need to check into, eh?”

Adagio nodded and headed for the stairs, headed up before the barkeep properly noticed him.

The remaining three were silent as they sat at a table, drinks before them, and the barkeep scrabbling in the kitchen to check he could actually manage a breakfast for seven the following morning.

It was thirty or so minutes later when the door opened and the two half-elves entered.

If anyone noticed the three tense for a moment then relax when they recognised Ruby and Ulben, then no one remarked upon it.

“How’d ya do?”

“Please, Lidgnut, how do you think? He was a proper mess; could barely keep upright – and didn’t a couple of times - but he headed straight to a tavern we know about, affiliated with you-know-who.”

Ruby made what she considered a spooky face as she finished then helped herself to one of the drinks on the table.

Gilnur rose, “Presuming that he didn’t see us enter, we should be alright. In any case I am retiring to my room for the night.”

Aiden downed a last whiskey and stood to follow him.

“Fair enough,” Ulben said merrily as he sat. “I’m planning to stay up far too late and get drunk.”

“Cheers to that,” Ruby raised a glass.

Gilnur reached the upstairs landing and saw light under one door and moved along the next to open it. The room instead was pretty run down; the window dirty, the beds not the cleanest. Neither Gilnur nor Aiden seemed to bat an eye.

Gilnur chose one bed and Aiden sat down on the other, leaning on his sword.

“Tell me.”

Aiden began to speak, telling Gilnur about the temple and the sword, explaining what had happened those months before. Gilnur wondered if there was more to the story but he had no reason to think that Aiden would hide anything from him. And looking at the human, Gilnur could see the same haunted look that he saw on his own face the few times he caught a reflection of himself.

“Thank you for telling me.”

Aiden shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Not certain what I do from here, Gilnur, if I’m honest. Really, I only thought to come find you when I realised you were here. Hadn’t much planned beyond that.”

“It has been an odd day. I suggest we rest for now and we see what comes in the morning. If we need to, we can leave the town and move on. But I think I want to see what this is through, at least for a little while. This group give me a chance and I think I’d like to repay them.”

“Your call, Gilnur.”

“That said, in case the Clasp turn up, we should probably run watch.”

“Agreed. I’ll take the first one?”

Gilnur nodded; the mix of tension and adrenaline from the day coupled with a minimal amount of food had him tired by this point, and he quickly removed the majority of his weapons.

It had been a rotten start to the day for sure but Gilnur now had one friend by his side, and the possibility of more, but certainly some comrades in this forsaken town.

He did not dare hope but the day had ended better than he could have dreamed of.

Sleep took him quickly.


	4. Gilnur: What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party continue to explore over and under Stilben, trying to find a lead

As Gilnur took the last watch and the first light of dawn began to light the grubby window, he looked over at Aiden on the other bed and finally noticed the twitching and muttering, the hand tight to the sword he carried.

He thought a little on that but largely remained glad that the moaning from the room at the end had stopped.

Aiden had mentioned something about “I was worried they were going to take the roof off,” right before he rested which Gilnur didn’t understand until ten minutes later when Ulben and Ruby started up again, apparently having consummated their relationship and thoroughly unashamed of who heard them. The dragonborn pondered a moment of sticking the new daggers into his ear holes before deciding that hearing was more important, just about.

Whether the flirting would continue between the half-elves now that they had bedded would be seen. Alone in the darkness of the room, his thoughts drifted back to other less peaceful moments.

So wrapped in his own thoughts, Gilnur did not think of what may affecting the human he had known but instead wondered why Aiden had not yet said anything about the hand axes. Surely he recognised them? Then, Gilnur had told him, he’d passed through _after_ and maybe Aiden just didn’t want to know.

He was used to the dark thoughts and it passed for him much as many other nights had.

From the creaks from the other room, Gilnur supposed that Adagio and Lidgnut had also been keeping a watch rotation and he waited until he heard movement from that room before rousing Aiden, the human’s eyes snapping open and the sword hand twitching before Aiden recognised the dragonborn standing over him.

“Breakfast.” It was more a statement than a question and Aiden nodded, the pair picking up their packs and headed straight out with no further conversation.

Downstairs, the pair found the barkeep already up and finishing up on what seemed to a hearty breakfast, Lidgnut already in position with a full plate before him

“Morning, tuck in.” There was studded leather armour next to him and the dwarf saw the questioning faces. “Ah, I mentioned last night that I was knocking up new armour for Adagio and the half-elf lovebirds wanted his and hers. Got this for Ruby, who needs all the protection she can get, honestly. And I’ll knock something up for Ulben tonight, unless we happen across some Undead today and my gods favour will go there instead.”

Gilnur, far too used to travel rations, dove snout first into breakfast, eagerly accepting a second plate after devouring the first. Adagio joined them first then Ruby who gushed when she saw the armour and dashed back upstairs to change.

She came back down with a slightly grumpy Ulben.

“Pretty sure I asked for armour before Ruby did?”

Lidgnut shrugged and carried on using bread to wipe up the last of the sauce. Ruby sauntered over to him and handed him a bottle of whiskey.

“What’s this?” He asked, a slight note of suspicion.

“Just a thank you.”

“This is one of the bottles you stole the other day isn’t it?”

“And now it’s for you.” She twirled.

Lidgnut looked at her, then at the whiskey, then shrugged.

“Well, it’s not too cheap-arse so I shall accept it.” He stashed the bottle into his pack then looked over at the barkeep. “I’m wanting to thank you for the food. Any chance of getting some provisions for later?”

“You want me to make up some food to go?”

“That would be lovely, my good man.”

The barkeep looked a little nonplussed but headed back into the kitchen, returning shortly with bread and dry veg which he wrapped into a reasonably clean cloth.

Ruby looked on with a look of horror.

“Dry veg?”

“Of course dry veg. Wet veg goes horrible in pockets but after we’ve been trekking around for a day, dry veg will be fine.”

Ruby stared at him for a moment then just left the tavern. Gilnur watched her go then down at her half empty plate and slid it across in front of him.

“Barkeep,” Lidgnut turned back to him. “I believe our tab is settled, yes?”

“Well, yer paid upfront so yeah.”

“Excellent,” Lidgnut pulled out a gold coin and handed it to him. “Would this be enough to hold our rooms?”

“With the rest you already paid? For sure. I’ll even change the bedsheets.”

“I’d definitely do that in the room at the end,” murmured Adagio.

With breakfast finally finished, and Gilnur grabbing a few bits for the road, the party left _The Lions Den_ to find Ruby outside, passers-by giving the half-elf girl with the dreamy smile and the pink crystal spear a wide berth.

“What are we doing today?” Aiden asked softly.

“Looking for Ulben’s crazy cultists, then trekking in the swamp,” Lidgnut replied as they followed the half-elves.

“We are looking for the grate that they tried to stuff me into, before I got away,” Ulben interjected. “The cultists are all over the place, look.”

Gilnur noticed him pointing at a figure sitting nearby and realised that he had been seeing these members since his arrival in Stilben a couple of weeks before. The figures wore bedraggled robes and were offering trinkets and blessings to the people in the street.

Ruby strode over to one.

“Good morning, sister. Dawn’s blessings be upon you.” He proffered the trinkets in his hand to her – she ignored the hand and regarded him.

“Who do you follow? What are your tenets?”

The cultist smiled up at her, seemingly happy to have had someone stop.

“We are the Dawn’s Gate Fellowship. We look for all to receive the blessing of the Dawn –“

“What are these,” Ruby interrupted, tilting her head at the objects in his hand.

“These are the symbols of the faith, blessed tokens for all. These are free for you to take and display to show that you believe in the Dawn’s blessing –“

“Nope, no thank you.”

Lidgnut who had been looking closer at the pendants hanging from his fingers, leant in. “You know what lad, I’ll happily take all those from you.”

The man looked shocked then pleased freely handed them over.

“Great,” Lidgnut said as he turned away, “more metal for the collection.” Gilnur lifted one from him as the dwarf began to remove the leather straps.

The construction was basic, a leather strap knotted to make a simple thong, from which hung a piece of metal shaped to look like a portcullis. The metal was dull and dark, Gilnur not identifying it, and the shaping, whilst not crude, was certainly not the work of a craftsman.

“I am happy to have been able to share these offerings with you. Would you also care to share a drink with me?”

Everyone but Aiden in the party stiffened.

“Wine?” Asked Lidgnut suspiciously

“Indeed,” replied the cultist as he reached into a nearby pack and pulled out a bottle, “This is blessed wine that -”

“Definitely not,” Ruby looked over at the rest.

“Aye, we’ll be leaving now.” Lidgnut absently handed the leather straps back to him as he placed the metal trinkets into a pouch that already seemed to be brimming with random metallic odds and ends.

“Surely just a swig of wine would be fine?”

“That wine’s cursed, lad.”

“It most certainly isn’t,” he pulled the bottle into his chest,” It’s blessed by our high priest and -”

He stopped as Ruby suddenly darted back in close

“Your priest blesses it?”

“Uh yes …"

“We would like to meet him.”

“That’s not something that I could arrange -”

“I think you misheard me. We would like to meet him.” Gilnur saw the handful of gold that she was holding casually and bit back a gasp – that looked about as much as he had in total, that she was looking to grease the way with this cultist.

He was shaking his head. “There is no monetary value in the money you offer me,” he didn’t notice the faces of several of the party members signalling that they felt it was exactly what that meant and continued. “If, however, you join us for the communion later on today in the market square, you may be able to meet his grace afterwards and-”

“Sounds like a plan,” and Ruby set off again.

“Wait, the wine’s cursed?” Aiden looked at everyone

“No!” Exclaimed the cultist.

“So everyone thinks,” replied Gilnur, “Lidgnut can explain.”

They left the cultist taking a swig of wine and staring after them.

“Something to remember for later, perhaps.” Said Adagio and Lidgnut nodded.

The market square was but a few minutes further and, with the morning passing, was full of stalls, hawkers and noise; the bustle of a city.

“Just passing through,” mentioned Ulben, gesturing more towards the west side of Stilben.

“Hey, as we are here.” Adagio took off at an angle towards a nearby stall, covered in penny bottles, colourful stones and what to Gilnur looked like a variety of shiny bric a brac; the trappings of a home that had more money than sense.

The market trader, an elderly woman, looked him over.

“Yes?” She trilled.

“Young lady, I hope you would be able to help me. I have come into the possession of these assorted items and would love to be able to have you value them and provide a fair price. Your stall seems to be stocked with a high value of goods and I’m sure you would be able to assist me with these.”

Lidgnut looked over at the variety of salves and stones Adagio was pulling out and for a moment opened his mouth to voice a question before he saw Gilnur mouth ‘from the ship’ and he closed the mouth again, stroking the beard.

The elderly trader took a moment to look them over, mumbling to herself and sucking air in across her teeth.

“In all honesty, I wouldn’t be interested in taking these from you. Interested to know how you came to be in possession of them though.”

“Well, won them in a game of chance last night.”

“Hmm, and what ante were these in for?”

“The gentleman across the table from me was a little short of funds after I raised him fifty. He offered all this in part to cover the shortfall between the gold he had and the pot.”

“Ha. Think he may have had the better part of that bargain.” She chuckled to herself, and handed all the items back

“So, you aren’t interested at all.”

“Not a jot.”

“Know anyone who might be?”

Ruby sighed loudly,” said she wasn’t interested, Adagio.”

Adagio ignored her as the trader answered. “Someone from out of town I would have thought. Or you pull a similar trick in another card game.”

Adagio smiled, looking down at the salves he held. “Well, I thank you for your time. I wonder as you have been so helpful if you could continue to provide assistance. My companions and I have need to travel to Ricketts Bog if you know of it.”

“Ricketts Bog?” She spluttered halfway between a cough and a laugh. “That’s a fair trek out.”

“Indeed, that much we know. We are hoping to find a guide to take us out. That’s in part what all these were to be for, so that we could have some extra coin to find someone reliable.”

Still smiling at the thought, the trader cocked her head. “Well those won’t help you, but I do know a man who could assist.”

“Really?”

“I reckon so. You’ll have to wait until I close up but I can get a message to him and he could meet tonight to talk details.”

“That sounds great. Don’t suppose he’d be interested in some salves?”

He said it with a smile. There was a sudden blur of pink and Adagio jolted back as Ruby’s spear swung out of nowhere. The blade whistled past the bottles he heard and stopped just before the cobblestones.

“Don’t you listen?” Ruby snapped. Gilnur and Aiden stared

“What are you doing?” Lidgnut stepped forward.

“Don’t you start, dwarf. You are about as charismatic as a sack of spuds. In fact you see this stick.”

“Are you holding a stick?”

Ruby waved her spear at him.

“Oh aye, that.”

“You may only speak when I’m holding this stick. It’s a stick of speaking.”

Lidgnut hefted his hammer. “And this is my hammer of listening. When I threaten people with it, they listen. What’s yer point?”

“I need you to be more quiet and less you.”

“Ahh whatever, lass. May the Allhammer bless you.” There was an inflection as he spoke and Ruby jolted suddenly as Lidgnut stepped away. Gilnur had seen the same effect from clerics in battle.

His smile a little more forced, Adagio continued speaking with the trader who was looking uneasily at Ruby.

“So we should meet your friend and discuss terms for him being a guide here later on.”

“Yes,” the trader said, a little more guardedly.

“Don’t mind her, she tried some strange wine.”

“Oh, that stuff. Right. You and yours need to be a little more careful what you say yes to.”

“That is sadly true. Who are we meeting this evening?”

“That would be Rolph. I’ll let him know you want Rickett’s Bog but he’ll want the details from you.”

“For sure. Thank you again for your time, you have been most helpful.”

Adagio stepped away, and the group set off again, following the half-elves.

“Actually,” the human spoke up after just a moment, “I’m going to do a bit of shopping. Lidgnut sorted my armour issue with his handy divinity trick but I’m still looking to do something with these crossbows.”

“There’s a reasonable bowsmith a short distance towards the centre from here.” The dwarf replied. He quickly gave directions and Adagio nodded as he memorised them. From the directions Lidgnut gave, Gilnur thought he recognised the street and noted it for the future to see if he could get something to enchant his bow at some stage. Lidgnut’s divine connection to the forge of the Allhammer would help with the loss of arrows so long as he wasn’t busy on something else but Gilnur would welcome some enchantment on his longbow.

Adagio headed off in one direction and the rest continued their path to the west of the city.

Aiden leaned closer to Gilnur but didn’t take too much trouble to lower his voice much.

“What was that all about? With the spear?”

Gilnur shook his head. “I do not know, friend Aiden. She is impetuous to be sure.”

“That’s more than being impetuous.”

Gilnur did not response.

They had left the market square behind and travelled deeper in the more residential area to the western end of Stilben when Ulben brought his hand up and stopped near a grate.

“This was it. They were dragging me towards this when I got aware. Came back with someone but he wasn’t much help in trying to lift it.” As he spoke, he was blinking rapidly as he regarded the grate.

“What do you reckon, Gilnur? Think we could lift this wee thing.” Lidgnut went past the half-elves who had both stopped.

Gilnur regarded the large metal cover located off to the side of the street. “Sure.”

He walked over, laced his fingers in the grille work and heaved.

The group watched as the muscles on his arms and neck flexed, veins popping. His teeth clenched and he began to growl. For a moment he looked like he could pull the street up.

But the grate did not so much a flex. Slowly he relaxed, consciously avoiding popping any muscles.

Lidgnut leaned past him and tapped his hammer on the grate. There was a metallic thunk. He looked back at the dragonborn exhaling heavily next to him. “Well, that didn’t work.”

“What do you reckon, Ulben?” Ruby cocked her head regarding the other three. “Reckon someone can be under two charms at once?”

“I don’t actually know, Ruby. Arcane matters were never a strong suit for me.”

“Hmm, one doesn’t like to waste spells. But I do know a way that should break charms.” So saying, she stepped forward and swung the butt of her spear at Lidgnut’s head. The dwarf moved swifty and parried the blow away.

“What in the name of the gods?”

“You just need to be unconscious.” She swung again; the blow arcing wide. Lidgnut watched the blow past by then swung his hammer at her weapon hand. She hissed as the heavy weapon connected but held onto the spear.

“This is crazy!” Ulben darted part them and reached to the street a few feet from the grate and pulled on something. Gilnur, Lidgnut and Aiden all saw a second grate appear from the first and could now see two grates, one shut and one open. Ulben stepped forward and disappeared.

“Look, you can go through!” Ruby moved over to Aiden. “Let me just push you in.”

“You put your hand on me, you lose that hand.” The threat was quiet and he had a firm grip on his sword as he glared at Ruby.

Ulben came back out, seemingly through the shut grate and stared at them all.

“Can’t you see it?”

“Apparently not!” Exclaimed Lidgnut, half looking at him and half watching the agitated Ruby. Gilnur stepped forward and cautiously put one foot on the grate. He was partly expecting it to be an illusion but his clawed foot hit metal.

Ruby whirled and pushed against the dragonborn who stood rock still then slowly turned, pulling out the warhammer.

“This had your blood on it yesterday. Please stop or it will have it on again today.” Gilnur had no idea what was up with Ruby; in fact her mention of being charmed was making him wonder if she and Ulben both were afflicted. It was only that most charmed people didn’t seem to know they were charmed at the time in the stories that gave him pause. Ruby stepped around him and disappeared through the shut grate.

Her hands came through and reached out as if trying to pull someone through.

“Give me your leg, Gilnur.”

He regarded the hands impassively from a distance.

“Mind yerselves.” Lidgnut swung the hammer as Gilnur stepped aside. There was a squeak from beyond the grate and Ruby’s hands were rapidly pulled back inside.

The hammer clanged as it impacted the grate.

“I have no idea what’s going on.”

Ulben was staring at the space that the hammer hit “But there’s nothing there … what?”

Ruby came back up, saw the dwarf staring blankly and grabbed him.

“Ulben help me!”

With a look of bewilderment, Ulben stepped up to the dwarf and started pushing. The dwarf stood as unmoving as the grate had for Gilnur. Aiden shook his head in disgust.

But Gilnur was looking at the grate, at the design of it. He stepped around the fracas, reached into a pouch and pulled out the portcullis trinket from earlier. He looked at it then knelt and brought the pendent against the grate.

Both Lidgnut and Aiden reached a hand out as they saw the pendent swing against the bare skin of the dragonborn, suddenly fearful.

As the pendent pushed against the palm of his hand, he wondered briefly if he had acted in error, especially as the grate began to blur. But nothing else was blurred and the grate seemed to evaporate, leaving a dark entrance, the true grate swung open.

The pendent easily dropped back into the pouch and he could see and wave the warhammer through the gap.

Lidgnut, still unmoving as the half-elves gave up, traded a look with Aiden then removed a mailed gauntlet and reached into the pouch where he had stashed all the trinkets. He looked at the grate as he did so and nodded once, then offered the handful to Aiden.

“Guess I’m going to have to, right?” He said, moodily, as he let go of the sword to pull off one leather glove. Lightly, he touched a pendent for a moment then withdraw his hand, pulling the glove back on and returning his hand to its seemingly habitual stance on the sword hilt.

“More than a simple illusion. That’s an interesting enchantment.” Lidgnut was obviously pondering the magic that had prevented egress through the grate.

“Can we go now please?” Ruby rolled her eyes and headed down.

Below, the grate descended into part of the sewer system, following the street above. Bars prevented access any further to the north but the tunnel headed south into the darkness.

“Wait up.” Called Lidgnut, “we should go get Adagio before headed any further.”

“Aww, he’s shopping.” Came Ruby’s plaintive reply.

Lidgnut ignored her and turned to Gilnur. “Wanna go get him?”

Gilnur, in no hurry to return so quickly to the sewers after having been in them yesterday, and slightly keen to properly see where this bowsmith was, agreed. Aiden stepped down into the hole to look and Gilnur had travelled a couple of streets away before the stray thought him that he didn’t remember the human having darkvision.

Between Lidgnut’s directions and what he knew of the locale, Gilnur was headed down a street when he saw Adagio stepping out from a shop further along. The human immediately saw the copper scaled dragonborn, a head taller than many of the other travellers and came to meet him.

“Check this beauty out!” He held up a hand crossbow, obviously well crafted, with fine detailing and without the patina and scratches that denoted a service weapon. Both of his old hand crossbows, and the heavy crossbow were absent and Gilnur didn’t want to know what the cost of this weapon was.

He nodded appreciatively, fighting down a twinge of jealousy and continued.

“We’ve found something.”

He led Adagio back to the grate, picking up a couple more of the Dawn’s Gate trinkets on the way and letting him see the effect of the portcullis symbol dispelling the charm.

The group reassembled at the entrance to the sewers.

“Shall we?”

Lidgnut chanted and Adagio, Aiden and Gilnur felt themselves all infused with a little more life than before.

“Bit of aid for you.” Lidgnut said.

“How come we don’t get any?” Pouted Ruby.

“How about you don’t attack me in the street?” Retorted Lidgnut. He then looked over Adagio’s new crossbow, nodded once then looked at Gilnur.

“You have no arcane blessings on those weapons, right?”

Gilnur shook his head and the dwarf before him, uttered another incantation and Gilnur watched a warm glow suffuse over his bow for a moment.

“Well, for the next hour yer do, lad.”

“Thank you,” rumbled the dragonborn.

Aiden made to move past Ulben waiting at the head of the tunnel.

“It’s fine, I’ll go first.” The half-elf stopped him. “I’ve always been very alert and don’t get surprised.”

Aiden regarded the hand that had paused him then gestured for him to carry on. Ulben led them down the narrow walkway to one side of the flowing detritus and organic matter in the middle of the tunnel.

Ruby knelt by its edge and her hand crackled with lightning.

“I’ve always wondering if this would work,” and touched her hand to the semi-liquid. It fizzled and the was a slight smell of burning.

“Ruby,” Adagio said through gritted teeth, “why do we never have the stealth option with you?”

“Also,” Aiden continued, “considering what normally travels in sewers, there can easily be a built up of gases. Which, sometimes, catch fire quite easily.”

Adagio was nodding, “please don’t use something with sparks down here.”

Ruby shrugged, nonchalantly then looked over at Gilnur. “No breathing fire, you.”

“I breathe acid so okay.”

Adagio sighed again and casually cast a light spell, the tip of Ruby’s spear glowing in the semi-darkness before he turned and followed behind Aiden. Ruby followed him out with Gilnur in her wake and Lidgnut brought up the rear.

“Oh Allhammer, why do you keep sending us into sewers?”

Gilnur didn’t have a god to pray to but that seemed like a pretty good question; he was pretty certain this part of the sewer smelt worse than yesterdays.

“Oh, gentlemen at the front.” Aiden and Ulben looked back at Ruby who offered them two bandanas.

“Strawberry scented.”

Both accepted and tied them around their mouths. Gilnur pulled out the mint scented one that he had received yesterday and was disappointed to find that the smell had gone.

“Only lasts a day, I’m afraid.” Ruby shrugged girlishly and turned back to the front. Gilnur tied it around his snout best he could anyway; even the thought that something was blocking the smell from directly entering his nostrils helped as he kept his breathing just a little shallower.

The party continued in single file along the tunnel, coming to a fork where the tunnel continued onwards past the light of the spell, or opening to the right. Ulben followed the wall to the right and within this tunnel there was another short tunnel branching off, leading to a door.

Ulben moved up to the door, checked it over, stuck his ear against it and listened for a moment then pulled out a set of thieves’ tools. Aiden and Adagio waited, weapons poised behind him as Ruby stood at the junction, the other two watching the side tunnel.

It didn’t take long for Ulben to hear a _snik_ and the locked popped. Glancing back at the others, he opened the door suddenly, stepping in to allow the others to see a small store-room, a few small barrels covered in a large amount of dust. He moved in as Aiden and Adagio came to the door and passed across to a door at the opposite corner, just up a couple of steps.

Looking over the door, he could see that it hadn’t been opened in a while and was locked and decided that this wasn’t likely to reveal anything more.

They reversed their entry and continued along the side tunnel. Some yards ahead it opened out into a larger rectangular pool-like area, a number of side tunnels branching out and an entrance way at the far narrow end. The near narrow end had the sound of flowing water and the current in the sludge was noticeable at the surface of the pool, which otherwise was murky and gave no clue as to what may be under the bits of crust.

Ulben continued into the pool area, remaining on the narrow walkway that following the wall and the others followed, the light from Ruby’s spear reflecting from the liquid that filled the chamber.

Something tickled the back of Gilnur’s mind as he entered, his gaze darting in the murky gloom, wishing not for the first time that dragonborn could have inherited darkvision in their draconic lineage.

Lidgnut was the final one to enter and his voice boomed in the silence.

“What’s going on with this barrel?”

Ulben and Aiden, who had crossed the shallow channel at the top where a trickle of definitely not fresh water fed the pool, continued around towards a side tunnel directly across from where they had entered. Adagio turned back.

“What barrel?”

“The one right here.” He gestured and standing on the walkway to the other side of the tunnel from which they had entered was a surprisingly clean barrel. “Looks like it’s had meat in it. No rotting. Neither meat nor wood.”

He pondered for a moment then looked at the stone walkway. “There are drops of blood here as well. Look like they head into the pool …"

He trailed off as he looked towards the large pool of water; even his darkvision not able to penetrate more than a few feet below the surface due to the muck. His eyes swept past Ulben and Adagio on the far side, past Ruby approaching the water channel, over Gilnur reaching the corner of the chamber to Adagio who stopped next to him.

Adagio caught the look of concern and swiftly levelled his new crossbow at the centre of the pool and fired a shot into the water.

Nothing happened.

Nothing continued to happen.

As he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he had taken, the water ERUPTED by Ruby and her form disappeared as a large, LARGE, scaled creature emerged from the murk, jagged teeth snapping down on her. Somehow, she was able to pull herself out from the bite of this beast as her scream of pain echoed around the chamber.

GIlnur barely had time to register the huge snout in front of him before a shadow whipped in from his side and a scaly tail, longer and thicker than him slammed Gilnur into the wall, hard. It flew back and so did Gilnur, landing heavily on the stones.

Ulben turned fast, almost before Ruby screamed, and nocked his shortbow, releasing a shot into the flank of what was unmistakably a very, very large crocodile. It hissed as he released a second shot then he began running back, past Aiden.

“Ruby!” He yelled, straining to get to her side.

Adagio, his crossbow still pointed at the water, used his off hand to weave a pattern in the air. Flecks of light materialised above the giant beast and floated down but the beast shivered, and the flecks dissipated, not settling on the thick hide.

“Hope you feel better, Ruby.” He yelled, unable to form a Healing Word properly as the weave from the Faerie Fire faded.

Pushing himself to his feet, Gilnur pulled the warhammer back out, swinging down with both hands. There was a thump as he impacted, and he saw thick muscles contract. Following the swing, he moved down the flank of the beast, looking to get nearer to the side tunnel where he could pull out the ensorcelled bow at his back.

With a cry that was near a scream, Aiden charged up behind Ulben and swung his sword. Dark mist seemed to coalesce along its length and a spurt of blood splashed up against the low ceiling.

“Fuck it!” Yelled Lidgnut pushing past Adagio, and Gilnur. “Godsdamnit.” He cursed as he hurtled around the corner of the room just reaching Ruby and divine light flowed from his holy symbol to settle around her, the jagged wounds closing slightly.

She shivered and stabbed out at the crocodile. But it was lunging towards her again and the spear blade glanced off one of its teeth as its jaws closed around her with a sickening crunch. It pushed off the walkway, its tail again swinging at Gilnur. The dragonborn this time took the impact on his back, gritting his teeth in pain but holding himself upright against the force. As it whirled and its head dipped below the surface, everyone realised it was diving with the now limp body of Ruby and all swung a weapon at it; warhammers dented scales; swords left bloody lines and Adagio got a bolt piercing into the top of a leg before it slipped into the liquid. It disappeared from view surprisingly quickly with only the still shining light from Ruby’s spear, trapped against her torso, visible but increasingly refracted through the murky water.

“Nooo!” Screamed Ulben and he dived into the murky depths without a thought. Plunging through the sticky, noxious mess, he remained focussed on the light and just barely caught up. Ignoring what he was swimming through, he stabbed at the dark form behind the light. Reflected he saw one reptilian eye recoil in pain but the grip on Ruby’s body remained firm

Adagio thought for one second if his new crossbow would be powerful enough to have any impact if he fired it from it; decided not and also dived in, hoping that this wouldn’t be the most foolish thing he had down and that there wasn’t a second one of these creatures down here.

He got part way down and fired his crossbow at where he thought the crocodile was. Then began hoping that he hadn’t hit Ruby. Then by touch only, reloaded the hand crossbow and fired again, blindly in the choking morass.

Back on the walkway, Gilnur pulled out his longbow and made the swift decision that jumping into the muck in chainmail would be a very foolish decision. Aiming to the side of the light, he released an arrow into the gloop before him. He paused to centre himself and felt some of the damage caused by the strength of the blows fade, but he would need to rest for at least a short while to continue.

He looked up as Aiden ran up to him. The human looked frenzied, in stark contrast with the cool demeanour Gilnur remembered in battles past, and with another shrieking cry swung the sword again. The black mist that had begun to wreath the blade formed a crescent of black hued metal grey and a swipe of dark energy pierced the surface and impacted on something in the depths.

That was a new trick, thought Gilnur.

Swearing from Lidgnut distracted him.

“Can’t get no fuckin’ healing to her down there!” The cleric gestured and a bolt of radiant light descended into the gloomy depths, impacting where the dark blast from Aiden had detonated.

Gilnur nocked his bow again, Aiden readied his sword and Lidgnut murmured.

“Allhammer, let her break the surface so I can heal her, the fucking idiot!”

The scattered motes of light began to draw together and Gilnur hoped that was Ruby coming back up to surface. There was a brief flash of warm energy near the surface then something burst through and Adagio appeared, retching as the effluent oozed from his head.

Still no Ruby and no Ulben.

Then Ruby’s form burst through the liquid and Lidgnut spoke a Healing Word almost in surprise, the divine energy settling onto her form. Ulben was right behind her and the two dragged themselves out of the pool.

“Need to rest,” Ruby said faintly, coughing up blood and other fluids. She took off before Gilnur could reach her and staggered back along the side tunnel to the disused store-room where she sat down in the middle of the room. Ulben followed her in, as did Gilnur who, now the adrenaline was not pumping around his system could feel aches on his torso that needed to be dealt with.

The other three remained in the side tunnel; Adagio doing what he could to wash the worse of the muck and grime from himself and largely settling for using his thankfully well sealed waterskin to wash out his mouth, eyes and ears whilst Lidgnut did the same to the crossbow with his own waterskin. It didn’t take long for the three to wander off, Aiden looking back with an enquiring expression and Gilnur nodding him to go. The dragonborn remained near the door, centring himself and letting his natural healing kick in, as Ruby let the lingering effects of the healing magic work on her behind him.

It grew silent as the three rested. Only the glow of Ruby’s spear lit the room; the half elves dozing against each other after a half-hearted attempt to remove the contents of Stilben’s sewer system from their pockets.

With his eyes closed, he was aware of the splashing of water as the other three surveyed the area around the pool chamber, low murmurs reaching him. As he rested, the noises from the party were lost and he was only aware of the gurgling and trickling. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out some bacon left over from breakfast and began to absently chew on it.

“How you eat that here?” He heard Ulben utter, a note of disbelief in his voice

“I didn’t go swimming in crocodile droppings.”

It occurred to him that he had now been with the group for a little over a day. In that time, he’d somehow fallen in with this mismatched group of wanderers; reconnected with a friend thought dead; been almost killed but for his natural resistance to acid; seen both the people he was sharing this room with go unconscious twice; said goodbye to one prior party member who definitely wasn’t sad to go, and lost another. The fate of Thazak still bugged him – with Leshana and Ulben both having been victims of kidnapping within the last few days, and possibly the funny little kobold that had been in that first room in the sewer, the loss of anyone from this group should be of more concern. It seemed to be happening rather frequently after all.

He finished off the rasher of bacon and turned to regard Ruby, that thought still in his mind. As he rolled his shoulders and stood again, Ruby looked up at him.

“Something wrong, Dragonborn. Or do you like what you see?

“My name is Gilnur, Ruby. I just find it a little odd that you lash out at your team mates so easily when it’s only because of them that you currently live.”

“Hey,” began Ulben but Gilnur spoke over him, his rumbling tone seeming to fill the space

“Your display this morning seemed uncalled for from what I have experienced of Lidgnut and Adagio in the short time I have stood alongside you. You play with violence like it’s a game but if we are to survive in this world, we have to know that the people around us have our backs and are not about to stab them.”

He drew breath as to say more but heard splashing as if people running. There was silence a moment and Ruby drew breath as if to speak but Gilnur shushed her, paying little attention, but grabbing his bow and nocking an arrow.

“Something’s coming,” he whispered and began to edge along towards the side tunnel.

Without warning, there was a blood-curdling howl, of something hungry and vicious. On instinct, he took off towards the tunnel – _this is dumb_ and swung around the corner, bow raised and drawn.

In the gloom, he could just see the outline of Aiden taking breath and Lidgnut behind him giving a thumbs up

“That did it, lad. Nice performance. I’d have believed you were an alligator meself if yer won’t next to me. Those gents are all headed off.”

Aiden nodded then looked to see Gilnur aiming at him and tensed.

Gilnur slacked off the taut string

“Pity it was a crocodile we just fought.”

“Ahh, tomaytoes, tomartoes, lad.”

“Neither of those are the correct way of saying that.”

Adagio’s voice drifted around the corner, in a whisper. “Please tell me that was one of you and not another alligator.” Gilnur sighed.

The group headed back out to the far corner of the pool chamber where the earlier scouting had identified one possible onward leading tunnel.

Aiden and Adagio lead the group now, with Adagio now holding a crossbow bolt that he had cast Light upon. Lidgnut and Gilnur followed with Ulben behind.

Gilnur looked back at the half-elf

“No Ruby?”

Ulben shook his head. “Still pretty wiped from that crocodile. She’s taking a little longer to rest. We can pick her up on the way out.”

Gilnur nodded; being partially eaten whilst in sewer water would probably knock most people for six.

They followed the tunnel around until it felt like it was going back on itself and in the light cast from Adagio’s spell they came to a large corner. The water met in a T-junction and continued to make its sludgy way through a solid looking grille that obviously hadn’t been moved in sometime, to judge by the driftwood, detritus and general rubbish that had collected nearly a third of the way up.

Immediately beyond the grate, the walkway on the other side of the sewer opened out into a dry area. Adagio cautiously splashed across, the water staining his boots to his ankles and raised the bolt for a closer look. The area appeared on a cursory glance to be a small natural opening that the sewer tunnel had broken into upon construction and the stone walls that curved to the right and back to the sewer system; on the left instead seemed to be carved from the natural rock, continuing into a narrow paved corridor that abruptly turned thirty yards or so past the dry fissure.

Oddly, the floor felt a little softer and as the others approached, Adagio glanced at the floor, curious to find that it was tightly packed dirt in the space between the sewer and the corridor. He took a step then stopped abruptly as the light showed a dark hole dug into the dirt.

He looked over it as Aiden and Gilnur arrived and looked at each other.

“Any ideas?” He asked and both shrugged in reply. As Lidgnut arrived, Adagio made a face and dropped the bolt into the hole.

Gilnur watched as the light made a ring that descended rapidly, the walls of this excavation roughly the same distance apart for the entirety of its forty-foot depth.

“Straight down. How did they dig that?” Wondered Aiden.

“Ah, spades over here.”

Adagio recast Light onto another bolt and the group noticed a couple of dull gleams from spades and shovels, seemingly abandoned on piles of earth that lined the far wall of this space.

“A little more metal for the Allhammer,” said the dwarf, rubbing his hands happily and headed over, breaking a wooden handle and squeezing the head into an already budging pouch.

Adagio gave a wry smile and headed over to the corridor. Aiden followed closely and Gilnur a little slower behind, aware that Lidgnut was not currently paying them any mind. He stopped at the turn, keeping Lidgnut in sight, though as Adagio passed onwards and Ulben stepped past the dragonborn, Gilnur was aware that it was more he was staying in Lidgnuts view as he couldn’t see the dwarf anymore.

Another thirty or so feet the corridor stopped, opening to one side.

Gilnur couldn’t see what was in the opening but the echoes from the rest speaking put him in mind of a larger space.

Adagio again loaded the bolt into his crossbow and fired it into the space.

This left Gilnur in pitch blackness unable to see anything. And as he heard a crack from one side as another handle was tossed aside, what he heard from the other side was a sudden susurration, a multiple of shrill cry’s and leathery flapping, a cacophony of many things.

In the darkness, Gilnur felt very alone, the clamour filling his ears.


	5. Gilnur: Thicker than water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party continue through the sewers of Stilben. What perils await them around the corner?

For one, long, moment Gilnur wasn’t in the sewers of Stilben but again in the infinite moment of _then_. The squeaking that was audible however, cut through his momentary, freezing, flashback as long years on the road quickly brought recognition.

“Bats,” he murmured quietly.

He was aware of movement and from the clanking of chainmail, Lidgnut was striding past him, towards the corridor. Gilnur thought he could vaguely see an extremely dim glow of light against the wall at the far end, rippling as if through water then all was lost in a darkness that was alive … it must have been hundreds of bats to make this noise.

Was that a cry of pain?

He was reaching for his pack when he sensed someone right night to him

“Hold this line,” yelled Aiden retreating down the corridor to stand next to him and the darkness was split for a moment as a crescent of unnaturally grey light seemed to materialise beside him, angling past the briefly visible silhouette of Lidgnut before impacting into a mass of flying bodies.

“It’s in there somewhere!” Aiden yelled.

Gilnur had no idea to what he was referring.

A warm fire, as if pulled from a forge, flared for a moment. Lidgnut gesturing before it and Gilnur recognised that light as being from the dwarf cleric’s faith.

“Get yerselves back here, lads!” He boomed, trying to get his voice over the writhing wall of leathery flaps and ultrasonic squeaks.

Gilnur inhaled, then exhaled and expelled a spray of acidic energy along the corridor, quietly hoping that Adagio or Ulben weren’t making their way towards him right at that moment. The nearby squeaking raised in pitch briefly and several thuds were briefly audible, as if a number of small bodies hitting the hard floor.

There was another moment filled with the roar of leathery wings then there was a cry. Gilnur felt more than saw Aiden swing his blade next to him but saw the arc of actinic grey light that passed down the corridor and impacted against the wall at the end; a humanoid shape briefly visible against the arcane flare.

His hands working by touch, he finally managed to get a torch lit and flung it 15 or so feet in front of him. He was glad that the corridor wasn’t wet – merely moist from the proximity to the sewers and the torch continued to burn of the floor, spluttering only a little. The bats cleared away from the area, instinctively avoiding the fire and the figure at the end became visible as Ulben.

He was staggering down the corridor with a number of unnatural shapes attached, which Gilnur identified as stirges.

There were two, wait three of the blood sucking creatures attached to his body, proboscises pulsating as they sucked blood from his body. With a cry he wrenched one away, flinging it behind him. Lidgnut swung his hammer and a second was removed, part of the proboscis ripping away. The dwarf finished his blow and ended beyond Ulben right against the edge of a whirl of bats.

Gilnur pulled one of the pilfered shortswords from his pack and stepped forward to form a line with him.

Aiden swiped with the blade and the third stirge on Ulben was impaled and fell limply to the floor.

Lidgnut again tried to swipe at the stirge before him but the blow was blocked by the volume of bats, several of their now crushed bodies falling.

Gilnur drew a second shortsword as he arrived, standing almost before the flickering torch. He swung hastily with one sword at the stirge before him, blood oozing from the rip in its proboscis and the blow went wide. The dragonborn used the momentum from the swing to stab in at the other stirge through the mass of bats as it swooped away from Lidgnuts blow and caught it through the wing and into its body.

It shuddered and went limp and he cast it to the floor.

“Where’s Adagio?” Aiden called, checking the mass of flying bodies.

“Was right behind me.” Ulben gasped in response then he stepped forward, planted one hand on Lidgnuts head –“Oi”- and vaulted over the dwarf, slashing down with his rapier at the still flying stirge. A bat flapped past his face and he flinched away, his slash coming up short. As the bat cleared his sightline, it was filled with the stirge diving in again.

Ulben screamed as the proboscis pierced his shoulder; his cry muffled by the wings folding around his head and he stumbled back. Lidgnut let him pass and he and Gilnur began to slowly back away from the swarm, swiping at any bodies that approached to close.

Gilnur stepped into the open area and looked for Ulben. He had managed to wrench himself from the stirge and it was currently impaled on Aidens sword.

“Any sign of Adagio?” He gasped, taking a moment to utter an arcane word and a glow of healing energy suffusing his body.

“Nope.” Said Lidgnut grimly.

Gilnur paused to put away a sword and brought out another torch, lighting it clumsy as he balanced sword, torch and tinder kit.

“He has to be in there.” And Ulben headed back into the dark swirl.

As he passed, Gilnur could see a sudden speck of light appear at the end of the sewer tunnel that met at this space. It looked rather like a crossbow bolt that had the light spell cast on it …

There was a cry and Ulben stumbled back with another stirge tight to his shoulder. Gilnur instinctive swung the sword he still held, cutting through the stirge.

The lit bolt came closer and revealed itself to be Adagio, looking mussed and batswept but alive and relatively unharmed.

“Hey, we aren’t stopping to fight this swarm, are we?” There were stray bats flitting over their heads but the main swarm seemed to be remaining in the corridor and the group backed away, Lidgnut taking his turn to use some of his divine power to heal the latest of Ulben’s wounds.

“No need to stay that I can see, lad.”

Aiden was keeping his eyes on the corridor but was backing away with them. There was a snapping noise that made the group turn and look at Gilnur, who looked back then continued to munch down on a bat he had swiped from the air.

“Good eating on those, lad?” Lidgnut asked incredulously, not waiting from an answer as they all followed Adagio.

He led them back to the crocodile chamber then back along another sewer tunnel which, from the noise, opened into the chamber where the bats were still obviously agitated.

All keeping watch they continued around a corner to where the water, such as it was, that travelled in the middle of the tunnel descended into a grate leading deeper underground as a wall blocked the tunnel.

To one side, a wooden door stood and Adagio approached it. He listened at it for a moment then brought out his thieves’ tools and set to work on the lock. The others watched him, Gilnur hanging back with the torch.

After a few moments, Adagio shook his head.

“Can’t get this lock to open,” he muttered, checking his lockpicks.

“Got a door opener right here,” said Lidgnut, hefting his warhammer.

Aiden was already moving and his sword swung down into the wood just above the lock. The wood splintered but the door held.

“Honestly, lad,” Lidgnut shaking his head, “right tool for the job!” He swung the hammer into the same spot and the door cracked.

He almost hid the smug look as he gestured for Adagio to take the lead.

The human pushed into the space beyond and the rest followed. It was a storeroom of some sort with a few crates and a number of barrels stashed under a raised wooden walkway at the other end.

“They look familiar,” Lidgnut remarked to Ulben, who nodded.

Adagio ghosted up the stairs to check a doorway upon the walkway then stopped as he realised that there was no handle nor lock. Pushing on it had no effect and he stood back to regard it.

It slowly dawned on Gilnur that he could still see Adagio despite him being the other side of the room. Aiden regarded him curiously.

Adagio turned back to look at them all and the thought occurred to both him and Gilnur at the same time, sharing a look then slowly looking up.

Light filtered down through a grille in the ceiling. As the group froze in place, shadows passed overhead as people moved across the floor above. Gilnur slowly lowered the torch into an open barrel, gently extinguishing the torch.

As their eyes adjusted, another shadow passed overhead.

“Pass to Draden that I’m ready to move.” Said a gruff voice

“’Ave you heard?” Replied a rough voice.

“Wot?”

“Stash has been compromised.”

“Was it that dratted crocodile again? Fink we need to get more carcasses for the meat barrel.”

“Naah, not the beast. The meddlers.”

“Didn’t they harass the dockmaster last night?”

“Yeah. Bugger was shaking in his boots.”

“We movin’ the stash then?”

“Later on. Help me wi’ this, wouldja?”

The pair moved out of sight and the group quietly made their way out of the room and back into the stench of the sewer.

Almost without a word, they all made their way back through the tunnels, Ulben picking up Ruby and the group exited from sewer at the same charmed grate.

“Where do you think that was?” Ulben asked.

Adagio was obviously thinking.

Gilnur nodded. “A few hundred feet that way.” He pointed and the group began to move that way, Adagio taking over to keep them moving in the right direction.

They came across an entrance to an enclosed yard and Adagio discretely indicated. Ulben gently set Ruby down in a side alley, behind some crates. She stirred, smiled then dropped off again. The half elf and the human ducked into the entrance way as the others waited at the corner.

Gilnur watched as the pair padded silently through the passageway, passing under the upper storey of whatever building they were beside. Beyond was greenery and on the far side a building stood, a pair of doors stood close; possibly a warehouse behind them.

Gilnur lost track of them as they moved to the right, into a clump of bushes of which he could just see the edge. A moment later, Ulben re-emerged, darting swiftly to the left.

Several minutes passed as the rest waited. Then both reappeared in the passageway and returned.

“Clasp hideout.” Adagio spoke flatly. “Two more tiefling enforcers on a door to the right with a small bar behind them. At least two more persons within beyond.”

“Got another enforcer on a door to the southside of the building,” Ulben added. “No windows but there is a loading crane above the door and the hatch is partially open. He seemed a little pale.

“Do we wait for a bit or move in?”

“Could do with a distraction, mebbe,” Lidgnut mused.

“They don’t know me. I could walk straight up to them.” Aiden spoke softly.

“That’s true. Or we could surround them and try to sneak in.”

Adagio replied. “Also, should we wait until later? We do have things to check in the marketplace later today.”

Gilnur cleared his throat and Adagio, Lidgnut and Ulben turned to look at him.

The dragonborn just pointed and the three turned to see Aiden striding purposely towards the Clasp stronghold.

“Gods, there’s always someone rushing in,” groaned Lidgnut as Adagio and Ulben took off after him.

Lidgnut and Gilnur moved afterwards and the courtyard came into view for them, forty or so feet between the building they were walking through and the edge of the building. Adagio ducked into the bushes and Aiden headed towards the enforcers. As they noticed him, Ulben darted into cover the other side.

Gilnur slid against the wall where the passageway entered the courtyard and leant behind a pillar, Lidgnut carrying on to the side. From his vantage, Gilnur could see both the two enforcers at the front, stares fixed at the human stalking towards them.

“Oi you, piss off!” Yelled one.

Gilnur glanced to his left as he saw Ulben gesture from cover at the solitary guard to the side but the dragonborn was watching his friend with some concern. Aiden had been a bulwark when they had been in the militia together – the idea of him setting out to antagonise anyone was not the leader that Gilnur remembered.

“I have business inside.” Aiden replied loudly.

“Fuck off do you have business here. Get lost, before we kick your ass.”

“You are welcome to try,” Aiden responded with menace, continuing to close the gap.

“Oh, we’re going to fuck you up.”

The Tieflings closed hands on the weapons to their side and Gilnur nocked his bow, judging the range, ignoring Ulben gesturing for a moment then looking closer to see that Ulben was paler and now sweating.

Aiden was now only ten feet from the pair, weapon still held at his side. Both the enforcers drew their weapons, and Gilnur took aim, splitting the gap between the two enforcers and waiting to see which one moved first and would get an arrow for their troubles.

But Aiden reacted first.

From Gilnur’s periphery, he saw a black mist envelope Aiden’s sword swiftly hiding first him then the enforcers in a sphere of darkness. Aiden did not slow as he continued, and the sphere formed around him. All three were lost from sight.

Gilnur stared for a few seconds; hearing the sound of weapons clanging together.

“GIlnur,” hissed Ulben and the dragonborn turned, quickly aiming the bow towards the single enforcer. As he sighted and already distracted by the power that Aiden, or his sword, had unleashed, Gilnur noticed Ulben leaning to the ground and dry retching. The unexpected sight distracted Gilnur releasing the arrow a little early and it pinged off the stonework above the Tiefling who started.

Ulben cursed, spitting, then pulled his own shortbow; the resultant shot burying itself in the enforcers shoulder. The Tiefling cursed and almost fell through the door behind him. Adagio burst out from the bushes and sprinted over to the large pair of doors. They were most definitely locked. Pressing his ear against the wood and ignoring the sounds of combat from the sphere of darkness, he could hear voice inside:

“We’re under attack! Bar the doors.”

Ulben emerged from his cover and took off around the other side, cursing as he saw the side door slam shut and heard a heavy bar thud down behind it. He carried on running to the corner beyond the door, checking for onlookers, coming to a rest by the building where he took a moment, visibly distressed at something.

Lidgnuts heavy frame rattled as he jogged over to the main doors to join Adagio, futilely looking for some way to either open the door from outside or some opening in the wall.

“This is not going well,” Lidgnut called.

Gilnur had another arrow ready to go, cursing himself for the poor shot and trying not to get distracted. There had been a couple of cries of pain from the fight within the darkness and he kept glancing over hoping to see any sign of his friend.

Giving up on the door, Adagio worked his way along the wall, stopping just before the sphere of darkness. It was moving and Gilnur hoped that the unsettling shift was it centring on a still alive Aiden. Adagio fired into the sphere then stared helplessly in.

“Get that door bolted!” He heard from inside.

Ulben shook his head; Gilnur watched his gaze look up at the chain hoist over the door and the half-elf broke into a run. He went under the hoist and leapt at the wall, obviously looking to push back and grab the hoist and attempt to gain access. As his foot pushed against the wall, another wave of nausea swept through him and he almost went limp in mid-air; barely landing on his feet and staggering to get his balance.

Gilnur could hear shouts behind him –“Get the watch!” and in turned yelled out.

“We need to go!”

There was a wooden clatter within the sphere. A moment of silence then a wooden thud followed by Aiden cursing.

Gilnur shouted again.

“Watch is coming. We NEED to go!”

The black sphere began to move away from the doorway before it faded away. Gilnur half-fancied he could see it being absorbed into the sword. Adagio, briefly caught in the sphere, followed and linked up with Ulben, leaning on Lidgnut as they retreated.

Gilnur hurried back to where they had left Ruby; more than one pair of eyes tracked him pick up the resting half-elf but no one stepped forward to stop him.

Linking up with the rest, Adagio leading them into a series of side alleys as Ulben noticeably improved as they left the courtyard behind.

“Well that sucked,” he grumbled. “Good shot there, Gilnur.”

Gilnur didn’t respond. He was watching Aiden, moving ahead of him and obviously angry that the enforcers had got away. Was it that the enforcers getting in meant they couldn’t? Or was his friend a little more bloodthirsty than he had known him previously?

“How many do you think saw us?” Lidgnut looked towards Gilnur who shrugged.

“I have no idea. I think we want to keep a low profile for a while though.”

Lidgnut nodded then looked forward again.

“Where you taking us, Adagio?”

“I’m headed back to the marketplace. Get there soon enough and perhaps we can say that we have been here and not back there.”

“Aye, well, I prefer it to skulking for sure. Unless someone else can think of something better”

There was no response and the group moved on.

They moved discretely through the streets and entered the marketplace from the south entrance, Adagio making sure that the salve trader saw him.

“Ah, it’s you,” she leaned over. “I was able to get word out to Rolph. He’ll be here as promised.”

“Thanks.”

“Y’know you look and smell even worse since last I saw you. May want to freshen up a bit.”

Adagio blanched and the group retreated to one side, away from the stalls.

The sun passed overhead.

Aiden leant over to Gilnur and asked quietly, “What’s up? You’ve been muttering to yourself for the better part of an hour, since we got here really.”

Gilnur’s face didn’t move but his eyes flicked across. He wanted to ask how Aiden was doing; wanted him to know that he understood survivors’ guilt all too well, and that anger wasn’t the answer; wanted to know if he had told Gilnur everything about the sword.

Instead, “We are missing something.”

“What’s that, lad?” Lidgnut looked over

“We are missing something,” Gilnur repeated, his eyes now watching the citizens of Stilben going about their business. “Or many somethings. I don’t know.

“The grate.” He held up a finger. “It was the trinkets that countered the magic on the grate. But every trinket was doing that. So, is the cult meant to access that part of the sewer? Is the cult part of the Clasp? Or are the Clasp using the cult as cover for some other plan.

“And we found a stash of wine that we didn’t then sabotage. The room in the sewers yesterday you all trashed the barrels in there, but we didn’t go back in to do anything about that wine.”

“There was an arcane trace on those barrels,” Adagio said glumly. “I tried detect magic on that door, which wasn’t magic, but caught that the barrels were. Likely cursed.”

“So we could have waited there to follow it if the Clasp are moving it? And how are they doing it? Can’t be through that part of the sewer as you had the bats in one chamber and the crocodile in another – there wasn’t an easy way through without going through the crocodile chamber. Do they have something that placated the beast? The meat barrel was empty.”

He looked over at Ulben, sat with his arms around Ruby.

“And what about what happened to Ulben at the Clasp building? That being sick seemed to be something that affected you only as you got close. I dunno why only you; maybe the elf thing with charms. But something was affecting you.

“And we still don’t know what happened to Thazak. He disappeared last night. Leshana, I presume, was kidnapped for her to end up under the pier and they tried with Ulben. There’s a trend for people associating with this group to be taken.”

“It’s probably just a co-incidence,” Adagio said weakly.

“Perhaps, but something to watch for. We’ve missed something with this cult and the Clasp.” He pulled out one of the portcullis trinkets from his pouch and looked at it. “Why do these trinkets allow access to the sewers? And why are they all capable of breaking that magic?” He paused. “I don’t know much about the arcane but if all of these trinkets have been enchanted in some way, that would be a lot of energy, a lot of effort, right?”

“Sure,” replied Lidgnut, “but it could have been something larger broken down to make all of those. Or perhaps the spell on the grate had this built in as a bypass.”

“If you are creating something like this,” Gilnurs fist clenched, “then there is something that you don’t want people to find down there. Would you go through all this for a giant crocodile?”

“No.” Aidens voice was bleak.

“Then you have that airship being seen in the skies overhead a few days ago, or whenever that was. And your mystery not quite Devil women you talked about yesterday. Is this all wrapped up together? Or do we need to be picking up a whole bunch of things?”

“Lad, I think we are just going to have to keep working at what is before us. Let’s get the information on how to get to Rickett’s Bog and see what Bragor is getting up to.”

It wasn’t an answer that satisfied Gilnur. Particularly as he couldn’t at that point think of a better option; his mind a whirl as he considered options.

The sun was setting as Adagio stood up, the salve trader gesturing at him, a weaselly looking human next to her. She pointed across at them and he nodded, headed over.

“Rolph?” Adagio asked.

“That’s me. Althea said you were looking for a guide. To Rickett’s Bog?”

“That’s correct.”

“Not an easy journey my friend. What do you need out there?”

“Need to do the journey for a friend of ours.”

“Some friend,” Rolph sighed. “Well, it’s a goodly trek out. By land you are looking at a tenday and some – twelve, maybe thirteen days total. Or you can look to charter a boat. Spend a couple of days at sea than just a few more on the last leg. Save some time but have the cost of the boat.

“And my fee also,” Rolph continued. “I’m easy which way you pick but I’m twenty gold. A day. Have to allow for the return journey whilst you remain up there, doing whatever you are doing. And you’ll need supplies.”

“Like what?” Lidgnut asked.

“Well, the water is filth out there. You’ll need drinkable water for the whole trip – there’s no fresh water up there. Food will be scarce as well. And get used to getting wet. And anyone who knows how to deal with diseases should make sure their medical supplies are fully stocked and well-sealed.”

He caught the looks of the group.

“Like I say, Rickett’s Bog is not for the faint-hearted, or those looking for a pleasant view.”

“Duly noted.” Adagio looked at the group then looked back. “I think we’ll need a bit of time to determine what we do from here. How do we reach you when we’ve made a decision?”

“Just give Althea a shout. She can get word to us quick.” He nodded, Adagio nodded in reply and Rolph left them.

Gilnur watched the human slink off. He didn’t have enough money for one day of Rolph to guide them; never mind supplies, or a ship.

“Ship’ll be a challenge,” Ulben said quietly. “Unless you are following the channels to a dock, the shoreline’s treacherous all the way up this part of Tal’dorei. Not every captain is going to want to risk this one.”

“We’ve got the _Reliant_.” Ulben mentioned, “but it’ll need fixing.”

“What knife-ears forgets is that that depends on whether the Clasp have left it alone.” Aiden added and Ulben even a little glummer. Gilnur froze a little at the term used. Was he trying to little the mood with inappropriate humour? He was right about the _Valiant_ though. What would be the respond to finding a partially burned ship in the cove. They had dropped the bodies into the water so there would be a question about what had happened to them, unless the sharks were slow on feeding …

As the group stood there, Gilnur could feel the low ebb. It had been an exciting day or so to start but there was a bit in the back of his mind wondering where he would have been if he had been able to avoid the Clasp, or if they hadn’t run into the rest of this group. Or even if he had been able to avoid Stilben entirely on his travels.

Finding Aiden had survived was definitely a high point, but he had been affected for sure and he wasn’t going to be the bulwark that he had been before; Gilnur was beginning to think he may have to anchor Aiden this time.

This group was possibly wanted by the Watch; certainly wanted by the Clasp; each member running their own agenda with their own goals and each, Gilnur was sure, holding their own secrets close. He wondered again if Leshana had been correct to leave.

He had told the monk that there was something here, something worth pursuing.

Gilnur had been wrong before.


	6. Gilnur: Chasing the tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from the poor outcome at the hideout, the group seek a new lead to pursue

The group continued to stand in the marketplace as stall traders began to tidy up their wares.

The time spent in the sewers then at the Clasp hideout had left the group arriving at the marketplace too late to see the Cult of the Dawn’s Blessing assembly, though Ulben had been able to confirm that this was indeed scheduled again for the next day.

Ruby had perked up and had purchased some new clothing items from a nearby stall and seemed to be regarding her spear as if questioning it.

“So, what are we doing?” Gilnur rumbled. Both Lidgnut and Aiden seemed to be deep in thought but Gilnur was beginning to feel a little too exposed as the marketplace closed up around them.

Ulben again went into his spiel to check the _Valiant_ with intent to fix it.

“I could check the harbour, see if I can find someone to fix it up-” 

Ruby interrupted. “Wouldn’t that take a long time?”

“Well, depending on how much damage your firebolts did to the masts really, -”

“-Lots!-”

“-and whether we can get it out of the cove to the dock.”

“Where Tiberius works. We’d need to remain out of his sight.” Gilnur added.

Ulben paused then nodded. “There is that, yes. And we’d probably still need the deeds from Bruce.”

“May be worth checking in with Bruce, in any case,” Adagio said. “And if the cult is meant to be here tomorrow, then it can’t hurt to at least wait to check them out. Chartering a boat and the guide is going to be expensive, right?”

“Well, I’m sure we can work on that to some extent ..”

“But you’d have to check around the docks in any case, yes?” Adagio looked over to Ulben who nodded and the human continued. “So how about this?

“You head to the docks now, avoid the dockmaster and his lackeys and see what the options would be to just travel us up the coast. I’ll head up with Lidgnut back to Bruce and we’ll speak with him. Maybe he has something to add.”

“Maybe he has some spare money,” Ruby remarked.

“He’s an out of work Watchman who is a person of interest with the Clasp,” Gilnur replied dourly.

“Right,” agreed Adagio as he carried on. “We’ll head up and make sure we aren’t picked up on the way. Also, we shouldn’t split the party up too much. How about Ruby heads with you as you are likely to do more talking. Also, Aiden for a little back-up just in case. Gilnur can travel with us.”

“Seems like a plan.” Ulben nodded. “I’ll see what the cost is to get a ship and we’ll meet back at the _Lion’s Den_ afterwards and work out what we are doing tomorrow.”

There wasn’t more to say so the party split into their respective groups and set off.

Lidgnut remained silent as they work, something obviously ticking over in his brain, following Adagio and Gilnur. They were approaching the edge of the northern slums when Adagio said in a sotto voice.

“We’re being followed.”

Gilnur did not turn his head and continued walking.

“Any idea by whom. Or how many?”

“At least one.”

“Shouldn’t head towards Bruce then. Presume you want to split off and see what you can see?”

The nod was discrete and “You know where Costa Dibbler has his sausage stand?”

“Actually, I do.” The result of a random encounter.

“Head there with Lidgnut. I’ll meet you shortly.”

They were following a bend in the road and Gilnur barely noticed the human sidle off. A quick glance behind and the dragonborn couldn’t see anybody so he continued.

Lidgnut started. “Hey, where’ Adagio?”

Gilnur sighed. “C’mon, we’ll meeting him at Costa’s”

From where they were, it took just a few minutes to reach the food stand. Set-up on a piece of scrubland near the encroaching swamp, Costa was trying to encourage outdoor eating, largely by obfuscating the smell of the swamp with extra onions on the side and offering his cooked wares at a reduced rate at the end of the day.

Gilnur dropped a few copper and took what was certainly meat of some sort with mostly soft bread and stood off to the stood where he happened to be able to get a good view of the square that Costa had set up in.

Lidgnut eat mechanically.

“What troubles you, Lidgnut?” Gilnu asked around a mouthful of meat and onion.

“Sorry, lad. Not certain if I have a migraine or just a Clasp induced headache. It’s been a busy few days, and a lot of coming and going.”

“I’m with you there. Yesterday morning I was just trying to keep my head down and earn some coin. And today …” Gilnur didn’t finish; he was certain anything that had happened after the Clasp had picked him up would have never occurred to him if he had been asked on what he thought was in his future.

The pair remained in their thoughts until Adagio appeared, swinging by Costa’s stand.

“All sorted?” Gilnur asked as he approached.

“Mmm-hmm.” Adagio nodded, mouth full of sausage in a bun.

“Any trace?”

“Umm-ooo.”

“Good. Think we are clear to head onwards?”

“Hmmpp.”

“Let’s go then.”

Adagio had finished eating as they arrived at Bruce’s a short while later and the sun was almost gone, just a trace of red in the west.

Bruce opened the door cautiously after they had knocked and waited a moment.

“Yes?”

“Can we come in?”

“Yeah – you shouldn’t really be seen here.” Bruce motioned them in, then checked for himself up and down the street before locking the day.

They brought him up to speed on the day’s events.

Gilnur looked over to the ex-watchman. “The building we found the Clasp in. Do you know of it?”

“Actually, I may. It sounds like the old winery from your description. Not a Clasp hideout to my knowledge; at least it wasn’t.” Gilnur and Adagio traded looks and the dragonborn continued.

“It seemed to affect Ulben as he approached. Wondering if you knew of anywhere else in Stilben that you knew off that had some form of arcane effect. Reports of illnesses near particular buildings and so on.”

Bruce paused but Gilnur wasn’t too surprised when he shook his head. “Nowhere that I can think off.”

Adagio leaned forward. “Could we get the deeds for the _Valiant_ from you? That may be our transport to Ricketts Bog?”

“I don’t know much about sea travel but that seems expensive to me. Can’t you just rent a boat for a couple of days?”

“Well the guide reckoned it would take a couple of days just to get up the coast. We’d then have to take a few more days to trek to the bog itself.”

“So, can’t you just then have the boat drop you off and come back what, six days later? Then you aren’t paying for it to be waiting on you.”

Gilnur had to admit that it hadn’t occurred to him to let the boat leave them there – the look on Lidgnut and Adagio suggested it hadn’t to them either.

In the end, they decided to leave the deeds with Bruce; as he remarked taking papers into the swamp probably would not be helpful in keeping the papers useful. The three took their leave and began to head back into the centre of Stilben.

Lidgnut again was thoughtfully quiet as they proceeded; Gilnur and Adagio kept an eye out but saw no more trailing figures and returned to the _Lions Den_ to find the others had not yet returned. The barkeep was happy to see them; more so as Gilnur dropped several silver on the bar

“No need for that, sir. You’ve already paid for rooms, food and drinks for the night.” Gilnur noticed the coin wasn’t returned though. For which he didn’t mind so much; at this point, it felt more like they were paying for the barkeep not to mention this particular group of guests which eased Gilnur’s concerns, just a little. With the Clasp now actively seeking them, they needed somewhere to retreat to. He made a note that he and Aiden would still run a watch tonight as before, though did not mention this out loud.

There was little conversation; all three were wondering how Ulben and the rest were doing.

Gilnur was also interested to know what the others felt after a little bit of time from the events of the last few days. It so felt like there was something lurking that could link the pieces; and he couldn’t tell if headed to the swamp was retreating from the issues at hand or was providing a new flank to attack.

And at the pace of events recently, the gods only knew what tomorrow would bring. Gilnur hoped they did; because he sure as sure didn’t.

***

Gilnur started awake.

The sun shone in through the window which causes a moment of confusion. He should have been on the dawn watch, seeing the night fade. Had Aiden gone through the night?

But Aiden wasn’t in the room. And nor was his kit. Gilnur hissed, reaching for the familiar war pick when the symbol on the door caught his eye.

Antlers surmounted a wreath of oak leaves with a runic symbol, carved into the wood.

GIlnur shook his head – how had he not noticed the scratching of wood? Yesterday had taken more out of him than he had realised.

He learnt back on his haunches and regarded the symbol. The layout of the design told him that he was to head north. There was only one person that he knew who would know this symbol.

“Aiden, what are you doing?”

Moving without thinking, he assembled his pack and sheathed weapons, noting that several of his arrows were pulled from the quiver leaning against the bed and that his longbow was not where he had left it.

What had happened last night?

He stepped out and headed to the ground floor. The barkeep greeted him.

“Morning, get you breakfast?”

Gilnur grunted with a nod and sat at the nearest table.

“Sleep well?”

“Yes.” Gilnur replied absently. The dragonborn looked up to the barkeep. “Did anything happen last night?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Watch were assembled in the alley across the street in the morning as I was opening up, but nothing affected here. No need to worry.”

He turned back to the kitchen.

Gilnur had a feeling that there was something to worry about.

When the first of the rest of the party descended, he stood.

“Somethings come up. Something happened with Aiden last night. He’s left.” Gilnur saw the shaking heads and raised his hands. “I don’t know what, but I need to track him down. I have … an idea where he’s headed. And he won’t have had more than a few hours lead.

“I’ll try to bring him back here, so if the gods are with me, we should be back before the end of the day. If we aren’t back tonight, leave a note indicating how we can catch up.”

He turned to leave, then paused and looked back.

“I’m not used to goodbyes. I’m either the one left or the one leaving, and it always seems to be final. I feel a little like I’m running out on you all. But Aiden is not the man he was. He was noble and self-sacrificing. I don’t know the details of what happened to him, but I have an idea of the pain he’ll have gone through to get where he is. And I may be the only who can get him back.

“I hope our paths cross again and soon.” He made to leave then looked back one last time. “My friends.”

As he smiled wanly, the rest of the party realised that they hadn’t seen him smile since they had come across him in the sewer two days ago.

And he stepped out of the door.

Striding along the road and headed towards the main road, he looked to the north. Visible on occasion in gaps between buildings were the vague, blue shadows that were the southern edge of the Summit Peaks. Was Aiden headed there? Beyond that smallish mountain range was Drynna. As the crow flies, the straight line was through the K’tawl Swamp but that didn’t seem likely. More likely he would be taking the road to the south and west of the Summit Peaks headed back to Westruun.

He paused at a suitable shop, selling off a couple of the extra shortswords looted from the pirates in the cove and purchasing a second bundle of arrows, and a healers kit. Then off to the main gate to trade just a little of his dwindling gold and confirm that a human carrying a large sword passed this way just a couple of hours ago.

Except he hadn't.

Gilnur paused for a moment and considered. The Silvercut Roadway was the only land route out of Stilben, unless Aiden had gone due north through the swamp. Would he have done that?

The thought struck him a moment later. "Oh you foolish dragonborn." He whirled on the spot and headed for the docks. With luck, he'd get there before the high tide and the ships began sailing from the harbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's at this point that Gilnur and Aiden leave Vox Stultus. To continue to see what Vox Stultus encounter in the swamps of the K'tawl region, those chapters continue in this work.  
> If however, you would prefer to follow Gilnur on his personal quest, that work carries on here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700553


	7. Luris: Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member comes to the fray and a new viewpoint for Vox Stultus

Life was pretty rotten right at the moment, Luris decided.

He watched the ocean waves pass underneath, stomach roiling and shuddered as another wave of nausea wracked through him. He missed the solidity of dry land right about now.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Thazak on the deck pacing again, muttering. Knowing something of his story, of the slaughter inflicted by the sahuagin, Luris stirred his weary goliath frame.

Thazak looked around, “Anyone got a stiff drink.”

“Sure,” said Ruby and she proceeded to down a sizeable amount of a bottle of whiskey from her pack, not breaking eye contact with the dwarf.

Had the diminutive half-elf tried that to anyone in his old herd, Luris knew that blood would already be spilt. Too, he was impressed with the control the dwarf monk was showing. Still, a vestige of herd pride pierced the seasickness

“I wonder what would happen if I dangled her over the edge?” There was no intended bite to his voice, though he wondered later if there had been a bit of a rasp from when breakfast and lunch had come up and out.

“Anyone who tries that is going to get stabbed in the throat.” Ulben; that was the other half-elf, Luris seemed to recall; had his rapier drawn and held it to the throat of Luris – rather brave the goliath thought as he could feel yesterday’s dinner churning in his belly. Poor boy was smitten, he thought; then turned back to the rail to feed the fish.

Just what was this Thazak had grabbed him for?

#  _Interlude – two days ago, early evening_

_Luris wandered back into the grounds of the Temple of the Everlight here in Stilben. He never really liked visiting this town. The mountains were in his blood and he had grown to love the plains but something about this place within the K’tawl Swamp always made his skin itch and he would hurry to find the next consignment and get back inland to more temperate climes._

_That said, he had always found the clergy here at the Temple hospitable. Bragor himself had greeted the wandering goliath warmly as he presented the latest dispatches from Westruun and had engaged him for several smaller jobs in Stilben, though the old dwarf was more scholar than cleric really. Which made his subsequent disappearance especially disappointing. Several members were actively seeking anything that could provide a clue as to his whereabouts; alongside the dwarf from Wildemount who Luris had delivered a message to at the docks of Stilben as part of this_

_Luris had spent most of the day looking about himself, though he would privately admit that this was as much to see if he could find a job that would take him away from here as it was to assist in the search and coming back as the sun was setting, he was looking forward to a meal, a little workout and possibly an early night._

_“Oi you.”_

_Thazak stomped over and the two clasped hands together in a friendly greeting._

_“Friend Thazak, I’m told you have been hunting any sign of Bragor.”_

_“Indeed yes, Luris. A group of adventurers I’ve been with the last few days managed to provide a clue or two.”_

_“Then your search goes well?”_

_“Mmm. Remains to be seen. From what I can tell, Bragor was looking to head deep into the swamp north of here. Miserable place named Rickett’s Bog. He’d approached an artificer to fashion some contraption for him and we found out where that is. You remember Warden?”_

_Luris brow furrowed. “Um, maybe. Tallish fellow, generally armoured?”_

_“That’s the paladin. He’s agreed to help, at least for a little while, and I’ve sent him over to the rest of the party to assist in getting info from this artificer. I’m back to try to get others to help but no-one here is stepping up.” He glared around the empty yard._

_“Against a sole artificer?”_

_“No, not that. Bragor was taken by a Tiefling, a real odd looking one by accounts I’ve heard. The rest of them here are worried that they’ll be taken by demonic beings in every corner.”_

_“Not really how Tieflings work in my experience.”_

_“Right. But the rest of them here are still quaking in their slippers. Grab your stuff, I’m enlisting you to help.”_

_Luris shrugged; one job was as good as another, and went to get his travel kit_

#  _Now_

Still hadn’t received any idea of what the pay would be for this, Luris realised as he heard the human of the adventuring group strum his lute, stepping in front of the sailors who were watching the commotion with a little unease.

He coughed and spoke loudly:

“ _There was a young man named Ulben_

_Who vied for a beautiful Maiden_

_But he’s had to make do_

_With a bar wench or two_

_And most of them weren’t shaven.”_

Lidgnut roared with laughter; Luris didn’t know him too well but had encountered the crotchety cleric in previous visits to Stilben enough to know each other in passing. Ruby was smiling and only Ulben seemed to be undecided if he should be insulted or not.

As the night rolled in over the rocking ship, Luris waved off the slop that was dinner and tried to sleep in a hammock that all but Ruby were offered.

She had received the captain own bed and he had magnanimously taken a hammock with the rest of the crew, though Luris suspected that the good captain had made at least one attempt to perhaps share the bed.

The swing of the hammock did not help to settle the goliaths head or belly and at some point in the night, he abandoned it, instead wedging himself into a corner. Just before fitful sleep took him, he noticed that Ulben had moved and was now very close to the captain’s quarters.

Luris shrugged and continued to fail to sleep properly.

As normal, he rose with the dawn and was able to work through most of his kata’s and morning workout. He even kept some of the breakfast gruel down, largely because it was reasonably tasteless.

Ruby waved a hand over it and there was a flash of arcane light. She took a spoonful and looked a little more content

“Great. Caramel!”

Ulben looked over and held out his bowl, “Could I get some of that?”

She waved her hand magnanimously and Ulben took a large spoonful then stopped and looked askance at her.

“Thought you’d prefer bacon,” and she returned to her breakfast. Ulben swallowed the mouthful carefully then set about the bowl hungrily.

The distant shore came closely as various estuaries slowly came into view; only a few hundred yards out, the captain shouted for the anchor and the crew busied themselves getting a longboat ready to take them to shore.

Warden had accompanied them on the trip, but the human was nearly as grey as Luris’s natural shade.

He waved off the boat unsteadily. “I’m sorry friends but I find that I’m not sea-faring in any way. A journey into the swamp would definitely not be have me an asset, unless the goliath fancies dragging me and my armour.” Luris had to admit that it didn’t seem a good idea.

Thazak locked hands with the paladin. “Your call, Warden and I thank you for your time, nevertheless. We’ll send word if we have need of you in the future.”

Warden very cautiously didn’t nod but did wave a gauntleted hand in acknowledgment and the rest descended into the long boat.

The sailors that joined them took oars and rowed towards the shore, one of their fellows taking soundings as they approached a sandbank towards the southern edge of the estuary mouths, alongside the man Rolph who had joined them on the boat and was introduced as the guide that would take them to this Rickett’s Bog place.

Adagio had used the man’s disfigured hand as a warning to avoid overt uses of magic whilst there but the man seemed to be looking forward to returning.

The group reached the shore, Ulben leaping into the water and helping secure the boat. Luris was careful as he stepped out; he held some contraption that Thazak had taken him, Lidgnut and the human Adagio to last night to collect from the house of the now ex-artificer employed by Bragor and he didn’t know how water-proof it was. That would really get tested in the terrain ahead, he realised as he looked upon the wilds of the K’Tawl Swamp.

Even following the Silvercut Roadway, skirting the western edge of the swamp as it wound into Stilben hadn’t prepared him for the sheer pervasive dampness. The sandbank itself was windswept but it protected a vast growth of mangrove trees that filled the horizon in every direction. Luris, used to the sprawling openness of the plains, was immediately uncomfortable. He looked back towards the bay as the sailors pushed off, returning the longboat to the awaiting ship. He could see the ballista were manned and all the crew were keeping a sharp lookout; Thazak wasn’t the only one who could muster tales of sahaugin attacks.

He turned back as Lidgnut snorted; Ulben was fashioning a makeshift harness and offering to take the weight of Ruby. The dwarfish cleric made a universally recognised hand gesture that left the rest of the party sniggering.

“Agreed,” chuckled Adagio.

“What’s agreed?” Ulben asked, looking around.

“Agreed that we need to head this way lad.” And Lidgnut set off. Rolph shook his head and set off, quickly outpacing the dwarf who was already wearing the crocodile skin waders that he had purchased two days before at the Stilben market and was struggling a little in the damp sand.

Rolph looked them all over. “Hope ya’ll worked out your provisions for the journey". He had a number of waterskins about his person and his pouches seemed made of some leathery, material that drops of water were sliding off rather than soaking.

Luris looked over the half dozen water skins he had himself purchased with the scant funds he had left when Lidgnut spoke.

“Have a Create Water spell or two up me sleeve, lad. Water’s covered.”

Luris deflated – that would have been handy to have known about earlier. But as they trekked across the sand bank, he noticed the first tell-tale signs of animal life, thought of his fishing tackle, hunting trap and knew that he’d be able to add to their food supplies if nothing else.

Lidgnut turned to Adagio as they approached the line of mangroves, sunk into murky water.

“Got another of those limericks to keep us amused, lad?”

“Uh, sure wait.

“ _There was a stout dwarf named Lidgnut_

_Who isn’t stealthy with his gut_

_But with Guidance he’d shout_

_Every second they were out_

_As the leader, we’d never say ‘but’”_

“um, really?” Asked Ulben and Ruby tutted. The looks on the faces of Adagio, Thazak, and Lidgnut himself said that this was a long running bone of contention.

And they entered the K’tawl Swamp

***

They learnt quickly to avoid the waters where they ran white, the gently hissing corpse of some sea bird dissolving in the apparently acidic water. A routine was established; Rolph would keep them on track, Ruby was able to refer to historical, and fictional swamp journey of times gone and Adagio would watch for signs of quicksand or hidden riptides, and on occasion would indicate the watchful crocodiles drifting in the currents. Ulben would be checking for the best routes through the trees and watery landscape, though the rickety harness keeping Ruby at least partly out of the water hampered him a little. As the sun lowered towards the horizon, and Rolph found a patch of solid, though still soaking, land to make camp, Luris was able to catch sufficient small game for the majority of the party to avoid going into their rations. He also looked to use his climbing pitons, and rope to try to keep things above the ground where possible but by now the damp in the air was settling across their skin, their clothes and packs. Watches were set up and Rolph set a small fire.

***

Day two traversing the swamp was more of the same; the group again picking up their respective roles in checking routes, observing the direction, avoiding the wildlife as bet they could. The flies were getting pervasive now, with all of them swatting the buzzing insects from exposed skin, the trees now far enough apart that the sun beat down on them; the humidity making the journey more arduous.

“Got another one for you,” exclaimed Adagio, who was using his lute to try to keep the spirits up.

“ _I knew a soldier named Gilnur_

_In the dark, he’d hardly see ya_

_But his acid he’d spit_

_In a hope that he’d hit_

_An enemy and not someone familiar_.”

The dragonborn he referred to had left the group the morning that Thazak had recruited Luris to this expedition, though dragonborn of any colour were a rare sight now. Apparently chasing some ex-colleague. Luris had the distinct impression that neither of the pair were particularly missed.

Rolph said they were making good time as they made camp that evening; Luris cooking a mix of tree crabs, lizards and some of the wading birds that had got a little too curious. Sleep was harder that night though, the mugginess of the air mixing with the damp that now had seeped into all their clothing and a large amount of their travel packs. Luris left the machine packed to minimise any water damage; they’d check it when they reached Ricketts Bog. But he found himself scratching repeatedly at patches of red skin.

He had found that Lidgnut was able to call upon his god to transmute metal into usable items and had requested some additional darts; though he hadn’t factored in the cost that the dwarf would charge. When he was reluctant to accept a second batch that he hadn’t asked for, the dwarf swore at him and stomped muddily off.

Ruby was noticeably twitching her head; occasionally banging her ears lightly as if to dislodge water and the general malaise affected the whole group that night; those on watch noticing their fellows turning and tossing through the night

***

Day three was a struggle. Dark bags under eyes and a lethargy to everyone’s movements spoke of an exhaustion that had crept up on the group. Even as Adagio uttered another limerick, his tone was dulled.

“ _There was a young lass named Ruby_

_Who believed it was her duty_

_To sleep her way through_

_Each person she knew_

_You can bet she’s now quite roomy.”_

Even Ruby’s protestations were a little lacklustre and she continued to try to clear her ears, now walking alongside Ulben who was too tired to continue to carry her through the wretched terrain.

It was late afternoon as they stumbled along a spit of land between two open stretches of water, tupelo trees lining the edges too sparsely to properly shield against the sun that, for a third day, shone down from a cloudless sky. Rolph stopped for a moment to readjust his pack as the remainder trudged on. Luris skin was now mottled against the tribal tattoo’s and was beginning to weep in a couple of places; the goliath was about to ask Lidgnut if he had a restoration spell in his magical toolkit when one of two mounds to the left stirred and a giant toad rose out of the murky depth, a second one rising to its side.

The group took a second to realise and react, staring dully at the creatures – all apart from Ulben who was already moving. He stepped ahead across a narrow culvert splitting the land and spun, short bow raised and an arrow appeared in the side of one of the large beasts.

It croaked wetly and covered the distance to the path in a single hope, giant maw snapping at Ruby. She smartly dodged and brought out her pistol.

From what Luris had heard, at least from Thazak, Ruby had been wielding a pink crystal spear; a gift from whichever patron she had sworn herself too. By whatever means, that spear was now a slightly pink version of the firearms that had begun to appear in Tal’dorei over the past ten year's.

The boom echoed as she pulled the trigger at close range, a number of the wading birds taking to the air with their calls reverberating back across the water to each side. Before the toad had even finished recoiling, Thazak swung into it with an elbow, crossed it into a backfist strike then stepped forward, bringing his other fist around and slamming into the creature’s jaw. The rubbery flesh distended it and it gave a guttural choke.

Its fellow had tracked Ulben’s run and it leapt in his direction; it’s bite was interrupted as a bolt from Adagio’s hand crossbow caught it in the muscle of one leg. He finished moving behind Ruby, stopping close enough to the one she had already damaged to slash through its discoloured skin with another bolt as he swiftly loaded and fired again at the one pressing Ulben.

“That’s quite enough,” roared Lidgnut, raising his voice, “The Allhammer does not want you here.” His words merged into a sonorous toll that set the toad near him quivering and it slumped to the ground, a last croak rattling in its ruined throat

Luris set off behind the group; headed to support Ulben. As he leapt the culvert, he arrived to see the other toad falling still; Adagio’s second bolt embedded in one budging, burst eye. The goliath scanned the water around them, flinging a dart near to Lidgnut.

“What the fuck?” Ruby called?

“There’s another one,” Luris pointed behind them.

Lidgnut turned just in time for the bite of the third giant toad to clamp down upon him but the warning was enough for him to twist far enough to not get swallowed. His curses as the jaw clenched were muffled both by the beast and by Ruby uttering words of power. Smoky shadow coalesced around the toad, with hues of pink sufficing them and she aimed her warlock weapon and pulled the trigger once, then twice; two great gouges appeared on the creature’s flank.

With a cry, Thazak darted past her, leaping in the air to land one flying punch on the top of the creature’s head and freeing Lidgnut. As it sank low from the force, the dwarvish monk landed next to it and thrust both hands as one against the side of its head. There was a loud crack and the beast seemed to deflate a little; it’s head now at an unnatural angle.

Luris continued to scan the water on both sides but could see no further indications of anything else that may be tempted to see them as food and the group relaxed.

As the group relaxed, the adrenaline gave way to the exhaustion that had plagued them all day.

“Can we rest?” Asked Ruby, taking her time to reload her pistol.

Rolph, looking a little stunned at the speed of the encounter walked past.

“Yeah,” he said, eyeing everyone a little warily. “Let’s move on just a little way so anything coming in for a late supper don’t also decide we’ll make a tasty dessert, but I was about to suggest resting here and entering Rickett's Bog in the morn.”

There were a few tired nods as the only reply as the group begun to set up camp a little way further along.

Luris tested the weight of the darts that Lidgnut had created for him – it was a pretty good match for the set that he already had and having someone who could provide that in the wilderness was a nifty gift – as the dwarvish cleric was using his divine link to create bullets for Ruby’s firearm. Something to bear in mind for the future, for sure. A shame that his own exhaustion meant the dart had gone wide.

But for now, he just needed to sort out the red skin and try to get some sleep before the dawn came.

He hoped that he wouldn’t get the dreams again tonight; hoped that wherever Bragor was that the dreams were not indicative of what was to come.

To himself he murmured, “Changebringer, what road have you set me on?”

The sun dipped down behind the horizon and night came on swiftly to the swamp.


	8. Luris: Decaying Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new party member and new challenges as the party finally arrive at Rickett's Bog

Luris jolted awake as Adagio gently shook his shoulder, motioning for quiet.

The goliath sat up. Lidgnut and Ruby were competing for snores: ripping saw versus nasal whine. Thazak and Ulben still slept, heads under cloaks to protect against both the insects and the noise. Rolph was missing but that wasn’t unusual – their guide tended to drift out for a few hours each night to check his own hunting traps.

Adagio’s gaze was fixed on the path they had come along and Luris looked back as he rose to his feet. Adagio had his crossbow raised, the loaded bolt glowing from a Light cantrip to allow the human to see as he had taken his watch; Luris reckoned that it wasn’t far off the time that it would have been his own watch.

Squinting against the darkness, it took him a moment to see one, then two humanoid shapes shuffling towards them with jerky movements.

The human and the goliath watched in silence a little longer, Luris keeping grip on his spear and taking out one of his darts.

The two shapes lurched closer, low groans now visible. Their eyes were shaded in the night and their heads lolled with each step, but the gaze was visibly locked onto the dwarven cleric, snores splitting the humid night air.

Adagio and Luris shared a quick glance then Adagio stepped quickly back to Lidgnut. Luris shifted his own position to step before Ulben’s sleeping form, directly between one of the shambling figures.

“Lidgnut,” Adagio hissed urgently. The snores continued. He shook the dwarf. “Lidgnut!”

“Wha? Eh?” Lidgnut woke with a snort. “What you want?”

“They with you?” Adagio lifted the crossbow again at the figures now just ten feet from Luris.

“Fuck me,” Exclaimed the dwarf. “Fucking undead.” He stood swiftly, grasping at the Allhammer symbol around his neck and cried out. The word of power echoed through the swamp and both the undead creatures gave off a pained moan and began to hurry away.

Luris ignored the sound of the group stirring behind him.

“Hey Lidgnut, will that keep them away?”

“For about a minute, lad.” From the sounds of things, he was pulled his Warhammer out from under his doffed armour.

“Oh well, in that case.” There was a twang as Adagio fired and the lit bolt passed straight through the throat of one of the zombies, lodging partway out. It moaned and began to turn around and a second bolt embedded into its chest. Not expecting the light to move, Luris released his dart a little late and it flew past the zombie's shoulder.

He stepped into line with the advancing Adagio as Thazak flew past him and landed two solid hits, putrid flesh hitting the ground wetly.

Lidgnut strode forward. “Allhammer smite thee”. A dolorous bell tone was heard and the zombie in front of Thazak stiffened, a low moan deep in its chest. Ulben moved up on the side and released an arrow from his bow at the same time, scoring a shallow gauge along several green pustules on its chest.

The zombie lurched forward and its arms slammed down onto Thazak with a meaty thunk, the dwarf grimacing at the impact

Angling towards the half-elf, Adagio aimed his crossbow at the retreating form of the other zombie; the first bolt skimmed its shoulder but the second impacted through its clavicle. It halted its retreat and turned, lurching back with a sudden burst of speed towards him. As it approached, the creature inhaled air with a wheeze then a cloud of black emerged from its mouth. Adagio pushed Ulben away and fell backwards, shielding his face from the cloud and spitting to clear his mouth of the taste.

“Didja just shoot that, lad?” Roared Lidgnut. Adagio nodded and Lidgnut continued, incredulously, “What on Exandria for?”

Luris privately had to agree as he thrust his spear into the decaying form in front of him, blade sinking into the chest close to a waxy sheen of pus-oozing boils then reversing the haft to smack the creature. It got one withered arm against the reverse strike, stopping any real impact and Luris turned into a side kick, straight into the things stomach. He felt something soft snap under the kick but the husk in front of him did not appear winded. As he stepped back, Thazak dove in with a punishing jab, reverse, elbow, uppercut compo that surely would have floored any opponent. The zombie remained standing, moaning.

Lidgnut charged into the fray, swinging his Warhammer as Adagio sought to recover. The Warhammer went just a little wide as the dwarf made sure to avoid his human comrade. Lidgnut cursed and gestured and a glowing, semi-translucent hammer appeared in the air, swinging in low. The second shambling zombie figure hissed as the impact made it stagger and Ulben took advantage to fire an arrow into it at close range.

As he nocked another arrow, movement caught his eye and he looked past the embers of their campfire.

“We’ve got something coming in from the other way,” he exclaimed.

Luris ignored the call and swung the spear in sharply. He felt it scrape against the rib-cage of the creature in front of him and swung his elbow in, glancing off the cheekbone with seemingly no effect. As he ripped the spear out, he leaned in with an open palm strike that he pulled at the last moment, just above a patch of black boils.

Momentarily worried about the patches of acne on his own chest, he was relieved to see that whatever infection was on this undead creature was much more virulent than whatever he had picked up in the trek in the swamp so far.

Thazak leant back in with a heavy series of hammer blows; each thunderous impact set the zombies swaying but it remained standing, now with a sizeable amount of flesh on the soggy ground and only black tendrils of cartilage and it’s blackened spine holding the torso up.

“What does it take to kill these things?” Thazak paused momentarily in his assault and the zombies vomited out its own cloud of black, almost spore-like in the night. Luris darted to one side, avoiding the mist but Thazak heaved as the noxious cloud enveloped him. Luris noted that his fellow monk was swaying now.

Lidgnut swung his warhammer again; this time a mighty blow that audibly cracked multiple ribs and the zombie merely hissed wetly at him. The spiritual hammer caught it across the back and the creature hissed again, waving at the hammer as if to fend it off.

Ulben caught the recoil from the hammer and aimed his next arrow at the burn marks, the arrow lodging in the creature’s rotator but to seemingly no effect. His attention returned to the approaching figure behind them and his eyes now saw that it was a elf in plate mail, blond hair shortly cropped and wielding a fancy double-bladed scimitar. The figure called out and recognisable magic enfolded his form; where before his run had been stumbling it was now much faster and the figure arrived alongside them.

His eyes quickly scanned the group and he saw Lidgnut, without his arm, looking the worse for wear as he traded blows with the noxious zombie before him. The elf's hands glowed as he touched them to the cleric who started as some of his wounds healed.

The zombie before him lurched suddenly forward and swung its arms towards Adagio who ducked and grabbed hold of the creature, using it’s momentum to drag it part way towards the fire pit.

“We should burn them,” he called as he wrestled with the creature.

Luris heard the call but was now more concerned with Thazak, who he could see was refusing to step down. His spear again ground into the remains of the creature’s torso, a following punch breaking some of the rotten teeth with a sickening crunch but as he steadied himself, so too the zombie.

Thazak went low this time, aiming to break the pelvis and hip. His two blows certainly cracked the bones and sent more flesh sloughing off, but the zombie ignored him to swing at Luris. The goliath, seeing the blow, braced himself and lessened most of the impact. Despite the withered look of the arms, it hit hard, and he knew that another blow like that would hurt much more, as he did his best to ignore the slightly corrosive fluid that the blow had left on him

The other zombie broke free of Adagio’s grasped and staggered back toward Lidgnut. It ignored completely the crossbow bolt that blossomed in the back of its head and swung at the dwarf again who batted the arm away. His spiritual weapon swung in above his head and the zombie gave a guttural moan as it was forced back for a moment.

Ulben seeing what Adagio had tried sprinted back to the fire and lit the end of his next arrow. As he aimed it, a spark flared and he instinctively recoiled as he released the arrow. It left a flaming trail as it arced into the swamp behind the zombie.

The newcomer swung his scimitar down, as the zombies unsteady gait moved it unexpectedly. He reversed the strike and the second blade plunged into the creature. He cried out and a burst of radiant light exploded within the ragged zombie. It too exploded in a cloud of decaying body parts and noxious spores but the stranger and Lidgnut took a step back and avoided the dark cloud. The stranger whirled as part of the move and came up behind the other zombie.

Adagio, blinking his eyes to remove the fiery trail, grabbed his next bolt and swung it through the nearby fire, taking quick aim. The bolt landed true in the pustules on its chest but the fire did nothing more than burst a couple of blisters

“Can’t kill it with fire then,” Adagio muttered bleakly. Seeing that Ulben had been wounded at some point in the exchange, he muttered again, and the magic of a healing word settled on the half-elf near him.

Luris kept the zombie before him occupied; it’s swinging arms deflecting his blows. He shouted incoherently at it as Thazak tiredly attacked again. Not all of the attacks did damage and the creature seemingly paid him no mind.

“I’m thoroughly bored of this,” roared Lidgnut, another Healing Word settling around Thazak. Lidgnut then gestured again and a spiritual flame enveloped the remaining zombie. Up close to it, Luris dived to one side as he saw all the boils bubble at once. The zombie exploded as the flame vanished and both Thazak and the elf recoiled as the spray caught them.

Only the sound of ragged breathing broke the air then the sounds of the nocturnal swamp life began to fill the air again

“Who are you, stranger?” Lidgnut asked wearily, a trace of healing magic glowing around him.

“Well met, fellows. I am Sir Caean Sunstrider, my pleasure to have been of assistance to you at this time.”

Lidgnut eyed Caean’s tabard, marked with a blue leaf insignia and heavy armour.

“No obvious deity but you’d be a paladin, no mistake. Thanks for the help. What brings you to this miserable corner of the K’tawl?”

“I seek a temple, said to be in this area. I’ve spent the last few days just pushing through this quagmire seeking it.”

Luris walked up. “Who sent you to this temple?”

“Rumours and hearsay mostly,” was the reply as the elf walked towards the campfire.

“Only we seek one with religious ties who was also looking to be in this area. Just wondering if there would be a connection.”

“Well, I shall happily join forces with you, friends.”

“We aren’t friends,” Ulben said sharply, “not after one fight.”

“Oh, come on,” interjected Adagio, hunting for reclaimable bolts, “That’s pretty much how we all met here.” Ulben paused in his own search for arrows, then shrugged and nodded.

Caean already had a bedroll out and was taking a position by the fire. The rest introduced themselves, Thazak throwing himself down alongside the fire.

“Wake me only when we leave,” he growled and fell asleep.

Caean looked askance at the figure still asleep on the other side of the fire. “Something wrong with the half-elf lady?”

Lidgnut snorted. “Many things are wrong with Ruby. In this case, apparently her ability to sleep through a fight.” He looked over at Luris as Ulben and Adagio returned and stepped across. It was a different word of power and Luris felt a restorative glow settle where his skin had been getting more mottled the last couple of days.

“Don’t want you turning into one of those things.”

“Think I might?” Luris looked startled at him then relaxed. He’d asked Lidgnut for a restoration before they had settled down for the night and the dwarf had nearly got him offering some of his metal travel tools before the goliath had realised he had been jesting.

“You’ll be fine, lad.” The dwarf lightly backhanded him then continued, “listen, I’ll take the next watch. Need to settle myself a little before I bed down again.”

“if you are sure,” Luris murmured and took his position around the fire, as Lidgnut moved a little distance away. He looked over as he heard splashing and Rolph emerged from the gloom, with a number of toads strung up from a successful hunting trip.

The guide looked them all over, not batting an eyelid at the newcomer and looked towards the goliath. “Was that you lot using magic just now?”

Luris nodded. “Yeah, we just had to deal with, well there’s nothing left of them now.”

Rolph shook his head, “Don’t do that tomorrow when we get near the village. They are very particularly about that sort of thing.” He absently flexed one hand, the reptilian scales and missing finger obscured in the darkness.

“Right you are,” said Luris, as encouragingly as he could, and knowing that there was no way he would be able to control anyone in this party if they were so decided. Just before he bedded down, he looked at the guide. “We’ll need you to cover a watch tonight, all gonna need a bit longer after this.”

“Sure, no probs. Just no magic, right?”

“Sure.”

Luris settled down but at the back of his head, something was nagging him.

The remainder of the night passed quietly. Luris had a good look at the newcomer, Caean, as the sun’s rays brought out the morning swarm of insects. Presumably a good looking elf, but even still with dark bags visible on his face and his demeanour weary. Luris had done one or two runs between the cities on the plain where he had pushed through a couple of nights and recognised the physical signs of exhaustion.

The group was up later than normal, the wounds having healed from the nights encounter but the exhaustion still weighing on them on, the ever pervasive damp, humid, atmosphere and the sun was overhead when a village became visible through the trees up ahead.

“Here we be,” said Rolph, his voice catching oddly. “Ricketts Bog.”

As the group approached, they took note of the wooden huts, each arching into a rough round-based mound. An array of brightly coloured plants of all shapes and sizes were visible, scattered in the dirt around the huts and walkways of rough planks weaved between the buildings.

The huts themselves had a nautical feel, of all things; the wooden planks seemed like driftwood and barnacles were growing on the walls, in small, sharp clumps.

Adagio and the half-elves all twisted.

“Voice raised, over there.”

Rolph pointed along a wooden path and the group made their way into the collection of huts, angling around to the east. They passed between a large hut to the south and a smaller one just to the north and came out on an open space, overlooking a patch of swampland.

“What the...”

They all froze as they saw a group of humans ahead of them jeering and yelling. A women was being tied to a large stake standing upright in the ground. She was obviously pregnant and even from the 50 or so feet from the group to her, the trails of tears were visible, as they were on an elderly lady who seemed to be pleading.

The majority of the group were calling at the woman on the stake -” Harlot”,”Devil Consort”, “Hag” –

Thazak took a firm hold of Ruby as a firm voice rose above the hubbub.

“… and it is the ruling of the council and of myself as the Tender for our community that you will be strung up here for a day and a night. If you are taken in the next day, then may your sacrifice ensure the safety of Ricketts Bog and those of us who call it him. We hope that your use of magic will not place us into more danger and …”

“What on Exandria is going on here?” Ulben’s voice rang out and the villagers turned as one to regard the group.

“Leave us, strangers. We must make this sacrifice to appease again the use of magic, or else lose the village.”

“How is a bit of magic going to lose a village.”

The man strode up to them. “You are strangers here and do not understand our ways. Elana has broken our laws and must be offered as sacrifice.”

“But she’s pregnant. How in the realms do you expect this to work?”

“Stand by, lad.” Lidgnut stepped forward. “I’m sorry I did not catch your name.

The man stared at him. “I am Brennan Calthoog, the Tender of this village. It’s my responsibility to ensure the welfare of those who reside here. And it falls to me to ensure that justice is served when our ways are broken.”

“Yon lass is clearly with child. You say she has broken your laws, but this course applies the punishment to child as well as to mother.”

“In that, she has also gone against our laws. No woman should lay with a man out of wedlock and the child is proof of her infidelity.”

Off to the side, Thazak was pushing Ruby away, shaking his head rapidly.

“Surely that means that one of the men of the village has also broken that law in order to get her in that condition.”

“None of the men of the village have laid with her. They have provided their word and in most cases are married.”

“Oh sure,” sniped Ulben, “no married man has ever slept with someone other than his married partner.”

Luris began to zoom out a little at this point. To him, this was no different than in his old herd. The rules of the herd applied above all and woe betide any outsider who would have tried to say otherwise. He watched Thazak for a moment; judging by Ruby’s expression she was merely trying to work out who to kill first. Certainly, an option, but Luris considered that it wasn’t the best approach. Yet.

Noticing that Lidgnut was gesturing to Caean, he started paying attention again.

The Tender, Brennan, was speaking as he turned to the large hut beside them.

“Without Elana discharging her duties as healer, I don’t know how the afflicted will survive. You are welcome to look if you think you can help.”

He walked to the hut and opened the door, stepping in. Lidgnut and Caean followed him in. As Luris followed them in, he noted Ulben hurrying back to Ruby whilst Adagio casually made his way towards the woman – Elana?- now affixed to the stake, the older woman near her still pleading with the other villagers who were beginning to drift away, though a few of the more martial looking villagers regarded the approaching Adagio distrustfully.

“By the Allhammer!”

Luris remained in the doorway, casually blocking it in case his fellows decided to use a little magic. He looked over Lidgnut, pulling a bandana across his mouth and saw three humans, all bed-ridden with rasping breath and sweaty skin. All three had blotches of boils on their skin, the green pus distorting the skin and occasionally oozing out, with flecks of black. Again, there was that nagging sensation at the back of his head.

Brennan walked over to one of the suffering folk. “Elana had been treated all those who have caught the pox. Some were recovering but most are getting worse.”

“Most? This isn’t everyone?”

Brennan looked at Caean. “No, there are two, no three huts more that the afflicted are in. One of those, including Elana’s own father, are in much worse state. The black is much more pronounced. We know from prior, bitter, experience that they are near death at that point. We will have to remove them from the village before they pass.”

“What? Why in the gods would you do that?”

“Because they rise from the dead within just a few hours.” He looked stoically at the shocked cleric and paladin. “Methias, Elana’s father, was the first to fall sick. He had been attacked by these plague zombies that had been attracted here because of his own daughter’s use of magic. We have records from this happening in the past.”

Caean shook his head. “Could you not set a funeral pyre for them? At least some measure of final rites?”

“That has been tried. The zombies are known to explode at that point and their spore takes to the wind.”

The nagging sensation went as Luris suddenly realised what was bugging him. But this wasn’t the place to say anything.

“Airborne. Allhammer preserve us.” Lidgnut shook his head then looked over at Caean. “Your fancy healing hands; would they work here?”

Caean frowned, “Possibly yes.” He looked over at the Tender. “I understand that your laws forbid the use of magic. But is that just magic of an arcane basis? Both of us are able to call upon our powers from a divine sense.”

“All magic is forbidden, whatever its source.”

“We could still try?”

“Problem is lad,” Lidgnut stroked his beard “is that we know these plague zombies can hone in on divine power as well.”

Caean leaned down to him. “We can’t seriously be thinking of leaving her there.”

“If she knowingly broke the established law, then we don’t really have any call to stop it.” He glared over at Brennan, and continued, “distasteful and as reprehensible as it is.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“Well I imagine Ulben and or Adagio will be here in a moment looking to be all heroic and probably suggest that we stay up the night and fend off anything that may try to take her – you say she goes free tomorrow if nothing takes her?”

Brennan nodded. “Such is the law. Your guide Rolph,” there was a note of disdain in Brennan’s voice,” was sentenced to punishment for using magic but nothing came for him and he was released.”

“And while I like the idea of defeating a horde of undead as much as the next dwarf, we are somewhat knackered just getting here.”

Luris spoke up. “Tender, has there been anything amiss in the last week or so? Something unusual?” He wanted to get the group away from this village, at least until he could check a suspicion. He felt someone pushing at him and sidestepped to let Ulben in.

“What are we doing? I presume we will be staying to protect the lady out there?”

“Wait just a sec, lad. Sorry, Tender, you were saying?”

“The strangest thing was a sight I’ve never seen in all my years. A great sailing ship passed overhead some few days ago, travelling in the air as if it were water.” He shook his head in astonishment as Lidgnut and Ulben traded glances.

“A ship in the sky? Perchance did it come up from the south? Stilben reported seeing a sky ship some days ago.”

“From the south? Well yes and then it took off to the east.”

“Towards the coast?” Asked Luris.

“Yes, if you push far enough beyond the temple.”

“Temple?” Ulben asked sharply. “What temple?”

“There is an old temple about a half days travel to the east. Been abandoned as long as I’ve known.”

Brennan continued to watch them closely as the four huddled up.

“That temple keeps coming up.” Lidgnut looked towards Caean,” You want to clean it out, and I agree with Luris that it may be where Bragor was headed towards.”

“Plus,” Ulben added, “If it’s to the east, that’s the direction that the stake is facing.”

“And the direction the sky ship was headed.”

“We should head out that way,” Luris said, hoping to brock no argument.

There was a clumping behind them as Thazak, keeping a firm grip on Ruby approached. “What are we doing? We aren’t leaving that woman in this fucking state, are we?”

“All signs point towards a temple to the east, Thazak.” Lidgnut strode towards the door. “If we set out now, we may be able deal with the source of this. And if not, then we should get back in time to protect yon Elana and her unborn child before the night is too far advanced.”

Both Thazak and Ruby had matching, slightly pissed off expressions but allowed themselves to be herded out of the hut. Caean turned to Brennan.

“We will fix all this, one way or another, Tender. Whatever you do, do not cast those sick out of your village.”

“We do not want to. But we must safehold this village. We can give you a day, maybe two then Methias and the others will be removed. And the rest will follow if they do not improve, or Elana can not heal them. Presuming she survives the night.”

The group headed out to the east, Adagio stepping away from a villager wearing a blacksmith’s apron and who gave Adagio the stink-eye as he headed over.

Luris needed to get the group out of eye-shot of the village as soon as he could. The suspicion was now a worry and he did not want to wait to either allay his concern, or to deal with the aftermath.


	9. Luris: Converging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have made it to Ricketts Bog and set out for the temple. But they are not the only creatures in the area ...

Before they had gone even a few yards, Ruby abruptly halted.

“No wait, halt. I’m not going. I’m staying and making sure that poor lady doesn’t die. You can’t stop me.”

“Sounds like a plan, lass.” Lidgnut carried on walking nonplussed but paused when he heard coughing from Thazak.

“Y’know, think I may stay with Ruby. I’m feeling like I’m coming down with something and I’m not happy leaving the young mother.”

Lidgnut nodded. “That makes sense. Better to have more than one here, just in case. We’ll be back as fast as we can.”

Ulben was beginning to turn back when Luris and Adagio as each took hold of a shoulder and pushed him onwards.

“C’mon lover boy. She’ll be fine without you.”

As they left the village behind them, Luris turned to the rest.

“So, I was listening to what the Tender said and with the fight we had last night on those shambling monster things. I think that some of this group may be infected. And we should be looking to do that restoration thing that you did on me. Otherwise we are looking at getting the same boils and pox as that village. You, or this Caean can try out the special hands of his that he was talking about just before.”

“Honestly, lad. We gotta get to that temple and back as quick as possible. Lady is gonna be sacrificed, bunch a people going to be dumped in the swamp just for being ill, we have a tenday until the ship comes back and I’m not entirely certain that we aren’t going to return to Ricketts Bog to find Ruby has murdered everyone whilst we are not there.”

Not even Ulben said anything and Lidgnut continued.

“I want to keep as many as my abilities available until we have returned.”

“Same with me,” Caean added. “We heard that it takes a few days for the pox to manifest. We are hoping to sort this all today so should have time to then properly restore everyone.”

“If you are both sure.”

“Absolutely lad.”

They pushed onward and it was late afternoon as the swamp opened out. Ahead of them was a large lake of the white water. Before they even took a proper look, Lidgnut growled and pointed.

Right in front of them was another of the shambling monsters bent double as it drank from the water. Luris grimaced. Beside him Ulben stepped to one side, nocking an arrow to his short bow. But the monster shifted suddenly, and the arrow skimmed past it, further along the damp mud the lined the lake. With a roar, Lidgnut charged forward.

“Allhammer smite thee, foul creature.” A divine flash pulsed out from the dwarf as he closed on the monster, searing its back. It turned far faster than expected, moaning.

Adagio muttered a few words and a blanket of green sparks materialised in an area above the zombie like creature; Adagio’s mutters continued as the sparks failed to settle on the creature – though these mutters were just expressions of disappointment.

Caean and Luris both charged in either side of Lidgnut; as he stabbed in, Luris noted the zombie’s eyes had a slight whitish glow that hadn’t been seen on the ones that they had engaged last night and there was a little more vitality as it dodged both his spear and Caeans sweeping slashes. Luris used the momentum to swing into a roundhouse but the creature pushed his leg away with one mouldy hand, also catching his return palm heel strike then bringing both hands slamming down onto Lidgnut with a resounding crack; Lidgnut recoiled in pain.

As he steadied himself, surprised at the creature’s speed, Luris too took a step back as the ground around and behind the monsters rippled and a swathe of mud erupted into a mass of tangling vines. The vines rapidly grew up the zombie holding its legs firm. Luis was glad to see that the vines seemed to be targeting the monster rather than those assaulting it – the goliath had no idea why but was glad that this wasn’t a new power.

Another arrow sailed past as Ulben again failed to find his mark and Lidgnut again called out to his god and a wreath of fire enveloped the head of his Warhammer which left a trail of flame as it missed the creature by a scant inch

Two bolts found their mark as Adagio crossed behind Luris, rapidly firing his crossbow and Caean took advantage of the creature whipping its head to look at the human to one side to sink his scimitar deep into the creatures flank, a burst of radiant energy causing it to cry out. Luris plunged his spear deep into the other side but his attempt at elbowing the creature failed as it lunged at Caean, smashing into him, despite the vines holding its legs fast.

As he pulled his spear back, Luris saw a flash of blue-white light in a clump of overgrowth at the edge of the shoreline and a ray of energy struck the creature, flash-freezing part of its body.

Definitely someone, or something there, but as they seemed to be targeting the zombie and not them, that was a problem for later.

Ulben fired another shot that went wide. Lidgnut took advantage of the creatures distraction and his hammer crunched into the creature’s chest; the flames smouldered at the impact site. Lidgnut prayed to the Allhammer and a soft glow covered his wounds, easing the pain evident on his face.

Adagio fired again twice more, both bolts sinking deep into the creature’s flesh but it remained standing, though obviously now the worse for wear. He called out and Caean seemed to be inspired by the arcane charge, the scimitar sweeping around, embedding it into the creature again then cried out. A radiant flash detonated deep in the creature and its flesh exploded outwards. Luris dived to one side, avoiding the black spore cloud but both Caean and Lidgnut coughed violently as it hit them.

With his back to the lake, Luris remained in a combat stance.

“Show yourself. We know that you are in there.”

There was movement in the plant growth and a soft, slightly alien voice replied.

“You can kill them?”

“Aye,” Lidgnut wheezed, “we killed a couple of these wee monsters last night. Though they are buggers to finish off.”

“You can kill them.” This time the voice was speaking to itself.

“Come out where we can see you.” Luris called again, relaxing slightly.

Movement again and a figure walked into view. Luris stared – he had seen tieflings before, but not one with blue skin all the way from her cloven feet to the horns on her head. And the horns were antlers which he had definitely not seen before.

She smoothed down her leather armour. “If you can kill them, I ask if you would be able to assist me.”

Luris was already nodding as Lidgnut replied, “We have a task to do first, lass. Need to find a missing person who may be at a temple and possibly deal with all sorts of issues here and down at Stilben.”

“But after that, if you tell us what you need us for, we may be able to help.” Adagio moved up alongside Lidgnut.

“Um guys,” Ulben mentioned behind them all, “you may want to turn around.”

Adagio, Lidgnut and Luris all looked to Ulben who was staring at something across the lake behind them. They noticed that Caean was also staring and they turned.

“Oh wow.” Adagio said.

“By the Allhammer,” Lidgnut breathed out.

Luris himself took hold of his amulet to the Changebringer as he beheld a sight like no other.

In the midst of the white lake, there was a small island. Ruins on the island implied a temple had once stood there, an archway still standing. But it wasn’t that which had caught their eyes; above the ruins was a sky-ship. Glowing crystals on the sides and stern of the ship glowed with a purple hue and Luris fancied that he could almost hear the thrumming of their power fighting gravity. The sails were furled, and no activity was visible. He had seen a sky-ship once before; a run to the temple of Saranrae up in Whitestone, where he had seen one at rest at the newly constructed sky dock nestled between city and the De Rolo castle that towered over Whitestone. But seeing one actually floating in the sky was a sight.

If Ulben had been aware of that during the fight, that would certainly go some way to explain his poor shots.

“This not with you then?” Asked the tiefling behind them.

“No, but we heard that one had been seen in Stilben some days ago, then over Ricketts Bogs. Presumably this would be one and the same.”

“Looks like a lot of threads are converging here,” Lidgnut stroked his beard thoughtfully. Then turned back to the tiefling.

“So what are you looking for, lass?”

“My grove is under peril,” she replied in her soft tone. “I can no longer protect it by myself. And I have come into the swamp to find that there are many of those shambling monsters.” She visibly steeled herself, straightening up to a full six-foot height, before antlers. “I shall aid you in your quest to the temple. And I request your aid in return once that is done.”

“Presuming that we don’t need to return to Stilben immediately, that’s probably okay. Right Lidgnut?” Adagio turned to Lidgnut, who looked pensive then nodded, once.

“Aye. And what’s your name lass?”

“I am known as Nehir.” The rest introduced themselves and Nehir looked each of them up and down in turn, her face inscrutable.

“Well, we know that we don’t want to be swimming in the water. Even before that monster was drinking it. Any ideas for getting across?”

Luris looked further along the shoreline. “Well, there are those boats there,” and he pointed. A hundred yards or so along the shore was a jetty made from aged wood with three boats tied up. Ulben jogged over and had a look inside each one as the rest approached more slowly.

“They seem good. Whatever the acid in the water, it doesn’t seem to have affected them too much – whether that’s the wood or some treatment, I don’t actually know.” Ulben looked over at the rest. “And it occurs to me that this may be where we needed to use the attractor distractor.”

Luris’s brows furrowed and he shared a look with Caean at his side, getting more confused as Lidgnut and Adagio turned expectantly to him

“What?”

Lidgnut sighed. “That hunk of metal you’ve been lugging about since we left Stilben. This is likely where Thazak meant to use it.”

“Oh. Oh! You think sahuagin could be found in there?”

“If this is the temple, then Bragor had it made to get in. Seems to me a large lake that you can’t see the bottom of would be a good place for a buncha fishmen.”

Luris nodded and crouched, gratefully loosening the straps that had been across his shoulders.

“How does it work?” He asked.

Adagio leant in. “From what I remember, you turn one of the dials and then press the button. When we went to the artificer Bragor had commissioned, this was on and making one hell of a racket. Plus, there were imps apparating around it.” He pointed as Caean, Luris and Nehir all leaned in. There were three dials on the metallic box, one stencilled with the outline of a rat, another with a bat symbol next to it and the third that was the silhouette of an imp if you knew what to expect. A large red button was inset central to the face with the dials.

“So,” Ulben said, looking towards the island. “We set it off, have it in one of the boats as we travel and make our way over.” He stopped as he felt the eyes of everyone upon him.

“Why?” Asked Luris.

“The idea lad,” Lidgnut took over, “is that we place the device _away_ from us, somewhere along the shore line then we travel over and if there are any fish-fucks in there, they will be distracted by the attracter.” He turned to Luris. “You got the controls?”

“Yeah, think so. Turn that, push this, run away.”

“Close enough.”

“I’ll go around hundred or so yards past where we came in and set it there.” So saying, Luris picked up the machine and began to jog northwards, starting a count in his head once he passed the patch of ground where the entangling vines had now returned to the mud.

“… 98, 99, 100.” He reached his count and stopped, setting the machine down. He peered at the dials and turned the one that was for imps almost all the way up then pressed the button. Immediately there was a loud, high pitched whine with a rumbling harmonic. Luris turned and began to run away. As he departed there was a pop and he heard a squeaky, raspy laughter that had definite fiendish overtones.

Luris didn’t look back but kept his eyes on the boats – the rest still seems to be arguing over something. He wondered as he ran back if there was something in the half-elf heritage that was affecting Ruby and Ulben; both seemed distracted at the moment, and off their game. Resisting the urge to channel his ki and sped his return, his gait nevertheless had him back with the rest in short order.

Ulben and Nehir were sitting uncomfortably in one boat, Caean on the dock holding it in place. Lidgnut was at the oars of the other, ready as Adagio held it firm. As Luris arrived, Adagio let go and Luris used his momentum to push the boat away as he arrived, half tumbling into the back. As Lidgnut began rowing, Luris checked behind to see Caean do the same, before taking his place at the oars, following some twenty foot behind the lead boat.

Adagio was in the prow, watching both the island and the sky-ship whilst Luris kept an eye on the distant area where he had placed the attracter device.

The sound of splintering wood was unexpected and Luris caught sight of three prongs of sharp metal ripping up into the floor of the boat before being wrenched away and the white water beginning to seep into the boat from the three holes now visible.

“Gah,” shouted Lidgnut. He quickly handed the oars to Luris and dived into the boat; Luris recognised the Mending cantrip as he fumbled the oars back into their locks, stood still as he felt Adagio climb over him to assist with his own cantrip and then took over the rowing. He was looking back towards the other boat when he saw it suddenly tip to its left. With a short scream, Nehir plunged into the milky water as the other two collided with each other at the side of the boat. It landed back on the hull with a splash and Luris’ eyes widened as he saw scaled arms and fish heads now visible, clawing at Nehir.

Caean and Ulben reached out desperately trying to pull Nehir back in but the fishmen grabbed her and they all submerged. Both drew their weapons frantically looking to see what was going on and started as a large octopus suddenly erupted from the water, the hands of the sahuagin slipping from it’s rubbery skin. Caean pulled up a swing with his scimitar as he saw the unnaturally blue skin with white almost antler-like marks on the flanks and the octopus stationed itself at the stern of the boat, it’s tentacles flailing at the water and the sahuagin now visible underneath.

Luris had his attention diverted as three more sharp prongs ripped again into the boat and the milky water began to rush in

“Ah fuck this,” Lidgnut straightened, the weave of his mending spell dissipating and instead he spoke a word of power. Several gallons of water just ceased to exist. Luris continued to row and he saw the hulking frame of a sahuagin, much larger than the few harassing the rear boat, move out from underneath and head towards the rear boat as well, a trident visible in its scaly claws

“Row you fools,” Luris shouted.

Caean was sweeping his scimitar through the water, a trail of inky blood following in the wake as he nicked one of the assailants and barely kept his balance as the boat rocked again. The Nehir-octopus whipped another tentacle into the water as Luris watched the giant sahuagin glide under the boat.

The cracking of wood echoed across the lake and Caean almost fell into the seat, fumbling for the oars.

“Stay still,” yelled Adagio, aiming his crossbow. Somehow, he had forced one of his bolts through a rope and he fired towards the rear boat. With a thunk, it sunk deep into the bench near an oarlock and the human rapidly moved to tie the rope to the front boat. Luris braced himself, still rowing for the extra weight, knowing that his goliath frame was going to have to work here.

“Oh fuck me,” groaned Lidgnut pointing behind them all.

A white-tipped fin had risen above the water line some 60 feet or so and was bearing down on them.

“Don’t want to see the size of anything with a fin that large.”

Ulben fired an arrow into the water near the fin. Caean was struggling to get the oars working and Luris grimaced as the weight of both boats became apparent. Lidgnuts was now sorting through his pack, ignoring the water slowly filling the front boat

“…no, no, shame I used the spade heads already, not large enough, oh Allhammer this will have to do.” He pulled out a censor and hurriedly dumped the ashes at the bottom before using it to start bailing out water. Adagio sat next to Luris, taking an oar

“The island is less than 100 foot away,” he gasped.

Ulben was still stood, swaying trying to get a bead on the fin that was closing fast. The sahuagin seemed to have backed away with the arrival of the presumed giant shark closing on them and Caean began to get into his stride.

Adagio grunted as the rising water splashed against his leg; Lidgnut sighed and spoke and the water in the boat again was destroyed.

“I’m running out of magic here,” the dwarf grumbled as he returned to his bailing.

The fin disappeared under the water 20 feet from the rear boat and Luris could see Ulben and Caean brace for an impact. Then two of Nehir’s tentacles whipped down and even in the front boat Luris could see the octopus straining at something

“Did she just grapple a shark?” Adagio’s rowing slowed as he stared

“Keep rowing!” Luris yelled.

The octopus jolted, its tentacles coming back as the giant shark must have broken the grapple. They kept rowing and Lidgnut gave up on the bailing, pushing past his comrades on the boat.

Luris was expecting a jolt but it wasn’t the shark; instead it was the grinding of wood against rock as the front boat shored itself. Lidgnut was on the rocky shore of the island in an instant holding the boat fast as the rear boat crunched into the stern.

“Go,” yelled Luris, standing in the boat. He thought he could see a dark shape circling around and if they didn’t get off the boats, it could still sink the rear one. As Adagio jumped onto land, Caean leapt over and headed past Luris. The octopus form of Nehir slithered across the work with no issues but Ulben misjudged the jump in his haste and fell into the water with a splash.

Ignoring the burn of the water, Luris grabbed his arm as the half-elf submerged and half-dragged him out of the water. Ulben got his feet under him and the pair leapt to the shore as there was a massive impact on the rear boat.

The octopus shimmered and reformed into the tiefling shape of Nehir, who said nothing but gave a very pointed look around the rest of the group.

“Not certain we want to be resting under that thing.” Adagio pointed up at the skyship now directly above them. “Can’t see any movement up there but if anyone was looking, they certainly know we are here.”

Luris looked over the lake to the distant shape of the attractor. He could see shapes against the treeline that were possibly more of the sahuagin and fancied he could almost here the noise of it working. But why had any of them sahuagin come after them. It was obviously working if he could hear it from this island

The answer hit him, and his shoulders drooped.

“Problem, lad?” Lidgnut asked, shaking the last of the water from the censor.

“We should have put the attractor in the water …”

Ulben sighed and Adagio face palmed. “At least it worked a bit.”

“Well, lets get into the temple before the fish-fucks come after us.” Lidgnut lead the way towards the ruined archway and the stone staircase that lead under the surface of the island.

The stairway itself was still covered and Ulben reached into his pack, not looking forward. “I’ll get a torch for those without dark-vision.”

Luris stayed his hand and Ulben looked at him then through the archway at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh.”

Beyond the antechamber they found themselves in, the ceiling of the temple had collapsed, or possibly had never been, as it was open to the sky, a shadow from the skyship above bisecting it. Pink, blue and grey tiles formed geometric shapes on the floor and the floor continued for 50 feet or so to another open archway that a bright light shone through.

They passed through the first archway and found a short staircase on each side that lead up 10 feet to raised walkways on each side. As Luris and Adagio hugged the walls to each side on the central corridor, Ulben and Caean each took a stairway and checked out the upper levels. Each had two doors leading to small side chambers, all empty. All four continued towards the light at the end, Luris looking back to see Lidgnut and Nehir still in the antechamber watching them and the stairs behind.

He looked back as they approached the second archway, pausing just before the threshold. Beyond the archway, the tilework gave way to worked grey stone the lead to a shaped platform, surrounded on the sides by clear water. A circular podium was on the platform made from the same pink and grey stone and there was a well visible in the centre, forming the centrepiece for the stonework that surrounded it. Four wide urns, each 5 feet across were positioned in a half circle

Visible near the urn furthest to the left was a body, still. A shimmer of bright light hung above the well and every few seconds, a few drops of water would drip out and land in the well water below.

Adagio continued in and Ulben lightly leapt from his level to follow as Luris paused.

The dreams came back to him -

 _… Bragor, face contorted, bound, turning from the voices that demanded of him to tell them of what he knew of the_ Water Rift, _what of the ashari in the K’tawl Wilds. Bragor crying out in pain …_

  * and he shook his head, starting as Lidgnut was next to him.



“What we got lad?”

Luris just pointed, not trusting his voice yet.

“Well this is a thing,” the dwarf looked around in awe.

Nehir and Luris followed him in.

Adagio and Ulben were by the body. “Human. He’s dead, and there’s a chalice next to him.” Adagio gestured and the chalice was picked up as if by an invisible hand and floated over to him.

Luris looked around the space they were in, a cavern of some description but only a little larger than the platform, the rocky walls curving around the platform and ending a little beyond it; the water continuing around. He could see where Caean stood, still on the upper level he had checked but now on a platform that opened above the water, as if for someone to dive from.

“The urns each have a rune upon them.” Nehir said softly. “Anyone recognise them?”

Luris turned. “Water,” he answered before seeing it’s corresponding rune emblazoned in the side of the urn where the dead human lay. Looking at the next urn around anticlockwise he continued. “Earth.” Moving around to check the next, “Fire”

“And Air I presume?” Lidgnut finished and the goliath nodded. “But each have water in.”

He was trying to remember if anything else was in the dream and half-heard as Adagio suggested filled the goblet in turn from each of the urns then taking a drink. Lidgnut sighed.

“You’re probably right.”

A pause.

Ulben moved to the edge of the platform, cupped a hand in the water on the outside of the platform and sipped. The clear water glistened in the swirling light from what Luris presumed was the water rift and after a moment the half elf nodded, seemingly unaffected.

“Four elements,” mused Lidgnut.

Nehir moved over to the urn marked with the Fire rune and gestured, a small fire sparking out over the urn.

“Worth a try. Luris, go grab some earth from outside.”

The goliath jogged back, past Caean who was now moving to join them, and back up the stairs. As he stepped out from the temple, Luris looked around but could see no sign of the sahaugin, beyond the sorry state of their boats. He scooped up some of the earth outside and hurried back down.

Ulben stood by the Air urn and blew as Nehir conjured fire again. At the same time, Adagio poured water into the Water urn and Luris dropped some of the earth into the urn.

Nothing happened.

“Maybe we should take the water out?” Asked Ulben.

“Hang on,” Luris said out loud. “The skyship. This guy must have come here as part of the crew of that, right?”

Adagio nodded. “Probably. I’d guess he’s Clasp but I’ll need to move him to check.”

Luris waved that aside. “But one person couldn’t operate a whole ship.”

“No,” said Ulben firmly.

“Then where are the rest of the crew? If they were on the ship, then they know we are here. There’s no ropes or other signs of how he got here.” Luris paused then strode across to the platform and dropped into the water. Checking under the surface, he couldn’t see any tunnels or pipes that would explain how the water from the well would be able to get into the space beyond the platform, if indeed it did. However, looking against the cavern wall revealed something else.

He surfaced with a deep breath.

“Got anything?” Called Ulben.

Luris took hold of the platform before he answered.

“There’s a tunnel under the water. In the wall of the cavern, leads straight out and beyond.”

“Looks like we are going swimming then.” Caean and Lidgnut traded a look, then down at their armour and both sighed.

“No light in the tunnel that I can see,” Luris continued. “I think we take a rope and all hold onto it. Ulben you lead with your darkvision, I’ll go next so I can help pull everyone else along. Nehir at the end as she can go octopus if needed and the rest in the middle. Travel in for a count of 30 and if you don’t see anything that looks like an air hole we turn around and come back and see if we missed something here.”

As the rest debated his plan, Luris turned back to look at the shaded tunnel. Was Bragor through there? Or was he perhaps on the skyship above? Luris had no idea if the dreams were portents of what was to come, or if they had been visions of what had occurred.

“Changebringer, where are you leading me to?”


	10. Luris: Two minutes, a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinforced unexpectedly, the group continue their journey into the Water Temple.

A new sound made the group look up.

“Someone’s coming,” said Caean softly. He and Luris moved up to one side of the archway, as Ulben and Nehir moved up to the other, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs echoing against the walls of the temple. Lidgnut and Adagio took up cover near the urns.

As Luris listened, he could hear something odd in the way the steps echoed. It didn’t seem to be a regular walk but rather step, step, pause, step, step, pause; some sort of regular rhythm that he couldn’t quite place.

No, he could. It was … skipping?

As he frowned at the thought, he saw Ulben, Lidgnut and Adagio all straighten with disbelieving stares.

Then Ruby skipped through the archway. “Didja miss me, boys?”

She stopped suddenly as she saw the still poised Nehir next to Ulben. “Apparently not so much,” she continued a little icily.

Ulben stepped forward. “Ruby what are you doing here?”

“Got bored.”

“But how did you get here?”

“Once I got bored, I just set out after you. Thazak was talking to someone and the lady was just weeping so I left. Saw you were all on the lake, so I picked up a boat and rowed out after you. That’s hard work by the way.”

Adagio and Lidgnut traded wry glances. “Only Ruby would be able to skip into a temple surrounded by sahaugin, totally unmolested.”

Ulben continued to press Ruby. “So, you didn’t see any sahaugin? A massive shark?”

“Nope. Sounds fun. All I had was an irritating noise in the distance and calluses.” She deliberately turned her back on Nehir and stepped forward.

“What’s all this?”

“Water rift.” Said Luris shortly, from where he and Caean were still watching the entrance hall. “Elemental urns in front. Tunnel in water beyond.”

Ruby wandered up to look at the rift more closely. “Anyone jumped in this water?” She pointed to the water under the rift.

“No.” Replied Adagio. “Feel free.”

“Okay.” She put her gun to one side and stepped up to the edge.

“Wait,” the human yelled. “At least let us tie a rope to you.”

She arched one eyebrow. “Why Adagio, this isn’t the place surely?”

He sighed. “Ulben, want to tie up your girlfriend?”

Ulben took the proffered rope, muttering “not my girlfriend” and secured the rope to Ruby, ensuring that it was snug around her body.

She winked at Adagio and stepped into the water. Lidgnut had taken the rope and let it play through his hands, nodding over at Luris to come over and be ready to help if needed.

But a moment later, Ruby crested the water.

“It’s invigorating. And I’m clean. But nothing useful in there.”

As Ulben helped her out, Lidgnut looked over at Nehir.

“Let’s try your idea again, lass. But we get the water out of the other bowls. We’ll need some more earth.”

Caean, who was now nearest the archway, nodding in acknowledgement as Luris, Nehir and Adagio began to empty out water. Lidgnut moved to check the body more closely.

“Did he drown?” Luris asked as he filled one of the empty water bottles with water from the earth urn then scooped the rest out

“No,” Lidgnut replied, thoughtfully,“ asphyxiated.”

“Is that the same thing?”

“No. Not from water – he just wasn’t able to breathe. No obvious marks on his throat either.”

Caean returned with the earth and Lidgnut moved around the now empty fire bowl, lighting a candle in it. They all heard their breath as the four elements sat in their respective urns

“Nope,” Ruby said, a little shrilly in the silence. “Next!”

“Gotta be the tunnel, I guess,” said Luris.

“It’s dark,” added Ulben.

“So, we rope up. Someone with dark vision first,” Luris looked around, “then me to help pull. Then evenly spaced down the line in case of sudden currents?”

No-one dissented and Caean took the lead point. Luris fell in behind him. Adagio followed with Lidgnut behind him until Ruby stepped forcefully between them.

“I’m going here.”

Lidgnut shrugged. “Whatever. Whose going last?”

“Ulben is good underwater. Makes sense he goes at the rear.”

Ulben opened his mouth then bit off whatever he was going to say. “Sure.”

He moved behind Nehir who took her place behind Lidgnut. With careful spacing and positioning of knots, the group were able to get nearly 10 foot of rope between them.

“Why Adagio, it’s longer than expected,” Ruby said with a sly look. “Also, can you put my gun into your saddlebag, please? Didn’t you get something water-proof?”

“It’s wax lined. Don’t know how water-proof it’s going to be.”

“Still better than my backpack.”

She handed over the gun and as he made the bag as watertight as it could be, he noted her checking a hand crossbow

“We all set?” Caean stepped into the pool and the group moved off. One last breath to fill the lungs then the sound grew muted as they dived below the surface.

Luris swam forward as the light from the temple faded behind them. He wondered if he should have had Adagio cast a light spell or two but too late now. By the goliaths estimate, they had a couple of minutes tops to make the swim before at least one of them run out of air – probably Adagio with his human lungs.

As the darkness closed in, his attention focussed down to the rope and the feel of the water as Caean kicked through it before him, the elf kicking to one side then another. Luris sensed more than saw the walls opening out then closing in again as the tunnel carved through the rock unevenly.

He had been counting down the seconds without really thinking about it, starting arbitrarily from 120 and at one per second. Luris had reached reached sixty when Caean suddenly jolted in front of him and the rope pulled violently to the side.

The goliath had no idea what was happening, but he did recognise when someone behind him cast faerie fire, the pale blue sparks reminding him of Nehir. They didn’t settle but Luris had a brief flash of Caean struggling in the water, as if being pummelled by an unseen force.

As the sparks vanished, another set of faerie sparks materialised, in the pale green that spoke to Adagio’s use of magic. These settled on the struggling Caean and Luris could see that there were swirls of water around him. He reached towards the elf and tried to pull him free of the odd current, swimming a little further into the tunnel until he could feel the rope linking him to Adagio tighten. But the elf remained fast in his watery bonds.

Luris could sense movement behind him but all he could see was the softly glowing form of Caean encased in a swirl of constricting water and a vaguely Adagio-shaped shadow trying to reach the elf, pulling at the rope that snaked into the darkness behind him.

54 seconds.

Caean tried to escape but couldn’t quite manage it. From out of the darkness a needle of ice impacted against the water holding him and Luris’s eye’s widened as he could make out a sudden visage in the water, an elemental of some sort, grinning evily at Caean. The needle remained in the water but there was a detonation and the elemental writhed as shards of ice filled its body. Luris barely moved out of the way as one shard scraped his cheek and other shards missed him by scant inches. Adagio and Caean were not so lucky as each winced as several ice shards dug into them.

Able now to see what attacked them, Luris stabbed with his spear but the weapon drifted in the water and he knew he had missed. Using the momentum of his missed stab, he swung the other arm around and felt his fist collide with the elemental’s liquid form.

48 seconds.

Caean jolted as if slammed by a heavy punch and his body went limp. The elemental face turned to Adagio, recovering from the ice shards. Luris had to trust that the human would be capable to deal with him, or that the rest would support him as he dove for Caean’s body grabbing it and turning back in the direction they had been headed in. He focused his ki and swam away, noticing now a dim light coming from ahead.

He felt the pull of the rope linking him to Adagio pull taut.

42 seconds.

Ulben swam near to him before turning to face behind, face drawn. The goliath felt the line to Adagio go slack suddenly. Seeing that Ulben had cut his line, Luris continued to hope Adagio was fine and kept his ki active powering forward again with Caean trailing, unmoving. Luris pivoted as he saw the light was coming from above them now, catching a glimpse of the octopus form of Nehir dragging the battered but living body of Lidgnut.

36 seconds.

He broke the surface and hauled Caean up on the rope, using the rush of energy before it faded to roll his body onto the lip of the pool in which they found themselves. Luris spent one second looking at the elf and his open, unblinking eyes as he cut the rope linking him to the elf.

Luris didn’t waste a breath cursing but pulled on a breath and diving back down past the surfacing Lidgnut. As he channelled the last of his ki energy, as he saw Ruby swimming desperately for the surface, he wondered where Nehir had gone.

In a swirl of water, the octopus returned with another limp body, that of Adagio.

The count forgotten, Luris wrenched the human from the octopus and stretched for the surface, pushing Adagio up before him. He was aware of Lidgnut checking out Caean but the goliath rolled Adagio onto the side of the pool, and thrusting down on the human’s chest one, twice, three times, four, five …

Adagio coughed out water. His intake of breath was ragged, and he otherwise didn’t move. But he was alive.

Luris heard Lidgnut sigh deeply and turn from the still form of Caean. The dwarven cleric muttered and a word of healing power made Adagio gasp and sit up. Almost instinctively, Adagio held his hands to his own chest and Luris heard the stilted cure wounds close some of the wounds, triggering the human’s fighter healing response as he then collapsed back onto the floor, coughing up more water.

Luris looked around at Ruby, sat on the side, for some reason with hands that were three times the size they had been previously. The giant octopus form shifted into Nehir’s normal tiefling form as she left the pool, breathing heavily. The goliath continued his look around to the slumped form of Lidgnut, his face a mix of anger, frustration and sadness then to the still, dead body of Caean.

“Wait,” Luris yelled. “We are missing one!”

Lidgnut head snapped up. “Oh, that damn fool half-elf!”

He half-dived, half fell back into the pool.

“Damnit.” Luris heard Adagio behind him stir as he gestured and one of his bolts lit up from the Light cantrip then then human and goliath followed the dwarf back into the water.

6 seconds. The dwarf was ahead of them as Luris and Adagio followed.

12 seconds. They were right behind him. Nothing visible ahead

18 seconds. Line abreast. Lidgnut stopped and pointed as the other two carried on.

24 seconds. Ulben was floating in the water ahead and Luris grabbed him, Adagio swimming lower to grab the rapier dropped from limp fingers.

30 seconds. Turning around to face Lidgnut, Ulben secure in his grasp, Luris could see the light of Adagio already headed that way.

36 seconds. Luris felt Ulben convulse slightly in his grasp. With no ki to call upon now, he was just using his goliath frame to power back.

42 seconds. Nothing had grabbed him and Luris could see the light from the surface ahead as he pulled ahead of Lidgnut.

48 seconds. Just below the surface of the pool. They were going to make it.

54 seconds. Luris broke through the surface swinging Ulben onto the ground next to Caean.

They hadn’t made it.

Lidgnut surfaced behind Luris who was slowly pulling him himself onto the side and immediately checked Ulben. Adagio crested and pulled himself out.

“Well, how is he?” Ruby asked, shrilly from the other side of the pool.

Lidgnut didn’t reply but slowly turned, his face all sadness now.

Even in the low light, Ruby’s face paled. She shook her head a few times then abruptly left the pool side, headed straight for a bowl on a plinth in a rocky antechamber just off the chamber they found themselves in, just staring blankly at it.

Luris looked around to see the rocky walls all around them, a natural cave with carved stone stairs to one side leading to a stone walled corridor.

“Worst. Cleric. Ever.”

Luris turned back as Lidgnut spoke, berating himself. Then Lidgnut approached Caean. He laid the elf out straight on his back, pulling out the double-bladed scimitar which he rested on the elf’s armoured chest, placing one hand then the other across the pommel.

A rapier and a dagger went into Lidgnut’s pack, alongside a sealed scroll case.

“We’ll deal with this – at least get it to your family, lad.”

Luris remained standing, alongside the slightly swaying Adagio. Nehir matched them. Lidgnut finally closed the eyes and ensured that the elf’s symbol around his neck, an ornate leaf pendent was clearly visible. Then he turned to Adagio.

Again, he laid him out, taking the rapier from Adagio and laying it across his chest as he had for Caean. Sighing heavily, he took out the thieves’ tools, and playing cards from the half-elf’s pack.

Looking up he saw Ruby was watching him and he got up and walked around to her.

Handing her the playing card set, “I’m sorry lass,” he patted her on the hand and returned to Ulben. Gesturing to Luris, he picked up the torso and the goliath, following the dwarf’s lead put him feet first into the water. Lidgnut pushed the body and took hold of his symbol of the Allhammer.

“May the Allhammer protect you and may your god Poseidon treat you fairly in the afterlife.”

Adagio snapped to attention and gave a salute. “Good sailing, Captain Ulben.”

Luris remained kneeling, his own symbol to the Changebringer in his hand.

Nehir bowed her head.

Ruby stared at the water, the playing cards clasped in one hand.

They all watched Ulben gently drift to the centre of the pool before he began to sink below the water line. They remained in their places until his body had disappeared into the water and out of sight, a poor honour guard as their dead began a new journey beyond this realm


	11. Luris: Going Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Vox Stultus deal with the aftermath of entering the Water Temple, they meet new faces. But these are murky depths and not everything is clear

The pool chamber was silent.

Lidgnut and Nehir sat near to Caean’s still body while Adagio and Luris sat with their backs against the rocky wall, outlined by the slowly phosphorescent fungi that climbed the walls.

Luris looked over to where Ruby sat alone, near the urn. From here he could see the rune on the side of the urn, the same water rune as upon the one urn at the water rift, and another chalice nearby.

His brain was ticking over on this when Adagio suddenly started and got up, moving hurriedly around the pool. Luris saw that Lidgnut was also staring into the pool.

Luris watched Adagio curiously as the human went partway around the pool. He then reached into the water. The goliath sat up as he saw Adagio pull an arm out. It was connected to a body that rose up out of the water and for one moment, it was Ulben returned from the grave.

“Undead!” Yelled Lidgnut.

Luris looked again and saw the black spores at the corner of not-Ulben’s mouth and growing out of boils on the neck, the jaw gaping.

Adagio recoiled, freeing his grasp and quickly firing his hand crossbow at short range, the bolt sinking into not-Ulben’s chest. Luris sprang to his feet and sprinted around the pool. He had not rested enough yet to be able to channel his ki but that didn’t stop his spear plunging deep into not-Ulben’s form; a follow-up elbow strike breaking the jaw. Not-Ulben hissed.

Lidgnut’s voice raised throughout the chamber.

“May the Allhammer preserve us from these monsters!” Not Ulben’s eyes grew wide as Lidgnut's divine power filled it with an uncontrollable urge to flee from the dwarf.

As it turned from him, Luris could see Ruby walking purposefully around the pool to the other side, her gun drawn and aimed.

“Alright, that’s enough of all this. Goodbye, lover boy.”

The crack of the pistol snapped loudly around the chamber, causing them all to wince and a chunk of not-Ulben splashed into the pool. The creature paused as it was turning to dive into the pool and then turned back to Luris, groaning.

“Ruby!” Lidgnut cried. “What the fuck? It was departing”

Ruby just shrugged.

Luris could almost hear Nehir slump her shoulders then the tiefling uttered a few words and gestured and a column of moonlight appeared around not-Ulben. It cried out in a watery hiss as exposed skin began to singe. Rapidly it strode through the shallows, and Luris braced himself as he saw it begin to inhale, knowing that a cloud of the black spores was about to hit him and Adagio. But as not-Ulben reached the edge of the column of light, the inhalation died away as it crumbled into ashes.

Luris held his breath, expecting the creature to explode as with the others they had encountered recently but it sank below the water surface before that point and they scrambled out of the water as the black spores were trapped in the water.

“Why?” Ruby was still pointing her gun at the water then she raised it towards the corpse of Caean. “And is he about to change also?” Nehir took a couple of steps away

“No lass,” replied Lidgnut a little wearily. “I believe he was paladin enough that contagions should not affect him.”

Luris took over. “The shambling monsters we encountered yesterday are likely the same that Tender Brennan spoke of at the village this morning. Whatever the spores are that infest them seem to be able to be transferred to other creatures.”

“Oh great. And who else may be infected?”

“I think I was able to resist,” Luris replied carefully, “and if not, then Lidgnut has already hit me with a restoration spell. Ulben was infected, though, in the fight last night. And Thazak.” Here he turned to look at Lidgnut.

“Aye, that cough he had, and why he stayed in the village. Where you should have been to assist him,” he added glaring at Ruby, who shrugged and returned to her corner. He didn’t push and turned back to Luris.

“Time is ticking lad, of that I know. Got a lady on a stake we need to get back for as soon as possible. But we rest now.”

Adagio began to softly sing a song and after twenty minutes or so, the healing magic woven into his song of rest began to infuse them all. Luris took the opportunity to meditate and was glad to feel his ki energy accessible once more.

Around an hour or so passed and the group assembled themselves. Adagio led the way with Luris behind. Ruby pushed in front of Lidgnut and Nehir brought up the rear of the party.

At the southern edge of the chamber, the low rough-hewn steps led into a stone corridor. A little over his head and slightly wider than his arm width, there was just enough room to walk single file along the paved walkway.

As they headed along the corridor and around a corner, a rockfill totally blocking another path, the corridor turned pitch dark, the dimly glowing fungus apparently not able to survive on the walls beyond the chamber.

Adagio turned around and tapped Luris who began to glow.

Adagio continued to lead the way as Luris followed, slightly entranced by the light that now filled the space from his own skin. They proceeded around another junction where a stonefall restricted the choices, the slabs on which they walked passing over a shallow channel of water which trickled out from the stone fall and proceeded alongside the walkway.

Fifty or so feet along the corridor the water channel split into a T-junction and the tunnels to each side disappeared into the darkness. The walkway split as well in a lobby space over the T-junction and continued ahead along two corridors. Through both, a flickering torch light could be seen.

Adagio motioned everyone to be still, dispelling the light spell on Luris with a quick gesture, then slowly began to creep forward along the left-hand tunnel. Quietly Luris stepped to his right, both so he could see down the right-hand path and also giving Ruby behind him a clearer shot if needed.

Adagio reached the edge of the tunnel then stepped quickly into the room, hand crossbow drawn.

He began speaking to someone inside, male and slightly indignant with a slight lilting tone. Adagio replying then a third voice was heard, female.

Ruby leaned towards Luris. “I think there’s arguing.”

“Indeed,” he rumbled.

After another moment, Adagio shouted back for them to come in and they followed him into the room, Luris headed in down via the right-hand tunnel.

He entered a small room with a couple of beds, topped with ancient looking sheets and a rickety table. Adagio was facing two figures. One was a tall man, wearing the lower part of a tunic, bare torso and arms manacled in front. A great axe was slung on his back, attached to a slender leather harness that had a single pauldron on his right shoulder. Long dark hair flowed loosely, contrasting with the pale skin, covered in bruises and welts from mistreatment. On the other side of the table was what looked to be an average sized human female, in dark clothes, her brown hair tied back from her face.

Adagio indicated her as they entered.

“This is Sierra. She works, or used to at the SunStrider inn, back in Stilben.”

Lidgnut nodded as recollection dawned. “That was where we entered the tunnels when we were seeking the Clasp wine. Wait, is she Clasp?” He tensed.

Sierra replied. “Adagio says so. I’m afraid I don’t remember a lot from recent days. In fact, about all I can remember is having to escort this one to a pool to be disposed of.”

“And I don’t know why,” the manacled figure interjected. “I led you all here. Against my will, I should add. And this is the response.” He lifted his arms in a curt gesture.

“Hush you,” Sierra returned her attention to Adagio. “I mean, I remember you, Adagio, but the last week or so is a little sketchy. I remember the skyship and I have some recollection of the wine rations running low and offering my share to someone, but nothing is really clear until being sent down here.”

“Wait up, lass? You were drinking wine? From Clasp supplies.”

Sierra looked blankly at Lidgnut, noticing the reaction from the group. “Well yes, we all were.”

Luris spoke up first from the corner where he was leaning. “You realise the Clasp are poisoning, or cursing the wine in Stilben at the moment? That’s at least one thing this group is looking into here.”

“Fuck. Really?”

Adagio nodded. “Yeah, that’s why we had used your tavern to get into the sewers. It would explain why you have issues remembering.”

“We both had the wine,” spoke the man.

“And is your mind clouded, Manacle man?” Lidgnut asked.

“Well, yes actually. And the name is Sabroth.” He added, rallying.

“Sierra,” Luris asked, “who sent you down here?”

“Honestly I don’t recall his name. He was wearing robes and had a pendent visible. Said I’d find a deep pool down here and to throw this one in and return to them.”

“Them?” Lidgnut leaned in. “How many is them?”

“Rest of the group I came with on the ship. Fifteen or so, maybe a few more?”

Luris gave a low whistle and Adagio and Lidgnut swapped a look.

“Look, Sierra,” Adagio turned back to her, “before we continue, you need to know that I’m not with the Clasp anymore. I’m more … independent these days. Is that going to be an issue?”

“Honestly, if they are giving us cursed wine, then I’m not too keen on that.”

“So, can we get these manacles off, then? You can’t be about to dispose of me if you aren’t with them above anymore.”

“Hush, you, grown-ups speaking.” Lidgnut turned to the rest. “What do we reckon?”

Luris spoke first. “Well we could do with a new skulker and a new battler.”

His attention was caught as he heard murmurs from behind him and turned his head to see Nehir back at the water, stepping away from a Ruby who stamped her feet then audibly stomped back along the other tunnel. Nehir remained at the water, apparently unconcerned with the events in the room.

Luris looked back to see Sierra look earnestly at Sabroth. “So, if I take these manacles off, no killing me alright?”

“Fine.”

She regarded him closely a moment then produced a key and removed the manacles, stashing them into her pack as Sabroth rubbed at his chaffed wrists, wincing.

Adagio looked at him.

“And why were you coming here?”

Sabroth looked at him. “Actually, I wasn’t planning to come here at all. I’d been in Stilben and heard that a friend of mine was in town and I was actually looking for him, until Sierra and her mob snatched me up.” He shot a glance at her and she shrugged.

Sabroth looked back. “Presuming that you got here by ship, you may have run into him. A half-elf by the name of Ulben.”

He noticed the temperature of the room drop.

“What?”

“Afraid lad that we just had to dispose of his undead body not but an hour ago. He drowned as we were making our way into these tunnels.”

“Drowned? That’s a shame, he was a good man.”

Sierra spoke up. “Wait, you said undead. What happened to turn him?”

Luris rolled his shoulders. “There are these shambling monsters in the swamp around here, looks like they have been infected by some type of black spore which can animate the bodies. Really like magic but happy to kill and infect anything they come across.”

Without replying, Sierra moved over to one of the beds and cut a strip of fabric, cursing quietly as the ancient mildewed material disintegrated in her hands.

She straightened, giving up on the idea of a makeshift face mask, and looked over.

“What’s the plan?”

Lidgnut stroked his beard as he pondered. “Well, they are expecting to see you again. How about you lead us back, see just how many there are, and we can work out the best way to disrupt whatever they are up to here?”

There was a general assent and they assembled themselves.

Nehir walked up to Luris, hearing the movements. She didn’t bat an eyelid at the two new persons.

“We adding them?”

“Apparently this group has a history of collecting people from underground tunnels.”

“Sure.” Nonplussed.

Sierra opened the door and led them through, everyone noticing that the door was very tightly sealed. There was a second door immediately beyond the first, it’s hinges on the other wall and opening the same wall, as if to prevent something leaking in.

The second door opening into a corridor that stretched away to the right as they entered. Again, no torches were visible in this space but there were a number of doors to each side and another channel of water to one edge of the corridor.

Adagio tapped Luris again and the group moved out, centred around their freshly glowing monk light. Sabroth drew his great axe and a second light spell added its glare to his weapon.

Sierra paused as they reached the first door then stepped over the water channel on a bridging slab and listened closely for a moment. She looked back at the group a moment then began to open the door, trying as best she could to open it softly. Sabroth made a move as if to assist and she shot him a stern glare.

Luris hung back, aware that getting too close may reveal her and he watched as she slipped into the room

For a moment all was silent then Sierra cried out in pain. Sabroth and Adagio charged in behind her and there was sounds of a brief scuffle as Ruby drew nearer, pistol aimed ready.

“All good,” came a low call from Adagio. “Just some shadow creature.” The four in the tunnel relaxed again.

Until a moment later when Sierra cried out again.

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Adagio, out of sight in the room. “There’s a second one.”

Ruby was just ahead of Luris as they charged into the room. She entered the room and stopped, discharging her pistol with a deafening boom in the enclosed space. Luris barrelled past her and into the room.

It looked like a small dorm, a few beds set into the corner of a rectangular room and a table and stools in the centre where it narrowed to allow a support pillar. Sierra stood at the other end near a chest, facing a shadowy figure that hissed at her; she looked wan and much paler than she had and the rude weapon the figure held dripped with blood.

There was a single bolt protruding from its shoulder and Adagio, right next to Sierra was rapidly reloading his crossbow. Luris leapt into combat beside him, sweeping his spear in a low arc. The figure stepped back, and a loose stool was shattered with the impact. Luris released the spear with one hand and brought his fist around but caught his fist in the bolt and didn’t connect.

As the goliath straightened, Sabroth charged in, anger creasing his features. His axe came down in a mighty blow and the creature dropped to the floor.

They all paused for a moment checking the walls in case something else jumped out at them. The play of light from the combined light spells played on the walls, caused Adagio to turn suddenly, his pack banging against the door behind him; a second point of entry to the room.

Then they relaxed. Adagio crossed back to the side they had entered, where a small chest was visible between two of the beds. Sierra visibly had to compose herself as she returned to a second chest, against the wall beside her.

“Bored now,” said Ruby and flung open the door that Adagio had knocked against.

“Ahhh,” yelled Lidgnut from beyond it, still in the corridor where he had moved down as he heard the knock and ready to attack whatever came through. There was a glint in his eye that made Luris wonder if he was still planning to attack, just for a moment.

“Anything in the chests,” asked Sabroth.

“Not much,” replied Sierra wearily, “An old robe that hasn’t survived,” as she said this, she rubbed her hands to clear off the remnants of a blue dyed fabric. “And this pendant.” She held up a metal pendant upon which was the engraved image of the water rune they had seen either end of the underwater tunnel.

Ruby wandered back in, “Y’know that pendant reminds me of something, some cult maybe called some ridiculous name like the Crashing Wind.” Sierra shrugged and dropped the pendant back into the chest, but not before Luris saw her take a few gold coins and pocket them

“Adagio, you got anything?”

The human straightened, flecks of blue robe falling from his hands. “The same really.” He held another of the pendants which he carefully attached around his neck.

Lidgnut was staring at them through the doorway.

“Are yer done? Yer supposed to be getting info for us; not finding new enemies to attack us.”

She raised her hands in supplication then looked at Adagio as he followed her out. “Mind taking the lead, those figures have quite drained me.”

He nodded and moved over to another door.

Lidgnut harrumphed. “I’ve already listened at that one, nothing there.”

Nehir was leaning against the wall, a little-ways down.

“This sort of thing happen a lot?” She asked of Luris as he exited the room.

Luris nodded. “Apparently.” He moved to stand alongside Adagio as Nehir remained leaning and Adagio entered one of the doors to the other side of the corridor.

Inside was a small room, almost a cell, with only a single bed and chest within. Adagio entered, saying as he did so, “looks clear.”

The shadows in the corner not visible from the door suddenly erupted and another of the shadowy figures leapt out, Adagio grimacing in pain as it slashed down., a splatter of blood hitting the slabbed floor.

Sierra, outside and looking in, shouted, “Adagio, down,” and raised her crossbow to take a shot. The bolt whistled past Adagio’s ear and lodged into the creature.

Luris tore into the room, bundling past Adagio and sinking his spear deep into the shadowy figure. Using the momentum, he lifted it clear of the floor then swept the butt of the spear into it in mid-air, ramming it against the stone floor with a wet crack.

It lay still.

“Thanks,” Adagio said weakly, looking as drawn as Sierra did. He stumbled over to the chest and opened it.

“You’re welcome.” He watched Adagio move more shreds of fabric and then the human turned, tossing a pendant to the goliath.

“Thanks,” said Luris, regarding the pendant. “Some of the gold in there would also be appreciated,” he added without looking up. Adagio paused then handed over ten gold.

Luris nodded at him, noting that the human was putting more gold into his own pouches, then put the coin into his pouch, aware that that small amount had almost tripled his funds.

They both stepped out from the room to see Lidgnut at the end of the corridor, opening a door there.

He was muttering to himself, “All I wanted was for her to check the area out and report back to us. Instead, these damn fool humans keep finding more things to fight. I’ll crush their damn skulls together,” he continued to mutter. He stepped into a narrow corridor. “Look, no beasties to fight.”

Luris was looking at the pendent, Lidgnuts words triggering a memory.

“The Crushing Wave.”

“What?” Adagio asked, breathing heavily.

“This symbol. There was a cult, a death cult, that believed that we were all from water and all would return. They thought it was a good thing to drown yourself.”

“Really?”

“People are strange, friend Adagio.”

They continued behind the muttering dwarf who opened the only door from this new corridor and entered into another small room through another of the tight-fitting doors. Passing straight through, he beelined for the other door.

“There’s a list on the table here. Paper looks old so no touching – Ruby – but speak up if you recognise a name.” He returned to muttering, “and see how the dwarf can find something without being attacked, for the love of the Allhammer.”

He moved through the door and Sierra and Ruby followed, Sabroth behind them. Luris, aware that he was still glowing brightly remained in the room, making a guess that the paper dated back to about the same time as the destroyed robes. Adagio, still pale, and Nehir, face impassive, remained with him.

They waited a moment until Sabroth called gently. “All seems clear.”

Passing out of the small room and through another of the short corridors, they entered a larger room. Around seventy feet long and half that across, this room obviously had a purpose.

What that purpose was though was not entirely clear.

Multiple rows of narrow pools were evenly spaced through the room until the end where a raised platform to one side stood ten feet or so from the floor, around half the distance to the fluted ceiling.

A wall across from the platform hid the rest of the end of the room but Luris saw first Sierra then Ruby make their way there. Sierra made a quick glance into the space then turned to look at the platform as Lidgnut and Sabroth approached – she was obviously thinking of climbing up and was flicking a glance back towards the pools, as if she had seen something.

Luris looked around the room. Beyond whatever was at the far end, there was nothing else visible other than the uniform rows of pools. Obviously constructed for a purpose. He made his way to one wall and stepped forward; his attention drawn to a heavy boulder that was positioned between two of the pools against the side wall. More of these boulders were positioned against the wall, indeed against both walls.

And each had a long length of rope neatly tied on top, water damage visible on the rope.

Luris suddenly had a very bad feeling about this room.

Before he could say anything though, there was a commotion at the far end.

Lidgnut was questioning Ruby when he suddenly stepped back. Sierra turned as a voice echoed out through the chamber.

“Who are you to disturb this place?”

Lidgnut readied a weapon as the speaker floated into view. A spectral form, in a blue robe, a stern face glaring at them all. Luris began to edge down the side of the room as Adagio moved cautiously down the centre. Luris was aware of Nehir side stepping to keep the figure in view, of Sabroth and Sierra slowly reaching for weapons as they regarded the spirit just feet from them.

“I see blasphemy here. There is only one of the order present, and he is not in his robes.” This seemed to surprise Lidgnut who had yet to attack.

Luris looked over at Adagio who looked confused then remembered the pendant he had put on.

“You shall all be punished for being here, all you not of the order.”

Luris spoke quickly. “The Crushing Wave? We are here to help. There is blasphemy occurring and we are trying to stop it.”

The spectral form regarded him curiously. “I see you know of our holy order. What brings you to the Drowning Pools in such numbers?”

Luris blanched for a moment but continued, thinking furiously. “Well, we, ah, we come seeking one from another holy order. We seek one of the Everlights chosen who has been brought here by others who come here seeking ill. We do not mean to intrude upon your holy place but come to deal with these, ah, infidels before they can do more harm.”

The spectre tilted its head to one side.

“And why would anyone come here?”

“Er, they seek to usurp the power of the Water Rift for their own purposes. Already they poison the wine in the nearby town of Stilben and seek to cause disruption there. They bring the one from the Everlight as they believe they had use of him for their own purposes. We only seek to rescue him then we shall depart from your temple, hopefully not to disturb you anymore.”

The spectre regarded him for a moment, then looked around at the rest of the group. It seemed as if Luris’s words had reached through. It turned back to look at him.

“You are imposters and there is only one response.” It snapped and suddenly flitted away, phasing through the closed door and out of the room.

“Good try lad,” Lidgnut kept his warhammer ready and looked over to where Ruby was still out of sight.

Sierra shook her head and climbed onto the platform.

“Um you two, Luris and Nehir right? Check the pools near you, I can see movement in one.” Nehir pointed at the one she stood next two and Sierra shook her head, pointed at one nearer.

Both reached it at the same time and looked in.

The water in each pool was clear and at the bottom of each was a pile of bones and frayed ropes tied around large boulders. Each pool was only a few feet wide but was ten foot or more deep. And in the one they stood at, a body hung in the water, twitching loosely, arms tied together against her waist and feet tied to a rock at the bottom.

Luris cursed and slipped off pack and spear, diving in. The figure, humanoid, was around seven feet down and he reached it quickly, before realising that he hadn’t thought about how to release them.

Upside down in the tank, he saw Nehir above drop her dagger into the water and he caught it as it sank, swiftly cutting through the rope that connected the figure to the rock then turning in a tight circle underneath them to push off against the rock and carry them to the surface. Adagio and Nehir took hold of the human, lifting them out and Lidgnut checked her as they laid her down.

Nehir took out a goodberry from the stash she had created to assist Adagio and Luris took it from her, placing the berry in the figures mouth and crushing it, allowing the juice to run into her throat.

There was a moment of stillness then the woman heaved up a gout of water, coughing and gasping for breath.

The woman looked up and Nehir was the first person she saw, then Luris. She looked scared and backed away and her gaze darted around the rest, coming to rest on Sierra.

“You! You threw me in there!” She scrambled back on all fours. “Get away from me!”

Luris kept his hands open. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

She kept scrambling back. “Stay away!”

Sabroth stepped forward. “Easy now, we mean you no harm.”

“You! I remember you. They treated you badly.”

“They did, yes. But these people are not them. And even that one,” he indicated Sierra “may have been under their control. Look, I’m an Aasimar. I have a limited power for healing if you will let me.”

The woman continued to shake her head. Sabroth stepped back. “Okay, just take a minute.”

“I’ll take that healing, if she doesn’t want it.”

Sabroth turned to look at Adagio.

“You do seem a little worse for wear.” The Aasimar reached out his hands onto Adagio’s shoulders and there was a gentle glow. Adagio still looked as wan as he had before but the wound from the shadows attack seemed to seal up.

“Thanks.”

The Aasimar nodded. “I’m afraid that’s all I have until I rest.”

Sierra spoke up. “Your other friend may have an issue.” She indicated the area out of sight. Lidgnut hurried around. Luris reached down, collected the dagger he had left on the floor and handed it to Nehir, hilt first.

“Thanks. Both for the dagger and the goodberry.”

She accepted her dagger with a raised eyebrow and did not respond. Luris collected the rest of his pack and moved to where he could see Ruby clearly. The area hidden was set up like a small study, a narrow desk near the wall with a bookcase visible. The half-elf was engrossed in a red leather tome and did not look up. Sierra passed behind her and grabbed the nearest book from the shelves. She watched Ruby a moment then deftly switched the books. Ruby’s eyes followed the book now in Sierra’s hands who then closely the book firmly. For one moment, there was a flicker of rage on Ruby’s face then she shook her head.

“Damnit,” The half-elf exclaimed.

“Don’t read this book,” Sierra nodded but put the tome into her pack.

Luris spoke up. “Hey, if these pendants are important,” he pulled out the second one, “perhaps we should see if there are more in the rooms?”

Sierra turned to him. “Well I left one in the chest I looked into. And there was another door in that corridor we didn’t try.”

“Come on then,” Luris motioned. “You, me, Adagio, and Nehir can go have a look. The rest stay here in case the spirit returns.”

“Seems a plan.” Lidgnut said. “Try to tread a little more carefully.”

The four returned on their path, Sierra giving a wide berth to the woman they had rescued whose eyes followed her out of the room.

Returning to the corridor with the water channel, they first reclaimed the pendant that Sierra had left then gathered by the last closed door.

“Ready?” Adagio asked and Luris nodded. Together they entered the room, weapons ready.

It was larger than the others but no more ordained than the others, though the remaining bed furnishings looked a little nicer. The chest had a blue robe that survived being lifted a little better though it wasn’t likely to last long before it perished.

Another pendant was visible and Adagio picked it up.

The two left the room.

“No shadows this time,” Adagio said with some relief. He offered the pendant to Nehir, “Here you may as well have it.”

She looked distastefully at it, “Can’t say I want it but sure.” She lowered it around her neck.

Luris checked the one he now wore, making sure at the same time to make sure his amulet for the Changebringer was out of sight under his tunic.

It was a few moments’ walk to bring them back to the large chamber, to the Drowning Pools where the others were clumped at the end, various parchments spread before them. The woman was sat to the side and she stiffened as Luris and the rest returned.

“Is she okay?” Luris asked softly.

Sabroth looked up “Hmm, oh Tabetha? Yes, I believe so. But you all need to read these papers. We found them whilst we were waiting.”

Lidgnut finished laying them in an order, stepping back to allow the rest to see them clearly.

The first was the water rune symbol that they now had on the pendants upon them. A cursive hand had written above it:

_Those among us that move around the temple are safe in the presence of the true God_

“Looks like that supports your idea, lad.”

Luris nodded and turned his attention to the second paper

_Our faith holds true that all living creatures are fundamentally trapped_

_Water. This is a temporary binding as all water must ultimately return to the_

_Great sea and lo it is written that any of us who offers their life’s water_

_as a devotion will be granted blessing for their sacrifice._

“Teachings of the Crushing Wave, I guess.” Adagio said, and Luris nodded in agreement.

The third sheet was written by a priest who called himself Methias. In it, he recorded mention of the shambling zombies and how he had noticed that the creatures were able to infest those they encountered. It finished with a note that the milky water that surrounded the temple would enervate the shambling zombies but when that water was mixed with the water directly from the sacred fountain, it could provide a cure to their infection.

Luris locked eyes with Lidgnut. The goliath looked down at the half dozen water skins he had purchased for the trek into the swamp and patted a couple.

The fourth sheet Luris was looking at was much dourer, possibly this Methias again, but a litany to the wonder of the rift. More worryingly, what came out of it, which to Luris’s limited knowledge was all the water elementals. There was talk of _the tear between worlds ripping wide_ which wasn’t a comforting phrase. However, there was also the outline of a ritual to close the rift should it occur before they were ready. The diagram that followed this ritual was sketched but looked to be back in the water temple and was detailed enough that they could probably follow it with a good chance of success.

The fifth piece was again written by Methias. He noted the shambling creatures being attracted to magic and wondered as to the origins of the creatures, mentioning an old tower to the west. As they had headed east from Rickett’s Bog to get here, that would suggest when Methias mentioned _… rumours of dark magic are being murmured among the locals. They are a superstitious bunch_ – most likely the villagers there. Which would mean this tower would be west of Ricketts Bog. Once they got back to the village, a question for Rolph maybe?

The ship collecting them was due in eight days; it had taken them three to reach Rickett’s Bog so they should still have a couple of days to check this out before heading back.

“Oh, oh,“ Ruby, still looking through the papers, held up another sheet. “This one mentions the urns.” She lifted it high so that Lidgnut could see then perused it.

“Hmm, it mentions that drinking from the sacred rune allows for blessed passage beyond the rift.”

Luris looked over her shoulder at the writings.

“So, if we drink from the urn marked with the water rune, we immediately can breathe water. Drink again to breathe air.” He paused. Ruby continued reading, ignoring him.

“So,” the goliath said thoughtfully, “that may also explain the dead guy in the temple.”

“The one who had asphyxiated.”

“Yeah him.”

Ruby spoke up, not taking eyes from the sheet. “Looks like it’s an immediate thing. Sooo, if you weren’t expecting to breathe water and didn’t go in …”

“Hmm. Important note.” Lidgnut stroked his beard. “That would at least deal with the water breathing problem on the way back.”

Adagio looked at him. “And if those writings are to be believed, then these pendants should get us past whatever water elementals were in the tunnel. Anything else Ruby?”

“The writings a little vague here. It mentions that the earth rune urn is similar to the water urn though not how. And that air and fire, opposed to water provide a lesser benefit. It doesn’t say what that lesser benefit is.”

“Ah well,” replied Luris, “It’s not breathing water so how can it be better than that?”

“But these are writings from mad folk who wanted to drown. Why have magic that allows them to switch on water breathing then switch it off again? Surely, they would just be happier breathing water all the time. Or just drowning.” Ruby went back to looking at the sheet as Luris went still.

The thought was loud in his head. So loud, he didn’t want to turn in case it was obvious on his face.

Tabetha had said that Sierra had been the one to put her into a Drowning Pool. But Sierra had been transporting Sabroth to the pool to throw him in.

So how had Tabetha survived in the Drowning Pools for so long …


	12. Luris: Memory Lapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the drowning pools, the group have to resolve what happened before

As Ruby and Lidgnut did a final check through the shelves for any more sheets, Sierra, Sabroth and Adagio were gathering at the door that led out and beyond the Drowning Pools. Luris moved to the side near them where he could also keep an eye on Tabetha.

She was standing still in the middle of the room.

Luris was about to ask her to elaborate on what had happened when Sierra opened the door. Everyone remained quiet as she took a few steps into the short corridor beyond and stopped to listen. Then she very carefully stepped backwards.

“There’s something beyond that next door. Something that is snarling and possibly eating. Something wet.”

It was not a description that inspired confidence. Lidgnut and Ruby put down the papers they were looking at, readying weapons instead.

“Honestly,” Lidgnut said, “I’m pretty tapped.”

“Can’t say I’m feeling great,” Adagio added. His face was pale, and he was leaning against a wall. Sierra too had the same drawn expression, likely a result of their encounter with the shadows. “But we can’t really rest, can we? Need to get this done so we can get back to the village.”

“Now hang on, lad.” Lidgnut’s gaze flicked back to the sheets as Sierra softly closed the door again, at least for now. “We have a method for healing the infected here. Mix the milky water with the water from the fountain before.”

“The Water Rift.” Luris said.

“Right, that. But we take that mixture back to the village now, we can cure them. And possibly Thazak. Then we have a stronger case for freeing Elena, or at the very least we can all be resting there and react if we need to and they don’t release her.”

“They may know something more about this tower,” Luris added, not quite removing his gaze from the still unmoving Tabetha. “It’s supposed to be west of the village.”

“True. And between us we have a number of water bottles so we can take back a fair amount of the mixture.”

“But first,” Luris turned properly to Tabetha. “You can tell us again what happened.”

She cocked her head curiously at him.

He stepped towards her. “You said that Sierra here was the one that threw you in that drowning pool. But we found her taking him,” a gesture towards Sabroth, “towards another pool. And we’ve had to fight our way back here. How in the name of the Gods did you manage to remain under water all that time?”

She unsteadily approached him, stepping carefully around the pools, not meeting his gaze. “Well, um, perhaps it wasn’t her. I mean, I’m sure she was around but perhaps it was someone else. I mean it was a bit of a blur and I wasn’t paying attention to everything that was going on around me, or what he was saying, or …” She looked up at Luris as she approached him, and their gazes locked for a second …

…

… and the cold water enveloped him. He had swallowed a mouthful of water before he realised then floated there, numb, for a moment. Instinctively, he swam for the surface only a few feet above him.

He surfaced with a deep breath to find himself in the pool chamber where they had entered these tunnels. Caean’s body was still laid out and as Luis turned his head, he saw Sierra, Lidgnut and Nehir staring after a figure that was floating up the stairs that led out of the chamber.

Luris realised that he couldn’t take a breath though he was treading water at the surface and began to choke. He caught a sight of Ruby out of the corner of his eye. She wasn’t watching the departing figure but instead was looking at Luris with a smile on her face and pretending to choke before pointing to her side. He saw the urn set a little back from the pool, with the water rune upon it and comprehension dawned as he sank back below the surface. At least it did a little.

He could still see Ruby mugging at him through the ripples and could now see Lidgnut storming angrily for the urn. Sierra following in his wake. Luris rose back to the surface, keeping his mouth below the water

“YOU!” LIdgnut roared as he saw the goliath’s head. “Of all the things! Gaaahhh.” He stopped by the urn and handed Sierra one of three pendants he held in one hand, the water rune marking clear. Luris checked around his neck and realised that the one he had put on was missing. Lidgnut watched as Sierra scooped water out of the urn into the chalice and took a swig then dove into the pool.

“Good thing you are one of the smallest goliaths I’ve ever had the misfortune to come across and only fairly heavy, having to carry your arse here!” Ruby skipped over, accepted a pendant from Lidgnut with a courtesy, receiving a growl from him. “And you can mind yourself as well, not raising a bloody hand to help.”

“You had it all under control,” she replied, attempting and very much failing to be demure. As Lidgnut took breath to continue his tirade, she took a swig then followed Sierra into the pool. Luris lifted his head.

“What happened?” He croaked, only just able to get the words out.

“You got your fool self possessed by a ghost. May the Allhammer save me.” Lidgnut threw one of the two remaining pendants at Luris who caught it, sinking his mouth back below the water.

That explained the figure and the apparent gap in his memory then. He wondered if they had dealt with Tabetha then.

Lidgnut looked back over towards Nehir. “Thank you for helping, lass,” he said, visibly straining to collect himself. She inclined her head and the dwarf continued, “Sure you don’t want one of these pendants. Those water elemental beasties are still down there.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said curtly, and her form shifted back into the giant octopus which sat at the edge of the pool regarding him.

Lidgnut went back to grumbling to himself as he checked the pendent around his own neck and took a swig from the chalice.

He took the couple of steps from the urn into the pool, almost idly gesturing to cast a light spell on the blade of Luris’s spear then firmly gesturing to him to start swimming.

Luis shrugged, still not entirely certain what was going on and swam down after Sierra and Ruby.

As they entered the underwater tunnel proper, Luris was a little taken aback to see first one then a second watery form, the elementals now visible to him. Ruby also paused, the memory of their recent tragedy at the forefront of her thoughts. Sierra slowed at the sight but Lidgnut pressed on, his furrowed eyes barely flicking in the direction of the entities.

As the group approached, the elementals continued to drift lazily in the water. Both suddenly tensed and Luris got the impression that vague liquid faces were now staring at them.

No, behind them. At the octopus.

The elementals easily parted to let Lidgnut pass through, but their attention remained on Nehir’s underwater form and Luris stopped swimming as he passed in line with them. Their attention remained on Nehir who was still near the entrance pool. With a swift flick of her tentacles, octopus-Nehir suddenly shot forward between them, brushing past Luris and on towards the rest of the group. Luris followed in her wake, pausing again as the tunnel narrowed.

As Nehir surged ahead, Luris watched the elementals constrict to swim past him, not touching though he could feel the pressure as they passed on either side. He followed behind, watching as Nehir swept past the rest.

She disappeared into the darkness with the elementals in close pursuit.

Luris swam on, his nimble frame catching up with the others. Ahead he became aware of movement and as the light from the spear caught them, he could see both the elementals were carelessly moving back from the other end of the tunnel. In the light that was dimly filtering in from the rift chamber, Luris could see octopus-Nehir swimming slow somersaults as she waited for them to catch up; obviously enjoying that the water elementals seemed restricted to the tunnel.

Lidgnut was the first to break the surface, puling himself up near to the water rune marked urn and headed straight for it. He arrived to find that there was no chalice. Obviously choking a little, he glared towards the archway and Luris, again breaching the surface enough to get his eyes above water saw Adagio stand up unsteadily from where he and Sabroth were resting against a wall and hurry over with another of the chalices in his hand.

Lidgnut snatched it from him and scooped up water from the urn. It glinted in the light from the still active Water Rift, pulsing gently above the central pool. Lidgnut finished his draft then handed it to Sierra to take her turn.

“You were a while,” Adagio said, looking at them.

“Oh, we were,” snapped Lidgnut. “Our goliath decided to let a ghost ride in his head for a bit. A fucking water fearing ghost in the middle of a fucking water temple.”

Ruby lowered the chalice as she took her turn at the urn. “It was a sight to behold. Our glorious leader Lidgnut and the newcomer Nehir carrying the goliath like a newborn.”

“Give me some good news lad,” Lidgnut said wearily, casually dispelling the light spell he had cast. “Tell me you worked out how to get up there.” He pointed straight up through the roofless space above them and up to the shape of the skyship still in place above them

“Actually, we did. In part thanks to Tabetha actually.” He indicated the urns on the other side of the rift where Tabetha sat regarding them. She looked up and shrieked.

“It’s her!” She pointed as Sierra as she scrambled backwards.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Sabroth said soothingly. “Remember we told you this. She was under the influence of the wine as well. It was the pink tiefling who was in charge.”

“That tiefling seems to have been behind a lot of the events we’ve encountered recently. We really do need to catch up with her at some point.” Adagio said throughtfully.

Tabetha stopped moving but remained looking fearfully at Sierra who deliberately remained some distance from her.

“The ship?” Lidgnut prompted, stroking a bruise on his face that Luris recognised was about the size of his own fist. However they had gone him into the pool, it looked like he hadn’t gone too quietly. That didn’t explain why Lidgnut was carrying three of Luris’s waterskins, or why the goliath had two extra lengths of weathered rope on his person.

Adagio pointed to the urn marked with the air rune. “If you drink from this one, it acts like a levitation spell. You can go straight up. However, you don’t have control of it, so we’ll need one or two people to do a real big push to reach up there.”

Luris frowned at them. “Why are we going to the skyship? Weren’t we able to explore that room beyond the Drowning pools?”

“Full of undead,” Sierra shuddered. “Might explain why you were so keen to push on.”

“I was? Did you defeat the undead then?”

“No, I locked the doors.”

“Oh.” He looked up at the ship. “So, if anyone from the ship had gone ahead of us, they may be locked in now?”

Sierra shrugged. “You were saying a lot that there would be another way out.”

Luris looked at her. “From an underground temple under a lake of acidic water? Seems unlikely.”

“Hey, you were the one saying it.”

Lidgnut cleared his throat. “If you two have finished?” He paused to look at the octopus that was gently sculling on the surface of the pool and shook his head, turning back to Adagio.

“Any idea how long this effect works?”

“No, I can take a drink now though and wait whilst you rest for a bit. We definitely pushing back to the village, then?”

“Aye, I think so. The ship’ll allow us to travel between places quickly if we can work out how to operate it. No ropes to climb to get there but as long as we can get someone up there with the ropes, they can get it down to us. Then use the air urn to make it an easy climb.”

“Presuming that it wears off,” Sierra said. “We don’t want to have that as a long-term effect.”

“Definitely not lass. And particularly not on a ship sailing through the sky.”

Sabroth looked over. “Also don’t want it to fail as we are on the way up. That would be … painful.”

He looked back up at the sky ship as Adagio moved over to the air urn.

Luris was feeling no less exhausted then he had before, and the rest looked like they were about to drop. Adagio had a little more colour at least though he was also visibly flagging. Glancing at the sky, Luris could see that they hadn’t been in the temple for too long – the sun was still in the sky, though it was certainly later in the day then he had expected. They needed to rest pretty badly.

But there was not enough time.

He watched as Adagio took swig from the air urn and gently lifted into the air, holding himself on the urn to keep himself just a couple of feet in the air. "Let's see if we can work out how long this takes."

Luris sighed. All he wanted right now was a decent night’s sleep on a bed. What he had was a temple full of undead and Clasp, a village under the threat of zombie invasion, a mysterious tower, cursed wine, a still missing Bragor and a gap in his memory.

What more did the Changebringer want of him?


	13. Luris: Fly Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in the water temple, our group have to decide whether to storm the ship, or decide discretion is beter suited in this instance

Adagio took a drink from the air urn and gracefully rose a foot or so into the air.

“Start counting, lad.” Lidgnut said. He looked to the rest, comparing Luris and Sabroth.

“Which one of yer would be the stronger?”

Luris pointed across to Sabroth, pushing back a sudden rush of embarrassment, years as the runt of the herd still a little bit of a sore point. The short side of seven foot and the low side of 300 pounds had meant he had to work extra hard and move that little bit faster when growing up. He rubbed his head as Lidgnut, Sabroth and Sierra began to discuss how to get someone up to the ship. Adagio was trying to join in but was also having to fend off Ruby who was taking pleasure in poking him and seeing how far she could get him to drift in the air. Tabetha was watching them all, unsure what was happening and with the occasional nervous glance to the ship above.

Luris noticed that Nehir wasn’t taking part and looked over to see that her attention was towards the archway leading into the central chamber. He moved around the rift to see what was so interesting and saw what appeared to be a regular crow, perched on top of the archway.

It cawed loudly and Sabroth looked over. “Hey, anyone speak bird? Nehir?” He said it with a half-smile.

“I do speak Common,” replied the bird, cocking its head to regard him. The half-smile drained from Sabroth’s face as he stared back.

The rest slowly turned to look at the bird. It squawked at them and ruffled its feathers.

“That bird just spoke?”

“Yes, I did.”

Ruby piped up. “What other languages do you speak?”

“That’s a curious question.”

“What do you want?” Lidgnut asked, frowning.

“What we wanted was to kill you.” It shook its wings once and continued. “You do keep turning up in irritating ways.” There was a clatter as Lidgnut suddenly reached for a loose stone and pitched it towards the bird. It calmly regarded the stone as it impacted against the wall below it. “We wonder what you are trying to do next?”

Sabroth began to get the group to huddle up, though Nehir approached the stone wall and carefully started climbing the uneven face up the archway and Luris remained near Tabetha, palming a dart just in case.

“Who speaks what languages?” The barbarian asked. “My Aasimar heritage means I know Celestial if enough of us speak that.”

Nehir reached the top of the wall and began to edge along the top. The crow eyed her curiously then _bampf_ and vanished. Nehir and Luris traded a quick glance then began to look carefully around the room.

“I speak Celestial and Infernal!” Ruby said brightly.

Sierra groaned. “Unlike you two, I had normal schooling so just speak some of the more prevalent languages.”

Adagio, held by Sabroth so that his feet were slowly rising above his head tried to shrug.

“I don’t speak Celestial,” said the crow helpfully from its perch on Adagio’s feet. The group gasped and Adagio kicked, the crow disappearing again.

“That fucking bird,” groused Lidgnut.

“Ignore the bird,” Sabroth said urgently. “We need to get up to the ship. Now, if I throw someone up to the ship, they can drop some rope down to us. We can then all take some of the water and use that to help us climb up the ropes.” He paused.

“Do you know what is up on that ship?” Asked the crow, appearing behind Nehir then pecking once at her. The tiefling sat still on the archway, watching it back.

“Well, there’s certainly Clasp up there,” Sierra replied, tetchily.

“How did it hear me? I was whispering?” Sabroth questioned.

“Crows have excellent hearing,” replied Nehir. The crow nodded at her and half jumped, half flapped onto her shoulder. She remained still, watching it.

“I like you,” it said. “Shame you’ll die with the rest of them if you go up there.”

Sabroth looked over at the bird. “I don’t remember you on that ship. How would you have any idea what’s up there?”

It gave something like a shrug then hopped onto Nehir’s outstretched hand, both eyeing the other curiously. Luris could see Lidgnut flexing his hand, as he would just before casting a spell and moved a little to the side to get a clear line of sight.

The group huddled closely together, now whispering. Lidgnut broke the huddle and looked over to Luris.

“Hey lad, we’ll need lake water at some point for this cure. Fill up four, no five of your waterskins with the lake water. I’ll get a similar number for the water from the fountain.”

Sabroth was giving him a look,” Can we work out the immediate problem?”

Luris walked under the archway, below Nehir and the crow, both of whom ignored him, and the goliath headed through out of the temple, up the steps and out onto the beach.

He headed over to the lapping water, the ruins of the two boats they had brought half sunk in the water and the pristine one that Ruby had somehow managed to bring across uncontested. Maybe the attractor device had worked after all? It remained a mystery to him why the sahuagin hadn’t pursued them further. Some power of the temple perhaps, keeping them away. Or something inside that they were frightened of?

He was careful when bottling the milky, acidic lake water, using a bit of old tarpaulin in Ruby’s boat to wrap around each in turn and using that to wipe down the any trace of the water. Shortly he had five waterskins filled with the milky water and still no sign of any activity from the lake or from the airship above and he headed back into the temple, noting that the sun was now low in the sky, leaving maybe a couple of hours of light at most.

He heard the crow again as he walked back towards the chamber.

“I promise you; you don’t want to go up there.”

“Shut the fuck up, bird!” Lidgnut yelled at it; obviously, the bird had been baiting them while Luris had been outside.

There was a thump and Adagio hit the floor.  
“Ow,” he said absently, picking himself up. “That was about ten minutes.”

The rest of the group nodded and turned back to each other to continue.

Looking up at Nehir and her odd crow companion, still perched on her wrist, Luris caught saw of a dark shape falling from the sky. Before he had chance to react, it landed with a wet, cracking thud against the stones of the central chamber, a much more horrific sound than Adagio’s almost gentle collapse.

Luris hurried under the archway; heart sinking as he thought he recognised what remained of the body that was now splatted against the hard stone. Adagio got there first.

“Fuck, it’s Leshana.” He rocked back and sat numbly on the floor, just staring at what remained of the female monk.

Luris sighed. He had known Leshana a little, their interest in the monk path a common ground, though he hadn’t visited Stilben enough to consider her a friend.

“Aw man,” said Ruby, momentarily sombre. “I promised to protect her.”

“Right, fuck that noise,” Lidgnut said firmly. “Let’s get back to the village. I have no spells available, most of us are exhausted and we need to heal everyone there and rescue that girl tonight. We’ll have to hope that the fish fucks aren’t around.”

The crow cawed. “And that’s why you must be the leader!” Lidgnut clenched his fist

“It was fine when I came over,” Ruby said.

Luris looked up. “We just use the levitation spell but go across the lake. Instead of up. And we have the rope to act as a guide for the rest of us.”

Lidgnut stared at him. “That’s actually a good plan.” He whirled to Sabroth. “You throw the smallest of us and we make sure they have enough rope to get all the way across the lake.” He span back to Luris, “what’s the distance here?”

The goliath shrugged as he knelt beside the remains of Leshana. “Two hundred feet or so.”

Lidgnut was enthused by the plan now. “Splendid. You have those extra ropes, and Adagio has a couple. We’ll tie four of them together. Wait, knots. We’ll tie five of them together. Once the first person is across, they secure it to a tree. Then the rest take a drink of the air rune water, and then just haul ourselves along the rope. We should all get across inside of ten minutes easy.”

Sabroth was looking at the body. “Who is that?”

Adagio sighed. “She was my partner for a while, when the Clasp was starting up this whole wine business. When we broke ties with them however, she split. Was trying to evade them and get out of Stilben and away.”

“I’m sorry,” Sabroth said, “my healing ability is limited and that was a great fall.”

“Presumably a warning,” Sierra said, looking up at the skyship, which now appeared much more ominous against the growing red of dusk.

“All these clever comments,” cawed the crow.

“We need to go,” growled Lidgnut. “Who are we going to throw across?”

The question hung in the air for a moment, then everyone turned to look at Ruby. Her eyes brightened.

“Oh yes!”

Still kneeling, Luris unslung the two extra ropes and held them out for Sabroth to take as he strode towards the exit, Sierra taking the spare from Adagio and following. Lidgnut picked up the chalice and scooped it into the air urn and turned to follow.

Luris caught his gaze. “We aren’t finished at this temple.”

“Definitely not, lad. We’ll be back don’t you worry. But we need to rest, and I’d rather do that at the village where we can also keep an eye on the condemned lady. And on Thazak who also needs this cure.”

Luris held his gaze then nodded and Lidgnut continued towards the beach. The crow took off and followed him out, the dwarf cursing at his avian escort.

Tabetha stepped up, a little hesitantly. Her gaze avoided the ruin of Leshana’s body as Luris slowly laid her out in repose, copying what he’d seen Lidgnut do for Caean at the other side of the water tunnel.

“Um, I’m sorry about your friend.”

Adagio didn’t respond but Luris looked up. He nodded, then continued, “You okay with this plan?”

“Honestly,” she paused, “It sounds a little fun.” Tabetha hurried out.

Luris and Adagio stood and Nehir dropped to the floor, following Tabetha out.

In his mind, Luris was troubled. This temple had now killed three of them in the space of a few short hours. Bragor was still in there somewhere and they weren’t much closer to resolving that. But they had a cure for the villagers of Rickett's Bog, and for Thazak, and possibly any of the group who, like Ulben, had inhaled the spores from the shambling monsters. He was aware that Adagio was saying something, a eulogy of sorts and remained still until he had finished.

Then the pair left the temple.

Outside, the rest had tied five lengths of rope together and had tied one end around a couple of rocks on the beach. Ruby was tied up in a loose harness of rope at the other end, looping one shoulder and the opposite hip. She and Sabroth stood on a rock at the edge of the water and Lidgnut handed her the goblet which she slurped from.

As expected, her feet lifted from the ground.

“Oh, the potentials right at the moment,” she drawled, a lascivious smile on her face. It dropped as Sabroth picked her up with a roar, swung her around once and pitched her towards the shore. With the levitation spell in effect, there was nothing to pull her down, Sierra then Lidgnut and Sabroth all watching the rope uncoil.

Ruby was screaming as she hurtled through the air, though whether that was from fear or excitement wasn’t apparent.

“Keep an eye on her lad,” Lidgnut said to Sabroth, “speed she’s going at, it’ll be like fall damage if she collides with anything.”

Sabroth looked at him wide-eyed then quickly turned back. As the fourth knot passed, he began to use his gloved hands to apply tension to the rope. At the other side of the lake, there were a few eldritch blasts, possibly from Ruby attempting to slow down, or possibly clearing the way in front and she appeared to come to a not too sudden halt.

There were a few moments of waiting as they watched her distant form attempt to free itself from the rope and lasso it around a tree, without the aid of gravity. Then a moment of worry about whether she had tied it tight enough.

With a cawing cackle, the crow took off and headed up towards the skyship

“Let’s hurry this up.” Lidgnut said impatiently.

Adagio took the next draft and as he floated up, he took hold of the now taut line and began to make his way across the lake, hand over hand across the line. Sierra followed and Luris took the goblet back to refill.

Whilst refilling, he made a quick vow to the Changebringer that they would come back here, and if she could assist in keeping Bragor alive in the meanwhile, that would be appreciated, if possible. He paused then filled up his last waterskin with a full draft of the water from the air urn also.

He came back and Tabetha went next. Luris was right behind her, the levitation spell making his movements easy as he pulled himself through the air behind her. He could see that, despite the strain of the attempted drowning earlier, this experience was pushing that away. As he couldn’t remember anything from the point where Lidgnut said a ghost had possessed him, Luris had a feeling that she couldn’t remember the worse of her ordeal in any case.

They made it over to join the others and watched as Nehir nimbly made her way along the horizontal line, followed by the bulkier form of Lidgnut. Finally, they watched as the tiny figure of Sabroth working on the end of the line then jumping as high as he could with the rope in his hand. He appeared to have untied it and began to pull himself along the rope in the air, the levitation spell keeping him above the caustic water as Luris helped to pull the rope back in, clumsily wedging himself in tree roots to prevent from being pulled back across the water.

By the time Sabroth had come across the levitation spell had worn off on Ruby.

“Great,” said Lidgnut. “And you got the goblet as well?”

“What? Why?” Sabroth asked.

“Cos we need it to for the effects to work, you dunce!” He whirled and stormed off, the effect spoiled slightly as he bounced from tree to tree rather than an angry walk as the levitation spell hadn’t quite finished for him.

“Oh, no one said …”

Luris looked a little crestfallenly at the waterskin with what was now just fresh water.

“At least we’ll have made it harder for anyone coming back from the temple.”

There was an exasperated noise from Lidgnut. “Anyone know which way the village is?”

“West,” replied Luris. “As long as we head north around the mound about a mile in, we’ll hit the village where we left it.”

“Glad someone is paying attention!”

Lidgnut missed Luris catching his foot in a bough.

Under the canopy the light disappeared quickly and Adagio cast his light spell to make a group of him, Luris and Tabetha struggling to see, the rest of the group flanking them.

It was an unpleasant trip squelching through the mud, but it was only a few hours as they came across the clearing where Ricketts Bog resided. Catha was cresting in the sky, a crescent in its current phase while Exandria’s second moon, Ruidis, was high in the night-time sky.

As they came into the clearing in which the village rested, they could see the form of Thazak slumped near the drooped figure of Elana, still bound on the stake where they had seen her earlier in the day.

Thazak was on his knees and even from this distance, his shoulders were slumped, and he seemed dazed. Dark stains nearby spoke to shambling monsters having already attempted to claim the sacrifice.

“C’mon,” urged Lidgnut and he and Luris hurried over.

Thazak barely acknowledged them as they arrived, and just remained kneeling.

“Now then, Thazak,” said Lidgnut as he knelt next to him and pulled out a waterskin, “you just relax, as we think we have the cure for this pox.” He unstopped the water skin, then gestured for Luris to hand him any kind of container. Luris pulled out his mess kit and the cup within it and offered it to Lidgnut who took it. “It’s a mix of waters from the temple. I warn ye that we aren’t entirely certain of the mix of the two, so you are a bit of a test.” He finished half-filling the cup then took the other proffered waterskin from Luris and poured enough of the milky water to fill the cup.

Thazak just nodded.

Lidgnut swirled the liquid together for a moment, made a face at Luris who shrugged in return then helped Thazak take a swig.

“Ahh,” Thazak gasped, spluttering. “This burns, and no mistake.” He forced some more of the liquid down, grimacing.

Everyone watched him for a moment.

As he didn’t then keel over but struggled to his feet, the general consensus was that it worked. Or at least, worked enough.

Adagio led the way to the large hut where Tender Brennan had spoken to them earlier and knocked on the door.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“Tender, apologises for disturbing you. We believe we have found a cure for your sick people.”

“Really? Hang on.” There was the sound of a bar being lifted behind the door then it swung up to reveal Tender Brennan, looking tired. “Come in quick, I heard the monsters out there.”

“We found evidence of a cure when we were at the temple. Not enough to be completely sure, I’m afraid but enough that we have already treated our friend out there.”

As Adagio continued to talk to the weary and wary Tender, Luris stepped over to Elena.

“Hey,” he said gently, “we found the cure at the temple.”

She looked at him, a mix of weariness and horror on her face. “You found the waters?”

“Yeah, we know we need to mix them. Just we would like to be certain of the amounts. Can you let me know?”

She looked a little relieved for a moment then her face darkened again. “It was my father, Methias, who had the mix correct. I was just using the batch he had already made up. Then he got sick before we had a new batch made up. That’s why I resorted hunting for rare herbs at the graveyard.”

“Right then,” said Lidgnut, standing up. “Sabroth, get Thazak here into that hut and let him rest. Luris, you and I are going to dose all the villagers. All night if needed.”

“You need to rest as well. We all do. How about we start off and make sure everyone else knows what to do also. Then we can run watches through the night in case there are more of these things.”

Sierra piped up. “There are seven of us. Each take an hour watch and can apply anything that needs to be applied to the sick. Presumably, there is a villager also looking out for each of the sick?”

“We’ll check,” responded Lidgnut, watching Thazak and Sabroth go past Brennan. “I think we’ll want to make sure this Methias pulls through. Which means we’ll need Elena. And the Tender can go fuck himself.” So saying, Lidgnut stepped behind Elena and rapidly untied her.

Sierra held her up as the bonds were released then Lidgnut took a hold of her. “Let’s get you to yer dad, lass.”

“You can’t. The Tender won’t allow it.” Despite her words, Elena leant on him as he started forward.

“The Tender can deal with me on this. Thazak’s already protected you this evening and the rest of us are here now.”

Tender Brennan was indeed incensed to see Elena released but the late hour and the comatose form of Thazak already snoring, along with the promise of a cure, meant his complaints were not loud or lengthly.

He reluctantly took them to an adjoining hut where three more of the pox victims lay, one of the healthy villagers present to keep an eye on them. The black boils were worse on these and the breathing laboured.

Elena helped to mix the liquids, but it was Luris who helped each of the infected to take their first sips, trying not to let their coughs of black spore get on him. He watched Methias particularly closely. It was, after all, his name on the sheets that had provided the cure and that potentially meant a link to the Crushing Wave. If he was a zealot of the death cult, things could become very tricky later. Luris hoped that Elena’s father had just explored the temple and worked out the cure rather than had been part of a cult that honoured drowning above all other things.

It was hard to tell but Luris thought that Methias seemed to be a little more relaxed and to be breathing a little easier as he slipped back into stupor. Elena stayed with her father with Lidgnut remaining in the hut with them as Luris and Adagio made up more of the mixture in a selection of cups. Adagio and Sierra went to a third hut where one more villager lay pox-ridden while Luris and Ruby returned to the first hut and made sure Sabroth knew the plan for the evening. Ruby remained in the hut, and Luris came back out, passing Adagio who came back to spend his rest in the larger hut. Tabetha had taken a spare cot in the same hut.

The goliath briefly wondered where Rolph had gone. He spied Nehir in the shadows and instead asked if she minded keeping first watch.

She nodded, and Luris noticed the tiefling seemed uneasy.

“Problem?” He asked, now fighting the exhaustion.

“Some people can be a little closed minded.” She absently reached for her horns and shifted her cloven feet.

Luris nodded. “I can get that. But I think these folks will be more concerned about themselves tonight. And we’ll be moving on tomorrow. Unfinished business at the temple then this tower we heard about to the west.”

She regarded him intently in the night then nodded once.

“Sierra is in the hut over there. She’ll do next watch in an hour.” Luris didn’t wait for an answer but traipsed back to the hut where Lidgnut was now resting in and took up a spot near the door.

Sleep came quick.

But it wasn’t restful.

The same nightmares again and more.

The first bang was part of the dream; its effect making Luris grimace. But the second bang startled him to consciousness. That was a gun shot.

Lidgnut in a cot across the hut lifted his head groggily, “Check that out lad,” he rasped, seeing Luris standing and attaching his bandola of darts, spear resting against shoulder.

Luris nodded and darted out as Lidgnut slowly sat up.

Outside the light cast by Catha was brighter than Luris had expected, the crescent moon almost overhead now. The goliath had slept enough that he was a little refreshed, despite the nightmares and he hurried along the planking in the direction he had heard the gun shot.

An open door he passed revealed Sierra making her way out right behind him and a shadow ahead coalesced into the form of Ruby, pistol outstretched as she took aim again at something in the darkness further into the village.

As Luris approached he saw Adagio ahead of Ruby, peering into the night and a splash and a grunt to the right that indicated Sabroth was moving forward, though the looming shadow of a hut blocked any sight.

Luris used his momentum to make a short leap to a walkway to Ruby’s side and finally caught sight of her targets.

One, further aware and barely visible in the night, was another of the shambling zombie creatures. Slightly in front of it though was another shambler which looked like it was melting, flesh oozing down. It was lurching through the low water between the walkways as a bolt from Sierra’s crossbow shot into its shoulder.

Nehir shouted a word of power to Luris’s right and a column of moonlight manifested directly over the shambling zombie.

The oozing shambler moaned, Ruby’s pistol roared again, a bright flare that briefly illuminated the scene before them, a gaping hole appearing in the chest of the oozing shambler. Adagio darted a little further beyond Ruby on the pathway she stood upon and raised his hand crossbow, unleashing two shots in quick succession and it turned towards him

There was cursing from behind them and Lidgnut called out a question.

“Monsters!” Sierra replied curtly, reloading her crossbow.

The colourful curse from Lidgnut was followed by the toning of a sonorous bell, and the oozing shambler shuddered, swayed then collapsed into a fleshy heap.

The other shambling monster turned at the splash, staggering out of the column of moonbeam, charred and singed, headed towards Adagio then it turned back to look at something behind the hut that Luris was currently passing. Luris leapt into the water before him, noting that the shambling zombie appeared to be suddenly frightened of something.

As he skirted the hut and came out into the open area, he saw Sabroth a little distant back from the zombie. Sabroth had a pair of skeletal wings unfurled, almost ghostly in the night, the light from the column of moonbeam passing through the gaps where feathers would have been.

Luris leapt forward, both hands on the spear which whistled through the air, leaving a thin trail on the creature’s skin. Channelling his ki even as the blow missed, he swung the butt of the spear into the creature’s jaw with a crack and spinning into a high knee that smashed into it’s shoulder. As Luris landed and took a ready stance, splashing to his side became Sierra who came in low with a sweeping sabre strike that cut deep into the creature’s torso.

As she wrenched out the blade, with a spurt of inky blood, the moonbeam suddenly flared around it. Luris and Sierra both squinted against the sudden light.

The creature hissed in pain and Luris felt a whistle of wind past his ear, the loud retort of Ruby’s pistol causing another chunk of the creature to slough into the water.

But through all this its attention had remained on the advancing Sabroth and it turned and began to splash away, seeking to flee. Luris stabbed his spear down, piercing a calf as Sierra went for another slash to the body. It ripped away from both wounds and continued away.

Sabroth stepped up, almost into the moonbeam, as he pulled out a handaxe and threw it forward. The weapon whirled through the air and impacted on the retreated shambling zombie, splitting its head open. As it collapsed forward, the black boils swelled, and the creature exploded into a dark cloud of spores that settled on the water.

Nehir gestured and the moonbeam swept forward, the spores disintegrating before it snapped off suddenly.

“Right then,” Lidgnut exclaimed loudly, “with that done, I’m fucking off to bed again.”

Ruby hurried past the stomping dwarf, reloading her pistol as Adagio continued forward a littleways. Both came back saying that they couldn’t see any more encroaching creatures, Ruby taking the time to bop Lidgnut on the nose as she passed.

She giggled as he growled and returned northwards, presumably to resume the rest of her watch.

Luris cleaned the blood from his spear and returned to his cot.

Tender Brennan was standing in the doorway.

“I thought I saw someone using magic then! Did someone use magic?”

“No,” Sierra called as she returned to the hut where she was staying the night, “That was all the monsters!”

Tender Brennan frowned at her as she closed the door then turned to Luris beside him, now sitting down. Luris read the question on his face. “Probably you are thinking of Ruby’s pistol. It’s loud and flashy but it isn’t magic.”

He lay down before the Tender could ask any more questions and catch him in the lie, desperate hoping to catch up on the reminder of his rest before his watch at dawn.

He hoped that the nightmares wouldn’t come back.

But they did.


	14. Luris: Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the retreat from the temple and the midnight attack, our party need to push out again

Luris slowly came to consciousness as he became aware of talking around him.

The vision of almond eyes against a winding road faded but he kept his eyes closed.

“Easy, father,” said a feminine voice first. Elana, perhaps?

Luris didn’t recognise who was coughing but then heard Adagio.

“We didn’t know how often to provide the mixture, so we’ve been doing sips every hour or so.”

“You… shouldn’t need to ... to do it quite that often.” The voice was ragged and hoarse, “two or three times a day … should do.”

“At just a one to one mix?” The gruff tone of Lidgnut was impossible to miss. “Your notes weren’t that clear.”

“Yes … more than that it burns the patient a little too much … wait, my notes? From the temple?”

“Yes,” Adagio continued. “We presume you are the Methias whose notes we found there.”

You … you have been to the … temple?” The voice, Methias, broke into another fit of coughing and there was the soothing rhythm of his daughter speaking quietly.

“We have,” Adagio went on. “We saw your notes on the mix. And on the portal to the west?”

“What portal?”

Luris inwardly sighed. He opened his eyes to see Methias, pox marks still livid on his pale skin as he lay in the cot, looking at Adagio and Lidgnut with confusion.

The goliath swung his legs out of the cot he had been resting in. “Adagio means the tower to the west. Where the graveyard now stands.”

“Oh … there, yes.”

“But there are other portals, right?” Luris stood up, his head barely clearing the low wooden beams that held together the arch of the roof. “The tiefling who has captured our friend has found this one, and we think she is looking for more. Are there other temples in the swamp?”

Methias regarded them for a moment, discomfit evident on his face. Elena offered him a glass of water, just regular water, which he took a slow sip from.

“Your friend,” once he had painfully swallowed, “… would he be … Bragor?”

“Yes,” exclaimed Lidgnut.

“We were exchanging … letters. He was eager … to visit the temple, though he didn’t say why exactly,” forestalling the question visible on all their faces. “I res … responded and tried to talk him out of it. The sahuagin …, the water of … the lake.”

“Well, he worked out a method to distract the sahaugin,” Luris replied. “And we believe him to be there now, captured by this tiefling woman, who is definitely up to no good. Nothing else you can tell us about what Bragor was seeking?”

“I’m sorry … no. The portal exerts … a great influence … on those nearby.”

“How so?” Adagio asked but Luris already had an idea.

“It leads people to worship it, right? That’s how the Crushing Wave arose with their dedication to water.” The thought lead to another. “Could this tiefling harness that energy somehow? Or the portal itself?”

Methias shrugged weakly.

“It has power, but I do not know how you would harness … it. It is a link … to the elemental Plane of Water.”

Luris cocked his head. “Are there any guardians of this temple? Any ashari in the area?”

Methias shook his head. “No guardians, only me … I check the temple on occasion to make sure nothing is happening … but only me. Nearest ashari … nearest ashari are in Zephrah.”

Lidgnut had latched onto the idea. “Aren’t the ashari meant to be protectors of these sort of rifts? Why are there none of them here?”

Methias turned to look at him. “The ashari guard the major gates at Zephrah … and elsewhere... The gates where incursions … from those planes could happen. Have happened… But they don’t look after the smaller rifts.”

Luris looked at the others, “Maybe she has found others nearby. Methias, would you know of any more rifts?”

He bowed his head for a moment. “I did some little research … into this in my … past. I know of two more … one at the Ashen Gorge and one north of there in the Frost Weald.”

“So mebbe our teifling does know of those also?” Lidgnut stroked his whiskers. “In any case, we are probably best served dealing with her here.”

“Agreed,” rumbled Luris. “I doubt Bragor will be alive much longer if we don’t.”

“We could go to the Ashari for help,” They started as Sabroth spoke up from the doorway. “Probably would need a cart and horses?”

“It’s more than a week’s … journey from here.”

“And look around, lad. Where are we going to find those in a swamp?”

Luris turned to Sabroth. “You’d end up on the Silvercut Highway out from Stilben. And you’d still have to abandon the cart once you got into the Summit Peaks where Zephrah would be found.”

Sabroth shrugged.

“No lad,” Lidgnut spoke up. “We’ll have to do this ourselves. But before we set off, we need to ensure that yon lass isn’t going back up on the stake.” He turned to Adagio.

“You said that there was an issue with the father of her child?”

“Yeah, he’s a sneaky dick. He’s the blacksmith, name of Adolphus. Says he isn’t when I questioned him yesterday and the village believe him.”

“He is the father,” Elana said it with a quiet firmness.

“Right then, lass, let’s see if we can’t do something about that. And the accusation against you of magic, as well. Where can we find this man?”

Elana pointed to the other side of the village.

“His smithy is the other end.”

“Right, off we go.” Lidgnut strode out past Sabroth and nearly bowled over the approaching Sierra as the rest followed him out.

“I was about to say ‘morning’, but it looks like we have a plan?” She looked askance at them.

Luris nodded, then remembered. “How was the sick villager in your hut?”

“She’s looking a little better, honestly. Though not a lot.”

“We checked with Methias in there,” Adagio pointed to the hut behind them, “the mix is one to one to deal with the iumenta pox-”

“The what?”

“The black boils.” Sierra nodded and Adagio checked quickly that none of the villagers were nearby. In a low voice, he added “And we should keep an eye on Methias, I got the impression just now that he was hiding something.”

Lidgnut was waiting at the first intersection of the wooden plankways that allowed for passage above the swampy ground.

“Anyone know where the Tender is? We’ll need him, for all the good he does.”

Sabroth pointed to the large hut where he and Thazak had been resting. “Just passed him headed there.”

“That’ll do. Luris, go grab him and come and find us. No need to hurry.”

The dwarf continued on his way with the others in tow and Luris instead headed down the walkway. He looked over to where they had fought the oozing shambler last night but there was just a discoloured patch of mirky earth to mark the creatures demise.

The goliath passed the next hut and saw to his left, close to the stake, Ruby cross legged on a patch of relatively dry ground, apparently meditating. Leaving her to it, he continued to the large hut. As he reached the door, he paused.

From his position he could see to the edge of the village and he could make out Nehir keeping low near a smallest tree. A small tree that she was methodically causing blue flowers to bloom. Luris took a breath and hoped that those flowers were naturally blue then knocked on the door.

“Yes?” A voice from within called sharply and Luris stepped over the threshold.

The air inside was ripe with the mug of stale sweat; the three ill villagers still in their beds with Tender Brennan and another villager assisted him, trying to get one of the villagers to take a sip of the mixture.

“Morning.” The goliath said politely. “we’ve been told that the mixture only needs to be drunk two or three times a day.”

Tender Brennan regarded him. “Told by whom?”

“Methias in the other hut.”

“He is better?” The Tender swopped a shocked look with his helper as Luris nodded.

“Seems to be.” He looked over at Thazak. Thazak was lying on a cot, obviously unwell and Luris stepped over.

“You don’t seem to be much better, though.”

Thazak gave a weak laugh, “Not yet at least.”

“We are going to head back to the temple today. See if we can finally reach Bragor.”

“Good. His sorry arse is why we are all here.”

“You should rest for now. Hopefully, the mixture will work better for you soon.” Luris stood up and turned to face Tender Brennan. “Tender, could I request that you join me for a moment? My group will be headed out for the day and we’d like to clear something up before we head out.”

“One moment.” The Tender spoke briefly with the other villager. Luris headed out the door and did what he could to hide the tree of blue flowers, reasonably certain that more had bloomed whilst he had been in the hut. He gestured politely for the Tender to lead as Brennan stepped out and did what he could to keep the human’s attention away from the colourful bloom

“It seems a little odd that our friend Thazak has not responded as well to the treatment as some of your folk.”

“Well, people tend to react at different rates so I wouldn’t worry too much. What will be will be.” The Tender looked over at the meditating Ruby as they passed along the walkway and cleared his throat.

“I must say that your party is an oddity, uh, Luris, was it?” The goliath nodded and the Tender continued. “I don’t know whether to banish you all or thank you. You have no issue coming in and trying to disrupt our established laws but then give your all to save those we had thought condemned ... I’m uncertain what to think of you all.”

“We are just trying to complete a number of tasks. Things keep cropping up and our individual moralities keep been questioned though.”

The Tender looked at him.

“You’ll forgive me, but you don’t sound much like the goliaths we hear of in tales.”

Luris was quiet for a moment as they turned onto another walkway.

“Too much time in civilisation, Tender,” he replied with a wry smile. “Also, much of my contact with anyone in the last ten years or so has been the devout or the bloodthirsty. This party I’m with is no different, really. And over those years, I’ve come to follow She Who Makes The Path.” Almost without thinking he held the symbol of Avandra around his neck. He realised that he wasn’t entirely certain where he was headed to but caught sight of Sierra and Sabroth lingering outside a hut and walked with the Tender towards them.

“We’ve found that the gods are no more helpful for us in Rickett’s Bog. Their magic draws the monsters as readily as any other.”

“And you’ve never thought to have someone look to clear out the area?”

“We are villagers. Far safer for us to not attract attention.”

“Nothing stays as it was, Tender.”

As they arrived, Luris couldn’t decide if the Tender was a man in a difficult position without the skills to resolve it, or if he would be as blinkered whatever the circumstance.

The Tender stepped into the hut, obviously set up as a working forge. Lidgnut was by the door and gestured Luris in; Luris instinctively filled the door and paused there.

Adagio was already in there, glaring at the smithy, Adolphus with a younger lad lurking in the back, watching wide-eyed. The smith looked towards the Tender with a look that obviously was asking for some assistance in removing the strangers from his forge.

Before Adolphus had time to say anything, Luris caught Lidgnut behind him muttering to the Allhammer. There was a strange tingle in the air.

“What is this” Tender Brennan cried out. “This is magic! What are you doing?”

Lidgnut pushed past the goliath and retorted angrily “This is a zone of truth. My god has provided me the means of checking your stories and to ensure that there are no lies. We will be returning to the temple with the aim of collecting more of the mixture for you, and will dispose of the shambling creatures in due course but I want to be sure that you don’t immediately string that poor girl up as soon as we leave.”

Tender Brennan was staring at the dwarf in horrified anger.

“The creatures will come again now and again we will be endangered as a result of your actions! We only have your word that this is a zone of truth and not some witchcraft!”

“Well, lets test that,” interjected Adagio. “Adopho, did you sleep with Elana?”

The smith turned to him.

“It’s Adolphus. And the village council ruled I was innocent.”

“Ah, yes but that’s not the question I asked. Did you have sex with Elana?”

Adolphus stared at him.

Tender Brennan threw up his arms. “This is ridiculous!”

“Please Tender,” Luris asked. “Let him answer.”

The Tender sighed deeply and gestured to Adolphus in a ‘get it over with’ kind of way, obviously keen for the smith to proclaim his innocence and get what he saw as a farce over with.

“I – I did sleep with her.” Adolphus himself looked shocked and both Brennan and the assistant looked over with their jaws agape.

Adolphus looked at Adagio. “But you can’t tell my wife,” he said hurriedly. “Please, she mustn’t know!”

Lidgnut stepped up and thrust his fist straight into the stomach of Adolphus. The smith weezed as the breath was punched from him.

Adagio had a half-smirk on his face. “So, we prove the zone of truth works. And now can you tell us if you have used any magic?”

“No,” Adolphus said in a rush, trying to take in air “I have not. That would have been Elana!”

Adagio was a little taken aback by this response. “Oh.”

Luris stirred. “She says not. Easy way to check. I’ll go and get her. Presuming that this zone will remain up for a bit?”

Lidgnut, still glaring at Brennan and Adolphus in equal measure, replied with a terse, “Yes, lad.”

The goliath turned and left. He noted that Sierra was still outside but there was no sign of Sabroth now. Luris jogged back to the hut where Methias rested and found Elana still at his side.

“Sorry to trouble you miss, but we need you at the smithy.”

“The smithy? Why?”

“We should be able to prove your innocence. But we need you there to do so.”

She looked to her father who nodded

“If you can … do that,” Methias said, straining to sit up as his daughter headed for the door, “maybe you can show that … that smith is the magic user also.” He fell back but continued to look at the door.

Luris stepped aside to let Elana depart then looked back at Methias. “Oh no, he definitely wasn’t using magic. We know that now.”

Luris saw an odd look cross Methias’s face before he let the door close and offered an arm to Elana, who took it gratefully, the strain of the previous day writ large on her tired looking face.

“I must say that you and your companions have created such a stir.”

“That we did.”

“But I thank you for healing my father. My mother and I were so worried for him and the herbs I was collecting weren’t helping with the iumenta.”

“You are welcome. Glad we could assist.”

“I fear your dwarf hasn’t helped my cause though by getting me off the stake. I think a few of the villagers would prefer to see the back of me.”

“Some people need to decide for themselves, rather than follow the herd.” He was quiet a moment as they continued forward.

Elana regarded him, “How will you prove my innocence?”

“I think that it works better if you don’t know. Could be wrong for sure but we’ll find out either way.”

He led her to the smithy and helped her into the hut. She visibly shrank as she saw both Adolphus and Tender Brannen, the former himself with dropped shoulders and the later who was currently glaring at everyone else in the room, even the assistant.

“Ah Elana, lovely to see you again,” said Adagio obviously trying to put her at ease. He glanced quickly at Lidgnut and Luris saw the dwarf nod once and Adagio continued. “Now then, Adolphus here has admitted to sleeping with you, likely making him the father …”

Elena interrupted him. “He did? Wait, what did you do?”

“It’s a zone of truth, lass.”

“You cast magic?” She looked shocked, and more than a little worried.

“My god allowed me to provide this,” Lidgnut responded.

“And we have just one question for you,” Adagio added. “Did you cast magic?”

“No, no I didn’t.”

“Well now, isn’t that interesting?”

“Aye, this fucking village castigated this poor girl without properly checking things.” Lidgnut stumped over to the Tender. “We will deal with your monster problem, tonight, and permanently when we can but I mean it when I don’t want her back on that stake because of your uptight views.”

The Tender stared back then relented.

“You have given me food for thought. I just hope that you are true to your word.” He stepped out.

“Did you want to stay here?” Luris asked Elana whose gaze was fixed on Adolphus; his gaze was anywhere but.

“No thank you. I’d like to return to my father.”

“Sure, I’ll take you back.”

As he escorted back, again her arm on his, he noticed that Sabroth was back by Sierra and they grabbed Adagio and spoke quietly.

He walked slowly back with Elana towards the hut where her father rested.

“You okay?” He asked Elana.

She looked up at him and gave a wan smile.

“As I said, you and yours have created quite a stir. What will happen I don’t know but thank you. Thank you for trying.”

Luris wasn’t certain how to respond and he looked about the village, catching sight of the blue flowers and snapping his gaze back forward before Elana could follow it.

“You make your own luck,” he said.

They arrived back at the hut to find Tender Brennan already there. He was standing next to Methias and looked over as they came, moving to stand by the other sick villager who was still sleeping.

Luris helped Elana to sit then took a position near the door, watching Methias, who watched him back.

It was only a few moments later when Adagio strolled in.

“Ah Tender, there you are.”

Brennan sighed deeply. “What is it now?”

“Sorry to report but I’ve just found this magic ring in Adolphus’s hut.” He held up a silver ring with a dark gem inlaid in the swirling metal.

“You’ve what? Did you burglarise his hut? His families hut?”

“Yes,” Adagio replied simply. He hurried on as he saw the disbelief turning to anger on the Tender’s face. “And I’m not hiding that. Our companion Ruby last night noticed that the shambling creatures that invaded – that we dealt with by the way – were headed to that particular hut before we intercepted them.

“We had thought it was because Adolphus was a magic user. But we changed that idea after he proved he wasn’t. So, we checked that hut out instead. And found this. I can confirm it’s magic.”

“But that shows it was him!” Exclaimed Methias before coughing wetly.

“No, it just shows that there was a ring in his hut. But it’s not his.” Adagio was now staring as intently at Methias as Luris was. He looked back to Tender Brennan. “If as you say, Adolpho,” Adagio deliberately twisting the name,” shares the hut with his family then we’ll need to question them next.”

The Tender looked wearily at him then just trudged out of the hut. Adagio shared a look with Luris and followed the Tender out. Luris moved over to Methias and knelt close.

“Something you want to say?”

Methias looked up at him, breathe rasping in his lungs. He gave a sickly sigh.

“The ring is mine… I … I used it near his hut … then hid it there … a few days ago. In his wife’s jewellery … box. Elena had told me he was … the father,” he gestured loosely at Elana’s distended belly.

“Oh, father,” she murmured.

“I could see the village turning against her and I couldn’t stand it.”

Luris nodded. “We’ll handle it. But for now, we need to return to the temple and rescue Bragor.” He stood to rise and Methias coughed.

“Wait …”

Luris turned.

“You … definitely going ... back there?”

“Yes.”

Methias closed his eyes then opened them again. “There is an easier … way in. You can avoid the lake, the sahuagin … even the entrance tunnel.”

Luris knelt again near him.

“And you know this how?” The goliath was pretty certain, but he needed Methias to say it.

“From when I was there …” His eyes locked with the goliath “… from my time in that cult.”

There it was.

“There’s a teleportation circle … a little back from the dock area. Look for a tree that resembles … a man reaching out and follow … that direction until you reach a … mound surrounded by seven moss-covered … trees. The circle is in there… You need to press these sigils … in this order.”

He had Elana past over a past of parchment and shakily transcribed a few cuneiform figures.

Luris took the parchment and regarded it. “Where will it bring us out?”

“There are sleeping quarters … but you’ll need to watch for …”

“The shadows,” Luris continued. “Yeah, we encountered them already. Thank you.”

Methias’s eyes were barely open and Elana wet a cloth, holding it to his forehead as he drifted back to sleep. Luris nodded at her then left.

He found Tender Brennan outside standing still, obviously trying to collect himself after the events of the last day or so.

“We will return later.” Luris thought of Methias’s admission. “Can I suggest that any questioning waits until everyone is well?”

The Tender just nodded numbly and Luris took his leave, seeing the rest of the group near the tree that Nehir had been tending, other than Ruby who was still meditating

As he approached, Nehir was speaking to the others.

“I have communed with nature and the spirits have gifted me a spell that will allow us to walk on water.”

“That sounds like a plan. Certainly, easier than trying to swim in that dratted lake.”

Adagio looked over as they set off into the trees. “We’ll need that distractor machine again. Try to put it in the water this time Luris.”

“No one mentioned that as a requirement before. It may not be needed though. Our friend Methias just told me that there is a circle of teleportation near to the lake. It’ll take us straight to the part immediately before the Drowning Pools.”

“And how does he know all this?” Sabroth asked.

“He was in the Crushing Wave. Obviously not a firm believer though.”

“Do you believe him in this, lad?”

Luris shrugged. “Don’t think he has any reason to lie. And if we can’t find the goblet that Sabroth left, the tunnel is going to be a bit of struggle as well, never mind the lake. We still only have four of the pendants to get past the water weirds.”

“So, the teleport circle can get us past the lake. Even if it only works to get us in, that’ll help. And we’ll avoid the skyship also …” Adagio nodded. “I’m up for it.”

They had left the village when Luris remembered that he hadn’t seen Rolph or Tabetha yet that day.

The group continued towards the shore of the lake. Remaining in the tree line when they arrived and traversing to the dock, Luris followed Methias’s directions and duly found a stone circle, upright stones equally spaced on its circumference, and runes covered with a layer of plant matter. They all quickly brushed the dead foliage away and Luris took out the parchment and in turn pressed the runes.

There was an uncomfortable feeling of accelerating whilst standing still and the light _twisted_ around them then was dark.

The lack of light, Luris came to see as he blinked a few times, was that they were now all in a dim room; the sigil’s and rune of a teleportation circle fading below their feet

“Well blow me down. It worked. Good job lad.”

Against one stone wall was a clear outline of a doorway. Sabroth pushed against it and it slowly swung out into a corridor.

There was the same channel of water running along it and the still open doors from the cells of the aspirants of the Crushing Wave that they had cleared the shadows out just yesterday. Sierra was looking at the door.

“Really well made. You wouldn’t know it was there from the corridor. And I can’t see any catch on this side for it.”

Luris came through last. “All the symbols we need are visible in that room. Hopefully we can teleport back afterwards.”

Adagio left one of his bolts in the frame of the secret door and Sierra let it close gently, making sure that the door didn’t close entirely. As she did so, Adagio moved to the other end of the corridor, Nehir and Luris following in behind him and he headed towards the room that would in turn lead to the Drowning Pools.

Luris could see him looking at the ring then around him.

“You okay?” He asked Adagio quietly.

“Yeah, think this is a ring that lets me see in the dark.”

Luris shrugged. Adagio looked at him oddly but turned and entered the doorway from the corridor.

They entered the Drowning Pools quietly with Adagio still in the lead, making his way down the centre of the rows of pools. Luris moved to the right side and the rest followed in their wake.

Adagio rose a hand as he reached the other end as the same spirit that they had seen previously drifted into view from the alcove.

It seemed to sigh then passed through the closed door.

Adagio cursed quietly.

“Think we lost the element of surprise.” They quickly gathered by the door and Sabroth opened it, to reveal the short corridor beyond. He stepped cautiously to the door at the other end, held his ear to the wood for a moment then rolled his shoulders and barged through the doorway, swinging his battle axe with a roar.

Lidgnut followed him in. “Allhammer smite thee!” He cried, his voice echoing back. The rest of the party followed behind and Luris, leaning by the door, could hear the sounds of battle, grunts of exertion, the twanging of crossbow strings and Nehir’s voice raised in incantation, wet groans and hisses a foreboding counterpoint.

The last to enter, sure that nothing else was in the Drowning Pools, Luris stormed into the next room.

Nehir stood in the doorway, an explosion of ice shards midway down silhouetting the outline of the ghost. Luris stepped past her, feeling his feet almost slide in something oozing right by the door. A hiss to his right caught his attention; a ghoul right by the door, tensing as if to leap at Nehir, bared it’s teeth at him.

His spear already low and forward, he plunged it into the creature’s abdomen then ripped it down and out between it’s legs, swinging the butt end into the soft cartilage of it’s throat in the same motion.

As it cried out from the tear in its body, the spear end crushed its larynx and the creature stood for a second, attempting to scream as it’s guts spilled out then it just collapsed. Luris spun and sprung towards another of the undead creatures which was pressed against the wall, gaze locked on the still yelling Lidgnut in what resembled fear

The goliath stumbled a moment as his feet almost went out from under him and he took a scant instant to look. Near the door were two or three corpses, definitely long dead, that had bloated then split, their entrails pooling near the door. The smell of decaying flesh and rotten meat hit his nostrils as he realised what the pool of semi-liquid actually was that they had all now stepped in.

Luris was arrested as he noticed the dark corner near him shift into one of the shadow creatures that had been in the cells. It was raising a gnarled club to strike when the glowing form of a spiritual warhammer, runes of the Allhammer glowing in its translucent form swung past Luris and crushed the figures arm against the wall.

There was a sound of a melodious bell and the shadow twitched. Its mouth opened wide and it fell against the wall and sank to the floor still.

Luris felt the wind of a passing crossbow bolt and one of Adagio’s bolt pierced the eye of the ghoul before him.

It looked blankly, trying to get the other eye to focus on the bolt jutting out from its face then it fell to the floor.

Looking around, Luris could see that the room appeared clear of any creature other than his companions. A number of the ghouls lay sprawled, viscous dark blood seeping from wounds. Sierra stood in the middle of the room; her sabre ready.

“The ghost vanished right in front of me.” She said, looking around.

Behind her, the room was bisected by a channel of water, 5 foot or so across. Two narrow bridges crossed the water to an area beyond mostly hidden behind wooden partitions that nearly crossed the room. Adagio and Sabroth padded across the bridges and Luris moved to follow, the outline of a chest visible to one side and a chair to the other.

As he moved towards the nearest bridge, he felt for one brief moment the feel of wind on his cheek and he turned with it. Lidgnut was standing bolt upright in the centre of the room.

Nehir walked in front of Luris and he stopped her, watching Lidgnut move straight back out of the room they had just entered.

Nehir questioned Luris with a look.

“What did I look like when I was possessed?”

“No different.” She replied curtly. Luris nodded distractedly and made to follow Lidgnut. His attention towards the door Lidgnut had departed, Luris forgot about the rancid pool at the door and slipped, landing butt first in the stink.

Sabroth barked a laugh. “You’ll need to go back under water to clear that out.”

_Oh no_

Luris scrambled to his feet, ignoring the gore, and hurried out into the short corridor. Just before he entered the previous room, there was a loud splash.

_Oh, Changebringer no!_

He charged towards the nearest pair of the Drowning Pools and checked one then another. Air currents made faint eddies in the water, but both were empty.

“The boulder’s missing there,” exclaimed Nehir as she entered and Luris saw immediately the space on one wall where a boulder had been, an outline of algae marking its absence. They both dashed to the pool and looked in to see a dwarven form sinking towards the bottom.

He traded one swift glance with Nehir; as she turned to shout to the others; Luris dived into the pool.

Like the one he had rescued the woman Tabetha from, the pools were narrow but deep. As he swum down, he could see that Lidgnut’s frame, particularly with his chain mail, was too bulky to swim past and look to remove the rope. He was going to need to haul the dwarf up instead.

His mind full of what he needed to do, and echoes of deja vu, Luris reached Lidgnut and was surprised when the dwarf pushed away his arms. He tried again and the dwarf punched him, right on the front of the nose and Luris had to fight the urge to cry out, pain stabbing between his eyes

He composed himself and saw the dwarf shout in the water. Bubbles rose past him and Luris could feel some measure of magic try to settle on him.

 _Avandra_ he yelled in his mind and whatever magic Lidgnut had attempted dissipated. Luris continued the mental prayer and he felt a divine shield encircle him, like a caress from a hot wind. Thinking an apology to the dwarf, Luris swung out, once, twice; looking to subdue his companion.

Lidgnut no-selled both blows, catching Luris’s second fist in his own. There was another gabled shout and just as Luris wondered how much air the dwarf had left in him, he become suddenly aware that he had no control on any of his limbs. His muscles had all locked up.

The one saving grace was that he was not able to relax enough to draw a breath, but he was now upside down in a narrow water pool and unable to swim.

There was several seconds of stillness before Luris became aware of movement near his feet, of a rope quickly being lashed around his ankles and he watched Lidgnut recede as he was pulled back to the surface, leaving the dwarf in his watery position.

The seconds felt long before he felt first his feet then his legs pull clear of the surface and watched, felt, unable to assist, as Sierra, Adagio and Nehir hauled his paralysed form out of the pool and set him on the stone floor.

Luris was stuck now looking away from the pool back to the door that led into the Drowning Pools, unable to see what was going on.

He was unable to move.

There was another splash; someone obviously going in. From the shouts he guessed Sierra as he could hear Nehir chanted again and Adagio, though what magic they were casting Luris could not tell from his fixed position.

He was unable to move.

Sabroth’s feet came into view and Luris heard both Nehir and Adagio exclaim, the tiefling quietly cursing the dwarf for something. Or everything possibly. Luris had no idea what Lidgnut had tried and no idea how the dwarf could cast so many spells whilst submerged.

He was unable to move.

There was an apology of all things from Adagio then the twang of a crossbow string then again. Luris heard Nehir exclaim, could see Sabroth’s feet move closer to the pool.

He was able to move.

His muscles unlocked and he turned to his side, still on the floor. The top of the water was now five feet below the level of the floor and Nehir, Adagio and Sabroth had a rope stretched between them. Leaning over the edge, Luris saw Sierra treading water at the water surface as Lidgnuts body was pulled out of the water.

The dwarf suddenly draw breath, and Luris drew on knowledge that he didn’t know yesterday. One hand on his symbol to the Changebringer, he stretched out with the other and pointed at Lidgnut

The words of an incantation ending in “SLEEP”; Luris watched as Lidgnut’s eyes grew heavily and he was dropping off when the dwarf shook himself and roared in anger.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Adagio’s tone was truly apologetic as he strained his hold on the rope in one hand and aimed his hand crossbow in the other, firing a bolt into Lidgnuts shoulder. Nehir stood on the rope and swung down with her quarter staff on one side of Lidgnuts head, a moment before Sierra smacked the other with the flat of her sabre; Lidgnut slumping as they knocked him unconscious.

Luris was just about to pull himself to his feet to aid pulling the recalcitrant dwarf out when Lidgnuts lolling head shifted and the face of the ghost was suddenly visible, melting out of his form. Its visage morphed as its jaw distended, eye’s sinking into black holes of spite and wyrdfire outlining its form as it shrieked.

Luris recoiled, suddenly afraid.

Nehir only seemed taken aback at the sudden display but Adagio turned white. Luris was horrified to see the human stagger, creases and wrinkles forming on his face as he seemingly aged ten years in a moment as the terrifying visage of the ghost now advanced towards them.


	15. Luris: Dangerous Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party have to deal with a ghost and other challenges as they descend deeper into the temple. But will they be in time to rescue Bragor

Sierra was the first to react, dodging away from the pit as the ghost’s visage sent Adagio stumbling. She nimbly leapt up onto the raised platform behind her and let fly with a bolt, which passed through the apparition.

The ghost didn’t seem to react as it floated up from the lowered water of the drowning pool and it drifted backwards into the wall behind it. Luris instinctive stabbed at it and the blade of his spear swept through the departing shade; a bolt from Adagio’s crossbow impacting the wall where it had vanished.

Aware that it could return at any moment, Luris leant for the rope that held the unconscious form of Lidgnut out of the water and lifted the dwarf easily from the pit. As he laid the dwarf on the floor, he prayed to the Changebringer, muttering under his breath, still getting used to this new connection to his goddess. He felt warmth like afternoon sun pass through his hands and was suddenly sure that Lidgnuts soul was firmly anchored to his body.

“Let me get to him,” Sabroth said urgently, and Luris stepped to one side. As the aasimar leant over the dwarf, his hands too gave off a divine light - Luris noticed that the shade was a little different to that he had just seen from his own hands - and LIghtnut inhaled sharply, eyes opening wide.

Adagio leant in and uttered arcane words, and a little of his usual ruddy hue returned to the dwarf.

“What the …?”

Luris kept looking around the room, trying to stay alert and his attention was drawn to Nehir suddenly turning and heading back into the room where they had just defeated the undead creatures.

He traded a quick worried look with Sierra.

“I’ll check her,” the rogue replied quickly and jumped down from the platform after the tiefling.

“You’re okay, Lidgnut.” Adagio said, straightening with a little more care.

Luris reached down a hand and Lidgnut grabbed it, pulling himself to his feet where he stood a little shakily.

“Why in the name of the Allhammer am I here?” Lidgnut looked over to Sabroth who gave him a nod then stepped out after the other two.

“You got possessed.” Luris replied simply.

“Can’t even say that I remember anything about the whole ordeal.”

“Nor did I.” The dwarf stretched and gasped, holding his shoulder where a bolt was sticking out

Adagio was moving towards the door. “Oh, that bolt was from Luris. Definitely not from me.”

Lidgnut carefully wriggled the bolt out and clamped his hand on the puckered wound left. He invoked the Allhammer and the ooze of blood stilled. As he removed his hand, the jagged edges of the wound suddenly closed though the dwarf didn’t seem to notice as he reached down for his warhammer, lying loosely on the stone floor.

“We should join the others,” LUris said, beginning to move towards the doorway, half an eye on Lidgnut and still scanning the Drowning Pools.”

“Aye, aye I’m coming lad.”

The pair stepped easier over the pool of viscera, the trails of their fellows clearly visible through the centre. Luris hung back, watching the open doors as Lidgnut moved over to where Adagio stood and sat heavily next to him.

“Need some more juice?” The human asked, glancing at him. Lidgnut waved him off.

“Watcha doing?” Lidgnut gestured towards Sierra who was stood in the few feet of water that separated the room. She was looking towards a grate set in the right hand wall where the water ran past into a tunnel in the wall. The grate was set low enough that it almost touched the water - to get underneath it, one would have to duck low, likely under the water to get past.

Sierra’s eyes didn’t leave the grate. “Nehir is checking beyond. It’s blocked the other wall,” she pointed over her shoulder where a rockfall all but blocked where the water entered the room.

“Hey, anyone a poet?” Sabroth called. He was in the space beyond the water channel, checking through a set of drawers, an open chest nearby. “I have the wonderly titled ‘ _ Ode to Water _ ’ here.”

“Is it as bad as I think?” Adagio asked.

Sabroths answer was to just let the parchment in his hands drop and he continued to check the area.

Lidgnut peered at Adagio. “Yer seem different somehow.”

“I feel like that ghost quite literally scared some of the life out of me.”

A splashing beyond the grate became Nehir, visible in the dim light. “There’s a passageway a little down the way, with a spiral staircase at the end. Something below us.” She turned and stepped away. Sierra sighed and ducked low to follow her. One by one the others followed. Luris had to lie down fully in the stream to pass under the grate and he paused just beyond it. They stood in a T-junction, a couple of feet of water flowing the way that Nehir had gone. She stood on a walkway around thirty feet along, waiting a little impatiently for them. 

Looking the other way, Luris looked down the unlit tunnel. He could just see at the far end another walkway and his internal map suggested to him that that was the corridor where they had encountered the shades and where the teleport circle was.

Sabroth was the last to enter the tunnel and Luris fell into step behind him.

Nehir led the group down the spiral staircase. It descended down only a short distance before it opened into a corridor wide enough for them to walk four abreast. Ahead they could see a portcullis drawn up into the ceiling and beyond was a chamber.

There were a couple of spluttering torches on each of the side walls, revealing a few stone benches set out from each of the walls. Four ornate pillars, carved to suggest water spouts stood towards the middles of the room, each set back from the corner of a perfectly square pool of water, dead centre to the room.

Sierra and Adagio traded looks

“That water looks like it’s being moved.”

“Agreed.” They both hurried towards the centre. Sabroth flanked them to one side.

The rest followed more slowly.

The roof of this room was about twice the height of Luris as he looked about. Bizarrely, it reminded him of some of the waiting chambers of temples across the Dividing Planes. There was a single door dead ahead closed and another open door behind them and to the side of where they had entered.

“What is it?” Sierra asked.

“Don;t think it’s humanoid,” replied Adagio, kneeling by the waters edge. 

Luris glanced in the open door; it appeared to be a store room with thick dust visible. He returned his attention to the doorway they had entered.

In his mind's eye, he could see a winding road across a plain, darkening as the sun dipped lower in the sky. He became aware of a sense of unease; a sense of needing to hurry.

“What’ve you got?” Lidgnut boomed as he joined the group at the side of the pool, across from Sabroth.

“Dunno,” Adagio said bluntly and he set his face into the water. Nehir moved up next to him.

Adagio lifted his face. “Something coming this way. Can’t make it out.” He lowered his face again.

Something made Luris turn and he watched as Sierra took a step back.

“Uh, Adagio,” she whispered urgently.

“What is that?” Nehir pondered, leaning in.

“Can’t see it clearly,” replied Sabroth, also leaning closer.

Luris stopped watching behind them and took hold of his spear. He stepped up to the pool and channelled his ki, and the world slowed down around him.

The torchlight undulated as it flickered and the choppy pool water almost froze. As his foot came to rest at the edge of the pool, he detachedly saw Sierra dart backwards, fast even in his heightened sense of passing. He saw Adagio pull his face from the water, lifting to his feet in slow motion.

The water seemed to follow him out for long moments as Luris naturally glided into forward guard stance. Then the water slowly trickled away, droplets holding in the air, as a large spiked pincer snapped shut inches from Adagio’s head; the clap of its impact muffled to Luris in his state.. A second spiked pincer broke the surface, moving inexorably towards the recoiling Sabroth, pinning one arm against his torso as it firmly closed on either side of him.

A patina of purple light bathed the tableau as Adagio finished what appeared to be a slow incantation and a single mote of faerie light flew up from his hand. Luris tracked the beast, the aberration, as it’s sudden appearance unfolding before him. As the mote of faerie fire reached the zenith of its arc, it peeled into numerous smaller motes which angled down.

The edge of Sabroths great axe glittered as the slow motion motes descended about them, his face frozen in a mix of pain and rage. The aberration in front of them ignored the purple motes settling upon it as it seemed frozen in its upward lunge from the pool.

Gracefully, Luris swopped stance, moving into a new kata, revelling in the motes passing untouched around his spear and his form, at the slow travel of the bolt released from Sierra’s crossbolt as she continued her lunge to the shadows.

Luris had time to watch a mote of light snare on the fletching of the bolt as it gradually pierced the chitinous hide of the creature, and he moved into a thrust. The spear blade left a groove along a ridge as it got a taloned foot onto the stone floor, pushing Sabroth ahead of it, tentacles from its mouth reaching for the aasimar.

As he pulled the spear back, Luris could almost see the trails of air in the wake of Lidgnuts warhammer as it swung wide. His attention was drawn past the motes settling on the warhammer and the arms of the dwarf back to Adagio still caught in the motion of lowering his casting hand, just now beginning to lift the hand crossbow.

There was an instant to see that, even as motes of lights continued into the pool, a ring of the faerie light had surrounded Adagio in a perfect circle.

It flared.

With a rush of heat and noise and movement, real time was back. Luris cried out, his trance state shattered as flames leapt from floor to ceiling in a column around Adagio. The monk pushed in close against Adagio as the heat from the wall of fire scorched him, his skin on his left arm suddenly red. Nehir jostled them both from the other side and the three of them were surrounded in a column of fire, the very air shuddering.

Beyond the near opaque flames, Luris could hear Lidgnut cussing up a storm and the aberration squealing wetly as flames and heat beset it. 

Adagio stared at his hand in awe.

Luris became aware of a tolling bell but it was discordant, it’s intensity lost in a sudden rumbling. The shuddering continued and Luris came to a sudden realisation that it was something separate to Adagio’s spell.

Nehir gestured and an armour of ice formed on her arms and body. 

“Why?” she questioned Adagio sharply.

Adagio had a look of bafflement on his face but before he could answer, Luris pointed with his spear.

“Another one!” He warned.

A second of the almost shellfish-like creatures was raising out of the watery pit, the last of Adagio’s faerie fire sitting upon its chitinous exterior and the stone walls of the pit. The four taloned legs kicked strongly, propelling it to the surface, the spiked pincers leading and tentacles out, beady eyes sunk deep into the chitinous plate that covered its head. 

He couldn’t see the first one of whatever these things were but he stood poised as the second thrust itself from the water. It met his spear, plunging deep through a ridge in its plated body, releasing a spurt of ichor. At the same moment, Adagio fired a shot, the bolt sinking into softer flesh under one shoulder. 

It got two of its talons on the stone edge and a pincer caught Adagio’s arm. He pulled it free with a gasp. The creature reared for a second strike but hissed as a bolt of ice flew from Nehir’s outstretched palm hit it, closely followed by a second bolt from Adagio tearing into one of it’s hip joints.

Over the water, the wall of flames flickered and Luris caught a momentary sight of Sierra still and aiming. She fired as the creature became visible, it’s hind quarters breaking the circle of fire and her bolt sunk deep into its shoulder, the pincer drooping.

With a cry, Luris sliced up with the spear, cutting a deep rend up it’s thorax. It squealed in pain and as it brought its head back down, it met Luris’s palm heel strike right on the jaw bone. The shattering bone ruptured out of it’s skull and Luris let the now limp body sink back into the water, the circle of flame reforming in its wake.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” Luris indicated the fire around them

“Not entirely certain I know how I did it.” 

Before he could say more, Luris became aware that Sabroth was shouting. The blazing fire in close proximity and not being able to see him made it hard to hear.

Luris looked over to Adagio and Nehir. “What did he say?” They both shrugged and the goliath turned back to where he thought Sabroth may be.

“What did you say?” He bellowed.

Sabroth yelled again and Luris caught something about leaving right now and he knew what the noise was. Still puzzled, Luris watched Adagio hold his hand to the wounds in his shoulder, the arcane glow knitting the ripped flesh back together. 

There was a slight sound which to Luris reminded him of a pop but in reverse. It confused him but the following sound didn’t - it was a horse screaming followed by a thump.

The fires suddenly vanished, leaving a sudden after image of flames. There was also a fallen horse behind them.

“What the …?”

“Something odd about this place,” Said Nehir, looking around suspiciously. 

Working on instinct, Luris moved over and channeled the divine favour of his goddess as he rested a palm on the horses flank. It had the same pinked skin and burnt hair as most of them now had and lay still on the stone floor. But it was breathing.

Even as he regarded it, utterly at a loss as to why a horse was here, there was a cracking sound. He turned to see Lidgnut kick open the door. Scorch marks covered the dwarf - already weak from the assault with the ghost, he seemed barely alive as he staggered along the corridor beyond, weaving around the statues of water elementals that were spaced evenly along the walls to a more ornate door at the end.

Sabroth sighed loudly. “We have to go. I’ve seen what that noise is.”

The rumbling was still going on; a vibration through the stone. Sierra followed in Lidgnuts wake and neither Adagio nor Nehir waited to catch up. Luris shrugged and gestured for Sabroth to go ahead; the aasimar shook his head but followed the rest.

At the end of the corridor, Lidgnut again did not wait but barged straight in. He slowed down inside, looking around at what he found. The others filled in behind him.

The room was rectangular with the entrance way on a narrow end. Ornate carvings and mosaic tiling worked their way along the walls and ceiling to the far end where a statue was raised on a stepped dais.

“Allhammer preserve us,” Lidgnut murmured, taking hold of his symbol.

The statue was of a water elemental, made from a barely translucent agate, captured as several oceanic waves one above the other, with no real humanity visible other than a pair of aventurine quartz crystals that had been shaped and embedded into the agate to serve as eyes. The agate looked like it had been moulded and shaped to resemble crashing waves. Barely visible within the agate was a statue of a human submerged in the crashing waves, obviously drowning.

The mosaics and carvings all appeared to flow from the statue and into the room and gave a strong impression of being underwater, aided by the deep teal flames that flickered from sconces set in the corners of the room 

“Olhydra,” Lidgnut breathed out. “Makes sense if the Crushing Wave are involved.”

“Does it?” Adagio asked, showing the same blank face as the rest of them.

“Aye lad, she’s an Archomental, a princess of elementals.”

“Is that who the tiefling is trying to summon?”

“I hope not. Our tiefling strikes me as someone interested in the power rather than a lass who’ll be looking to commit her body to the water.”

“That’s true.”

Luris was partially ignoring them as he slowly walked towards the statue.

“You alright?” Adagio asked.

“He was here.” Luris pointed to the steps, where dried blood and scuff marks were visible. “Bragor was here. This was where she was torturing him. My visions saw this place.”

“Then we need to move,” Lidgnut said firmly and hurried to the door as Luris tried to make sense of what looked like footprints in the dust.

Sierra placed a hand on Lidgnuts shoulder. “Let me check the doors, yeah?” She asked firmly.

She held an ear to the door for a moment then checked around the frame as she spoke to the others.

“Sounds like rushing water. Lots of rushing water.”

“That’s what I’m saying,” Sabroth replied with a touch of exasperation. “I just had a vision. There was a tiefling holding up a crystal and a shimmering mirror just erupted into a torrent of water.”

Luris turned just before he looked closer at the footprints. “That’ll be the rift then,” he said urgently. “I thought it was the one upstairs but if not …” His eyes met Lidgnut. “We have the ritual to close it. But we’ll need to go.”

Adagio was by the door and he looked over, “Are we going in?”

Lidgnut waved at him, the dwarf's adrenaline fighting to keep him going. “Yeah, Adagio, go ahead, go quick.” 

The human pushed the door and headed in, with the rest following, Sabroth at the rear, looking uncertain.

The room they entered was the largest they had been in, easily in excess of a hundred feet across. The group was descending a staircase set into a vomitorium in one corner, mirroring vomitoriums cut into each of the corners. The one across from them was blocked by a rock fall, the green brown stone tumbled from some ancient tremor. Visible in the other two vomitoriums were staircases, presumably headed deeper underground still. Water poured down these from the centrepiece of the room.

It had been designed as another raised dais, a smaller square in the centre of the space. Standing proud a little off centre was an upright ring of dolerite stone, elaborately carved to resemble waves with no obvious support for it’s eight foot height. Cascading from the stone ring was a torrent of water, the smell of brine filling the space as the water covered the floor, already a couple of feet deep and steadily rising from the unending deluge of water.

“Go, go!” Yelled Lidgnut, as he pulled out the parchment they had taken from the Drowning Pools room, as Sierra and Adagio went ahead towards the dais. “Luris, you have one of those pendants, you as well.”

Luris half-pushed, half carried the dwarf to the dais through the surging water, as he shouted instructions to the others, using the parchment to provide what they should be chanting, and where they should stand.

“Have we got time for this?” Luris questioned, standing just before the gush of water.

“Mebbe? We have to try.”

Luris nodded and pushed himself through the roaring mass of water, using his bulk to make it easier for Adagio to cross with him. They took positions that roughly equated to the vertices of the symbol of the Crushing Wave and began to chant.

Lidgnut took his place and as Sierra started her part, he looked over to Nehir and Sabroth.

“We need ten minutes. Check the room for a dwarf that isn’t me.” He looked at the parchment then stuffed it back into safe keeping and started his part of the chant, barely audible over the cacophony of rushing water.

From his position, chanting, Luris kept an eye on the other two, trying not to be too disconcerted at the water gushing horizontally out of the vertical ring. The gently pulsing light of the light at the temple entrance, it’s cool, clear water softly filling the sacred fountain was orders of magnitude from this tumult, the water shooting out as if the pressure of an ocean was squeezing it through. And perhaps it was. 

The water was already above the dais; carvings and scorch marks that indicated some measure of mystic circle now obscured by the swirling waters that were already headed up his shins.

Nehir was chest deep as she waded through the water at floor level. There had been two fountains, facing each other on the walls that flanked the deeper staircases, it was only the carved spillway that now signified where they had stood, the trickle of water from the sprouts insignificant compared to the power of the rift in the centre of the room.

As the pair traversed the water behind him, Luris had his attention caught as a single drop of water lifted up into the air.

It took several minutes for Nehir and Sabroth to make a circuit of the room, fighting the water to do so. 

Off to one side and slightly behind of the stone circle was a raised stone column maybe ten feet in height. From his location, Luris could just about make up the top. He watched as Nehir, now swimming in the water, pulled herself up onto the column and knelt, looking at the marks there.

With the spray, Luris was having to blink rapidly but he thought that he could make out scorch marks on it, and was that blood? Sabroth joined her on the column. Luris couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other over the constant thunderous roar of water but their body language didn’t look like they had had much success.

His concern for the still missing, now possibly dead, Bragor was distracted again as he continued to watch multiple drops of water lift up from the rush. He couldn’t tell if he was adapting to it but the water didn’t seem to be gushing out with quite the same force as it had before they started.

But the water was continuing to rise.

He could see that Adagio was beginning to struggle to keep his footing, the water now up to the humans chest. There was a faint light that caught Luris’s eye and he looked back to the ring to see that the stone work was beginning to glow, a ring of pale blue look encircling the rift.

As he continued the chant, feeling the water inexorably climbing up his own chest, his thoughts moved to the Changebringer.

“If you can, send a little luck our way, my Lady. Path is going to be hard to follow if it’s flooded.” 

Adagio, Lidgnut, Luris and Sierra continued to chant as the water continued to flow. Had they started in time to close the rift?


	16. Luris: An End, of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the party close the rift? And can they locate the still missing Bragor?

There was a pause in the air, a moment of balance.

All of them stopped abruptly as the stream of water abruptly ceased and the ring appeared as a huge mirror, it’s face rippling like choppy water.

Luris, completing another circuit, was just stepping from behind the upright right towards the front and from his viewpoint could see through the ring into the space beyond. It seemed as though the ring opened into another temple just a little …  _ off-kilter _ … from where he stood, the stone lines a little more blurred. And he could see the same stone column, by chance or divine design, positioned exactly through the ring from his position.

He could see Bragor.

The dwarf was lying on the top, arms tied behind him and legs bound. The torture he had been subjected to, that Luris had witnessed in many dreams over the last few nights was evident on his body with bloody gashes vivid against his pale skin, scorch marks across him in many places; his beard largely removed. What bits of hair still visible were slowly waving and the dwarf’s obviously frail body was not resting fully on the stone below him.

It took a full second for Luris to realise that Bragor was fully submerged, the current of the flow from  _ there _ to here. The goliath could feel rage and sorrow rising in equal measure for there was no way that he could still be alive in his state over  _ there _ .

And Bragor’s chest rose and fell.

Luris stumbled on the chant as he saw the movement and the moment of balance shattered. The water came rushing out again, a torrential outpour and something came through. Luris’s sight of  _ there _ was lost as the water came gushing through and his attention was caught by a flash of scales.

Resuming the chant, taking another step he looked away from the ring.

Coming to a rest, a little ways from the dias, was what appeared to be a large sahaugin, or at least union of aquatic creature and humanoid, though it stood largely than the goliath. A fish like mouth opened revealing sharp teeth and it hefted a jagged tipped harpoon in one hand.

Taking another step to keep the ritual going, feeling the strain as they worked to get the ritual back on track, Luris glanced to Nehir on the other side of the water spout.

“Bragor. Through. Octopus. GO!”

He couldn’t say more - the need for the chant to resume but he prayed to Avandra, glad that his symbol to the Changebringer was against his skin, under the pendent to the Crushing Wave. With his spear on his back, he instead reached to the darts on his belt, internally hoping his god would bless them.

Another step along the circuit and he threw one, then another dart towards the mer-creature. Both darts flew and hit it with flashes of golden light.

It hissed wetly and turned to face him. Unable to stop moving or break the ritual Luris stepped forward again and the mer-creature moved swiftly to him, seemingly unfazed by the water. The teeth clamped on his shoulder a moment and he wrenched it free as he saw the harpoon released towards Sierra, approaching the ring at her part in the ritual.

The half-elf was able to sway just clear as it passed her head.

Spluttering a little, Lidgnut gestured, and a sonorous bell tone echoed - it’s clear note muffled in the raging water. Adagio reached back and grabbed the dwarf in one hand, pulling him along. 

They all could feel a strain in their minds now, a tug of war of power between their ability in the ritual and whatever power had cleft this link to another realm, this Plane of Water. 

Between chants, Adagio shouted out a comment on the mer-creatures parentage but Luris couldn’t tell if the snarl was a response to that physically or not. He pulled his spear into his hands as Sabroth burst through the jet of water, swinging his great axe in a mighty swing that cut deep into the mer-creature that howled in pain.

As it turned to look at Sabroth, Luris spun his spear above his head out of the water and thrust it into the neck of the mer-creature, slamming into its head in one motion. His continued chants were triumphant and he pulled it clear as he continued to step along the circuit. Breaking through the water jet, he just caught sight of the blue tentacles of Nehir’s giant octopus form disappearing from sight on the far side of the ring.

She had gone through! They might yet rescue Bragor.

All of them felt a surge of power and felt the mental tug of war ease. Around the ring of stone, a glowing energy began to iris in, cutting into the flow of water. The outer foot then two had formed into a shimmering mirror like aspect, obviously beginning to close the gap between realms.

LIdgnut and Sierra’s voice rose in unison with his; Adagio however was struggling to keep Lidgnut afloat and didn’t quite match them in harmony. But the shimmer continued to close in.

“More coming!” Sierra yelled hastily.

Sabroth took a stance ready to receive, great-axe held straight as he braced himself against the water.

The ritual continued; the four participants could feel the struggle as they now forced themselves on their circuit. Luris was stepping towards the ring, about to step behind it when he saw a beast of blue and black rush flow through; only the battered form of Bragor held in it’s tentacles warned him it was Nehir. He saw Sabroth see the movement and react, swinging his axe then the goliath stepped behind the ring.

For just a few, long, seconds he continued behind the ring and it’s mirrored image, calmly reflecting the watery chaos, then he stepped back around. Adagio, by now dragging Lighnut had fallen a little behind where they needed to be and the straining pressure increased on them all, the rift fighting back to remain open.

Luris could see Sabroth struggling with the giant Octopus, trying to get close to check on its dwarven load. It shifted into Nehir who held onto the dwarf floating on the surface. Blood oozed from a wound on her arm but she ignored it as she gestured with the other hand and a pile of berries appeared. With Sabroth now holding Bragor still, she took one and crushed it on the dwarf’s lips, letting the juice run into his mouth.

Bragor shuddered.

Luris felt elated as seeing the dwarf move.

His voice rose and for one moment his vision  _ changed _ .

He was on a road, winding through a grassy plain, a soft breeze at his back as he looked at his feet, dancing along, light clouds of dust in his wake. He looked up and the road merged as he did so, forming the long brown tresses of a dark-skinned young woman who turned and smiled at him, her golden eyes staring through his soul.

She said nothing but smiled playfully, one eyebrow rising as if about to ask a question.

He blinked and the roar of the water returned as he took the next step in the ritual. Lidgnut, possibly sensing some divine presence matched Luris note for note.

As they felt the tug of war ease; as the shimmer closed a little more, Adagio looked towards the dwarf that they had been seeking and shouted quickly; arcane magic settling on Bragor and closing some of the wounds.

Luris slowed as he saw the wounds close, as Nehir pulled out her bone knife and began to cut at the bonds. He saw Bragor’s eyes widen and Luris looked back to the ring to see two or three of the mer-creatures circling just the other side, trying to judge if they could get through.

He had been still for too long and the mental jolt as the tug of war shifted almost knocked him off his feet. Gritting his teeth he started up again, all of them exerting themselves to stop the rift widening again.

Leaving Nehir, Sabroth stepped onto the circuit; his voice chanting with the rest and the rift did not open. They staggered around more and a sudden rip current pulled at Sierra, nearly dragging her from the dais. Adagio instinctively reached to grab her and scowled as he felt Ligdnut slipping from his grasp.

The balance wavered.

Luris reached Lidgnut just as Adagio lost his grip and kept him in the circuit. Sierra’s voice re-merged with the rest and the shimmer closed a little more.

The water by now was a tight sharp beam from the centre of the closing iris. Sierra steadied herself as she approached it, trying to brace to pass through the pressurised just of water.

Just as she got there, the water turned choppy, becoming a little more diffuse. Sierra glanced to see Nehir now treading water, Bragor with his arms around her neck, the tieflings hands above the water line as she fought to shape the water to reduce its impact.

With the mer-creatures swimming furiously beyond, the party felt the tug of war tighten then ease as they continued the chant and the ritual movement, watching the shimmer iris in towards the centre until finally it closed and the pressure in their minds suddenly released.

There was a flash and the shimmer became a mirror, slow ripples pulsing out of time with the waves of the room they were in and the rift was locked again.

Nehir slow clapped.

“We rest,” Luris called, wearily pointing to the door where they had entered.

Noone replied but they all began to make their way to the door, swimming tiredly through the water. As they dragged themselves onto the steps and up to the last chamber, Luris felt unwilling to rest where the piercing eyes of the Archimental could see them.

But seeing the state of everyone, seeing Lidgnut gasp out a healing spell that he just absorbed with almost no visible effect, he said nothing and they just collapsed to the floor where they staggered.

Adagio somehow had the presence of mind to start humming and Luris could feel subtle arcane weavings in the song that aided them all, speeding up their natural healing. He moved into a meditative stance and felt his ki energy replenish.

He heard Lidgnut muttering a prayer of thanks to the Allhammer and in his mind, gave his own thanks to the Changebringer.

Largely they all sat or lay still, recuperating. Off to one side, Nehir looked a little bored, picking at some rations that somehow didn’t appear too water-logged and Sierra watched them all, keeping an eye on both the visible doors.

It felt like an hour or so as Luris came out of his meditations. The group seemed well though Bragor was still almost in a stupor.

Both Lidgnut and Luris tried speaking with him but he didn’t seem to be aware of them.

It reminded Luris that he had wanted to check something so he cleared his mind and sat cross-legged, ritually repeating a short phrase.

Several minutes later, he felt the slow build of the spell gain enough power that he was able to release it. His consciousness expanded out and he felt it ghost through his companions. Aura’s of light surrounding Sierra and Sabroth glowed warmly. The aura of Adagio had black specks within, slowly multiplying, and Luris frowned, recognising the iumenta pox that had somewhere infected the human. Nehir’s aura was clean but the monk was surprised to see veins of red within the red of Lidgnut’s aura; some measure of a blood disease. His consciousness continued outwards, passing Bragor’s who aura was weak and flickering then it reached the statue of Olhydra.

There was a surge of power; though Luris could not tell if it was divine or arcane in nature and he cried out, the spell breaking as his hands suddenly burned. He looked down and it felt like they had been boiled for just a moment; the skin already turning red and making it hard to properly close.

Everyone turned to look at him.

“You alright lad?”

Luris opened his mouth to reply when Sierra spoke.

She was looking in the corner beyond the statue on the other side to where the door through to the rift chamber was located.

“There’s a door here!” She looked over to Luris. “You mentioned that you thought something was here.”

Luris nodded, pushing the pain away.

“Can’t see how it opens though,” Sierra continued, looking around the wall, a faint outline visible of the door.

Luris thought back to the notes they had collected as his eyes settled on the stature and on the dark stains before it that marked where Bragor had been tortured by the mystery tiefling woman.

Adagio made the connection whilst Luris was still pondering and moved over to the steps, pulling out a bolt that he dragged across the back of his hand. He let the blood well up and drip onto the steps.

The blood pooled then ran into a barely visible carving. The red liquid revealed it as the symbol of the Crushing Wave and with a loud click, a section of the wall came loose before Sierra.

She nodded then pulled the door open.

There was a small chamber inside of a deep blue hue, with repeated motifs of water. The only thing inside was another of the water urns, placed upon a decorated column with a goblet placed next to it.

“This looks familiar,” Adagio said. He reached in past Sierra and filled the goblet then handed it to Sierra. “Ladies first.”

She sighed, frowning at him but acquiesced and took a draught from the goblet. Her posture straightened and she turned to look at Adagio.

“What’s on my neck?” She asked with a slight note of panic.

He looked closer. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say gills.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, definitely gills. How do you feel?”

“I feel good actually. Breathing is still okay.”

Everyone traded looks for a moment then Adagio plucked the goblet from her hand. “Bottoms up,” and he drained the goblet.

Everyone watched as lines appeared on his neck that opened into thin slits. He held the hand up and the bloody mark on the back closed up.

“No indication to start choking. That’s good.”

Lidgnut coughed. “I was thinking we should check the other stairways that descended from yon chamber. If that’s some water breathing fancy water …” He left the rest said unsaid.

Adagio shrugged and took the door back to the water rift chamber. He cautiously went down the steps as they watched him then stuck his head under the water. Without removing it, he reached behind himself to give a thumbs up.

“Guess it works then. I wanted to check out under the water anyway.” Sierra followed Adagio down as Sabroth headed to the water urn. Lidgnut turned to Luris. “I’m going to wait here with Bragor. He still seems particularly weak and I’m not feeling great.”

Luris nodded and took his turn at the urn. He looked askance at Nehir who shook her head. “Not for me thank you.”

Luris shrugged as she returned to the rift chamber and took a deep swig. It was an odd feeling to feel the gills open on his throat; even odder when he cautiously put his head under water and inhaled; feeling the rush of water straight through his air pipe and not through his mouth. As he headed for the door out, he looked towards Lidgnut. 

“Also, you seem to have some blood-borne disease festering. It needs to be dealt with or you’re going to start having issues with blood not clotting.”

He didn’t wait for a response but left the room.

Adagio was having a great time further in and as he went in further, Luris could feel that movement in the water felt almost as if the water had no resistance at all, as if a layer of invisible scales insulated him a little and allowed them all to glide through the water.

Nehir, untouched by that magic, swam along with them.

Luris headed to the descending stairwell beyond from the column but Adagio indicated the other one; the goliaths vision clearly seeing the fallen blocks of stone that had blocked that passage as had happened throughout this temple. They moved as a group to the other stairwell; a slight current pulling them towards it but nothing that they found too hard to resist.

The stairwell didn;t descend too far before it opened into a long corridor that stretched into darkness. Adagio lit up one of the heads on a bolt and ducked his head upon the water, Sierra following.

The other three remained treading water for a moment as the two descended then Sierra suddenly grabbed Adagio and stopped him going further. She looked back and gestured to Luris, using her other hand to make sure the Crushing Wave pendant she still wore was visible.

Luris took her meaning and dived down, passing the returning Adagio. He reached Sierra and looked down the corridor for himself. There were no obvious doorways either side; just a continuous channel that had been carved. There was also no obvious light source but Luris was aware that he could see as clearly along the corridor as if it was daylight. Despite being underwater, he was aware for one fleeting instant of a warm wind and the smell of plains grass and he thanked the Changebringer for this blessing.

One of the water weirds drifted in the water some ways along, making idle movements

The pair set off along the corridor, passing the elemental form one by one. It didn’t seem to react to their presence. 

Past it, Luris fell a little behind Sierra as he checked the walls. Ahead they became aware of a change in light; Luris taking a moment to realise that this was actually daylight slowly becoming visible at the end of the corridor.

He saw Sierra twitch ahead of him, just as his hands reached forward for another pull and he felt his hands burn again.

He pulled them back as Sierra quickly kicked backwards and realised that the water was turning white.

“Water from the lake!” He shouted in a cloud of bubbles, the sound of his voice strange underwater. But apparently Sierra understood enough to nod and they turned to swim back, away from the caustic water. It did remind Luris that they needed to fill three of the empty water skins he had to provide more of the healing mixture for the sufferers at Rickett’s Bog.

The other three were still at the top of the staircase as they got back. And with no other option, they headed back to the room where they had left the dwarves.

Sierra paused to check out one of the fountains; she reported that it only seemed to be working due to the weight of water rushing into it and was largely full with debris and dead rat. Adagio saw the limp body of the mer-creature and swam by it, checking the pouches. It’s harpoon was not to be seen but on the belt, he found a rope spooler, obviously a means of feeding rope out quickly and he was able to work it free.

Lidgnut looked up as they entered Olhydra’s shrine again.

“Anything of interest?”

“Not really,” replied Adagio taking a closer look at the spooler.

“One tunnel is blocked,” reported Sierra. “The other leads to the white water that surrounds the temple. And that stuff stings.”

“Aye, we saw it corroding a bird corpse our first day in the swamp. We’ve kept clear of it since.”

“Explains that nonsense with the levitation stuff yesterday.” She looked over to Sabroth. “And why we came by skyship.”

“So,” Adagio asked, “Is there anywhere else in the temple we need to go?”

“Well,” Luris replied, “as we can breathe water now, there is the pit in the last room where those shell-fish aberrations came up. Maybe something down there. There was at least one corridor of water near the Drowning Pools that we didn’t really look down, though I don’t expect much from that. We also promised that we would pick up more of the waters to deal with the pox. Oh, talking of which, Adagio you need to take that mixture also.”

The human looked surprised but Luris continued.

“We also need to be quick - we need to get back to Rickett’s Bog in case more of the shambling monsters are homing in on Lidgnut’s Zone of Truth spell there this morning.”

“It needed doing,” the dwarf responded, a little defensively.

“So,” Adagio took over, “we check those things on the way up back to the teleport chamber. Then we can send Lidgnut and Bragor through whilst Luris and Sierra get the water. I’ll wait with Sabroth here in case we are needed, and Nehir can keep an eye on the dwarves.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They helped the dwarves up, Bragor still seemingly vacant, and left the shrine chamber. As they headed along the corridor, there was an odd sound.

“Like a whinny?” Lidgnut asked.

“The horse!” Luris exclaimed. Nehir sped up ahead of them and as they entered the chamber with the pool in the centre, they could see the horse, which had suddenly and still with no explanation appeared in the fight, struggling to get to it’s still burned feet. Nehir pulled out one of the berries that she had revived Bragor and fed it to the horse.

The berry didn’t seem to do much to relieve the pain the horse was obviously struggling from but there was a slight improvement.

Nehir continued to tend to the horse as best she could.

Sierra, Luris and Adagio knelt at the pool.

“You know,” Sierra said, looking over at Adagio, “it’s probably that he hasn’t got an amulet is why we got attacked here before.”

“Let’s find out.” Luris stuck his head into the pit. The square edges descended straight down. Luris pushed off into the water. He swam down twenty feet or so then his eyes caught movement below. He paused and after a moment, saw one of the shellfish like creatures swim past the end of the pit. The pit seemed to be carved straight down before opening out.

Sierra caught up to him and they continued down slowly.

Reaching the bottom of the pit, they paused just where it opened out at the end. Suspended upside down, they looked into a natural underwater cavern beneath them. Two of the strange creatures were drifting through the water; one very definitely turned it’s head to regard them but didn’t move to attack. Luris, his hands still throbbing, was glad about that.

The floor below them was covered in bones of all shapes and sizes; some with wisps of fabric lazily moving in a still current. 

Sierra looked over at Luris.

“Well?” Her voice was rendered odd by the water.

Luris merely pointed in reply and she followed the direction to see a small chest lodged in the rocky floor. She nodded and the pair set off into the cave, keeping an eye on the drifting inhabitants. Luris headed straight for the chest; he noticed that there were a number of coins on the floor. It was obvious that some of the bodies down here had not been willing. Sierra began to pick at the coins, collecting them into an empty pouch.

Luris tried lifting the chest and was relieved to find that it wasn’t secured or part of an elaborate trap. He began to pick up the coins nearby and was startled when something moved. It rocked still and he looked closer to see that it was a small cage with the surprisingly white bones of a chicken within. 

He was distracted by the sight for a moment until Sierra swam into view. The pouch was now closed and she was holding a crate of wine bottles. She looked at him questioning and Luris grabbed the chest, kicking off towards the pit and the waiting chamber above.

The creatures didn’t follow them up and they rose, aware of Adagio at the top with the still lit crossbow bolt aiming towards them. They surfaced and hauled their collective spoils onto the stone floor.

“Looks like you found something then.” Adagio remarked.

Luris nodded and gestured to the chest. Sierra looked closely at it then worked the lock, barely needing to take her thieves tools out. Inside was a number of gemstones, pinkish in hue but with edges of purple, as if faded. There were also a number of coloured stones.

Luris frowned for a moment.

“Isn’t there a trader in Stilben who sells things like this?”

Adagio leaned in. “Yes! Adele is her name. She was the one who introduced us to Rolph to be a guide. And she was looking for more of these. They should be worth some money.”

“There’s money at the bottom of the chest also,” Sierra added, a note of happiness in her tone. “Would need to take some time to check but I’m guessing nearly 200 gold coins.”

Curious to know how she knew what that amount of money looked like, Luris pointed at the crate. “What else did you find?”

“Oh that? Just a crate of fine wine. A cracking vintage we can use to celebrate a little tonight.” She missed the shudders that Lidgnut and Adagio gave.

Luris raised an eyebrow. “Is that wise considering the cursed wine that’s in Stilben right now?”

“Ah, but this is the good stuff!” She pulled one of the bottles and held it to the light. “Not corked. Colour still looks good.” She pulled a face as she looked at the crate. “Well, one or two have broken. But most of them are good!”.

Adagio looked at Luris. “You taking the whole chest?”

“Yep. Just give me a moment to run some rope together to make a sling for it.”

“Just let me add this.” The human pulled out a large aquamarine and placed it into the chest. Luris looked at the transparent stone, the light turquoise as it refracted through it. “That’s got to be worth quite a bit.”

Adagio just nodded.

Getting the chest secured, Luris was very conscious that he was now carrying more monetary value of goods than he ever had before, possibly more than the sum of coins that he had received over the course of his life.

Almost worth the near death experience.

“We’ll check it later,” Lidgnut said, a note of impatience in his voice. “let’s get going.”

Adagio and Sierra lead the way up the stairs. Nehir led the dubious horse up the stairs and Luris followed, not allowing it to stop. Sabroth assisted Lidgnut with Bragor who was muttering to himself.

They reached the corridor above and were glad that the corridor was wide enough for the horse.

Turning into the water filled corridor, Sierra paused by the grate.

“We going back through here?”

“No,” replied Luris loudly, over the horses rump. “Keep on going straight. It should link back to where the cult’s cells were.

He was proven correct (to his private relief) and they continued past the cells towards the teleport chamber.

“it explains the doors,” Lidgnut said in passing. “If that water rose up to here, the doors would be closed by the water then the pressure would seal them.

“Glad that we didn’t see that happen.”

“Aye.”

As they approached the chamber, Bragor began to squirm.

“No, no. Can’t go in there. No, can’t go. I’ll just stay here.”

Luris looked closer at him. “Bragor, we need to go this way. Best way out. We came in this way, it’s safe.”

“No, can’t leave. Can’t go. Not going.”

Luris glanced around, confused, and saw Lidgnut and Sierra trade a look.

Lidgnut looked over at Luris.

“That period of time you don’t remember when you were possessed? You sounded like this.”

Adagio and Sierra as one raised their crossbows and used the butt of their weapon to knock Bragor unconscious. “Sorry Bragor,” Adagio said, a little too cheerfully.

As the dwarf collapsed, his body fell past a still standing figure, an old lady hovering above the ground, her transparent form suddenly reminding Luris of waking up in the pool that linked here to the fountain chamber and seeing her form vanish into the tunnel.

“that was in me?” 

“Yep,” replied Adagio and he turned to the apparition that was slowly wafting away. “Get your sorry form out of here!” 

There was a spark of arcane energy to his words and the form flickered.

It turned lazily and the face melted away to reveal a visage of horrifying terror, crying out in a sepulchre tone.

Adagio grinned evilly but for Luris and Sierra there was a sudden sense of time rushing by, of their own mortality and the fragile nature of their existence.

It turned back and drifted towards the Drowning Pools and Luris hurriedly grabbed Adagio around the mouth before he could say anymore.

Lidgnut watched it go - obviously wanting to exorcise the shade but aware that in his weakened state, he may not be up to the task before more of the group were controlled by it. 

Sierra turned to stare at Adagio in livid horror; Luris noticed that she now had a wisp of grey hair, just a few strands in the temples where she certainly hadn’t before the encounter with the ghostly apparition.

Luris for himself was aware that his aches and pains were a little more pronounced.

“Can we just get this done?” He asked, aware of a slight change to the timbre of his voice.

Adagio just shrugged.

Nehir and her charges pressed the sigils around the circle and the four vanished. Sabroth and Adagio stopped in the tabled room where Sabroth and Sierra had first met them and she and Luris continued to the rocky chamber.

Caean’s body still lay in repose.

“No one has really said who this guy was.” Sierra noted as she approached the water, checking her neck for the gills.

“We never really got the chance to find out?” Luris replied. “He joined us the day before we came here. Helped to fight off the shambling monsters but didn’t make it through the tunnel before the water elementals got to us.”

“Glad we’ve got these then.” She held up the pendant then jumped in.

Luris made a quick blessing to the Changebringer for his fallen comrade, then followed her in.

The water weirds were still in the tunnel and Luris noted that he could now see clearly the entire length; a far cry from the dark, mad dash the first time through. The pair swam through briskly, reaching the fountain chamber and swam to the surface cautiously.

The chamber was still quiet, but both noticed that the skyship was no longer holding position above them.

“That good or bad?” Asked Sierra as they climbed out from the water.

“Probably bad. If Methias had remembered correctly, that could suggest that the tiefling has the location of one or both of those other rifts and is on her way to either the Frostweald …”

“..Or the Ashen Gorge.”

“Right.”

“Is that our problem?”

Luris rolled his shoulders. “For now, let's do what we came to do.” He handed her three of the skins that hung from him. “I’ll go get the lake water.”

Luris jogged out to the beach and carefully filled up another three waterskins. As he finished the third, he looked about the beach and saw the goblet that Sabroth had discarded in their efforts to cross the lake the day before.

Luris secured the water skins then picked up the goblet. As he re-entered the temple, he wondered how the tiefling had got out.

Sierra was waiting for him as he set the goblet next to the water urn and they dived back into the water surrounding the fountain.

As they pulled themselves out the other end, Luris looked over at the body of Caean.

“It feels a little wrong to leave him here.”

“Yeah? You planning to take his body with us?”

“Perhaps. What are the funeral rites for an elf?”

“Why do you ask me?”

“Well, goliath rites are basically leave the body for the animals and drink a toast in their honour. I presume that elves need a little more than that.”

Sierra just looked at him for a moment.

“Luris, funeral rites for elves are long and convoluted. Any idea where he is from?”

“No.”

“His family?”

“Nope.”

“Any personal details?”

“None.”

Sierra sighed. “He’ll be fine here. Out in the swamp, he is more likely to get turned into a zombie anyway.”

“I suppose.”

They headed back through the tunnels, meeting up with Adagio and Sabroth and returning to the teleport chamber.

Lidgnut glared at them. “Took ya long enough.”

“Luris,” Bragor said weakly. “Good to see you again.”

Luris knelt down next to him. “And you, Bragor. Sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner.”

Bragor just nodded weakly.

“We need to get him back,” Lidgnut said and Luris nodded.

The return journey back to Rickett’s Bog took a little longer than expected. The torture that Bragor had been subjected to had left him weak in body and spirit and Lidgnut too was struggling from the damage sustained headed through the temple.

Luris noticed that Adagio had an odd look.

“You okay?” He asked as he waded through a shallow pool.

“I’m fine. Just, we found him. We’ve been looking for Bragor for weeks and we’ve found him.”

“That’s good right?”

“Yes, sure. Just, dunno what we do next, you know.”

“Let’s get back to the village for now.”

It was evening as the huts of Rickett’s Bog came into view. By this time, Luris was pretty much supporting Lidgnut’s weight, though the dwarf insisted on walking. Bragor was being carried by Sabroth, barely awake.

Tender Brennan was standing by the tree of blue flowers that Nehir had been working on that morning. He saw the group approach and stood waiting.

“Ho, Tender. We bring more of the water to be mixed up.”

The Tender’s face looked relieved.

“Welcome back. More of the cure will always be appreciated. Your ways are crude but your assistance is appreciated. Mostly.”

Thinking about how they had behaved, Luris gave him that one.

Under Lidgnuts direction. Sabroth took Bragor to the large hut where they had left Thazak. The dwarf monk was still in the cot where they had left him - possibly looking a little better. His face lit up and he struggled to his feet when the group entered.

“Bragor, old friend!”

Bragor stirred and gave a weak smile. “Thazak.”

Sabroth set him down and stood back as the pair reunited.

“Jobs a good ‘un,” muttered Lidgnut.

Sabroth turned. “So what now?”

Luris was handing two skins of the lake water, marked with white thread and two skins of the fountain water, marked with yellow thread. 

“For now, we rest. Keep watch in case of any shambling monsters tonight. Then we check out the site of the old tower tomorrow. We said we’d clear out as most of those as we could.”

“That works for me,” Nehir said softly. “I helped you find your missing dwarf. And now it’s your turn to help me.”


	17. Luris: The Temple That Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the rift sealed, our party now have to follow up on promises to both one of their own and to the village.
> 
> Can they find the source of the shambling monsters that threaten the area? And will they survive what they find?

Though the party kept a round of watches through the night, there was no more sign of any of the shambling monsters. 

There was also no sign of Ruby. Tender Brennan was reasonably certain that she had been seen headed west but she had left no note nor spoken to any of the villagers when she departed. And though there was concern for her, after the events of the day, there would be nothing that they could usefully do for her at this time.

As dawn broke the next morning, Luris headed over to the hut where Mathias was convalescing. Luris found him awake and sat up. Still obviously weak, he looked in a far better way than yesterday and Uris said as much.

“Yes, thank you for retrieving the water from the temple. I do not wish to dwell on my state if you hadn’t.”

Luris just shrugged.

“One of your notes we found, made reference to an old tower to the west of here. You thought it may be the source of the shambling zombies. Can you remember anything about it?”

“I’m afraid that I never visited the area in the end. Things, well, things got away from me and I haven’t pursued that thread. You’re not thinking of going there are you?” Matthias looked worriedly at Luris hulking over him.

“We promised the Tender that we would deal with the shambing monsters once and for all. And our friend Nehir needs them dealt with as well. If you haven’t been there would you at least be able to provide an indication of how to find it.”

“Again I can’t help you really. But I presume Rolph brought you to Rickett’s Bog? He knows the area better than anyone I would have thought.”

Luris thanked Methias and left the hut. He hadn’t seen Rolph in fact since they had arrived. As happenstance would have it, the guide was stepping out of the woods nearby headed to the village.

“Ah, hello there.”

“Hello.” Luris looked at Rolph carrying a brace of birds in one hands and a large snake in the other, all dead. “Bit of hunting?”

“Well, I have nothing else to do whilst I wait for you. And most of the village are happier when I’m not around.”

“Have a question for you Rolph. What do you know of the terrain to the west of Ricketts Bog?”

Rolph stopped. “Now you don’t want to be going there.”

Luris gave a wry grin. “I don’t think we do either. But that would appear to be the source of the shambling monsters and we said we’ll deal with them.”

“Rather you than me.”

“Have you ever been to the old tower there?”

Rolph thought for a moment. “Can’t say I remember a tower anywhere out that way. Mind you, the fog is so thick out there and I really didn’t hang around the one time I had a look in that area. Can I offer you a part of this snake? I won’t eat it all.”

Luris was not one to turn down food and he agreed, following Rolph to a communal fire pit. He noticed Nehir, up in her tree with Adagio at the base talking to her. Judging by the sharpness of her tail swishes, he may have been talking at her.

Once the snake was cooked, Luris took his portion with a thank you and headed to the hut where Thazak and Bragor had been holed up. He entered to see Lidgnut firmly pushing Thazak back onto his cot from which he had been trying to rise.

“Now I know that this is of importance to you,” Lidgnut said, brooking no argument. “But you’ll do us better to stay here and get better. We’ll be checking out the old tower to the west today and you are no good to us if you can’t stand.”

“The temple in the Ashen Gorge though. That could hold the secret I need.” 

Luris had some idea of what Thazak was referring to - as it was one of the more open secrets of the temple of the Everlight in Stilben. Thazak’s hometown had been set ablaze by a fire that had never extinguished. He had been the only survivor and it was the priests and acolytes of the Everlight who had taken him and raised him.

“And we’ll head there once we finish in this awful swamp.” Lidgnut looked over to the sleeping form of Bragor. “You can keep an eye on him whilst we aren’t here. It was cos of him that we came up so maybe he knows something more of that temple also.”

Thazak nodded. “Maybe he does. Alright then, how long do you need?”

“Well, the tower is west of here I think?” Lidgnut looked around and saw Luris.

The goliath nodded. “It’s about half a day's travel to the west. So depending on how that goes, back here this evening. We still have three or four days here before we need to set off to get back to the shore in time for the ship to collect us.”

“Right, you hear him, Thazak? We’ll be back tonight.”

“Take care.”

Luris and Lidgnut walked out to find Adagio approaching them.

“And you,” Lidgnut squinted up at Adagio. “I remember that you have this cursed pox also?”

“I’m taking the medicine, such as it is.”

“I could fire off a little restorative magic, you know.”

“I’d be happier if you wait until tonight. Just in case something happens today.”

“If you say so, lad.”

“You need to save some of that also for yourself,” Luris interjected. “Whatever blood disease you have needs something as well.”

“As Adagio said, that’s something for this evening. Right, do we have everyone? Where’s that trollop Ruby?”

“Already headed that way. At least Tender Brennan says so.”

“Let’s get everyone together and set out then.”

The group made their way into the swampland. Travel was a little arduous to start with - there were no paths and they had to sludge through brackish pools, fending off the growing numbers of insects.

Nehir stopped at one point.

“You alright lass?”

“Yes. My grove is just through there. I forget how close it is.”

“You can show it to us after we solve this little issue of yours.”

They continued onwards. The sun was reaching its zenith when they became aware of a change in the terrain. The swampy pools became more separated and the trees began to be stifled by sickly looking creepers. As they continued, a low mist began to rise from the ground, getting thicker.

Adagio rubbed the ring he had acquired from the village.

“Thought this was meant to be a ring of Dark seeing?”

“It’s fog lad. No one’s vision is going to help in something this thick.”

The fog thickened steadily, knocking visibility down to a handful of feet

Lidgnut suddenly stopped, reaching out for Luris. The dwarf’s foot was lightly resting on what appeared to be solid ground at first glance but which revealed itself to be a deep pit.

He stepped back carefully

“That was a little close.”

Luris pulled out his quarterstaff and began to tap the ground before him.

“Looks like the ground is rising up here. Let’s follow that.”

They slowly headed up the rising ground, now very aware of the cold that had descended, a stack contrast to the humidity of the swamp. Luris wondered if this was an offshoot of the Summit Peaks.

He paused as a shadow loomed in the opaqueness of the fog.

“Got something here,” he said, trying to ignore the flatness of his tone. Taking a step forward, he realised that he had realised a stone wall, gradually curving off. Even with the restricted view, it was quickly apparent that whatever structure had stood here had not weathered the tests of time. What remained of this wall was covered in ivy and clusters of stones were embedded into the ground all around.

“I don’t like this area,” Nehir shivered, hugging her arms. It wasn’t the chilly air, there was a definite malevolence, palpable to them all.

“Stairway over here.” Called Sierra. Her voice sounded brittle. They assembled and looked down. The steps were wet with soggy moss as the ever present fog wafted down.

“After you lass.”

“Gee thanks.”

Sierra led them down. She pointed to one wall and they all noticed the dark smear that stained the stairs all the way down.

“Is that blood?” Sabtroth asked.

“Yeah, everyone stay alert.”

The stairs ended in a dark corridor that proceeded a little underground before it dead-ended. There was a door to the right at the end.

Sierra checked the door then slowly pushed against it. It opened inwards without resistance. Sierra indicated for everyone to remain quiet and she slipped in, her steps quickly lost.

There was silence for a moment then her whispered voice, “Come on through.”

Adagio and Nehir followed.

Lidgnut prodded Sabroth

“Move forward yer big lummox.”

“I don’t like this area.”

“No-one does.”

Luris followed them, fighting his own sense of mounting unease. Beyond the door the corridor continued for a short way then opened into a larger room maybe twenty foot by thirty foot, lit by what looked to be magical flames on torches on the walls. The blood stains continued through the room towards a door in the south wall. And the floor was covered in bones.

Bones were piled in the corners and spilled out across the dark stone of the floor. Luris took a glance and saw that it was a mix of what he presumed to be local animal life and humanoid bones, and far more of the later. There was a red tinge to the continual flames; in the flickering light, the bones appeared bloody.

There was a door set across from the one in the south wall and a set of double doors on the wall to the east stood a little ajar - what light was spilling in, revealed a small antechamber with doors beyond.

“I can hear something. Like groaning.”

“So we likely have zombies nearby.”

“Which way are we going?”

Luris tilted his head - sure that he just heard a metallic clang.

“The blood goes to this door,” Sierra indicated.

“So we’ll try another one.” So saying, Sabroth strode to the north door and pulled it open. At once there was a loud roar.

“Ah …”

Adagio spun from where he was looking at the door to the south. His face blanched as he caught sight of what Sabroth had disturbed and he gestured, releasing some magic. He frowned as whatever he had tried failed to work.

Sabroth had pulled his axe and took off into the room, screaming in rage. Luris stepped towards the door as he heard something large moan in pain. Sabroth ducked back in, black ichor on his great axe.

“Don’t think it can get in here.” He gasped.

Sierra took aim with her crossbow and fired a shot through the door, calmly reloading. Whatever was in there thumped and Sabroth winced as a morning star collided with him, swung by a meaty hand that was reaching through the doorway.

Lidgnut stepped up to Sabroth.

“Allhammer smite thee!” He called and there was a sound of a bell echoing from the room, followed by a guttural cry of rage. Adagio was pulling up his own crossbow, pausing as Nehir gestured and a column of dim light filled the doorway. Flames played on the rotting meat on the hand. As the roars again echoed through, Adagio released a shot. The roar abruptly stopped and the hand collapsed, releasing the rusty weapon with a clang.

The group took a moment to catch their breath.

“Of course they have an undead ogre as a pet,” Lidgnut grumbled.

Luris stepped through the doorway as Nehir dropped her moonbeam. It was indeed an ogre, rotted purple entrails escaping from a gash in its belly and an old, pitted short sword embedded into one lung. The beast was much too large to have come through this door and Luris heaved it to one side. Grimacing at the smell, he saw that it had been enclosed in a metal cage but one that had been left to corrode. The undead ogre had obviously been working on the bars that had enclosed it for some time and they had arrived at just the wrong time.

Before he could begin to work out why there was an undead ogre here, Luris became aware of the murals in the room that surrounded the destroyed cage. Bathed in more of the flickering red light, his eyes passed over depictions of captivity and cruelty, of imprisonment and torture. A doorway and a passage both broke the depictions of tortured beings. made to look like gaping holes, each with three clawed arms reaching from their edges. 

Looking over the fetid, blubbery mass of the ogre, Luris caught sight of the statue at one end. It appeared crude, fashioned from a dull clay that didn’t seem to take the crimson light that splashed the rest of the room. A worm-like body arced up with three arms visible, reaching clawed hands into the ceiling above, more trapped souls in unending anguish.

Luris did not know much of the Betrayer Gods - much more than the temples of the Prime Deities explaining to their faithful of the signs to look for. He remembered a sunlit day as one elderly priest mentioned a folk tale where saying the name of one such Betrayer would be enough for that god to tunnel up and steal you away for eternal suffering in the Underdark.

In this blood-red room under a mirky wood, the stench of death in the air, it suddenly felt very real.

“Watcha got lad?” Lidgnuts voice echoed from the last room.

Luris carefully turned around and walked back in.

“We should be careful what names we say in this place. But I think this could be a shine to the King That Crawls.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Adagio said a little too brightly.

Luris just shook his head.

“Anyway through there?” Sierra asked.

“Two choices.”

“Well,” Adagio said, “let's follow the blood trail for now then.” He opened the door in the southern wall. Another corridor in the same rough hewn dark stone led out before turning left.

Sierra took the lead as they entered.

“Door on the left here,” she murmured.

“Check it,” Luris rumbled.

Sierra made a cursory look, decided that it wasn’t trapped then took hold of the handle. The door opened into the room. Sierra froze, holding onto the door.

“Big hole! Like 20 foot down. Could be a hole in the roof.” A guttural roar interrupted her. “Oh and another of those ogres!” She swiftly closed the door.

“Can it get out?” Asked Adagio.

“Don’t think so.”

“Great.” He leaned past her, cracked the door open and yelled something through. He got an angry roar in return and he pulled the door too.

“Last time you did that, it didn’t go that well for us.” Luris noted, a little snidely.

Adagio just shrugs and indicated for Sierra to carry on. Sierra led them around the corner and they continued onwards along through the darkness, terminating at another thick wooden door. Again she checked the door before she opened it. 

Scarlet light spilled out from beyond and she indicated for the rest to wait a moment as she entered. Luris shook his head, the oppressive feel of this place, dedicated to pain and misery was almost physical. He was muttering a prayer to the Changebringer and Nehir turned around and waved for him to be quiet.

Whatever room Sierra had entered seemed to open up on the left. The half-elf leaned around the corner, crossbow at the ready before gesturing at the rest to follow her. All noticed that she kept her crossbow held ready.

The room again was bathed in the red light from the magical torches and was much longer than any of the rooms they had so far encountered.

Entering last, Luris was glad that there were none of the murals from the other room. Instead a raised stone bath some ten feet per side was full nearly to the brim with sloshing blood. There were also four doors on the left hand wall, all made from a pitted metal with a viewing hatch set into each door low to the ground. All hatches and doors were shut. The right hand wall was plain and beyond the raised pool was an opening in the far wall.

“I really don’t like this place,” Nehir said, arms crossed.

“Don’t think there is anything to like in this place.” Lidgnut replied. “Reckon we should check the doors?”

“Sure, it’s worked for us so far. Watch out for the ogres!”

Lidgnut made a face but opened the first hatch a little more cautiously. It squealed as rusty metal caught but he was able to force it open, bending down a little to look in.

“What nastiness is in there?”

“Just an empty cell. Though there is another door through here.”

“But of course.”

As the others slowly made their way through the room, drawing level with the pit of blood, which they looked at with a mix of unease and queasiness, Lidgnut stepped along to the next door. He pulled the next hatch. It caught and juddered on the rusty metal. The dwarf peered into the room then juddered back as a semi-rotted hand tried to grab at him.

“Think someone got that one first, Lidgnut!”

Luris scowled to himself; was this an attempt to combat the heavy air? It felt a little like some of the party hadn’t quite grasped the meaning of the dark god that this shrine was blasphemously blessed to. His eyes played up the wall in which the doors were inlaid. There was a complex working of metal joints that led up from each door to meet in a contiguous line.

There was a thunk and the joints to each door shifted.

As the rest looked up at the noise, Luris instead looked to the doors.

And saw them begin to swing open.

“We have incoming!” He yelled. Lidgnut cried a word of power, and the zombie reaching for him groaning as a flash of radiant energy lit up the reaching hand. Luris, suspecting another zombie also in the next room, stepped up and called out a word of power towards his goddess. He felt the divine energy radiate out but was uncertain if it took as he retook a place aside Lidgnut next to the churning blood.

A beam of moonlight filled the entry way as Nehir again called upon the lunar power. And as Sierra and Sabroth readied their weapons, Adagio called out a lewd comment that had Nehir rolling her eyes again, but which was matched by a pained groan from the shambling zombie now being revealed by the opening doors.

Luris stood poised and as the creature lurched forward, he remained still as a bolt from Sierra’s crossbow ripped through the soft tissue of its belly, even as silvery fire traced it’s outline as it staggered through the column of moonlight. It reached for him and he gracefully sliced into it with his spear.

There was a second zombie from the next room along and his attention had been on the first - Luris was unable to dodge from the slamming blow. Even as he flinched from the hit, the first exhaled a cloud of black spores just as Luris was catching his breath.

Luris' vision turned dark for a second and he heaved. Though a clot of black spore splattered to the ground, he knew that he had been infected, just had Adagio, and Ulben before him. Sabroth dodged around the dispersing cloud and swung his great axe into the creature. 

Luris was finding it hard to concentrate, desperately swinging his spear to give himself space to get his vision and breath back. He recalled the churning blood in the pit to his side and cursed as the red liquid parted from a rising shape, forming the large oozing shambler that they had encountered in the village two nights before. The two zombies still harried him and Lidgnut and this new addition to the fight put them in something of a precarious position.

Through eyes that felt caked in slime, Luris heard Adagio sing out his name and felt somewhat inspired. The goliath called out to his goddess and took a momentary pleasure as the zombies around them groaned in pain from a radiant flash; before he realised that it had been Lidgnut’s word radiance that had done the damage.

The hollow feeling that left rocked him to his core; he stammered out the prayer for a Shield of faith; his low ebb somewhat alleviated as the warm divine energy glittered on his skin. He didn’t notice Nehir shifting the Moonbeam and felt more of the black spores splatter against his back, heard, somewhat muffled, the wet explosion of the first zombie overcome by it’s wounds.

The faint sense of nausea suddenly swept through him; Luris found himself gagging as a stench began to build. He felt as though his feet were leaden and the bulk of the oozing shambler in front of him was taking all of his waning power to avoid.

As if in slow motion, he watched the blood crest off from another figure that rose solemnly from the pit. The skin on its face was drawn back tightly, cheeks sunken. Balefire filled the dark socket and whatever creature this was, was definitely more than just a zombie.

Still frantically trying to get his senses working, he focussed on what once had been nice robes.

He didn’t see what the new creature did but felt a wave of noxious energy hit him. The shock to his system was immense - he felt his very life essence drain away. Gritting his teeth, he fought against the unnatural drain but could only do so much.

Working on instinct more than anything he ducked back, the world a blur of red and dark shadows. Swinging his head wildly, he caught sight of a blue figure. Blinking, he recognised it as Nehir and stopped.

“You look like shit.” She said calmly, gesturing to move her moonbeam across. 

Luris didn’t have the energy to respond. Still trying to clear his head, he was certain that he just heard the discharge of Ruby’s pistol. Had she caught up to them?

He could hear the cries and yells of his party as they continued to engage. Luris looked about, vaguely aware of the hulking shape of the oozing shambler. Struggling against the pulses of poison, he pulled out two darts and threw them in its general direction.

Luris braced himself and tried to centre his thoughts. He remembered the monks who had begun his training saying that monks had been known to be so in tune with their natural rhythms that they could shrug off external influences, from mind control to poisons. Right at that moment, in that place, Luris felt a long way from the stillness of mind that he had been told could be possible.

Regulating his breathing as best he could against the fetid air, Luris fought against the rasp in his chest. He was aware of Lidgnut’s conviction in his chanting, felt cold as Nehir channeled near him, heard Sierra and Adagio’s hurried exchanges; heard another explosive retort from what was definitely Ruby’s pistol - though not her voice.

The blur of red and black in his vision was slowly beginning to resolve, and he became aware of a shape approaching that was certainly not one of his party. His swing was wild though and he stepped back again, as a wave of nausea rippled through him at the sudden movement.

His face locked into a scowl as he again looked to centre himself. Closing his eyes for a moment, he suddenly, clearly sure a pair of almond eyes looking at him and a wave of calm flooded through him.

Radiant flashes left after images and he blinked his eyes open. He saw Sierra shooting her crossbow into the opening at the end of the wall, apparently into a pit from the angle she was aiming at. He caught Sabroth swinging his great axe around in a blow that cleaved through the emancipated body of the undead creature that had risen from the blood pit. He saw Adagio and Lidgnut flanking the melting remnants of the oozing shambler at the far end of the room.

A hand reached before him, a pile of succulent looking berries contrasting with the pale blue skin.

“Take one,” Nehir said, dispelling her moonbeam with the other.

Luris just nodded and took one, popping it into his mouth and swallowing it whole. He could feel the poison effects fading, and though he couldn’t now feel it, he was aware that the pox was lurking on his system. He looked down to the waterskins with their gold and white markings, and the empty ones he had reclaimed before they set off. At least it would be simple to make up a couple of skins of the mixture, though if Lidgnut’s blood disease chose now to flare, the goliath was not certain what to do about that.

He saw Adagio look into the opening.

“Yep, definitely was Ruby.” He said to Sierra as she walked up to him.

Sierra glanced up to the roof in the room below. “Looks like another hole up there. Could be as simple as she missed it and fell in.”

Adagio shook his head then accepted a berry as Nehir wandered over to him. Sierra pulled out a rope and found an iron ring in the wall to tie off too.

“Well, lets see what of her items may still be redeemed for the greater good, eh?”

“Think it’s time for a rest.” Lidgnut slumped down against a wall.

Luris could empathise with that; whatever dark energy he had been hit with had left him weaker than he remembered feeling for a very long time. Not that this was a great place to rest. Sabroths rage too had burned out and the barbarian was also now slumped against a wall, fighting a sudden wave of fatigue.

Here in this underground temple, desecrated to it’s dark god, things looked a little bleak, right at the moment. Another party member was now dead and more were infected. 

Could they manage to clear this temple and save both the village of Ricketts Bog and Nehir’s grove?


	18. Luris: Swampland resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the dank shrine to a dark god, can our heroes find the light?

“I’d say yes.” 

“Father! You’re interrupting the story!” Elana’s attention remained focussed upon Luris, as one hand waved roughly in his direction to shush him. Methias smiled fondly at her, which she missed, as she spoke again. “So what happened next? You were in that awful temple, recovering from the poison.”

Luris cleared his throat. “Ah, well. That was the second time I died.”

Elena frowned at him. “You did not!”

Luris chuckled and leant back against the hut wall. “I did not, you’re right. Well, we were in the room with the blood pit where all these undead had attacked …”

As he continued with the story, Luris remembered the feeling in that space. They had no idea how huge the temple to the Crawling King was at that point. As well as Luris, Sabroth, Lidgnut and Adagio had all had some of their life essence drained.

“Lidgnut thought afterwards that it may have been a zombie lord, possibly whomever had lived there in life.”

Matthias looked thoughtful at Luris’ words. “Don’t think I really remember anyone in the village talking about that place. Tender Brennan?” 

The Tender was on the other side of the hut. He had ostensibly come in some time before to check in on the other villager in the hut, recovering from the pox, an older halfling woman. Both, Luris now realised, had been listening in on his tale of the encounter.

Elana groaned. “Stop interrupting!” She turned back to Luris. “You were gone for the better part of two days. What happened next?”

Luris took another swig of his drink and continued. He had privately been glad to see that Methias had seemed to be as disgusted at the idea of the patron of that dark place as anyone. Luris had been a little worried, considering that Methias had, at one point at least, his own patron who was on the evil scale of things. But his reactions suggested that he had turned from the worship of Olhydra; possibly a misguided view at a younger age. Luris wondered briefly if that view had altered once he had a daughter. The monk saw Elena glare at him and he stopped wondering and carried on the story. 

As the party had taken stock, Sierra had descended into the pit at the end of the blood pit room. Even in his poisoned state, Luris had correctly heard the boom of Ruby’s pistol. It appeared that in her rush to explore the area, she had stumbled across a pit similar to that one that Lidgnut had almost fallen into. She hadn’t been as lucky and had fallen in.

In truth, Luris had no idea what had killed her; though he chose to say that it was as simple as a broken neck. His darker thoughts suggested that she had fallen into a pit near to a zombie lord. It had taken the six of them to defeat the creature; on her own, Ruby would have had no chance against the undead. But Elena was enjoying the story, and Luris didn’t want to bring her down.

They had looted Ruby’s body, looking for any measure of personal token that they could return to a family member. But there had been nothing but her weapons and adventuring kit. Luris himself had her light crossbow on her back right now and he was pretty certain that Sierra’s coin purse was heavier. 

It wasn’t meant as disrespect to Ruby, though she herself had not always been the most respectful to them; this was a matter of practicality. The money could be used to purchase potions of healing, or to restock ammo that may be used to defend the weak. Luris could see that some may consider it tantamount to grave robbing; but his own goliath upbringing had instilled in him that the dead don’t need their items once they departed the Material Plane and their use could help those still alive.

In any case, he passed over that swiftly and moved on.

“And as Sierra climbed back up, we were still in that room with the blood pool …” He paused.

He had been standing there, the taste of the goodberry in his mouth a curious contrast with the stench of death that seemed to ooze out of the very air. Nehir had ensured that everyone had had one and they were standing tiredly, loosely arranged around the raised square of blood. She was looking closely and wondering out loud if a lit torch would be able to burn off any remaining necrotic energy. Adagio lit a torch and thrust into the sticky red liquid.

Unsurprisingly, the torch was immediately extinguished. Adagio left it in the water.

“Well, that didn’t work. “He said, looking at Nehir. “What should we tr-aaaaagh!” His hand disappeared into the blood and the human found himself being dragged in. Despite their state, the group reacted fast; Sierra reaching for a weapon as Sabroth and Luris dove at Adagio, grabbing him as he threatened to tip into the pit.

Lidgnut swung his warhammer - with a little too much enthusiasm as Adagio cried out in pain as the warhammer breached the surface and impacted against his arm. 

Straining to hold Adagio upright, Luris looked to the pool. The blood was taking shape, rising up into a shape of nightmares.

“For the Changebringer!” He cried. 

When he had tried to use the radiant word of his goddess before, he had not really felt the divine connection. It was there now, weak as if partially blocked but there, and he exalted as radiant energy swept from him. It harmlessly passed Sabroth and Adagio but the amorphous blood was blown from the rising shape and he found himself up close to another of the oozing shamblers

“Hate to say I told you so …” Nehir sighed, one eyebrow raised and ice energy forming on her hands. It blasted into the creature, now moaning, with apparently no effect. Another swing from Lidgnut’s warhammer did crunch into it’s torso, blood splashing off and a shard of bone protruding through the red liquid that was still running from the things shoulder’s as it finished straightening. Lidgnut also cried out in what may have been pain but which was lost in a monumental boom. A metallic retort echoed sharply around the room, reflecting from the hard stone walls. Sierra stood on the other side of the blood pool, Ruby’s pistol held before her, barrel smoking, and a look of astonished awe on her face.

As Luris held onto Adagio, Sabroth pulled his great axe from it’s mount and around in one smooth blow, over the head of the dwarf and deep into the creature's shoulder. He pulled the weapon free with a wrench and a grimace of pain

The creature rocked as the weapon pulled free and Luris took advantage to push Adagio as the human wriggled from the things grasp, stepping back near to the edge of the pit where the body of Ruby lay.

Luris ducked clear as the oozing shambler swung a bloody arm towards Sabroth who swatted it away with the flat of his axe. Luris and LIdgnut shouted as one, their words blending with divine energy that seemed to wash over this oozing shambler, some form of undead that in the pool appeared to be made solely of blood that continued to ooze from it in a grotesque caricature of life. Luris continued his move to get clear; he didn’t know what was causing his companions to suffer pain as they attacked it but he dropped the spear and reached for two more darts.

“I got it!” Called Sierra, as another blast of cold energy from Nehir seemed to froze it’s head. Sierra, braced against the recoil of the pistol pulled the trigger and the creatures head just exploded into bloody frozen chunks and if collapsed back into the pool with a splash of the viscous liquid

“This thing is awesome!” Sierra called, staring at the pistol wide eyed. “You should all get one!”

Elena was just staring at him, eyes wide as Luris paused to take a sip of water. He continued. 

“Well, we were even more worn down than we had been a moment before, still in this temple of a dark god and no idea what was to come next.

“So, we holed up in one of the cells as Sierra and Nehir moved off to scout out the rest of the temple. I imagine that Sierra was very focused and determined, and that Nehir would be walking behind her, rolling her eyes.” Elena couldn’t help but giggle a little; Adagio had told this story not thirty minutes before to Thazak, Bragor and a number of other residents of the village, and Luris had paid some attention.

“They returned to the bone room, then into the shrine to the King That Crawls,” he whispered the honorific, and the rest leant in. “Of the two routes out, they picked the corridor and Sierra cautiously crept along.”

“And Nehir?”

“Oh, she just ambled afterwards, sighing as Sierra nearly fell into a pit of spikes!”

“NO!”

“Oh yes. Our sneaky rogue nearly ended her career there. But she caught her balance in time. The corridor continued around the corner of the pit, the one side open and they passed another one. The corridor ended in yet another pit and this one had one of the shambling zombies within.”

“What did they do?”

“Well, the pit was twenty feet below them and there was no ladder. So they left it. Still places to explore of course and they didn’t want to be trapped there as the corridor ended at that third pit. So they returned to the shrine and took the other door. That also led to a pit with a zombie at the bottom.”

“But nothing more? Surely there was more!.”

“Well, they hadn’t yet checked the double doors from the bone room. So they headed there.

“Meanwhile, we were in that cell still -”

“Don’t tell me, the doors closed and locked you in!” Elena said fully engaged.

“-which I had wedged the door open,” Luris continued. “I was creating a mixture of the pox cure from spare water from the water temple when I heard a noise from the other door to the cell. I mentioned each cell had two doors, right?”

Elena’s hands were on her cheeks.

“Quietly I mentioned this and Adagio took up position near the door, his crossbow aimed at the open hatch in the door. For a moment all was still and we heard nothing. Then, BANG!”

He yelled the last bit and Elana actually jumped, then gave him a look. 

“What!” She cried eagerly.

“Well, Adagio shot his crossbow through the hatch. Then after a pause, a face lowered into view.” Luris also paused and Elana bobbed up and down impatiently. The goliath winked

“It was … Sierra!

“No, wait what?”

“Those double doors in the bone room? They linked back to a corridor on the other side of the cells. With that, we realised that we had now explored the whole complex. And the strength, and the stench, of that powerful zombie creature, made us wonder if perhaps we had managed something after all.

“Sierra gave us the run down of the layout and Lidgnut and myself headed out to use our divine links to eradicate the remaining undead in that area. Meanwhile, the rest headed back to the shrine room to see if they could find any magic hidden away. We’d found secret areas in the water temple after all.

“It was as we had just destroyed the last remaining zombie, the one at the end of the corridor with all the pits that myself and Lidgnut had then stopped. We had been thinking out loud about how to cover up the pits to prevent people falling in. And either Nehir heard us, or had had the same thought.

“But there we were, staring up one of the pits trying to work out if we had anything that we could ask of our respective gods. I mean, the Changebringer,” and here Luris held his pendent to Avandra for a moment,” had blessed me with access to some of her divine powers to assist with clearing out these temples to dark patrons.” He noticed that Methias blanched just a little but carried on with the story. “But I knew that molding the very earth, or shaping stone was not part of that blessing. And Lidgnut has more affinity to metal."

“So could you do anything?” Methias asked quickly.

Luris smiled. “We had just noticed that the sun was shining down into the pit. Bearing in mind that it had been thick, thick fog on our way to the tower; we were a little distracted by that as we stood there looking up. Then we realised it was getting darker and we then realised that the plants and roots at the edge of the pit were closing in, forming a layer of roots and natural growth over the pits.”

Luris paused as he remembered looking up at the shrinking hole, at a loss for what to do when Lidgnut had grunted.

“Doesn’t this feel like it has Nehirs touch, lad?”

It really did.

“So she was able to cover all of the holes?” Elena asked.

“Not all the way closed, they were too big for that. But she started the true natural environment of that land growing to fix the problem. It was harder immediately to fall in that pit and she did the same to all of the others.

“So what happened to the fog?” Methias asked.

“Well, if a creature is powerful enough, it can shape the very land and air around it. The zombie lord thing we dispatched was that powerful it seemed. The fog had already lifted and the humid air of the K’tawl Swamp had already dispersed the chill atmosphere. Even the miasma of death that pervaded that place had begun to lessen, the dark thoughts we were all feeling, were beginning to lift at that point. Why, Nehir almost smiled when we spoke to her afterwards.”

Tender Brennan cleared his throat.

“So that temple is still there?”

Luris looked over to him. “I hadn’t quite finished. Though we had defeated the zombie lord, the blood pit still worried us. We rested in the base of the tower that night and between means arcane and divine, and maybe a little help from the earth itself, by the morning, we felt as fit as we had leaving here the morning before.

“But the pool remained. Before we rested the night before, myself and Adagio were taking our dose of the water mixture to fight our pox infections and I got the idea to try pouring some of the mixture into the pool.

“See, as Lidgnut and I were eliminating the remaining zombies, Adagio had been recasting a magic that allowed him to detect anything that emitted a magical aura. The statue was just that, carved stone. But we found a cache of magical items, mostly potions and scrolls that we can’t identify, hidden between the cells. And we found the pool was also magical.”

“And what did you do with it?”

“Well,” Luris remembered them all looking at the pool as Adagio’s spell faded. There had been an unspoken that one of them was going to have to dive in; memories of the pools in the water temple with tunnels and caverns below. Luris didn’t know where the thought came from but he had suddenly just pulled out the waterskin, marked with red thread to show it was the curative mixture and tipped it into the pool.

Methias was leaning forward now, the researcher within him keen for knowledge.

“It reacted with it!” He gasped. Luris grinned at the similarity of his tone to his daughter’s earlier in the recanting of the story.

The goliath nodded. “Right. Like, instantly. A few drops made the blood disappear, though just for a moment. A full waterskin cleared nearly half the pit.”

“And it’s gone?”

“That didn’t do it sadly,” Luris replied and Methias’s shoulders dropped. “Though it did clear the liquid for a time, the obviously infected blood quickly reclaimed the whole pool. We at least could see the pool wasn’t a tunnel to a deeper area but we didn’t want to leave it.”

“And you were faced with having to trek all the way to the water temple and back?” 

“Yeah. And that didn’t feel right. So we spent the evening rest thinking through options. And it was Lidgnut who came up with the solution.”

“Which was?” Methias was leaning forward intently and it was now Elana smiling at the interest.

“Adagio mentioned that there were elements of necromancy emanating from the pool. Lidgnut prayed to his god, the Allhammer and was able the next morning, this morning, to dispel the magic of that pool. Then he was able to purify the water.

“Then myself and Nehir were able use our magic to destroy the water entirely. Other than some staining of the stone, there was no trace of the pool. And we knocked the walls that contained the pool down for good measure.” Lidgnut didn’t mention the magical dagger found at the bottom of the pool, a dagger that now adorned Sierra’s belt which they still had not been able to identify, alongside the scrolls and a broom that they knew was magical though not how to trigger it. Luris had also a new cloak from the same stash that he had already tested and knew to have made him just that little harder to damage

“So it’s gone?” The Tender asked, a look of wonder in his face.

“Aye it is,” Lidgnut stood in the doorway. Everyone started as he spoke, unsure of how long he had been there. “And I added an enchantment so that should any undead past through the entrance, there’ll be a bit of a boom. As promised Tender, your zombie problem is fixed.”

“Apart from any that may be wandering the area already,” Luris muttered quietly, unable to help himself.

Lidgnut glared at him. “The source of the zombie problem is fixed. I would think there should be some form of reward for what we have done.”

The Tender looked at him for a long moment then nodded. “I think Master Dwarf that you are correct. We don’t see eye to eye on a great many things but you have done some good for us over these past few days and we do owe you thanks for that. We don’t have much cause or use for money here, but we have something that may be of value to you. One moment please.”

The Tender stepped out.

Elana looked towards Luris. “Don’t you still have the pox?” She questioned, suddenly worried. 

Lidgnut answered. “No lass, I also cured that this morning on both this lummox here and on Adagio, and the blood disease that Luris found within me. There’s still some measure of wild magic around this village and I doubt we can easily deal with that. And I don’t think your Tender would cope if we did. “

The Tender re-appeared, holding a small burlap sack. “As I said, we have little use for anything that we can’t later barter. But I’m led to believe that these are worth some coin in the markets of Stilben.” He handed the sack over and Lidgnut and Luris looked in curiously, the dwarf pulling out a small handful of the faded purple gems. 

“These grow in a few trees in the area and other than as decorations we have no real use for them. You can have them if you need them.”

Lidgnut looked up. “I know of an elderly market stall operator in Stilben should give us a pretty penny for those.”

The Tender nodded and Luris reciprocated with a smile, Lidgnut now too enthralled in quickly counting just how many of the K’Tawl trinkets were in the bag. The Tender took his leave and Lidgnut finished.

“There’s fifty of those stones in here lad! Not to shabby a sum of money.”

Methias coughed discreetly. “Go on, Elena,” he gestured. She looked at him a moment then reached into a knapsack at her father's side and pulled out a round white gem. Lidgnut’s mouth opened.

Luris spoke, “You’ve been whining that you need a pearl in order to cast Identify almost non-stop. Elana and her father wanted to thank us personally for our assistance with regard to her dalliance with the blacksmith. And this seemed fitting.”

Elana dropped it into the dwarf’s hand with a smile. Lidgnut stared at it, for once lost for words. “But, what around the rest of you?”

“Believe me, stopping you from grumbling on this will be payment enough. And if you can identify things in future then it’ll pay for itself soon enough.”

“Right.” Lidgnut stepped out of the hut, his gaze fixed on the pearl. Luris noticed he had left the bag of the K’Tawl stones and picked it up, shaking his head.

Elana turned to him. “So, you’ll be going tomorrow?”

Luris shook his head. “The day after. Tomorrow we’ll do another run to the water temple to get as much of the water as we can.”

“What of the ghosts?” Methias asked. 

“I’ll speak to the Changebringer on that. I believe that I can cast a spell that should give some protection against that sort of entity. And we’ll just have a couple of us head over; we only have enough of the pendants to protect three of us.” He touched the pendent of the Crushing Wave, now under the symbol of the Changebringer and Methias looked away. Luris looked back to Elana, hoping she hadn’t noticed. “We’ll get as much of the waters back here as we can to ensure that if any more of the shambling zombies turn up, or the pox hits again, you have a ready supply.

“And if it comes to it, Nehir will not be far away.”

“What?” Elana asked.

“Nehir lives in the grove a little ways west and south - just a couple of hours walk.”

Luris remembered the walk back from the area around the old tower. With the fog lifted, the chilly air gone, that area was now little more than a drier patch with some old ruins. Part way back, Nehir just stopped dead. The others carried on a step or two before they looked back.

“I’m done.”

“What’s that lass?”

“I’m done. You have helped save my grove and I’m going home.” With that she abruptly turned to the south and set off.

“Wait!” Adagio called, “can we at least see your grove?”

She paused and looked at them. It looked like the idea had never occurred to her. “Yes.” She said it hesitantly, surprised that anyone would want to. 

The detour only took an hour; even with their morning of magical restoration to the dark shrine it was still only just gone noon when they came across a rich lush green grove, like an emerald in dry grass.

“It’s beautiful,” Adagio said, his eyes taking it in. “For some reason it reminds me of the farm where my folks live.”

“It’s just my home,” Nehir replied, shrugging. 

Luris tensed. “That’s a pack of wolves there.” The rest also tensed but Nehir turned easily. 

“No,” she said ( _ definitely that’s a smile, Luris thought. Isn’t it? _ ). “That’s just the pack that raised me.”

“Oh. um.” Adagio seemed a little flustered. “They must speak Common well.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “The druids who tend the groves in the swamp speak Common.”

“Oh, that makes more sense.”

“Well, if you are sure you want to live us lass, thanks for your help with those temples and rescuing our friend. May the Allhammer bless you.” Lidgnut spoke a little quickly then stomped off.

Sabroth stepped forward and knelt, fist to his chest. “It has been an honour to fight alongside you. I wish you blessings for the future and may my great axe be available should you ever have need of it in the future.” There was a formal tone to his words.

“You could come along with us, you know.” Adagio said. “Your magic is very useful.”

Sierra stepped up. “Take care of yourself. It was a pleasure to have met you.” She hugged Nehir quickly, who looked a little shocked at the sudden physical contact then stepped back.

Adagio carried on. “Also, you have proven to be very skilled and where we may be headed next, we would have need of your skills.”

Nehir looked over at Luris. “Is this normal?”

“People saying goodbye when their paths head off in different directions? Yes it is. Take care of yourself, Nehir, and your grove. May the Changebringer guide your journey.” He smiled and nodded his head.

She nodded back. There was almost a smile.

“Um, goodbye.” Adagio said simply.

Nehir just turned and began to head towards the wolf pack that lounged with an air of casual menace. She stopped and looked back at him and Luris.

“Goodbye.” She seemed to be trying the word out. Just before she turned back, there was definitely a smile.

The two rejoined the others and Sierra without a word handed a gold piece over to Adagio. “Knew I shouldn’t have accepted that bet. Kinda got screwed on that one.”

Adagio nodded.

“Will you hurry up?” Lidgnut said loudly, two puddles further along. They followed, with Adagio taking one last look back to see Nehir greet the wolves, on her haunches to be eye to eye with them before the cypress trees obscured the view of her home grove.

“I didn’t know anyone lived there.” Elana said, nevertheless enthralled by Luris’s crude description.

“She’s a private person. Raised by wolves and wandering dryads so hasn’t had much opportunity to speak with humanoids of any ilk, never mind her legacy. She’s untalkative, and closed off but I think some of that was due to protecting her home from the zombies, largely by herself. I think she could be willing to meet people again.”

Elana nodded thoughtfully. Luris stood up stretching. “Do watch out for the wolves, though.” He added, as an afterthought. “Now if you would excuse me, I believe that the dwarves plan to celebrate the evening with a bottle of cheap whiskey that Ruby gave Lidgnut for some reason.”

***

The next few days passed swiftly for the group. Despite the hangover, Lidgnut insisted on them all making their way to the temple to fill up a selection of water skins. Thazak came with them, to at least see the temple once before they left. Lidgnut lent him the pendent of the Crushing Wave and the dwarf was guided by Luris and Sierra to the fountain at the entrance hall, where he spent a long minute examining the urn marked by the fire rune. They passed the still body of Caean as they did so and Lidgnut paused to cast a prayer of Gentle Repose on the body, pausing to take a moment in quiet reflection as Thazak was led on ahead.

“Just in case.” Said the taciturn dwarf. They hadn’t known the elven paladin at all but he lay in place of Ulben and Ruby who had been claimed by the zombie lord; and of Leshana unceremoniously dropped from the skyship.

Rather than collecting water from the beaches of the island, they instead collected water from the edges of the lake and made the swim back past the water elementals that little bit easier. The ghosts that had plagued them on prior visits either disregarding them, or missed them. Luris privately thought that Adagio being under strict orders to remain quiet also helped.

Both of them had realised the ghostly encounters appeared to have edged them; Adagio with a few hairs now with faded colour and both with extra wrinkles, seemed to be able to hold his more impetus instincts and they were all able to leave the temple with no more stories, or scars, added.

Lidgnut all but refused to spend a second night at the village; luckily Rolph was getting a little itchy to head off also. Bragor had also improved from his captivity enough that walking was not that much of an issue. And Luris didn’t mind having to carry him towards the end of the first couple of days trek back to the beach, where the ship was due to rendezvous with them.

The journey to Rickett’s Bog had been arduous, leaving them all exhausted and sopping from the watery ground and humid air. The return slog was actually a little easier on them all. Leaving the village early meant that they could afford to slow the pace a little, making it easier to maintain steady passage. And privately, there was a feeling that Luris could only explain as ‘lighter’. He wondered if either of the Changebringer or the Allhammer was bestowing a little divine touch on them, a subtle reward for having purged two temples of evil influence. Or maybe the Wildmother, this felt a lot like her territory.

Whatever the reason for the easier trek, four days from Rickett’s Bogg, they broke through one last line of cyprus trees, straight onto the sandy expanse of the beach where they had arrived some days before.

Before everyone could rest, Adagio turned to face them all.

“Right then, I’ve got you as far as I feel you safe. But here I am going to leave you.”

“Sure, you headed off then?” LIdgnut barely paid him mind, wiping his sweaty brow.

“Yes,” Adagio said simply. “I’ve been thinking about this the whole way back but I made my decision some days ago. I’m staying here.”

“Wait lad, yer serious?”

“Yes, my Captain. I know that you all have many adventures ahead of you. But my path leads another way now.”

“Yer gonna stay in this sweaty, hideous armpit of a land? What on Exandria for?”

“Nehir,” Sierra muttered and Lidgnut deflated.

“Oh. Oh. So you sure?”

“I am. I’m not getting any younger -”

“That’s largely your own fault,” Luris said quietly.

“-but there is just something here.”

Sierra leaned over to Luris. “It’s called playing hard to get. Works every time.”

“In which case, lad. I wish yer well. And may the Allhammer watch over you.” Lidgnut turned and stomped off down the beach, the wide crocodile shoes he had purchased specially for this part of the journey back in Stilben, catching in the sand. Thazak and Bragor just nodded at him.

Sabroth stepped to him and dropped to one knee. “It has been an honour to fight alongside you. I wish you blessings for the future and may my great axe be available should you ever have need of it in the future.” He held his fist to his chest a moment longer then stood and stepped back.

Luris grabbed Adagio’s wrist.

“I wish you luck,” said the goliath. “And failing that, may the Changebringer light your path.”

“Thank you,” replied the human. “Hey, look. Take these. “ He grabbed a small sack and handed it to Luris. “More of those K’Tawl Trinkets. You need to look for Adele in Stilben market and mention me. She should give you a good price. The scrolls are in there also - they’ll definitely be worth a lot if you don’t find someone who can use them.”

Luris nodded. “Thank you.”

Sierra coughed delicately. “Don’t suppose you feel like handing over your hand crossbow?”

Adagio looked at her hard for a moment then, slightly to Luris’s surprise, nodded. “You know what, sure.” He pulled out the finely crafted hand crossbow he had picked up in Stilben. “This is  _ SIlvertongue.  _ It has served me well these last few adventures. But if you are chasing the tiefling, you may need them more than me! Watch out for the Clasp, you hear me.”

“I will,” The half-elf replied, taking the hand crossbow gently. “If you are passing, there will always be a place at my bar for you, even if I’m elsewhere adventuring. Oh, I have a spare light crossbow I can give you in place so you aren’t completely unarmed for the journey back.”

There was a bit of give and take regarding numbers of crossbow bolts and even some of Adagio’s gold. Then he looked at the broom that Sierra had next to her.

“You know that would be very helpful for me getting back.”

“It would.” She spoke a short phrase and the broom suddenly spun and hovered a few feet in the air. Sierra sat on it and it rocked slightly as it took her weight. “My broom of flying would be very handy.” Slowly she began to move away from him, her face unchanged as the broom slowly flew her away from Adagio. He sighed, shaking his head with a wry grin.

“Safe journeys.” Luris said, finally. “And good luck.”

Adagio flashed him a grin and turned around, headed back the way he came and out of their sight. Luris heard the clomping footsteps of Lidgnut stomp up.

“Think he’ll be okay. lad?”

“Nope. Nehir will, quite literally, feed him to the wolves.”

“Aye, you probably have hit the nail on the head there. Shame, he was good people.”

***

The ship sailed in to view a day or so later; dropping anchor out in the bay and dropping a longship to collect them in short order.

The captain greeted them warmly; which became slightly less warm when he noticed the absence of some of those who had made the trip.

“So, ah, that blonde half-elf lass not come back with you?” He inquired, trying not to be too obvious.

Luris turned from helping Bragor up. “Nope, she died with a crossbow bolt in head; an undead monster.”

“Oh, sounds bad. And she had that half-elf lad who had a crush on her?”

“Exploded into black spore and sank into a watery hole.”

“You don’t say,” the captain said, visibly taken aback. “And Adagio, your bard. Does he live?” He seemed afraid to ask.

“Oh yeah. But we reckon that’ll last just a few days before a wolf pack rips him to shred for attempting to kiss a tiefling.”

The Captain blanched and hurriedly looked for something else to say. “You found your dwarf though.”

“Yes, an absent friend swam into the Plane of Water as a giant octopus to retrieve his tortured body.”

“Sound like you had quite the time.” He shook his head, giving up on asking questions that returned gruesome answers.

Lidgnut stepped onto the ship. “If yer have rum, we’ll tell you all about it.”

“Need to get underway before the tide turns on us. But later on, yes it sounds like you all have quite a story to tell.” He nodded at Sierra, squinted thoughtfully at Sabroth then whirled on his feet and began to shout commands at the crew.

As they scurried up the rigging, unfurling the sails and generally began to make headway on the water, Thazak gently guided Bragor to one of the cabins down below.

A figure detached itself as they did so, and Luris recognised the armoured form of the figure known to him as Warden.

“Hey!” He said, clasping hands. Looking closer he could see that Warden looked a little green around the gills.

“Hey,” Warden replied weakly. “Apparently, I’m still no good on the sea. Glad to see you found Bragor though.”

“Yeah, that’s a bit of a story,” Lidgnut interjected. “Anything to note from you?”

“Me? No. Spent a boring day or two in Drynna waiting for the ship to unload and restock. Just about got my appetite back when we had to set off again.”

“Any news from there?”

“All I heard was tales of a missing daughter.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, that merchant Goldheath from Stilben? Apparently his daughter was due right before we arrived but the ship she was on had gone missing.”

“Well, we have enough to worry about without adding a daughter who likely has had cold feet.”

Warden nodded then his face turned green and he lurched towards the nearest rail.

Lidgnut moved to the bow of the ship and looked towards the land as it began to pass before them.

“You know, I’m the only one left from the party that started this adventure. The rest either went on their merry way, or just didn’t make it.”

“So what is next then?” Asked Sierra.

“Well, to start with,” the dwarf turned with a gleam in his eye. “We have a bunch of trinkets from the K’Tawl Swamp that a certain market trader in Stilben is going to pay a hefty sum for. Then we have to check in with an ex-watch captain and see if he has been able to make any headway in investigations into the Clasp.

“There is also a cult that is ‘blessing’ wine we may need to take an interest. And that’s before Thazak implores the temple to pay us to escort him to the arse end of nowhere to find this fire temple that’s got him all worked up.”

“Ashen Gorge will be a trek,” Luris pointed out. “And there is another rift temple in the Frostweald if Bragor’s information is solid.”

“And that tiefling lady,” Sabroth added. “Whoever she is, whatever she wants, we should deal with her.”

“So even before arriving in Stilben, we have things to consider. Not less of which may be trying to find another body or two to replace some of our missing companions.

“But first, my fine adventuring party, the captain offered rum for a good story. And I think we can manage that between us.”

The ship continued to head south and west, it’s destination of Stilben locked in.

The destination of the party just beginning to assume the mantle of Vox Stultus was undetermined at this point, but they had began to make waves and the ripples were spreading out further than any of them could see.


	19. Luris: Shopping and Sudden Rememberances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rigours of the K'Tawl Swamp, our party are looking to rest a little before they continue. But not everything in Stilben was complete when they left ...

Arriving into Stilben harbour was a sobering experience.

The town skulked in its position at the southern end of the K’Tawl Swamp, the murky humid air almost visible regardless of the weather. There was a perpetual haze in the air, whether caused by low lying fogs where the sea air and the fetid air of the swamp mixed, or the numerous spores that drifted on the breeze as nature continually fought to reclaim the land that Stilben had eked out.

Leaning on the ship’s rail as it approached a free dock, Luris idly wondered for a moment what this area would be like if a giant wave from a collapsed water rift had swept it all away. He would have shook his head to clear the thought but he was a little delicate from the sea journey back; though poor Warden had remained the picture child of seasickness for the few days it took to cross the bay.

Lidgnut had been particularly melancholy as well; it had occurred to him the first night on the ship that he was the only original member of Vox Stultus. He had subsequently spent a lot of time brooding.

Luris looked down to see the dwarf staring darkly as the crew furled the sails and the ship's passage slowed.

“Did I mention the Harbourmaster here is firmly in the Clasp’s pocket?”

“Yes.”

“Right, well. We need to avoid him as best we can.”

Luris just shrugged. That may be easier said than done. However, as the ship docked up, the Harbourmaster was called away to deal with some crisis elsewhere on the docks and the party was able to disembark before his return. The captain wished them a safe onward journey and thanked them for their decorum onboard.

The journey back had given them time to work out their immediate plans. They needed to get Bragor back to the temple, firstly and properly complete the mission that had sent them into the wilds of the Swamp in the first place. He had there as well some information that may assist them on a future search for the elemental temples in the Frost Weald and the Ashen Gorge.

Thazak for one would have pretty much set out for the Ashen Gorge as soon as they docked; sadly for him Bragor only had a lead near to the other temple which somewhat forced their hand. Luris remembered as well that Lidgnut and Adagio had spoken about a strange cult and cursed wine in Stilben. Lidgnut hadn’t spoken on that on the return voyage but Luris imagined that may also be something that would crop up now they were back.

Rolph wished them well - a couple of weeks away from home and he was now keen to get back. Warden too was keen to leave; but just made it to the edge of the harbour before settling down in a quiet corner waiting for the moment his stomach would finally stop spinning. 

Heading towards the temple, they bypassed the main market square for now though they could see the bustle of the townsfolk there under the morning sun.

Lidgnut squinted as he regarded it.

“So there are some of those Dawn’s Gate idiots there? But I haven’t seen them in the street up to this point?” He lapsed into silence again.

The temple of the Everlight was a welcome sight. Until they saw the scorch marks along one wall. As one all turned to Lidgnut who looked slightly embarrassed. He went into a hurried explanation that involved another member of the temple called Richie and some artificer gadget of his. Luris racked his brains but couldn’t put a face to the name, though Bragor seemed a little mollified.

He was keen to get to his room but slowed as they all caught sight of a figure standing in the central courtyard. Taller than average for a humanoid, the figure turned as he heard them approach and the light reflected from bronze scales. The dragonborn before them rolled his shoulders, a heavy glaive visible over one shoulder and a greatsword on one hip, barely clearing the ground.

His chainmail was worn but in reasonable condition, covering his bulky form as he regarded them all.

“I am Dyblyg the Dauntless. I am searching for a runaway initiate from Pyrah who is looking for information upon a fire genasi.”

“A most direct approach you have.” Bragor answered with the ease of someone who dealt with all sorts of approaches in his role at the temple. “It may be that we can be of assistance to you. But you must excuse me; I’m afraid I need a few moments.”

He bowed and headed towards his quarters on the far side. Dyblyg seemed unconcerned about his departure and instead continued to regard the others.

“Why do you seek this genasi?” Lidgnut asked.

Dyblyg shook his head. “It’s not the fire genasi I seek. She is rogue Ashari and not my concern at this time. As I said, it’s the initiate I seek.”

The party traded looks. One of the revelations that had come out during the ship voyage was that it hadn’t been a tiefling that had kidnapped Bragor and commanded the expedition by skyship to the depths of the K’Tawl Swamp. It had in fact been a fire genasi, a rare visitor to the Material Plane. This went a little ways to explaining the interest in elemental rifts; the genasi’s inherent links to the elemental planes one of the few things that the party knew of that race. The confusion between the supposed tiefling and the actual genasi had taken a little time to resolve.

“Well?” 

Luris looked back to the dragonborn in time to see him turn paler. Not just his face but his entire form, including clothing paled.

“There. Down on the right!” The colour restored to the figure, to this Dyblyg and he looked impatiently at them. “Well, are you able to help or not?”

Luris could feel the glances of the rest of the party. “As it happens, we are seeking a fire genasi. I wonder if we seek the same woman? Would you be able to provide more information upon her?”

Dyblyg regarded him impassionately for a long moment. “The genasi is called Oreanni. She is rogue Ashari, abandoned her Aramente and seeks some long forgotten artifact. The initiate, Charley, was tasked with getting information upon this rogue Ashari but hasn’t been heard off in some time. I’m led to believe that she came here.”

Luris looked around at the rest and all gave the same blank looks he felt on his own face.

“Can’t say we’ve come across any initiate.” He was about to ask for more physical details on this Charley when Sierra spoke up.

“I’m sorry, what is an Aramente?”

“The Aramente is the journey that one of the Ashari takes when they are looking to become one of our leaders. I’ll be there in a minute!” The rest all noticed the pale envelop Dyblyg for a moment as he said this last; it lifted as quickly as it came. “Someone undertaking the Aramente must undertake a quest, and must visit the four bastions of the Ashari, in order to meet with those tasked with defending the other rifts. This genasi, by the name of Oreanna, had all but finished hers but it appears that she was using it to find an artifact of some sort. Or at least information about whatever this thing is.”

“The Ashari are those elemental types right?”

“The Ashari defend this realm against incursions from the elemental planes.”

Sierra turned to the others. “So why weren’t there any at the water temple where we rescued Bragor?”

“Water temple?” Dyblyg interjected. “You were at Vesrah?”

“As I understand it,” Luris replied, a little haltingly, “the Ashari are only based around the largest rifts to the elemental plane. And, no we weren’t at Vesrah. This is another temple in the swamps just a little ways north of here.”

“That wasn’t a big rift?” Sierra’s tone was a little disbelieving. 

“The rift to the fire plane at Pyrah would allow an ancient dragon to fly through it,” Dyblyg stated. “How big was the one you saw?”

“More like the size of a Giant Octopus.”

“Did you kill it?” 

“Kill it? No, that was a local druid helping us to rescue our friend Bragor and close the rift.”

Dyblyg just nodded. “But you haven’t seen this initiate?”

There was a cough and they turned to see Bragor, now changed into fresh clean robes - with a high collar to try to hide the lack of a beard where it had been removed or burnt as part of his torture under the tiefling - no this fire genasi Oreanna.

“I may have something on this initiate of yours. Please, what was her name?”

“Her name was Charley,” was Dyblyg simple response.

“Then yes she has been in communication with me. She sent through requests for information on any temples with elemental links. I have to say that I wasn’t particularly forthcoming with her at first. In part her tone was a little condescending for a request for information but also I need to be sure that I can trust people with that knowledge. There’s a lot of potential power in those rifts.

“I did end up mentioning the water temple to her. I’m afraid that I don’t recall if I mentioned the sage in the Frostweald, though.”

“We should be going to the Ashen Gorge,” Thazak growled. “I need to find that fire temple!”

“I know old friend,” Bragor replied. “But as I said last we spoke on this. I don’t have the location of either of those other temples. Just this sage who I think may be able to assist you further.”

Dyblyg had been listening to this.

“So, if you encountered Oreanna at this water temple you spoke of, and Charley was aware of it. Then she may also be aware of these other temples. And you intend to track them down?” He looked around at the rest.

Luris and Lidgnut traded glances, then with Sierra and Sabroth. “Yeah, I guess. This Oreanna is up to something and probably shouldn’t be allowed to do it unopposed.”

Dyblyg nodded. “Then I will stay with you all. This is the most I have been able to find out about Charley and seems to have the most chance for me to run into her.”

Luris noticed that he didn’t ask as a question but stated as a fact; that said, they were a little thin on people as a result of the recent encounters in the K’Tawl Swamp and this dragonborn looked like he could take care of himself, the odd side comments notwithstanding.

“Sure, lad,” Lidgnut replied. “M’m Lidgnut, this tall one is Sabroth. The really tall one is Luris and this is Sierra. Thazak here, and Bragor over there.

“But we have a couple of tasks to do today before we head anywhere else.”

Luris nodded; aware of the chest strapped to his back. Adagio had mentioned a trader in the market who would be willing to pay money for the various gems in there; he had the aquamarine that Adagio had left in the chest also but didn’t feel like selling that just yet.

“That’s true,” Sierra spoke up. “I definitely need to check that my tavern is fine before anything else. And if we are about to make a little coin, we also may want to consider if there is something we want to buy. Or need to, perhaps? I’m presuming we’ll need some cold-weather clothes to visit a place called the Frostweald?”

She looked around at the others but there was no particular response, though Luris was vaguely nodding.

“Luris. Have you been there before?”

“What? Oh, no I haven’t been to that region. But the Stormcrest Mountains are tall so I’d imagine snow and cold definitely.”

“Thanks for the insight. Okay, so that’s a bit of selling, a bit of shopping and perhaps a bit of testing my tavern out? You know, just for one drink or two? I have most of that wine we found left.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Dyblyg said firmly.

“Thanks,” Sierra said. “Hey Sabroth - any thoughts from you?”

He just shook his head - Luris had noticed that he had been quiet the last day or so. Maybe just reflecting on what had happened and what may happen next?

“Think that I’ve forgotten something,” Lidgnut mused. “But sure, let's make this an easy day and we’ll deal with the journey from tomorrow. Bragor, I’m presuming that you are staying here for a while?”

Bragor nodded. “Think I need to relax in familiar surroundings for a bit. But I’ll go through the library and see if I can find anything more. And get as many details on this sage as I can.”

Lidgnut nodded in return. “Thazak, you joining us?”

The dwarf monk shook his head. “I’ve been neglecting my training with that blasted pox. Besides, I’ll give Bragor a hand in his search. At least until the rest of the acolytes return from their chores.”

“Alright. I’m guessing we are staying at your inn tonight, lass?” 

“Yep,” replied Sierra. “ _The_ _Sun Strider_ will welcome your patronage,” and she gave a grandiose bow. “And your money! Oh, we’ve got that charm book as well.”

The others looked at her, a little confused. She looked back.

“The book that charmed you. Ruby picked it up while we were in the room with all the Drowning Pits and the ghosts. We had to knock it from her grasp!”

Lidgnut nodded but Luris just felt as if he had no recollection on this.

Bragor stepped up to her. “May I have a look at this book?”

“Sure,” Sierra rummaged through her pack. “Just don’t read it as it’ll snare you as quick as anything.” She looked thoughtful as Bragor took the book and continued, “Though I did let one of the sailors flick through it. He got bored. But I don’t think he was the sharpest tool in the box.”

“um, is that meant to happen?” Luris asked. Bragor was standing stock still, his eyes glued to the page.

“Oh for the Allhammer ..” Lidgnut stamped over and knocked the book from Bragor’s hands without warning. The older dwarf looked confused for a moment then shook his head.

“By the Everlight, that’s insidious.”

“Told you not to read it.” She turned as Dyblyg cleared his throat.

“So this book can capture minds?” He asked.

Sierra nodded and opened her mouth to continue to speak. It stayed open in shock as Dyblyg rapidly drew the great sword and brought it down in a mighty blow that sundered the book in two. There was a brief flash of a sparkly pink light then there were two just halves of a book of empty pages.

Sierra closed her mouth then opened it.

“What was that for?”

“It was evil and needed to be destroyed,” he replied calmly, re-sheathing his great sword.

“Yes but we could have used it.”

“That sort of item should just be destroyed. No one should have themselves captive to an item.”

“At the very least, we could have sold it for some gold!”

“If this is about it’s supposed worth, what would you consider it’s cost?”

“I dunno, ten gold? I’m not in the habit of using magic items all that much.”

Dyblyg reached into a pouch and pulled out ten gold pieces. 

“Then you are compensated for the loss, and I am content that a vile trap has been disposed off.”

There didn’t seem to be anything to say after that so the five-some left the temple of Sarenrae and returned back through the muddy streets of Stilben to the central market.

“So, Lidgnut. Where is this trader?” Luris asked, indicating the chest he carried.

Lidgnut paused for a second. “Well blow me. None of you have met her. Alright, it’s an older trader who goes by the name Althea. She had a bit of a soft spot for Adagio, which may not help us now. Sierra, can you do the speaking if I point her out. Make sure to mention Adagio, and also Rolph. Our swamp guide was her suggestion.”

“I can do that. How much are we expecting to get?”

“I counted them on the journey back and there is a total of sixty-seven of these rocks. ‘K’Tawl Trinkets’ she called ‘em. We’re looking for 30 gold per stone.” 

“That’s a good amount. Will say, it’ll be a little less I’m sure as she’ll drop the resell value for getting that many at once.”

“Do your best, lass.”

As they arrived at the market square, Lidgnut walked straight towards the middle then stopped and had a long look around, peering in turn at the various stalls and hawkers plying their trade to the passers-by.

“Aha, there. That one.” He pointed to one side and gestured, then led Sierra and Luris over.

“Hello miss,” said the trader as they approached. “Get yerself a little summat? A beautiful trinket for a beautiful lady?”

Sierra smiled demurely. “Actually I’m here to sell?”

“Is that right?” The trader’s interested look had just a touch of suspicion about it.

“Indeed, I believe you know a couple of friends of mine, Adagio and Rolph and they say you are in the market for K’Tawl Trinkets.”

“I’m certainly the market for those. And I know a Rolph but this Adagio you speak of? Don’t think I know of him.”

“Human? Youngish; at least he was. Tends to wave a crossbow around.”

“You’d be surprised how much that doesn’t narrow it down, miss.”

“Oh for the sake of the Allhammer. Do you remember me, Althea? You recommended Rolph to us for a trip to the K’tawl Swamp not two weeks ago.”

Althea squinted at Lidgnut for a long moment. “Hmm, yes I think I remember you. But not these two with you. What happened to your half-elves? I see your dragonborn over there accosting the Dan Gate nuts.”

“That’s not the dragonborn that … oh never mind.” He glanced across the square at Dyblyg who had approached a raised platform and was interrupting someone in the middle of a speech; Sabroth was loitering very conspicuously nearby trying to get Dyblygs attention. Lidgnut sighed and ignored it, returning his attention to Althea.

“The half-elves are both dead. Adagio was the human with us.”

“He dead too?”

“Depends if he reached Nehir’s grove or not, and even then ...” Luris muttered.

Sierra took over. “Adagio found a reason to stay out in the swamp. But he recalled that you and he talked about supplying you with some genuine K’Tawl trinkets and we’ve brought them back. Show the lady, Luris.”

Luris took his cue and presented the chest, opening it up to reveal the pile of stone (and glad he had thought to pull the aquamarine out before they had left the temple.)

Althea looked closer, all traces of suspicion gone. Sierra plucked on from the chest and presented it to her.

“Dear lady, please do check this one out. We were able to amass a sizeable haul of these as you can see.”

As the two women began to barter back and forth, Luris stood still. Part of his attention remained on their back and forth and part on Dyblyg. Whoever he had accosted shook his head and the dragonborn just shrugged and left him; the gentleman was dressed in the shabby robes of a cult Luris recalled referred to themselves as the Dawn’s Gate. Hadn’t Lidgnut mentioned them as the possible source of the cursed wine that they had talked about before the trip into the depths of the swamp?

His attention was called back as he heard Sierra.

“Twenty-eight each and done!”

She reached out a hand and Althea grasped it and the pair shook once. Althea peered at the chest again.

“Sixty-seven you say. Well, That’s a lot of money. I mean that’s … err …”

She paused as she stopped to do some mental arithmetic.

Luris looked at her. “One thousand, eight hundred and sixty seven gold total.” he said helpfully.

“Eh, what? Hang on … carry the six … and that totals one thousand, eight hundred and oh.” She peered at the goliath a moment before continuing. “Anyhoo, I don’t have that money to hand but if I sign this...” she rummaged under her stall for a second then pulled out a slightly battered notepad. 

The page she wrote upon looked official; with the seal of Stilben emblazoned at the top, formal writing actually printed on it and a signature scrawled towards the bottom. Althea added words and numbers in her own, much more messy scrawl and also signed it.

“... sign this promissory note for you. Guild of Commence will be able to give you the coin once you hand it them.”

Luris peered at the note. “Is this an actual thing?”

Sierra nodded. “Yep, the Guild is actually just around the corner so we can hand that straight in. It saves traders having to have a large amount of coin with them. Meant to restrain the Clasp a little?”

Lidgnut looked interested. “Does it work?”

Sierra shrugged. “Largely it means the Clasp steal paper rather than coin.” Althea nodded.

“Paper for money just feels wrong.” Lidgnut held the symbol to his god a moment. Luris had to agree with him; real coins could survive a swim in a river for instance. How would paper money fare if you had to ford a deep river, or even in a heavy thunderstorm.

They quickly transferred the K’Tawl trinkets into a couple of boxes in Althea’s stall then wished her well and headed around the corner.

“Sure she isn't fleecing you lass?” Lidgnut asked, still put out by the idea of non-metallic money.

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Sierra led them into a nearby building. It actually looked to be in good condition. Despite the snootiness of the clerk inside, they were quickly able to have the promissory note converted into hold-able money.

“Would madam prefer this in gold or platinum?”

Luris wasn’t certain that he had ever held a platinum piece and was about to ask for that, just for the rarity.

“Oh gold will be fine. We’ll be making some purchases today so the weight shouldn't be an issue.”

“Very good, madam. Would one care to purchase a chest as a receptacle for this. We have a lovely selection.”

“It’s alright. We have one.” Luris replied merrily.

The clerk merely sniffed and departed to a heavy steel door, returning shortly with several bags that he insisted on counting out.

Later than expected, they stepped back out of the building to find Sabroth dozing against a wall, and Dyblyg actively watching anyone passing them. The strange pale shimmer appeared as they approached.

“On the left!” Dyblyg uttered; then the shimmer was gone in a blink. “Did you sort your business?”

“Yes,” Sierra replied. “Split between us that will be, uh.” She paused and looked to Luris.

“Four hundred and sixty nine each.” 

“Right. Not meaning to leave you out here Dyblyg.”

“It’s fine. That’s money you owned and wouldn’t be for me.” As with his words, he appeared to be unconcerned.

“Right.” As they divided the money between themselves, watching out for anyone loitering near them, Sierra carried on. “As we have some money, we need to get some gear suitable for snowy conditions. I think there’s a gear chandler nearby who may have something - there won’t be much call for that in Stilben of course. I’d like as well to check this little store near there that has had enchanted items available on occasion.”

Sabroth spoke up. “I’d like to visit a trading post that deals in weapons if we have the coin.”

Luris looked at them. “We also have these spell scrolls that we recovered. As none of us can read them, I wonder if your store would purchase them.”

“Worth a try, I guess,” Sierra replied. “Haven’t dealt in scrolls myself beforehand. There’’s an armourer actually on the way to the chandler’s from here so we can tick it all off quickly.”

They passed the chandler’s first and purchased sets of thick boots, thick wool leggings and a padded overcoat with matching hat and gloves. The chandler’s requested a little time to adjust the fit for them all; though they didn’t say, Luris got the impression they were glad that Dyblyg didn’t have a tail and the extra work that would have required. But they would be ready for collection on the morrow.

The armourers followed. Lidgnut had no real interest there - he had his trusty warhammer and his divine connection allowed him to make weapons from scrap metal and faith. Sierra and Deblyg were both similarly happy with their current armaments.

Sabroth however, needed to replace a handaxe ruined in the battle against the zombie lord. And Luris, through he had spent many years learning to use his spear and darts, had been thinking on the return voyage from Rickett’s Bog about extending his training to a new weapon - the light crossbow that he had obtained after Ruby’s demise had whetted his appetite to expand his capabilities with weapons. 

He entered the shop behind the aasimar with the intent to look through their weapons with a mind to purchase one perhaps down the line at some point. But his attention was caught by a finely crafted spear mounted on one wall.

His eyes traced the steel head as it curved into a pair of flared wings where the socket met the shaft.

“Lovely piece, isn’t it?” One of the two shopkeepers was suddenly beside him; the older human rather than the stocky dwarf. “Looking for an upgrade from your existing arm?”

Luris found himself nodding before he had realised. 

The keeper gestured at the mounted spear. “Pick it up. Let me hold onto your old battered model.” He leant Luris’s spear on one shoulder. Luris checked the weight of the shaft of the fine spear. The shoe at the opposite end from the spearhead was worked to resemble a curving horn.

“It’s good.” He said, hefting it carefully within the shop. “Is it enchanted?”

“This one is not. Finely crafted of course and a little more resistance to the rust that I can see flecks off on yours - sea air not being nice to weapons of course. But if you are looking for something with a magical edge, well, follow me.”

Luris took his spear back and followed the keeper to the other side of the shop where he approached a large, locked cabinet. Checking where Luris was, he pulled out a key and, muttering under his breath, turned the key.

He reached in and before Luris could see what was inside, he pulled out a spear, closing the cabinet behind him.

Luris looked with interest - rather than the more usual broader leaf, the head of this particular spear was much thinner than he had expected, reminiscent in fact of an awl. There were no wings - the blade worked directly into the socket with a curious pattern that continued down the shaft, and which reminded Luris of scales.

“Perfectly weighted, of course, and magicked to provide a little more accuracy to your thrusts.” He looked about as if checking who was around then leaned forward, as if to impart some secret. “An extra enchantment on this spear which you won’t find anywhere else is that it is particularly efficient against scales. A simple trigger word releases a charge against anything squamous - anything scaly - to excite the wound and reduce the scales resistance to other such piercing attacks.”

“What’s the trigger word?” Luris said, hanging off every word.

“Ah, couldn’t tell you that unless you become the proud owner of this spear.”

Oh yes, money. Well, Luris had some now.

“And what is the cost?”

“Hmm, let’s see. Well, that finely crafted spear you were admiring just now is a snip at just four hundred gold. The extra enchantments and metallurgy that have gone into this exquisite piece, why I spoke myself to the smith and entreated him not to charge too high a price; that this piece shouldn’t be left locked away after that labour of love and I got them down to a mere seven hundred gold, and worth every penny of that.”

Luris stared at it a moment, remembering the sahuagin that had attacked them in the lake around the water temple, remembering the scale armour of the bandits that covered the Dividing Plains.

“And gods forbid if we ever had another Chroma Conclave, but you’d be a step ahead there.”

The dragons hadn’t bothered his tribe especially at that time, but he had seen the impact on Westruun as he took up residence there. Even without that, he suddenly wanted that spear. 

“I can’t afford this one, much as I like it. Don’t suppose that you would accept some magic scrolls for it?”

“I’m afraid we only deal in hard metals here.”

“Alright, I’ll be back.”

He exited the shop and followed the rest of the group along the street.

“The bread is on the other counter,” Dyblyg snapped, the pale shimmer over his form and a passing halfling stared after them.

The small shop that Sierra took them to was set back into a narrow alleyway that dead-ended some yards further down, discarded refuse against the walls. But the shop itself was clean. Dyblyg took one look around and decided to wait outside, returning to the main thoroughfare to continue asking random passersby if they knew of Charley.

Inside the shelves were covered in a layer of dust, often obscuring the items laid out. A gnome sat on a high chair behind a counter, apparently snoozing as they entered. She spluttered as they approached and opened a beady eye.

“Yes?” Her tone quivered.

“Good day to you. We recently came into possession of some scrolls of magic that are of no use to us, having no one of an arcane nature. Wondering if you would be interested in trade? Whether that’s coin, or some item of magic.”

“Scrolls first,” said the gnome sharply. The one eye regarded them all until Luris brought out the scrolls at which point her other eye opened and she suddenly stepped onto the counter top to receive them. From her pocket, she produced an eye glass which she put up to one eye and closely regarded the scrolls in turn, murmuring to herself.

There was a little back and forth between the gnome and Sierra until a price of six hundred gold was agreed upon.

“Before we take the gold, did you happen to have any enchanted items?” Sierra asked.

“Actually,” Luris coughed. “I’ll take my share of the gold now please.”

Sierra looked at him then at the gnome. “If you have the items, we’ll look at those first.” The gnome nodded and jumped from the counter, padding silently into the dimly lit shelves.

Sierra quickly counted out one hundred and fifty gold. “Your share. You have a purchase in mind?” 

“Saw something at armoury.” He paused, then looked at her. “Actually could I borrow another 12 gold? Just in case. I’m about to clear myself out of money entirely.”

She raised an eyebrow but counted out twelve more pieces as the gnome returned. “These you owe me!”

Luris nodded; he glanced over what the gnome held. It was a pair of gloves made of a shimmering cloth, a nondescript cloth bag and an oval shaped amber hued amulet. As none of it leapt out at him,he continued out of the door.

Rehearsing lines in his head on the way back to the shop, he tried to think of ways to encourage the shop-keeper to part with the magic spear for less money. And they all sounded great in his head. But in the end, the best he was able to do was to get ten gold from the price. And he suspected that was only when the shopkeeper realised that Luris quite literally be down to the last few coppers in his purse.

Nevertheless, Luris stepped out of the armoury carrying a shiny new spear, the gleaming pointed blade catching the noon sun. They were going to have to cross water to get to either of the temples, possibly Owlset Bay to the south of Stilben; if the Frostweald was to be their destination then it would make more sense to ford the Foremere Waterway along the northern edge of the Stormcrest mountain. He was also a little perplexed to hear the shopkeepers in the armoury talk of the ‘majestic air-ship’ that had passed over the city a day or two ago - that wasn’t the most direct route to either of the likely locations of temples.

But then, what little Luris knew of the Ashari, he was aware that the Air Ashari were based in Zeprah, in the Summit Peaks; the mountain range that the K’Tawl Swamp descended into. He didn’t know what contact the different Ashari tribes had with each other but he imagined that a rogue Ashari would be something one would mention to the others. And perhaps this Oreanna may be looking to avoid a conflict with the Voice of the Tempest and her kin.

He saw the others headed along the street and waited for them to reach him.

When they did, Lidgnut handed the sack to him.

“Here, you get to look after this.”

“And you owe extra money for it! On top of the twelve gold.” Sierra added.

“For a bag?” He peered into the bag - it looked empty to him.

“Put something in it. Something heavy.” 

Luris thought for a moment then unclipped the hunting trap that normally hung from one hip. He carefully put it in the sack. His brows furrowed as the sack did not increase in weight as he let go of the hunting trap. Looking in, the bag still looked empty.

“Hey, where’s my trap?”

Sierra grinned. “It’s a Bag of Holding. Look!” She reached in and pulled, seemingly out of nowhere, a lantern. Dropping it back in, she withdrew her hand with a flourish. “Just think of what you want as you reach in.”

Still given her a puzzled look, he reached in thinking of the trap. And felt it in his hand. Pulling it out he looked at it, impressed. 

“Oh, it’s bigger on the inside.”

“Yes,” Sierra seemed slightly deflated. Then she remembered something and pulled a crowbar from her pack, which she dropped in. “Can’t put more than a few hundred in or we’ll lose everything in there into the Astral Sea. But up to that point …” She shrugged and threw in a flask of oil.

“And you get to look after it, lad!”

Luris shrugged. The bag was lighter than the trap had been and it’s form looked easier to carry. He fashioned a crude harness for it, and mentioned the sky ship to them.

“Definitely time for a drink,” announced Sierra.

All agreed then Lidgnut suddenly stopped.

“That’s it! We haven’t seen Bruce.” He looked around expectantly at the rest and deflated a little when he saw the blank faces staring at him.

“Oh right. None of ye have actually met with him.”

“Do we all need to see him?” Sierra asked.

“I guess not. Tell you what lass,” he paused as Dyblyg turned pale and loudly proclaimed he’d fix the chair tomorrow. “Tell you what, you take Dyblyg here and our quiet barbarian for a drink at your tavern. I’ll take the big lummox here and drop in on our man Bruce and catch up with you there.”

Sierra just nodded and set off; as Luris followed Lidgnut the other way.

The pair headed north through the streets of Stilben, the mud now pungent with the sun overhead. The smell got worse as they passed through the centre and entered the Reaches. Not quite the slums proper, but Luris was beginning to see odd pools of swamp water between the houses and buildings squatting in the swamp here.

Lidgnut looked around. “Ah here we are. Just four or seven doors down is where we are looking for.”

Luris gave him an odd look but fell into step as Luris approached a house that was a little less ramshackle than its neighbours. The wooden frames were varnished and whitewash filled the gaps. The split door had it’s upper part open and Luris could see a human male instead, undertaking some household chores.

“Yo, Bruce.” Lidgnut rapped on the closed portion of the door. Bruce looked up. Unable to see Lidgnut clearly, the human’s eyes locked with Luris and he eyed him curiously. Putting down a cloth, he moved over to the door warily, relaxing as Lidgnut came into view over the partially blocked doorway.

“Ah Lidgnut. I take it you’ve come back from the swamp then?”

“Yes, indeed. Ship came in this morning and I thought to check in with you.” The dwarf stepped back as Bruce opened the door and headed in. 

Bruce nodded at Luris and the goliath ducked his head to enter, aware of the low beams crossing the ceiling space of this humble abode. Bruce closed both parts of the door then turned to his visitors.

“I trust your visit to Rickett’s Bog went well?”

“Mostly. We found our missing friend but couldn’t capture the tiefling. Though we did find out that she is actually fire genasi. Goes by the name Oreanna. ”

Bruce frowned. “You don’t say. Not encountered one of those before.” He regarded them both. “Can’t help but notice Master Dwarf that you have less bodies with you. How fare the rest of your party?”

“Sadly, I am the only remaining member that you would recognise. Well, me and Thazak, the other dwarf. Luris we picked up from here before we set out but the others did not return from the swamp.”

Bruce gave a solemn nod. “Well, I'm sorry to hear that and no mistake. Losing a comrade is always hard. I hope you gave as good as you got.”

“Yes. We sealed a rift to the water plane and cleared a temple that was giving rise to undead creatures.” Bruce looked shocked. “But what of your hunt? Is there any update on your search.”

“Funny thing there,” said Bruce, rubbing his chin. “Day or two after I saw you last, there was a large shipment arrive at the docks and signed for by the Harbourmaster. It then just vanished. 

“And that’s not all. The cultists you told me about cleared the streets right about then also. There’s a group each day in the market square for the daily speech and whatnot but otherwise they aren’t to be seen.”

“So the Dawn’s Gate is not as obvious. And this is right after a mysterious crate arrives?”

“Yeah. I’ve asked a few questions here and there but the Clasp have definitely marked me and I’m not getting anywhere.”

Luris looked over to Lidgnut. “I remember you, Ulben and Adagio talking about the brewery on the western edge of town.”

“We did!”

Bruce shook his head. “I thought to look at that place but I couldn’t get close. Clasp have it sealed up good.”

Lidgnut’s gaze was elsewhere; his mind racing. “We found that. But if we could get in …” He stopped for a moment in thought; Bruce and Luris exchanged an uneasy glance.

Lidgnut suddenly spun and headed towards the door. “Right Luris, we need to get the others before they end up too much into their cups. Bruce, we’ll be back once we have more.” The dwarf almost shooed the goliath out the door and walked briskly along the street. Luris shrugged at Bruce who reciprocated and returned about his business.

“What’s the rush, Lidgnut?”

“We need the others. Last time we tried to break into that place with six of us and got nowhere. We should, no we need to try again. And if, as we suspect, they have links to this fire genasi, this Oreanna, we may be able to find out more about her.”

They hurried back through the streets as the afternoon sun continued to bake the ground. Luris wasn’t certain where they were headed but Lidgnut led them to an inn called  _ The Sun Strider _ . Walking into the sudden shady atmosphere, though no less hot, they arrived to see Dyblyg seating in two seats at once, a clear 5ft between them. One was noticeably paler and with just a flicker, the two figures switched seats. Sabroth and Sierra both were looking on, jaws wide, a couple of bottles of the wine from the water temple open on the table.

“Right, you lot,” Lidgnut said firmly as he reached the table. “We have a possible lead on more information on this Oreanna. And some unfinished business.”

He chivved them out; Sierra declining a silent offer of help from one of the bar persons; and led them to the west of the city, finally pausing at one end of a tunnel below a raised building.

“Okay, beyond this tunnel is a Clasp hangout. A brewery of sorts. We know they were passing goods through here; and certainly the cursed wine that’s been prevalent in this town for the last few weeks. We tried to get in right before we left for Rickett’s Bog but they locked it up tight when we tried.

“There is a sewer entrance but last time through we encountered a rather angry alligator and all the bats.” He paused and a funny look passed his face.

“You okay?” Luris asked.

Lidgnut gave a drawn out yes. “Sorry lad,” he continued. “Just remembered something else. There was a hole dug at one point. It was empty and we left it at the time. But I wonder if it was empty as they had found what they were looking for. Hmm.

“Nevermind. If we can I’d rather enter the building here.”

“What do you know of this building. In terms of layout I mean.” Sierra asked, all business.

“The big doors you can see were barred from the inside. On the right as we look at it, is a little bar area with windows on it’s inside wall.”

“Lots of windows on that outer bit.”

“True enough. On the left side, there’s a door with a loading pulley above it. That door can also be barred from the inside.”

“Two guards that I can see. Both tieflings, and both look to be enforcers.” Sierra was only glancing from their viewpoint but seemed to be taking it all in. “What did you try last time?”

“Last time, a bloody human tried to walk straight through them. And we got nowhere.”

“So this time, we don’t go for the obvious route. I now have a broom of flying from that visit to the underground temple. How about we wait until it’s dark then I’ll fly over and have a look for a skylight or something similar. If we can then sneak up on that one to the side on his own, we may be able to get in with the minimum of fuss.”

“Fuss I don’t mind lass, as long as we actually in this time. Thazak wants to be on the move to the temples as soon as possible and if our genasi has a skyship at her disposal we need to be setting off sooner rather than later.”

With that, they settled in as the sun slowly moved across the sky, waiting for the night to come so they could, finally, take the fight to the Clasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic spear is a homebrew item from Brandes Stoddard (specifically the Scale Splitter). Details can be found on his blog at brandesstoddardDOTcom


	20. Luris: Dark Distillery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our party made their second assault on the Clasp stronghold. Will they be able to uncover it's secrets, or will the Clasp withhold their secrets again?

The time passed slowly, broken sporadically as Dyblyg’s form shimmered grey and he spoke a sentence out of context.

Dyblyg had explained to Sabroth and Sierra in the tavern, and then again to Luris and Lidgnut as they waited that he had been raised as a soldier by his father, first under the shadow of Draconia, then in the newly formed city of Xarzith Kitril from the ruins in the Dreemoth Ravine. He quickly gained a reputation as a fearless soldier, earning the honorific ‘Dauntless’ for a defence of a ravenite settlement against a regiment of Draconblood. This same incident also earned him an honourable discharge from the ravenite ranks for disobeying direct orders to retreat. 

Unsure what to do with himself, he set off travelling. His travels eventually brought him from Wildemount to Tal’dorei and he established a name for himself in the capital Emon as a bounty hunter.

Luris could appreciate that wanderlust, though he recognised a focus on combat that he had always lacked; in part a reason for his own departure from his tribe.

Dyblyg was uncertain of the details of what happened next. Following a bounty, he was ambushed by three mages. He did not know what they had cast but three spells hit him at once and Dyblyg found himself living multiple lives at once, never sure which version of reality was the one ‘he’ came from and which was some kind of alternative dimension. 

He was fragmented into four shards, multiple realities passing before him as he found himself trapped. It was an infinite length of time he was there but all of a sudden, he found himself back at the site of the ambush, with the mages absent and a Fire Genasi before him.

Though Dyblyg had been in his time-shunted state for what felt like to him time unending, the genasi assured him that he had in truth lost but seconds, in this current timeline. Dyblyg was taken back to Pyrah, home of the Fire Ashari in the mountains south and west of Vasselheim itself. 

They took him in and were able to teach him to control his fledgling powers, mostly. He was able to manifest copies of himself, ‘echoes’ as he called them, which were in some form potential versions of himself and could even swop places with them, though the more he did this, the more he risked himself.The control wasn’t complete however, and occasionally he would, for just a few seconds, just be in another timeline before coming back, trading places with the Dyblyg of that dimension. 

Nevertheless, for freeing him from his temporal prison, he used his skills for the tribe, helping to guard and track as needed, hoping to repay their help.

It made Luris’ head hurt just to think about but the basic principle did make some sense. Possibly. And the fire genasi was not this Oreanna that was their target ultimately

It was through his time with the Fire Ashari that he had come to know Charley and so had chosen to be the one to look for her after the tribe lost contact with her, his skills and his friendship key skills.

It was quite a tale and helped the time to pass as they waited.

The day workers passing around them in the street finally finished their work as the evening came on, and the movement of people swapped from those undertaking trades to those undertaking leisure activities, and the fewer whose jobs required them to be active at this time.

The sun set and torchlights filled the streets. They noticed that there was a little light spilling from the glass fronted bar area to the side of the brewery, suggesting that there were people present. The tiefling enforcers in front of it remained in place, cloaked figures bringing out victuals to them in turn but their watch did not lessen as the party remained watching the building from afar.

As the streets began to grow empty, the party carefully moved closer to their target, remaining in the shadows, and thanking the darkvision they all had; Luris sent a quiet prayer of thanks to his goddess for his night vision. He remembered the swim through the tunnel at the water temple, unable to see anything until the water elementals had attacked them, the limited view he had of the encounter only as a side effect of other people’s magic. He remembered Caean dying in his arms just feet from the surface of the water and the too long struggle to retrieve Ulben, and he was glad for the blessing of the Changebringer that gave him the ability to see at night as if it were day.

He looked around to see that Sierra had pulled out her broom.

“So remember lass,” Lidgnut said, “we’ll move once we see you take down the guard. And everyone, look to get into the building where and when you can. They sealed it pretty quick last time we tried this.”

They were currently around a corner of a building not more than fifty feet from the side of the brewery; one of the enforcers stood before a door to the side of the building.

“And you don;t think the other enforcer will come around the corner of the outside?”

Lidgnut shook his head. “Nah. I reckon his first response will be to duck inside if he hears any commotion. Which means we may face him inside the building. And I wouldn’t worry about taking captives, I think we just need to kill them all then worry about the details.”

It was direct and a little brutal but no-one looked to be shirking the thought. The Clasp had a long and earned reputation for unsavory tactics and there was little doubt that they would be savage in their response.

As Sierra swung a leg over the broom, Luris uttered a quick prayer over the good.

“May the Changebringer grant you eyes of the night.”

“What’s that for?” Lidgnut asked, a little suspiciously.

“It extends your vision in the dark. I believe that you all find your darkvision only reaches out so far. Well, for the next ten minutes or so, the Changebringer blesses your eyesight.”

“Not too bad, “Sabroth rumbled; the first words he had spoken in hours.

Sierra nodded to Luris then spoke a short phrase and she lifted into the air, sticking to the shadows in the eaves. Though the torchlight largely filled the streets of Stilben, this building was at the edge and the courtyard that surround the building was not lit so she didn’t find it too difficult to gently glide her way around the tiefling and hovered just above the roof of the building he was guarding.

Even without the Eyes of the Night blessing, they could all see her carefully edge forward until she could peer over the roof directly above the guard. Lidgnut raised a hand, ready to cast a spell and the rest tensed their muscles, looking to cover the ground to the door as quickly as possible.

As she sighted down her crossbow, they were all surprised to see Sierra stop, her gaze looking along the rooftop at something out of sight of them. She lifted the hand crossbow, aiming as if to fire. A visible sphere of darkness suddenly engulfed the corner of the building.

The tiefling looked up.

“What?” He uttered in confusion.

Sierra quickly lowered her aim back to the enforcer and released a bolt which sank into his shoulder. Before he could cry out, a wreath of radiant flame appeared above him, descending and causing him to recoil.

Luris was already moving, channeling his ki to boost his speed. Behind him he could hear the rattle of Dyblygs armour, though he couldn’t hear movement from Lidgnut or Sabroth. It occurred to him as he closed on the distracted tiefling that he did have a crossbow and could have readied a shot also.

His enhanced speed brought him before the enforcer before he could cry out and Luris brought Scalesplitter forward in a lunge. It tasted blood for the first time but the tieflings armour resisted some of the impact. He gracefully swung up a warhammer which somehow caught another incoming bolt from Sierra and inhaled to call out.

“We’re under attack,” he yelled. Moving quicker than expected, his warhammer came about and Luris took the blow on his shoulder. It was sudden but a terrible fear descended upon Luris; he had to get away from this horrifying figure before him. There was no way he could defeat it.

A shimmer of grey distracted the enforcer as he was about to go for a second hit and a pale form of Dyblyg was just there by the tiefling; Dyblygs actual form about fifteen feet behind.

The tiefling turned the attack into a spin and dived for the door behind him. The pale echo lifted it’s great sword to stab at the retreating form, and for a brief instant it’s colours formed the bronze scales of Dyblyg, his running figure affecting the pale appearance, as the great sword cleaved through the air but just missed the tiefling then the pale visage was back as Dyblyg continued to close the distance.

“This is a great time to tell me that!” The yell came from Lidgnut, turning his back on Sabroth who had moved closer to him and the dwarf charged towards the door, the door which the tiefling was now closing with a thud, his voice inside echoing through as he continued to raise the alarm. Luris became aware that the fear that had beset him was as suddenly gone - an effect of the enforcers weapon perhaps.

The goliath kicked at the door, it shifted but did not open, as if someone was behind it. Luris could hear movement behind and stepped to one side.

Though Lidgnut had closed the gap, Sabroth’s gait allowed him to overtake the dwarf. Luris noted that Dyblyg’s vision had lifted to the second story pulley entrance which didn’t seem as closed as Luris would have expected.

Then Sabroth arrived with a roar and slammed into the door. It flew open, the enforcer revealed beyond turning at the movement and next to him was a hooded figure drawing a pair of short swords, some human cutthroat Luris guessed

Sierra flew out over their heads, aiming a shot into the now open doorway, the cutthroat scowling as a bolt sliced past his midriff.

As she flew back out of sight, Dyblygs echo passed through them into the doorway and spinning once he had passed the two blocking the entrance way. Again the flash of colour as Dyblyg took its place for just a moment, his great sword slicing into the tiefling. 

But the tiefling ignored the threat behind him, his warhammer swinging again at Luris who once again was hit. This time though he resisted the fear that threatened to overwhelm him. The tiefling almost unnaturally ducked under the return swing of the echo.

With a flash of golden light, a spectral warhammer appeared in the air above the cutthroat and slammed down upon him; he winced at the pain but seemed to ignore a sonorous bell tone that echoed from him, drowning out Lidgnut’s chanting. The cutthroat had seen Luris’ wounds and stabbed twice at Luris, aiming for damaged areas already caused by the enforcers blows.

His attention firmly on the enforcer, Luris was taken off guard and he felt a sword blade enter his lung. Coughing up blood he collapsed to the floor.

His vision tunnelled; all he could see was a winding road, bright against the darkness. In the distance there was a female form who beckoned him with a welcoming gesture. He took step, his spirit beginning to part from his body.

The dark skinned woman with her light brown hair smiled warmly at him, opened her mouth and in Lidgnut’s voice said,”Not today, lad!”

With a start, his vision came back. He was on the floor by the door way, Lidgnut removing his hand from the wound in his chest, from where the puncture and shattered rib were now repaired, though still painful. Sabroth was slashing at the cutthroat with his greataxe and Dyblyg’s echo had distracted the enforcer; but the cutthroat saw the healing magic bring Luris back and dodged, stabbing down at the prone goliath.

Luris caught the wrist of the blade headed for his chest again, just as the tip sliced into his chest, wincing as the other shortsword cut into his hip. He flung them away, a prayer to the Changebringer as he stood and a shimmer of divine energy shielded his form. He swung his fist wildly at the cutthroat who smartly stepped back but it gave chance for Luris to bring Scalesplitter into position to defend him. He saw that the enforcer had been slain by the echo but a second cutthroat dodged past it to reach the door and hold the line

Sierra and Sabroth both took advantage to press their attacks at the pair of Clasp before them.

“Get yourself back lad,” Lidgnut shouted as the echo wavered and vanished, as a second enforcer’s warhammer passed through the form and banging off the wall of the corridor. The dwarf pulled Luris back and took his place, gesturing for his spiritual warhammer to swipe at the cutthroat who just caught the blow coming and was able to parry it away. 

Luris took another step or to back as he saw Sierra come to land at the corner of the building, aiming her crossbow to fire above Lidgnut. Luris reached for the potion they had claimed in the K’Tawl swamplands and swiftly upended the draft into his mouth, feeling the healing magic go to work on his damaged body. He dropped the empty vial and reached for a dart in one motion, though in his haste to avoid Lidgnut and Sabroth at the door, it impacted into the wooden wall.

Dyblyg passed him and scrambled up the ladder; another echo appearing behind the Clasp as the second tiefling enforcer shouted.

“Don’t let them in!”

The ravenite slammed through the door at the top of the ladder; Luris could see that he had engaged with some up there and saw a club whistle through the air towards him.

“Push in. Get inside!” Lidgnut was yelling as Sierra released a shot over his head. The tolling came again and the first cut throat finally succumbed to his wounds. As a third cut-throat turned the corner, Luris took advantage of Sierra reloading to leap for the ladder, following Dyblyg. Sabroth and Lidgnut seemed to have the door held, particularly with Sierra providing covering fire and this meant that Dyblyg and Luris could get in and flank the Clasp at the door.

He pulled himself into the second storey and finally saw inside. A balcony around the walls of an open central area, a pair of large doors that would lead into the courtyard if opened. There were stills against the walls; Luris realising that this was a distillery rather than a brewery. However, more urgently was the human that Dyblyg was wrestling with. Dressed in robes that looked similar to the cultists they had seen in the market earlier in the day, the right hand side was human. But the left side of the face was twisted, like a black-hued rubber. And from the left sleeve was a tentacle. This was currently wrapped around Dyblyg who was struggling against it, the cultist sneering at him.

Luris calmly drove his spear into the cultists throat before he had time to notice the goliath. Dyblyg uttered a quick thanks as Luris moved to the top of a nearby staircase.

Looking down, he could see two more of the cutthroat looking clasp members, one bloody and possibly one who had been at the door just a moment before. There were two more cultists on the balcony level with them, running towards them and a third on the level below, his feet pounding across a grate in the floor as he headed towards the stairs.

“Protect them! Don’t let the intruders in!” One of the cultists cried out.

Luris took up a defensive position at the top of the stairs, channeled his ki and the world slowed around him. He was aware of Dyblyg moving along the balcony, charging slowly as the two cultists faces twisted with war cries. He could sense the ancient wood of the balcony and the staircase flex ever so slightly as the cultist from downstairs got a foot on them. From the corridor the yells became turbid, the Clasp pulling back from Sabroth’s onslaught. From outside, there was the low hum of a town winding down as the residents headed for their beds; above the hum was the creak of the ladder as Sierra climbed into view.

The cultist on the stairs continued to run up them; Luris hearing each individual step. He slid a foot back as he saw Dyblyg’s form flicker, quick even in the slo-time and another echo formed as if it had always been there, just out of sight, having always been further allow the balcony glaring at yet another cultist just entering the room, his mouth open as he called out another yell to repel the attackers.

The cultist on the step reached Luris and his club swung; Luris carefully swung the head of Scalesplitter and gracefully altered the trajectory to make the club rebound from the balustrade. He heard the twang of Sierra’s crossbow, formerly belonging to Adagio and watched the quarrel pierce the air, seeing the air displacement, and the displacement of a cultists flesh as the bolt pushed into the rubbery flesh under the robe, a slow spurt of blood in its wake.

Luris was momentarily distracted as Dyblyg seemed to skip again, his echo suddenly right up against the last cultist even as the dragonborn hewed through another cultist. His own attacker recovered from the rebound and whipped a tentacle out which latched onto Loris with a thump, shattering the slow-time.

He could hear the shouts as Sabroth and an enforcer clashed, Lidgnut chanting broken by clashes of weapons and the goliath flexed, shifting his weight to his back foot and wrenching the tentacle free of it’s grip. Sierra put a bolt into the one before them but he remained standing, steadfast in his resolve to protect whatever they had hidden here.

Luris channelled his ki again and slow-time returned. 

The cultist before him swiped the club across in a blow that Luris easily parried but his intent was for Sierra and his tentacled limb thumped into her. He could see Dyblyg flex and throw off a tentacled grasp across the balcony as his echo seemed to shift as the cultist facing it landed a blow uponit, that would have been a solid hit if the echo hadn’t just ceased to be.

Sierra frowned and wriggled from the grasp, moving along the balcony as Luris came back from slow-time with a blow that somehow missed the cultist. He swung the butt end of the spear and the heavy end bludgeoned his assailant, raising a foot to kick him straight in the stomach and hopefully down the stairs; Sabroth’s raging howls had a definite edge of pain which suggested that he was near to the threshold of his endurance, the tail end of his ki giving him the speed for the final blow

Yet somehow the cultist withstood the final blow and his club came round to the side of Luris head with a glancing blow that staggered him for the split-second the cultist needed to wrap his tentacle around Luris’s throat and squeeze.

Luris felt the shield of faith around him shatter as his airway closed; he saw a crackle of lightning on the balcony in front of Dyblyg, saw his form suddenly pale as the ravenite manifested into an echo on the ground level, looking towards the entrance way that Lidgnut and Sabroth still struggled at, saw a cultist disperse the swopped echo then dart towards Sierra.

And as the cultist constricted his airway more, the spear caught at an awkward angle, Luris heard Sabroth’s bellows of rage suddenly and abruptly stop. The goliath clenched his neck muscles as much as he could, twisted to get a ragged gasp of much needed air. He was teetering on the brink he knew; his own endurance had been pushed almost to the limit and it would only be one small slip for the cultist to land another blow or to continue crushing Luris’ throat and oblivion would claim him.

From somewhere deep within him, he found the strength to get the point of his spear into the cultist’s armpit, forcing him to let go of Luris before his tentacled arm was cut from his body.

Luris inhaled deeply, feeling the rasp in his throat.

It was then that Lidgnuts voice echoed through the distillery.

“Sabroth’s down. Get the fuck out!”

Lidgnut, on the whole, didn't swear so this was serious.

Luris barked out a single word and he felt a trace of healing ease the pressure on his airway. He span on his foot and ducked to the ladder, feeling the air move behind him as the cultist’ club whistled through the air where he had been just a split-second before. Luris caught Sierra’s eye as he moved, both sharing an aghast look as Lidgnuts words sank in, and the loss behind them.

Luris didn’t bother with the ladder down but just continued out of the doorway, years of training automatically allowing him to land on the foot ten feet below. Lidgnut was running from the doorway, fury evident on his face and Luris easily matched his stride, turning back to see Sierra ducking through the grasp of a cultist and easily sliding down the ladder.

There was a muffled thump from the large doors and they burst open as Dyblyg let the lifted door bar clatter to the floor.

“Yeah, get lost!” Yelled an enforcer as he reached for the doors and slammed them shut. Cultists grabbed the large doors and pulled them together as the four party members reached the far edge of the courtyard, the slam echoing through the now empty courtyard.

“You fucking idiots!” Lidgnut fumed, still running. “Never split the party! Sabroth is dead.”

Luris wanted to say that the highest priority they had agreed was to get in the building; he wanted to say that all squeezed into the short corridor of the ground floor doors they would have had been far too hemmed in to fight properly. But his ribcage was burning, his throat was sore and blood was running down from the cut in his hip.

Still cursing, Lidgnut slapped him and somehow managed to jolt some healing magic into Luris’ running frame, the cut closing over and stemming the flow of blood, though the pain remained.

They slowed as they headed through the streets.

“Right before it kicked off, Sabroth said he’d had a vision of a building burning, possible clasp members running from it. What if that’s Bruce’s place? If we are done fucking up here, we need to get to his as soon as possible!”

They continued at a brisk pace; a seemingly untouched Dyblyg aiding the struggling Luris as Sierra and Lidgnut ignored the minor wounds they had suffered at the distillery.

The loss of Sabroth weighed them down, a near palpable presence and none who saw them travelling in the streets got in their way. 

It took a little while for them to get across town but his vision became aware of a plume of black smoke, almost invisible against the cloudy night sky.

“Oh no,” he uttered quietly.

Lidgnut caught the exclamation and sped up, the others following in his wake. As they entered the Reaches, the start of the northern slum quarter of Stilben, the sounds of commotion became apparent and they all began to catch the smell of burning timber and lime.

Turning the corner, they looked down the street they had arrived upon. Down the way, a house was all but destroyed from fire, the houses on each side scorched with timbers ablaze. A loud crowd of people were outside the houses, organised bucket chains preventing the fire from spreading further out and decimating the wooden houses.

“Can yer see him?” Lidgnut called frantically, shoving through the crowds.

Luris scanned the area; further down the street, he saw a man sat on the floor.

“Yes, onward and to the right!” 

They pushed through the crowd, glad to hear cries of “It’s under control,” and “not many more buckets now!” and came across Bruce sat in the road. He looked blankly at them, his face and clothes covered in soot, a weal rising on his forehead and a pair of bloody gashes across his torso.

“It’s all gone,” he said numbly. “They burnt my house. The fuckers.”

“Bruce, what happened?” Lidgnut crouched next to him and Luris saw the divine healing magic pass through the ex-watchman, the weal on his face going down and the blood slowly oozing from his chest scabbing over.

“There was a knock at the door. And some men burst in. Hit me with a cosh and left me for dead. They set my home alight! I’ve lost everything! Why?”

“Because they are fuckers.” Lidgnut replied simply. “Something we did has then spooked.”

“Was this you?” Bruce asked wildly, “your trip to the brewery?”

“DIstillery,” Luris replied absently. “No, we’ve just now come from there. This was planned.” He was scanning the crowd to see if anyone was paying them particular mind. But everyone was focussed on the subsiding blaze, fearful that an errant spark would set another house alight, a thing to fear in this largely wooden building district despite the proximity of the swamp.

“Aye, we only just tried to get in. And we lost one of our own failing to do so.”

“Ah crap. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“That was funny,” Dyblyg’s voice was quiet as if sharing a private joke but his form was pale; it flickered back to his standard bronze scales and he remained watchful of the crowd, apparently unaware of the ill-timing of the comment from another timeline.

“So what now?” Bruce asked. “Everything I owed, everything I had was in there.”

Luris looked to Lidgnut. “We should stay in the temple tonight. Inns and Taverns don’t feel safe.”

“Agreed.” He helped Bruce to his feet. “We’ll head to the Temple of Saranrae tonight, lad. “He said to Bruce. “You’ll be able to get food and a bed there at least. And the rest of us can decide in the morning what happens next.”

They slipped away in the commotion, not looking to attract any more attention.

***

It was later. Everyone had made it back to the temple and had crashed in the simple cots provided for visitors, after a minute of silence for the fallen Sabroth. 

Luris sat cross-legged in the centre of the courtyard. He would have preferred to be at the simple shrine to the Changebringer a little way off the Silvercut just outside of the gates but it was safer to be together.

He started with an apology to the Everlight for praying to another god within her sacred grounds then closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, stilling his mind as he had been taught. The repeated mantra cleared his thoughts, at least shuffling them back so he could enter the trance.

He didn’t know if this would work but he sat for long minutes, a catechism to the Changebringer providing a rhythm to his body, and her holy symbol in his hand.

_ Something _ changed and he opened his eyes to find he was on a dirt road in the middle of an endless grass plain. The road snaked through the waist high grass that rustled in a gentle, warm breeze and headed towards the horizon where the sun slowly rose, the end of the road lost in the rippling heat.

“It is a long road you travel, my child,” said a soft voice and a feminine hand rested on his shoulder. He was aware of the dark skin but did not lift his eyes to the divine being next to him as she continued speaking. “The long road travels to many dark places and I do not know if you will complete the journey.” She paused.

“But you have the courage to walk it. I will help where I can, and others will be there to assist you. Remain steadfast in your faith and have the courage to do what you must.”

He felt just a touch of divine energy flow through him for just one instant, Then she walked past him, along the road. Not looking back.

He watched her go and with a blink he saw the road now flowed into her light brown hair as the sun silhouetted her. Avandara half turned and Luris saw a slight smile on her lips, a look of encouragement.

Then he blinked again and he was back in the courtyard in the still humid and damp air of Stilben. 

The holy symbol in his hand was still warm and as he looked down, he saw a single blade of grass waist high.

His slow smile matched hers. He didn’t know what was to come tomorrow. But he would face it down with faith in his heart.


	21. Today there's gonna be a jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another vision from his Goddess brings new information for Luris. But they need to move fast as their enemies in Stilben are closing on them ...

But the dream changed.

As Luris walked along the sunlit road, the unending sea of grass to each side, the sun dipped below the horizon and it grew steadily more dark.

Luris pressed on.

The light faded even more, until it was barely there, no more than would come from hot embers. The susurration of the wind in the grass shifted; Luris felt as if he could hear whimpers of pain and fear in the wind.

Then the wind brought wafts of more acrid pungent aromas, dried excrement, then fresh urine. 

Luris had to force himself along the road as the tall grass steadily grew, merging together to form rough-hewn stone. The smell grew in intensity; no longer wafting but now ever present, oddly remembering him of the persistence of the K’Tawl Swamp aroma in Stilben. What remained of the grass rapidly grew overhead, forming a low ceiling as the dirt road was swept away with the last of the wind to leave him in a dimly lit stone room.

No windows but the smell of excrement was constant. That, and the smell of fear, and sweat. Luris squinted against the dim light, making out the blurred semblance of a brazier.

A single candle moved, revealing a lumpy shape on the floor, a shape that resolved into a slumped body. The candle shone a weak, flickering light on the bare back. A glowing ember from the brazier slowly lifted out of the fire.

Luris blinked, trying to bring this world into focus.

The ember came close to the naked back and as he blinked to clear his eyes, Luris realised that it was in fact a glowing hot brand which was pressed into the back with an angry hiss, a sudden smell of burnt flesh filling his nostrils.

The hissing was replaced by a low chuckle, the brand lifted and the shape holding the candle moving in closer, something humanoid peering at the seared flesh.

“There. That’s one. Pass me the other.”

The shape resolved into a second figure, though Luris could not see any details and the brand was thrust back into the brazier, a second one pulled out and carefully handed across. This too was pressed into the raw flesh. The body flinched, and Luris realised with a start that it was alive, though barely, the torso barely moving from a weak breath.

“Right, he’s done. Let the Watch find him. They can do with him as they wish. Reckon he’ll be done for murder, meself.” As the figures straightened, one aimed a kick at the body at their feet. It moved with the impact, falling to its side and revealing the face.

Though the standing figures remained shrouded in darkness, Luris was shocked to realise that he recognised the face, wan and covered in dirt, and blood.

The other figure grunted.

“This should show ‘em. We don’t fuck about when our premises are attacked.”

Luris stared at the body on the floor, aghast.

As the recently applied and now crossed out brand of the Clasp cooled on their back, the light of the brazer flitted across the still, but alive, face of Sabroth.

“Fuck!” Luris sat upright in the cot, the dawning sun shining through the small window of his quarters at the temple of Sarenrae. 

Blinking rapidly, his heart thumping, Luris realised that he had been dreaming. But he knew, just  _ knew _ that hadn’t been just a regular dream.

He ran to find Lidgnut.

The dwarf was finishing off his morning prayers and looked up as the goliath thundered in.

“S’up lad?”

“We gotta problem. I think Sabroth is still alive.”

“I wish that were true but I saw what they left of him as we left -”

“I saw him in a vision. Last night. He’s alive.” The words came out in a rush. He was aware of Dyblyg running through weapons practice, of Sierra idly watching him as she finished off a breakfast, of both of them turning to regard him as he continued.

“It was a darkened room. No windows. Smelt of outhouse, or some dungeon. He was branded with the Clasp mark. And was alive>”

“You sure lad?” Lidgnut was obviously a little incredulous but the dwarf knew Luris had no reason to lie. And Bragor was alive as proof that these vision dreams could be serious matters.

“That sign we’ve come to know pretty well recently. But then they branded over it again, like they were making him an outcast of the Clasp.”

Sierra interrupted. “But he isn’t part of the Clasp!”

“I know,” Luris shrugged. “It’s like they wanted to show he was kicked out of the Clasp maybe? They were going to get the Watch to pick him up.” Everyone tensed. “And they were going to set him up for murder.”

“Not good,” mused Lidgnut. “It’s our fault he fell, after we split the party.” A stern look across the others showed exactly where Lidgnut thought the blame lay as he continued, “and if we can get him, we need to try.”

“I don’t know where this room is. Smelt of shit, and piss, and fear. No windows so maybe underground?”

“Well, we’ve had to deal with them in various parts of the sewers.” Lidgnut paused at this as he remembered that he was the only party member present who had been there for those encounters. “But we need to find out where he is, if he is alive as you say, lad.” 

They both looked at each other and both said at once, “Bruce!”

The ex-Watchman had been given one of the guest quarters, at least in the short term and had a simple tunic on, as would a new initiate or monk in training. As they burst into his room, he was leaning towards a mirror, shaving stubble from his cheek, the borrowed razor fortunately not at his skin when the sudden entry made him jump.

“Er, hello?”

“Quick Bruce. We think that our party member we lost last night may not be dead after all. Would you have anyone you trust enough to go ask if he’d been picked up?”

Bruce was lost in thought for a moment, absently shaving another patch as he considered the question. Luris was vaguely aware that Thazak had come to see what the commotion was about and Sierra bringing him up to speed.

After what seems an age, Bruce nodded. “Think I may know of someone. Give me your man’s description and I can see what I can do.”

Lidgnut turned to Luris. “We shouldn’t go out after last night if we can avoid it. But Bruce shouldn’t go alone.”

“Send Thazak with him,” Luris replied. “He wasn’t at the distillery last night. But he can protect Bruce if needed.”

Lidgnut nodded. “You okay with that?”

Thazak merely nodded.

Bruce hurriedly finished his shave as they gave him Sabroth’s description, and the two set off.

The rest hovered in the training area.

“What’s the Clasp angle in this?” Luris pondered aloud. “Is it just to fuck with us?”

Sierra tilted her head. “I would imagine it’s part of a larger scheme. But what that may be …?” She shrugged, leaving the sentence unfinished.

They were still there, Bragor having come to join them, when Thazak and Bruce returned. Luris had just clocked that the temple was still pretty empty. There were no sign of any of the acolytes that Luris was used to seeing and he was just about to ask when Lidgnut straightened.

“What news?” He asked brusquely.

Bruce rubbed his chin. “Well, they got him all right. He’s banged up and the word is that he is accused of all sorts of mischief.”

“Like what?”

“Apparently the owners of that distillery had a number of workers onsite last night. Your man Sabroth broke in with a gang and murdered a few of them.”

Dyblyg looked around at the fallen faces. “What does that mean?”

“It means a hanging,” Bruce said bleakly. “I’m sorry.”

Lidgnut stood. “Then we need to get him out. Before he is in a noose.”

“You realise it’s a trap, right?” Sierra asked.

“Yes,” Lidgnut turned to her. “But we need to try. Not right that he’ll be killed like this.”

“And if we move fast, we may get the drop on them,” Luris added. “They may expect us to mount a rescue as he gets hanged.”

“First things first, lets see if we can track him down now.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “He’ll be held at the main jailhouse, likely in the ‘hole’ based on the charges. There’ll be a lot of Watch on station.” The intonation Bruce put on the word hole made it very clear what conditions Sabroth would be experiencing right now

“We need to get Sabroth out.” Lidgnut said firmly. “Bruce, you stay here. You are already in trouble enough. Thazak you also.” The dwarf monk looked like he was ready to argue but traded a glance with Bragor and nodded slowly.

Lidgnut strode out, with Dyblyg following. Sierra and Luris traded a glance then followed.

Dyblyg stopped them just outside.

“Do we need this Sabroth to get us into the elemental temples?”

“No, lad. We need to do the right thing and stop the Clasp from setting up a good man to die.”

They moved along the street, keeping an eye out for anyone paying them more mind than normal. With a goliath in monk robes, and a well armed dragonborn, they were not the most inconspicuous of passers-by but Luris was reasonably certain they did not have anyone tailing them.

The main jail house was a little ways across town. A squat stone building at the edge of the commercial district, it marked the edge between houses and warehouses. The front of the building was squat, a single story under a sloping roof but the whole complex was raised several feet above it’s neighbours by a few feet, a solid stone base to prevent anyone trying to dig out of, or into, the compound and at least a twenty feet gap to each side from the nearest building.

The party waited near the corner of the house nearest as Sierra, casually as she could, walked past the front of the building. She waited on the far corner until a couple of labourers carried on by then sat on her broom which lifted her up a few feet. She took a look down the far side of the building then returned to the ground and came back.

“Far side is much the same as this.” They looked down the near side. Between the jailhouse and the dwelling they stood by was a ten foot stone wall, across the alleyway. The wall of the jail house rose to twenty feet as it enclosed an open yard at the back which Bruce had mentioned was used as an exercise yard. Just visible in the two corners of the yard were the wooden palistrades of a pair of watchtowers, each a little taller than the wall enclosing the yard.

“There’s two more on the other side. Didn’t get more than a glance but I saw two guards on each them and I guess that’s the same for all the towers.

“Outhouses at the back of the yard and there’s metal fencing inside the yard at various points.”

“So we need to find where the ‘hole’ is.” Lidgnut muttered. “Did you get chance to look inside?”

She shook her head, “Windows are a too little dirty.”

“I’ll check.” Dyblyg said calmly and he set off walking. They watched him to see what he would do and were shocked when he walked straight up the steps at the entrance way and headed in. There was an uncomfortable few minutes as Lidgnut, Luris and Sierra waited nervously. Then Dyblyg just walked out again and headed over to them.

“I think he’s in there but I couldn’t get to take a look.”

“Did you just go and ask?” Luris said incredulously

Dyblyg nodded. “Sure. Said I had a bounty and had heard they had brought someone new in. The reception area was empty but there was a guard inside one set of barred doors, then another couple of sets then a thick set of doors with another guard just in front. Maybe a corridor. Oh and if it is Sabroth, he’s going to be executed today.”

“What? That’s the bit you should lead with! By the Allhammer. Will the hanging be here?”

“Actually I didn’t ask. Hang on.” Dyblyg turned and walked straight back. 

“You know,” Sierra said thoughtfully, watching him go. “There is something refreshing about his direct approach.”

He was there for less time then came back, his form turning grey as he shouted something about seagulls then was back with them.

“Hanging will be in the square off from the main market square.” The others nodded, all knowing where that was. “They are just waiting for the Magister to get here for a trial.”

“So it’s today then?” Dyblyg nodded and Lidgnut continued. “Well, that does it. We need to go in now and get him. SIerra, any chance of going in through the yard?”

She pondered a moment. “Honestly I don’t think so. Lots of guards with bows, and nowhere to hide. We may be better going in the front.”

Dyblyg turned to her. “There was a corridor to one side of the reception. Maybe something of note down there. Saw a door, maybe two.”

“Are we really doing this?” Luris asked of them all. “Do we want to launch a raid on a Watch building.?”

“The Watch in Stilben is corrupt, lad.”

“That doesn’t mean all of them are bad.”

“From what Bruce has said, actually it does. All of them were partaking of the wine, excepting him. That’s partly why he was drummed out from the Watch. I tell you, I have a clear conscience walking in there and not taking no for an answer.”

Luris stared at him. “At least, can we aim not to kill them?”

“Sure, non-lethal if we can. But I’ll be fine if it becomes needed. So how do we get in?”

Luris sighed. “We head in, distract the guard enough that Sierra can sneak into that side corridor. If she finds the hole there, then great. Otherwise, we push through the building until we find him. Snatch and run.”

Sierra gave a wry smile. “You’ve been taking notes of Dyblyg’s direct approach.”

“Alright,” Lidgnut said. “It’s as good as a plan as we need.” He set off towards the main doors.

Pausing just before the steps, he gestured for Dyblyg to lead them in. Sierra stood behind Luris, whispering to him to make sure he stepped in enough for her to sneak around him.

The guard was closing a door off to the side and turned as she saw someone enter.

“Oh, you again? What this time?” She didn’t sound too irate.

“Sorry, one more question,” Dyblyg said, heading towards her. “When is this Magister of yours due here? I’m thinking, I can ask him to let me see if this is the bounty I’m looking for.”

The guard looked over his shoulder as she saw Lidgnut and Luris enter. “Brought more with you this time?”

“Hmm? Oh, no, they aren’t with me.” He turned back to the guard, looking at her through the bars when he was interrupted by Lidgnut loudly belching and starting to sing badly. Luris stepped in, his arms outstretched.

“C’mon dwarf. We shouldn’t be here.”

Lidgnut ignored him, instead playing the hapless drunk perhaps a little too much on his own experiences.

“Hey, you have to leave -”

“I’m sorry, he’s drunk very early, we’ll be off in just a moment -”

“Never mind them. About this Magister -”

All three were talking at the same time as Lidgnut’s singing continued. Luris caught sight of Sierra headed along the narrow corridor. She stopped at a door as Lidgnut twirled and stuck her head in, before shaking it and carrying along.

“The Magister is a her, not a him.” The guard said, flustered, her attention on the apparently drunk dwarf and his goliath companion trying to coax him out.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Dyblyg responded, stepping a little to his side. “I made the assumption.”

“Yeah, that happens a lot. You two need to go!”

“I guess you get that all the time?” Dyblyg asked, as if the two in the reception didn’t bother him. Luris saw Sierra dart inside another door and moved into the reception, as if to corral his charge away. Lidgnut skipped further to the side then made a big show about seeing Dyblyg.

“Argh! A dragon! Kill it,” he slurred, fumbling for his warhammer.

“And talking of assumptions, that’s what I get a lot,” Dyblyg said, as if nonplussed. He made an obvious gesture and his echo appeared in the centre of the room.

“Black dragon!” Lidgnut called, swinging the warhammer wildly, several feet short of the grey figure.

“Look, you all need to go!” The guard said loudly. Luris saw the guard at the far end take a few steps forward and another guard appeared by the third set of gates, both attracted by the disturbance at the front of their building.

As Lidgnut continued to swing his warhammer everywhere but at the echo, Luris edged around, moving his back to the first set of gates so he could see the corner where Sierra had disappeared down, and giving Lidgnut a clearer view of the guards.

“C’mon. Leave the dragon man alone, dwarf and head back out,” he said. Turning to Dyblyg as if he didn’t know him, he continued. “I’m sorry, could you move this image away from my friend. He should calm down if it’s not there in front of him and we can get out of your way.”

Dyblyg shrugged and his echo calmly walked away from Lidgnut and up to him; Lidgnut continued to yell and bluster.

The guard yelled angrily. “Look, if you don’t get out right now, we’ll have to make you!”

Luris just then caught sight of Sierra, hiding at the corner, briefly shaking her head. He sighed softly then turned and took hold of his holy symbol, uttering an incantation the Changebringer had blessed him with whilst they were in the wilds of the K’Tawl and he had been largely unable to use it. As the words finished and he gestured, the guard by the other gate suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed into a deep sleep, clattering to the floor.

And it all kicked off.

Even as the nearby guard turned to see what the noise was, Lidgnut uttered a rapid spell and the furthest guard, still only a few steps from the thick wooden doors visible against the far wall, froze mid step. Dyblygs echo vanished, reappearing next to the invisibly restrained guard. 

Then the echo was by Luris and Dyblyg himself was next to the static guard, unsheathing his great sword.

“Got more of them!” Called the dragonborn, and Luris realised that the doorway between the second and third gates actually opened into a much larger room than they had realised. He could see the guard who Dyblyg had been speaking to, scrambling to ready her weapon and he just punched. The sudden movement was misjudged and he scraped his knuckles on the bars. He tried again, punching through the bars but the noise had alerted the guard who dodged to one side.

“What-?” Was all she managed to exclaim before Luris, his hand now thrust through between the bars, twisted his wrist to take hold of her head from behind and slam her face first into the bars. She remained standing but was visibly dazed.

Sierra was running to the first gate, sorting through a set of keys with a practised eye; Lidgnut checking the street to make sure no-one was right outside. Pulling his hand back through the bars, Luris looked up as Dyblyg swung the flat of his great sword into the magically held guard who keeled over. He ran to the right, out of sight of Luris but a loud clank indicated he had engaged another guard.

Sierra wrenched the first gate open and darted to the second one; Luris and Lidgnut on her heels. In this holding area between the two gates, there was a door to each side which the two moved to cover as Sierra scanned the key bundle for the next one.

“Stand down!”Luris heard Dyblyg call, a clatter of armour audible as he appeared to defeat another guard. 

Luris pushed open the door he was by to find that it was a store room; largely dried foods and prison overalls and he stepped back out. The first guard was groggily shaking her head and he slammed his fist into her head. The eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor, poleaxed.

The clamour of catcalls and yells was erupting now. Either side of the doors at the far wall, narrow cells clustered together. Some had prisoners within who were jeering the guards and calling for their release.

Movement to his side caught his attention.

The door that Lidgnut stood out opened away from the dwarf just as he had been reaching for the handle and a guard stepped out. He fumbled hastily for a short sword at his side before stabbing wildly. As Sierra got the next gate opened and headed into the room where a third gate blocked access, as Dyblyg roared, Luris punched towards the newcomer who somehow dodged the blow. The goliath tried again and missed again. Snarling, he swung at the guard who got his weapon up, looking surprised at himself. Lidgnut smacked his hammer into the guards stomach and he bent in two. Luris channeled his ki and the blunt end of the spear smacked into the bridge of the guards nose lifting him up and sending him flying back into the antechamber he had been exiting from to land comatose on the floor. Lidgnut stepped after him, aiming for a door behind him.

“This is a lot of gates,” Sierra grumbled as she got the third one open. 

The third one allowed them access into a large room within the jailhouse, apparently the prisoners eating area with their individual cells around the walls. The gate was within a series of bars that allowed for the guards to enter the room and be separate from the prisoners, an open door to one side showing a break room of some sort. There was a closed door to the other side but a large serving hole showed that this entered into the prison kitchen. An overweight, sweating human was pressed against the far wall, eyes wide and pale with fear, his gaze not leaving that of Dyblyg who apparently had single-handedly dealt with the four guards which had been in this area. Only a few of the cells were occupied and it occurred to Luris that the rest may be in the yard on an exercise break.

Sierra had moved to the double doors and was now working on them as Luris and Dyblyg took keys from the still forms of the guards Dyblyg had smacked down. Lidgnut came into the room behind them.

“That door led to the medical room. “ He accepted a bunch of keys from Luris then turned as Sierra opened the doors. They revealed a short corridor that ended at another set of doors. Judging from the depth of the braying prisoners cells, they led out into the yard.

“Where in the Allhammer’s name is this hole?”

Sierra looked back at them. “There is what I thought was an outhouse block right at the end of the yard.”

“So we go through the doors,” Lidgnut gestured, impatiently. 

“There’s a lot of guards on towers out there.” Luris pointed out.

“Actually,” Dyblyg countered, “I think I can get those guys. Me and you,” he pointed to Sierra, “head out and round the side. We can take down a tower at least. When we need you others, I’ll roar. Take that as your signal.”

No one said anything for a moment then Luris nodded. Dyblyg immediately turned and started heading back outside. On the way, he paused, flicking pale for one moment.

“Over here, Sharon.”

The colour came back to his form and he carried on.

“I wonder if we’ll ever get used to that,” Sierra mused as she set off after him.

Luris and Lidgnut waited by the outer set of doors; Luris very slowly checked then unlocked the door, leaving it closed for the moment as they stood poised.

“You know lad, you seem to be speeding up with those punches of yours.”

“I think my goddess is blessing me the more we travel on this path she has laid out.” He looked back at Lidgnut. “Makes me a little worried as to what we can expect waiting for us.”

“Aye lad. I think the Allhammer may be on much the same path.”

There was silence a moment then Lidgnut muttered and Luris felt a warmth to his skin, recognising the divine shield Lidgnut had called for him. He nodded his thanks, listening. 

There suddenly was the expected roar and Luris could hear sudden shouts and yells. He pushed the door open with one hand, grabbing Lidgnut with the other. As expected the doors opened into the prison yard. A central area divided two exercise area’s, iron bars running around the entirety of the yards to allow the guards to walk along the walls without entering the prisoners space. Two of the guards were in the central area, hefting spears as they looked to Luris’ right where the sounds of fighting indicated Dyblyg had engaged one pair on the tower - presumably using his echo to reach the twenty five foot platform height. Sierra swooped down over the roof, straddling the broom as she aimed the Silvertongue hand crossbow at the other tower to the right and forward of Luris.

Lidgnut was caught slightly unawares and his first swing with his warhammer caused the nearby guard to jump back. He gestured at the third tower overlooking from the far left and his spiritual hammer appeared, striking one of the pair of guards as he tried to bring a shortbow to bear on the flying form of Sierra.

Luris darted past Lidgnut as the guard re-engaged, and Luris brought one foot into the guards solar plexus, with a burst of his ki energy; the guard gasping for breath. Luris continued the move and leapt into a reverse roundhouse that had the guard spinning in mid-air before he collapsed to the dirt. Luris landed and covered the ten foot to the other guard in a flash, sliding in low with a gut punch that left the guard bow-legged. As the guard dropped his spear, Luris left him and continued to the rear of the central area, a locked iron bar gate separating him from the outhouse building. It truly reeked of shit and piss, and Luris had a sudden flash from the dream.

Twangs echoed around as a total of five bowmen released shots at the sudden intruders in their midst but none of the arrows hit their target. There was a scream as a bowman fell from the rear right tower, a bolt in his chest and Sierra turned the broom and flew over the central area, reloading as best she could. Dyblyg was running from the rear right tower, using his echo to pass through barred entrance ways as he did so.

Luris could see the final tower was as yet untouched. He whispered a prayer to the Changebringer and tried again to send the two bowmen to sleep. Though he felt the energy release, he knew his heart was in doubt, the echoes of the dream running through his head and the bowman unleashed another flight at them, Lidgnut batting one arrow away as he clocked the still standing guard, her limp form rebounding from the bars.

Luris became aware of several more prisoners now rushing to the bars that separated the central area, cheering as their captors were overpowered and clamouring to be released. Instead he turned to the last gate and deftly opened it, watching from the corner of his eye as Sierra took down both of the bowmen in the third tower swiftly.

Too swiftly.

As she released the second killing shot, she attempted to turn a little too hastily and overbalanced. Sleeping off the broom, she somehow caught it with her foot, not enough to stay on but enough to pull it down above her as she fell. Entangled briefly in the broom, she somehow managed to land on the largest of the prisoners, momentarily prone atop his vast belly.

Lidgnut pushed past the goliath as Luris watched to make sure that Sierra was moving, getting to her feet. He could see Dyblyg closing on the final tower. 

“He’s in here!” Luris turned as Lidgnut jerked a thumb to the open door behind him. It was one of four doors and inside through the miasma of human waste was a slumped, unconscious body. The, somehow, still breathing body of Sabroth.

Lidgnut turned his attention to the final tower as Sierra kicked away from the large prisoner, attempting to hold onto he,r and the dwarf’s divine magic held fast one of the last two bowmen, right as Dyblyg appeared on the tower, teeth bared and sword raised.

Luris held his breath as he hoisted Sabroth onto his shoulders. The aasimar had been stripped and was in just a loincloth, with the peculiar pendent around his neck. Luris tried to ignore the slime that covered his own shoulders, not really wanting to know what it was and the goliath lumbered back towards the jail house.

“See you at the front,” Dyblyg called from the tower where he was the only one still standing as his echo appeared at the base of the tower. Sierra was already angling out over the wall. She paused, turned and shot the bulky prisoner in the foot, smiling darkly as he cried out in pain, the bolt quivering as it lodged in the ground through his foot.

“That’s what you get for groping!” She called as she headed out. 

Even with the muscular form of Sabroth weighing him down, Luris made steady progress back through the trail of unconscious bodies, the cheers of the prisoners turning hostile as they realised that they weren’t getting out of here at his time.

Passing through the larger indoor area, he caught a glimpse of the frightened looking cook in the kitchen and scowled briefly at him, hoping that Dyblyg had properly intimidated him. Back through the gates and into the front reception then out onto the street.

By some miracle no-one was passing in the street as they left. Lidgnut angled slightly ahead of him, pausing to send a little healing magic through Sabroth’s unconscious form. Sierra was waiting for them already, dismounted from her broom.

“Dyblyg?” She questioned.

“Right behind.” Luris exhaled, not stopping.

“Keep going, we’ll cover you,” she said. Luris ran past without stopping.

They didn’t head straight back to the temple, but took a slightly more circuitous route, reaching the front of the temple the same time as Sierra and Dyblyg turned up from a different route.

As they entered, Thazak, Bragor and Bruce looked up.

“My word, you actually did it!” Bruce yelled triumphantly then sobered immediately. “Did you have to kill anyone?”

“Didn’t kill anyone,” Lidgnut said happily.

Sierra and Dyblyg traded looks.

“Actually, I‘m aware of four kills,” the ravenite said, simply. “No wait, five. Four guards and some librarian with bad teeth.”

Luris carried on through ahead of them, Lidgnut sighing heavily behind him. There were baths in this temple and Sabroth, whatever his condition, needed a damn good dunk. As did he, Luris thought grimly, aware of the organic matter that was stuck to his shoulders. Thank the Changebringer, he didn’t have hair.

*** 

It was an hour later. Luris was catching up on the breakfast he had missed in all the excitement earlier in the day. Lidgnut had Sierra’s broom before him and was channelling the blessing of the Allhammer into moulding a scavenged rapier (which privately Luris thought looked a lot like Ulben’s old weapon) into a rough seat with a loose retaining belt. Sierra was watching him, or rather the broomstick, carefully.

Dyblyg was practicing his weapon forms again and Luris was about to join him for a bout of light sparring when a cry echoed through the temple.

“Where are my things?!?”

Sierra grinned. “He’s awake then.”

Sure enough a moment later, Sabroth appeared around the corner, wearing a simple tunic.

“Where’s my axe? And weapons? My adventuring kit?”

“You mean thank you for rescuing me guys?” Lidgnut did not look up from his work. “How lucky I am that you tracked me down and got me out of prison, guys. Saving me from dying again.”

“That’s what I heard,” smirked Sierra and Luris nodded.

“Well,” Sabroth deflated. “Yes, thanks. All of you.” He slumped against the doorframe as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

Thazak walked past him and patted him. “And glad to see you we are too.”

Sabroth nodded, wearily. “You know I’m thankful. But really, where is all my gear?”

“Ask the Clasp. They are the ones that brought you back.”

“So I have nothing?”

“You have your life lad.” Lidgnut straightened and offered the broom to Sierra who took it with a quick thanks. His eyes remained on the construction as she flew around the training area, appraising his own workmanship. “And because I’m the generous soul I am, I’m putting in some money to replace at least some of your kit. Which no-one else here is doing.” He glared at the rest. Luris, who knew full well that Lidgnut knew the goliath only had any money thanks to a shopkeeper taking pity on him, remained unfazed.

“I’ve got travel money only,” Dyblyg said, equally nonplussed.

Sierra sighed and landed, reaching for a pouch. 

Sabroth looked up. “Wait, I don’t have any money!”

“That’ll happen when you go to jail,” Dyblyg said knowingly.

“Particularly when a criminal organisation are the ones that put you there,” added Luris, and Dyblyg nodded in agreement.

Lidgnut ignored them. “Thazak’s about to head out and do some purchasing for me. He’ll grab you some bit on the way. Like the winter wear.”

“Oh dammit.”

“Just needed to know if you had a preference on weapons.”

Sabroth sighed heavily. “An axe, larger the better. Or wait, maybe a maul. Something with some heft.”

Thazak nodded. “I’ll see what I can find.”

He left and Sabroth stepped tiredly to the table, nearly collapsing into a chair as Bragor put a tray of simple foods before him.

“So what are we doing?” Sabroth asked, around a mouthful of cold ham.

“We decided on the Earth Temple in the Frostweald,” Lidgnut replied. “Bragor here has given us a location for it and Luris reckons he can find it.”

“Well that,” Bragor added, “and from what I can find on the Ashen Gorge, there is some dark influence on that area. I would certainly recommend finding someone with more local knowledge before just wandering in there. The Earth temple would seem to be a safer starting point”

Luris nodded. “Frostweald’s a little further south than my usual stomping ground. But we leave Stilben on the Silvercut Roadway for a day or two. When it swings northward, we carry on west along the base of the Stormcrest mountains. We’ll need to ford the Foramere Waterway at one point then it should be a straight run west to where we are headed. May be worth heading up into the lower ranges of the Stormcrests as we get near to the Frostweald so people have time to acclimatise.”

Luris paused then continued.

“It takes sixteen days normally to get from Stilben to Westruun. Distance we need is maybe half, depending on exactly where this sage’s tower is but we will be offroad more often. Maybe eight days if we get lucky. nearer to ten if our luck continues the way it has been since getting back to Stilben”

“And no villages along the way?” Sierra asked.

Luris shrugged this time. “There are taverns and rest points along the Silvercut but the way we are looking to go? I imagine there will be something near the Foramere Waterway, seeing as how that opens into Owlset Bay south of here. Other than that? Your guess is as good as mine.” 

Sabroth was now ravenously devouring the food on the plate, Bragor eyeing him nervously.

Sierra gestured towards him?

“And food supplies?”

“Should be easy enough. We have a hunting trap and fishing lines. I believe that I can hunt and forage for food and water enough for our group.” Luris said it with an easy confidence. “Normally cater fine for myself when crossing the plains.”

“I’ll get a copy of the details I have for you finished whilst Thazak is on his shopping trip.”

“Thanks,” Lidgnut said gruffly. “Well, we have something of a plan. And hopefully we can get out of Stilben before the Clasp work out where we are. With any luck, this Oreanna had other places to visit first, otherwise we’ll get to these temples and whatever she is up to will have happened.”

Dyblyg frowned. “We’ll find her. If nothing else, I’ll track down Charley and we can pursue Oreanna from there.”

He sounded confident. Luris just hoped that their confidence wasn’t misplaced.


	22. Luris: Fight and Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of the jailhouse heist, our party take stock. But there may not be as much time to do that as expected ...

In the kitchen, Luris busied himself washing up his cooking utensils.

Sabroth was polishing up a third helping of the meal that Luris had deftly prepared earlier.. Sierra and Dyblyg were wiping crusts of bread to pick up the last of the sauce in their bowls as Lidgnut was speaking.

“So, yeah. My village of Fura is actually only a few days south of Brethir, which should be a good point to cross the Foramere Waterway. That bit of the journey I should be okay on, though I didn’t spend too much time in my youth there.”

“And you haven’t been to Imrilhin either?” Sierra asked, taking a drink.

Lidgnut shook his head. “No, nor met, or know much of Grimlik.” 

Bragor had swiftly provided a rough map of the area of Imrilhin, within the Frostweald and the destination where his friend, the sage Grimlik, may be found. The priest of the temple of Sarenrae believed that his old friend would know the location of the Earth Temple that Bragor suspected to be in that area, and should at least know where to find more about the Temple in the Ashen Gorge, presumed to be the Fire Temple from what they knew.

Once he had provided the information, Bragor had returned to his scriptorium again. In part a final check for any more research that may aid them, and in part that he remained embarrassed by the state of his beard, or lack thereof, after the attentions of Oreanna.

Looking past the table where his companions sat, he gauged the time from the shadows cast in the temple courtyard, reckoning that Thazak had been gone nearly an hour now.

“How are we planning to leave this town?” Dyblyg asked. 

“Hmm,“ Lidgnut stroked his beard. “Our lad Sabroth here looks like he really did just come back from the dead. Reckon we could give him a rest and we head out as soon he wakes up. ‘course if we got a cart of some measure, he could rest up in that and we can be moving at the same time.”

“I could go and purchase that,” Dyblyg offered. “I’m new to the town so the Clasp shouldn;t recognise me as readily.”

“You are a dragonblood though,” Sierra retorted. “Don’t see many of your kind wandering the sheets. Especially ones that turn grey and shout random comments!”

“We need the money from the aquamarine in any case for us to afford that!” Luris added, drying utensils and returning them to his pack.

“What aquamarine?” Sabroth asked, looking up.

“Adagio came across an aquamarine, somewhere in the Water Temple. He didn’t hold onto it when he went back to win Nehir so we had it still when we got back. Hadn’t made the time to get it changed for gold pieces.”

Sierra looked over. “And that will take a bit of time. A jeweller’s can appraise it but it’ll have to go via the chamber of commence to get the money. He is at least headed to a jeweller’s on this shopping errand we have him running.”

“He is?” The aasimar asked.

“Yep, I requested a rather expensive diamond,” Lidgnut said. “Something I’m working on.” He didn’t say anything more.”

“I'll go purchase a horse and cart when Thazak comes back then.” Dyblyg said, with a note of finality.

“Make it two horses and a cart to match, lad. Needs to fit six of us on it during the day. And don’t go mad on the purchase. We’ll probably have to sell it once we reach Brethir. Not much call for a horse and cart in a village above a lake.”

As Dyblyg nodded, a sudden tumult of sound from outside caught their attention. There was the sound of a bell ringing, rapidly joined by more of the same urgent bells.

Lidgnut and Sierra exchanged horrified looks and Luris’ shoulders slumped.

“What’s that noise?” Dyblyg asked.

“Warning bells, lad. They are locking down the city.”

There was a long second broken as Bragor rushed out towards them, face pale.

“We need to go now.” Lidgnut said, standing. “No time for the cart.”

“We’d never make it past the gates.”

“Can’t take ships either, I guess,” remarked Luris, shoving the last undried ladle and closing the bag. Sierra just shook her head.

“You can’t stay here, I’m afraid.” Bragor said, a little apologetically. “No smuggler’s hideaways, secret passages or the like here. The guard may not search here immediately but if they don’t turn you up straightaway, well, I think enough people have an idea where to look for you all. And we can’t defend the temple against a crowd.”

“So in which case, we need to find another way out of Stilben.” He caught sight of Bruce looking nervously at them. The ex-Watchman jumped as Lidgnut roared at him.

“Bruce, best way out of the city?”

“Ahh, I-I can’t go out. Watch will be on the streets in force.” Whistles were audible below the ringing chimes. “They are coordinating already.”

“Not asking you to come with us. Just need confirmation on where the walls aren’t. Would Boghollow be our best bet?”

Bruce spent a moment in thought as the group made sure all their stuff was together, at least those who could. Sabroth just looked helplessly at them. 

“I don’t have anything!” He wailed.

“That’s true,” Sierra replied. “Once we pick a direction, I’ll wait here for Thazak and we’ll follow.”

“He’s light on his feet, for a dwarf,” Luris said, coming out of the kitchen. shrugging his pack into place.

“That works,” Lidgnut said, “Bruce, is north to Boghollow our choice?” He prompted.

“Er. Yes. I think so. The K’Tawl was largely the barrier up that end of town. There should be points you can slip out into the swamp, if you don’t mind getting wet?”

“We just spent ten days or so in the swamp. We can manage a few more.” Luris replied.

“Aye, then we swing south west to reach the Silvercut.” Lidgnut looked over to Luris for agreement.

Luris looked a little uncertain. “That’s the path we wanted but a lockdown here will probably be followed by armed patrols on the road. Best to parallel it for a time first. If it comes to it, we only needed the Silvercut for a couple of days. It’ll be a little slower but we can head more west than south and come out exactly where we need to cross.”

“Let’s get out of the city for now, then we can make that call.” Was the response, to which Luris nodded.

Bragor handed long robes to them. “Can’t do much but this may help on a casual glance. Good luck on your quest.” He added, uttering a quick blessing to Saranrae upon them all.

Dyblyg looked around. “I’d say the dwarf and the aasimar should be a little in front, with me and the goliath forty or fifty feet behind.” He watched Sabroth struggle to his feet, swaying a little. “Your man here is not going to be running at his best, and no offence dwarf but you have little legs. Luris and I can outpace you two easy enough so if you lead, we can catch up if needed.”

“And you reckon you can make it out easily enough lass?” Lidgnut turned to Sierra as they moved towards the doors. 

“Yes. “ They traded street names for a quick moment, both ensuring that they had a rough idea of where to head. “We’ll see you all shortly.”

“Feels odd to be wishing you well against the Watch, but, er, this is the situation I find myself. “Bruce shook Lidgnuts hand, nodding at the rest, as Bragor peeked out through a side door.

“Go, go.” He gestured and the four set-out, the door closing behind them with a note of finality.

“Could be awhile before I come back here,” Luris muttered.

“You gonna miss it?” Dyblyg asked, his eyes darted around both at Lidgnut and Sabroth before them, and all around.

“Not really,” Luris replied, naturally moving to cut down the angles he could be see at, using stalls packing themselves up and detritus in the street as cover. “Stilben wasn’t really a town I enjoyed coming to. Some pleasant souls, don’t get me wrong. But I miss the expanse of the plains, or the crispness of the mountains to this cloying humidity.”

The bells were still ringing but the streets were now emptying; whereas the early afternoon would normally be a heaving mass of people thronging the streets, it was much more empty than any had seen it to this point. Small clusters of people were hurrying one or another, obviously on the way to where they called home, with just the odd slightly lost-looking out-of-towner with a bemused look on their face. 

But even of those, the warning peals of the bells were a recognised sign across the Dividing Plains and most had somewhere to scurry to. Even the beggars and street hustlers were retreating to their dark holes of refuge.

Sabroth was just of no use in this circumstance. So recently returned from beyond the veil, his mortal form was at breaking point. He stumbled down the streets with Lidgnut as but dragging him as he navigated northwards, trying to head towards the Boghollow slums at the northern and north-western end of Stilben, a morass of dilapidated houses on rickety stilts just barely staying above the swamps of the K’Tawl.

Dyblyg for his part was watching the thinning crowds trying to stay out of the flows of people. As the numbers dropped, and they found themselves more and more the only persons on a street, he kept more of an eye, and an ear out for the watch, catching at one point, locating whistles both north and east.

Lidgnut, checking behind him, caught Dyblyg’s gesture and took a sharp left turn, headed east. Luris realised a little uneasily that they were headed directly towards the Reaches, where Bruce had watched his house burn down just last night. This felt like an area that they shouldn’t be near - plenty of bystanders last night would have seen them speaking to the ex-Watchman.

By his gait, Lidgnut was feeling the same and he hurried them onwards.

Sadly, too late.

As they came into a small square, in fact the one where Luris and Lidgnut had stopped at a trader named Dibbler, shouts echoed across the square.

“Halt!”

“Freeze!”

“Stay where you are!”

“Stop there!”

“Crap,” responded Lidgnut. Luris and Dyblyyg traded a quick glance then Luris took off towards the pair in front. The monk pounded down the muddy streets. He saw Lidgnut push Sabroth to one side and a crossbow bolt passed between them, embedding into the muck just before him. Luris passed through the gap where they had been.

The crossbow had come from a figure ducking behind an empty table before Dibblers, reloading his weapon and sneering across the square. Luris didn’t recognise him, but something in his dress and mannerisms firmly reminded him of the cut-throats they had encountered at the distillery.

It was a worrying development to see a member of the Clasp so openly operating alongside the Watch and yet a decade of living amongst the towns of the Dividing Plains made it hard for Luris to consider actively attacking those guards in their Watch livery, including the veteran guardsman training his heavy crossbow towards Luris.

But his innate inhibition not to attack the Watch without provocation did not extend to the Clasp and he called upon the Changebringer, gesturing to create a loud sonorous peal of divine energy around the Clasp member, who seemed unfazed by the sudden noise.

“That’s him, officers,” Luris shouted, pointing towards the cut-throat. “He’s the one attacking us.” As he finished shouting, Luris noted that the Watch members didn’t seem to be in any way worried about his comments, and the goliath channeled his ki.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl; his spear traversing a slow, graceful arc before him. He was aware of Sabroth and Lidgnut now running, one foot at a time splashing into the muddy surface. Lidgnuts quick chant to his god was drawn out, Luris aware of each syllable. One of the Watch guards running along the north end of the square in an attempt to block off one exit suddenly found himself frozen in place in front of an abandoned street cart.

Twang! 

The veteran guards heavy crossbow released a bolt; Luris tracked it in mid-air, watching the shaft flex mid-flight as it passed several feet away from him before slowly impacting again Lidgnut’s chainmail and splintering, as he almost pulled Sabroth to the exit.

“I said freeze!” Called the veteran, reloading. One of his troop turned to a street to the south, his gaze caught by something.

Luris felt as light as air; he didn’t know where Dyblyg had gone but he lightly crossed behind the retreating Lidgnut and Sabroth. The cut-throat had darted out from his cover and was already approaching the street cart from the other side, outpacing the closing guards. His crossbow came up and the quarrel skimmed Lidgnuts head.

With his free hand, Luris reached for his dwindling stock of darts and flung one. The cut-throat sneered as it went wide; the sneer turning to a grimace as the second dart lodged into a shoulder. Luris kept channelling his ki - now hyper alert and calmly parried a thrown spear with the butt end of  _ Scalesplitter _ .

Across the square, he saw Dyblyg’s echo manifest next to the veteran. It swung it’s greatsword at the Watchman, it’s pale grey colours suddenly switching to the bronze scales of Dyblyg’s skin as the greatsword whiffed once, twice, three times in close succession before the echo just disappeared. The veteran, having juked out of the way, fired his next shot a little too hastily and Luris didn’t bother to react as the bolt went wide, smashing into a timber joist of a building at the corner of the square.

Lidgnut turned back as the crossbow bolt cut in front of him and saw the cut-throat angrily throwing the dart to the ground and raising his own crossbow. Following a gesture, the spiritual warhammer flickered into place, it’s divine force smashing into the cut-throat from behind and sending him stumbling into the cart. The dwarf then put his head down and sprinted after the still running Sabroth.

Luris backed away behind them. The one guard was still frozen in place and one of his comrades stopped to check him, but another guard and the veteran were still closing in on them. Luris caught movement and saw Dyblyg sprinting out from the alleyway where they had entered. He surged forward and closed the gap, fast even to Luris’s time slowed vision.

Not fast enough. Dyblyg slowed for one moment to avoid a clumsy spear toss from the third guard and the veteran closed the distance, longsword coming out, a series of practised movements cutting Dyblyg and causing him to stumble against the building at the corner of the square, a splash of blood against the timber frames.

Luris reversed his movement with a graceful twist and headed back towards the square he had just left.

As he re-entered the square, eyes fixed on the veteran intercepting Dyblyg, his ki-enhanced senses caught just a hint of movement to his right. Reflexively, he twisted his arm up and felt a crossbow scrape along his arm as he brought it high.

The cut-throat’s eyes widened in shock as he witnessed the goliath at close range deflect the bolt trained at his head. Luris snapped forward from the twist and stabbed forward with the spear, cutting into the cut-throats side then stepping up and smashing the haft of the spear lengthways into his face, breaking the nose.

“Come, goliath!” He heard Dyblyg from behind as his echo appeared in the exit then the solid colour of the dragonborn, who continued running, leaving the veteran to swing at the echo which vanished as the blow impacted, the sword carving a chunk out from the aged wooden frame.

Before the cut-throat could recover, Luris channeled his ki into a twisting leap back. He landed running, catching up to Dyblyg before releasing his ki and the world reverted from the slow time.

“Keep running!” He called ahead to Sabroth who was mechanically running forward and to Lidgnut. They ducked into a small alley to their right and took several more, crossing a main street then back to more alleyways. 

The calls and whistles behind them died away as the small group of Watch following were unable to check all the routes and the group carried on northwards through the Reaches, angling west again after a few minutes travel to continue to head for Boghollow.

The bells were less audible this far from the centre, and there were still a few stragglers in the streets hurrying for their abodes. But the whistles continued to echo around them; the group's passage north through Stilben obviously noted, and the Watch in that area calling for reinforcements.

“Almost there,” wheezed the dwarf. “Get through one more square and we’ll be home and dry.”

“Or home and wet,” said Dyblyg, slowing a little to kick in his natural healing.

Luris moved ahead of them a little. He could hear a larger group of whistles from the south. They turned into a wider alleyway and Luris could see it opened out at the end, at what looked to be the south-eastern corner of a square. He glanced down a passageway to his left as he approached the square and stopped as he saw Sierra and Thazak heading towards him.

Thazak was struggling a little - a quarrel was lodged into his side with blood leaking down and his face damp with sweat.

She looked astonished but Sierra pointed frantically forward. “Keep going, they’re right behind us.” 

Luris headed into the square then stopped. The square was based around a well in the centre of the square with a raised wooden platform at the northern end. There were several trader’s stalls around the edges, all now empty or locked up.

A few of Stilben’s inhabitants were running skittishly towards the western exits as a larger group of Watch entered from the north-west area - two guards with one of the Clasp cut-throats from one entrance and two Watch veterans with another cut-throat from a parallel entrance.

“Here we go again,” Luris muttered to himself before raising his voice. “That’s him, officers! That’s the one who shot at us.” 

Luris was well aware of the futility of trying to convince the Watch that they would at least want to talk before trying to arrest them, but if he could sow any seeds of discontent, either in the Watch, or in how the general populace viewed the Watch, it could start the process of weeding out the corruption; a task that looked like getting longer and more complicated with each passing second.

The two groups of the Watch began to spread out across the square; those in the liveries of the Watch striding forward, with calls for Luris and his companions to freeze and drop their weapons, as they readied their own; and those more obviously engaged by the Clasp, skulking at the edges. Thazak ran forward behind Luris, aiming for the limited cover of the well.

The veterans fired at the two monks moving before them but neither had issues dodging the bolts fired at them. Out of sight of their opponents, Sierra leapt to her broom and coasted up to the apex of a roof that blocked their view of her, pulling out the Dagger of Venom she had snared at the ruined Temple to the King That Crawls.

Lidgnut pushed Sabroth forward.

“Straight across to that exit, lad. Don’t stop!” he paused next to Dyblyg and reached for the greatsword, muttering a short incantation. 

A faint glow of energy encircled it and Dyblyg nodded as he felt the magic that now imbued his weapon, for a time at least. He nodded and headed around the side of the house into the square, Lidgnut in his wake

Holding their position to let Sabroth pass behind them, Thazak and Luris met the guards head on. Luris watched a veteran and a guard angle around the well, trying to close them in. Thazak leapt to engage. Despite the wound in his side, his mighty fists impacted on the veteran near him who jolted as a couple of solid thunks reverberated around the square; his return riposte cutting through Thazak who was a little slow as he compensated for the earlier wound.

Luris leapt into engage the second guard moving in to assist his comrades. He lunged forward, _Scalesplitter_ piercing the guards armour. But had to pull the strike a little as he saw a quarrel fired towards him from one of the cut-throats, wincing as it left a trail across his stomach. The movement meant his follow-up swing went wide, a few inches before the guards face. He darted to the side, looking to use the guard as part cover against the crossbows of his assailants and managed to smack his elbow into the guards cheek, though not with the power he would have liked.

Dyblyg’s echo appeared behind the other cut-throat as he rolled over a stall and dove into combat with Dyblyg. There was the flicker of colour as the echo slashed the cut-throats back then the Clasp member reached Dyblyg. The dragonborn met him with a sweeping blow that sent sparks of lightning coursing through his body for a moment. But as Dyblyg brought his sword back for a second attack, the rogue ducked underneath and plunged his blades into Dyblyg’s chest.

For one sickening moment, it looked like Dyblyg was finished; he fell heavily into the nearby house. The cut-throat raised a weapon for the killing blow when he cried out, Sierra’s thrown dagger slicing through the soft tissue at his shoulder. The cut-throat staggered momentarily as the venom on the blade did its work and gave Dyblyg time to get his guard up.

With blinding speed, Luris’ free hand shot up and caught a bolt in mid-flight. The second cut-throat, using the wooden platform as a rest looked even more shocked than his compatriot had in the previous encounter. Luris snapped the quarrel in his hand and the cut-throat ducked out of sight.

Luris suddenly found himself hard-pressed as the other veteran arrived at his melee, swinging a deadly dual sword combo. Luris fell back, parrying wildly and one of the swords cut into his arm. His guard dropped and the other sword plunged into his gut. Luris wrenched it out, clenching his teeth as he channeled to restore some of the damage. 

But he wouldn’t be able to channel like that again without a rest to restore himself and the veteran was pushing him, the other guard assisting him. Luris could hear grunts of pain from Thazak who was engaging the first veteran guard on the other side of the well.

With a roar, Dyblyg surged back into the cut-throat before him, sinking his greatsword deep into their chest; flicking to swap places with his echo, cleaving into the damaged shoulder before pushing the corpse to the floor. Lidgnut was by him, weaving divine energy to close Dyblyg’s chest wounds.

Luris watched his veteran’s face contort in anger. “You killed Kevin, you bastards!” 

With Dyblyg too far away, Sierra swooping from the rooftop above the dragonborn, the veteran renewed his attack on Luris with a ferocity that the goliath was hard pressed to defend against. He managed to kick out, pushing the veteran back before ducking down and coming up with an uppercut to the other guard, charging in, and laying him out on the ground with a teeth-cracking crunch.

The veteran attacking him was knocked off balance as the spiritual hammer swung into him; nevertheless he pressed his attack on the wounded Luris and the goliath vision felt his vision cloud as the blades cut into him again. 

The veteran pulled his longsword back to deliver a fatal blow but stumbled as the divine hammer clanged against his armour; Lidgnuts voice rose to the Allhammer and Luris felt divine energy infuse him; nowhere near enough to heal him but enough for him to fight through the pain. He channeled the last of his ki and swung  _ Scalesplitter  _ into a defensive position, time slowing for him.

He could see the veteran ducking under the hammer; saw Sabroth at the far end of the square slowing as the second cut-throat appeared around the corner of the wooden platform. Sierra slowly moved above the conflict, low on her broom as she tilted towards the cut-throat. Thazak was punching, fast even in this state, with one guard at his feet and the veteran he was engaged with reeling from the hammer blows. Dyblyg was running and Luris could almost see the weaves of magic flex as his echo appeared in front of Sabroth, even as the dragonborn lifted his sword to swing at the veteran before Luris.

The veteran came aware of the approaching dragonborn. He took a last swing at Luris that went wildly to his side then swung towards Dyblyg who caught the blow on his crossguard. The veteran darted back rather than engage in a clash and stabbed low with his short sword, catching Lidgnut. The dwarf winced but held fast, chanting and the dolorous tones of a spectral bell dazed the veteran momentarily.

Dyblyg leapt as the veteran recovered, swinging across the veteran, the hit illuminating a lightning flash of energy, reversing the strike to hit again and a patina of electrical energy played across his scaled armour.

“Surrender and live,” intoned Luris as he reached the last of his ki, pointing the spear directly at the veteran. Dyblyg paused, weapon ready.

The veteran’s eyes flicked across the square; he saw the second cut-throat running with Sierra in pursuit, crossbow raised, and his face fell.

“I surrender,” he sighed through gritted teeth and lowered his weapons.

The other veteran glanced over, away from the bloody Thazak and saw Dyblyg cosh his partner across the head with the pommel of his sword, the limp form falling unconscious to the ground. His shoulders sank and he dropped his weapon to the ground, bracing himself as Dyblyg strode around the well and slammed the pommel into his face.

He too collapsed, senseless.

Lidgnut was already casting another healing spell on the battered Luris then headed around the well towards Thazak, who was leaning against the well, bleeding profusely. Despite the encounter, Luris leant down by each of the guards, a quick prayer to the Changebringer that each guard may live.

“Don’t know why you are sparing their lives, goliath?” Dyblyg was wiping the blood off his weapon.

“We don’t know their circumstances. There may be reasons they are allied with the Clasp. That fuck though,” Luris gestured towards the cut-throat Dyblyg had slain, “I have no intent to plead to my goddess for him.”

Sabroth was by the alleyway they needed. Lidgnut waved him on, as he saw Sierra returned with a firm look on her face.

“Time to go,” he said. 

Thazak gestured at the guards. “I didn’t get chance to get everything before it all kicked off. I’ve got adventuring gear and cold clothes for Sabroth but not any weapons. And didn’t get the aquamarine traded.” He added.

“No matter,” said Luris, not used to wealth in any case. “We’ll look to trade it someplace else. Hopefully Brethir will be large enough to trade gems. Guess we could take the weapons here then for Sabroth?”

Lidgnut nodded as he helped Thazak away. Luris knelt down and grabbed a longsword which he proffered to Dyblyg before the dragonborn could leave. He then picked one, then a second shortsword and also handed them over.

“Do we need all these?” Dyblyg asked, looking blankly at the weapons in his hands.

“Yes,” Luris replied as he leaned over to pick up a spear. “Sabroth seems to prefer two handed weapons so that larger sword should work for him. He’s got the short swords as an alternative. And these spears as javelins maybe.” He grabbed a second one and began to move to the far end of the square, where Sierra was waving at them. “They may also come in useful for hunting. And anything he doesn’t make use of, well, Lidgnut can make use of metal items; a blessing from his god.”

“Huh. Neat blessing.”

They joined up with Sierra and left the square as more whistles closed in; evading the Watch and taking their leave of the city of Stilben, from here, moving onto the next part of their journey, back into the K’Tawl Swamp and towards their ultimate goal of next of the Elemental Temples.


End file.
